


Miraculous Chaos

by MiraculousFawn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFawn/pseuds/MiraculousFawn
Summary: Two years after Hawkmoth's defeat, and after giving back their miraculous to master Fu, evil rises again as Hawkmoth acquires a new apprentice with an unstable miraculous to help him in his quest for the ladybug and black cat miraculous. The city of Paris is over run with akumitized villains. It's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to save the day!





	1. The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction of miraculous ladybug. It won't be perfect but I hope to gain some support from the wonderful people of the fandom. I also welcome ideas if you have them! Let's make this interactive!

“So, this is it, huh?”

 

Chat Noir sighed dissatisfied. They had defeated Hawkmoth who was now rotting in jail. The butterfly miraculous was safely regenerating inside his brooch with Master Fu. The day was saved, they should be overjoyed, right? He and Ladybug had done their duty to Paris. They should be happy, but they weren't. They were given one final week from master fu to be Chat Noir and Ladybug and say goodbye to their many fans, and kwimis. Mayor Bourgeois had initiated a whole week of celebration to commemorate the heroes of paris, and potentially the world, for their bravery and selflessness. They put a swift end to Hawkmoth’s tyranny and paris wanted to express her appreciation. It was incredible how much went into theses festivals for the pair. Adrien didn't feel like he deserved any of it, but he was very grateful for it and treasured the time he had. School had been released for that week and so it was even more convenient for Marinette and Adrien to escape their lives and spend most of their time as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

After the last cellabration ended that night on sunday, Adrien fed Plagg to regenerate his health and they shared another hour or so together. They talked for most of it, they talked about the past year and how much they had been through together. And Adrien had asked the same question to Plagg as he did to Ladybug that night at the Eiffel Tower. 

 

“So, this is it, huh?” he asked the black kwimi that rested on his shoulder in a curled ball on his neck. Adrien rested in his bed with the lights off. The only source of light was the moonlight looming in through the array of windows across the wall. Plagg sighed and nodded his large head as his tail lifted and rested again periodically against Adrien's shoulder

 

“Yeah, kid. “ the creature responded as if the whole situation didn't affect him, but deep down he was upset that this had not lasted as long as he hoped. 

 

“You gonna miss me?” Adrien asked playfully. 

 

“Yeah.” Plagg responded which made Adrien raise a shocked brow. The model laughed silently and began to pet the kwimi’s head and scratch behind his ears gently. The magical cat purred lightly and nuzzled against Adrien's touch. 

 

“Really?” the teen asked.

 

“Of course, I had it good here, I could ask for my favorite cheese and didn't have to worry about going hungry.” Plagg said. Adrien rolled his emerald eyes at the comment and shook his head dismissing the others sarcasm. 

 

“Uh-huh, that's the only reason. “ he responded. Plagg shifted on the others neck to float above his head making eye contact. Adrien sat up and held out his hand so the kwimi would set himself in his soft palm. 

 

“Okay, there _might_ be another reason I'll miss you. “ Plagg admitted with a huff and cross off his limbs. Adrien chuckled and poked Plagg on the head

 

“And that would be~? “ he asked pestering on. 

 

“Don't push it, kid…. I already told ya I would miss you, that's enough mushy stuff for me. “ Plagg murmured, casting his gaze away to the strings of windows across the wall.

 

“Hehe, alright, alright.. I sure will miss you..” Adrien responds, bringing Plagg up and hugging him against his cheek, softly nuzzling his own. 

 

Usually, Plagg wouldn't have allowed such contact, he wasn't a very emotional kwimi when it came to farewells. This time, however, he allowed his chosen to express his feelings; knowing he needed the contact right now. Without Plagg to give him the freedom he so craved, Adrien would be trapped behind closed doors under heavy lock and key. 

 

“Hey, you'll be fine, kid. You’ll forget about me in a heartbeat!” Plagg said trying to get Adrien to smile. It was hard, and unfair. Out of all his chosens he knew Adrien needed him most. Getting a taste of freedom- only for it to be taken away in such a short amount of time? It was brutal. 

 

“I don't think I will. You were my first real friend, Plagg. You've helped me with so much, and gave me liberation when I felt the most trapped. I’m lucky, really.. I'll miss you terribly. I’ll even miss your stinky cheese. “ Adrien chuckled dryly, feeling his eyes sting with tears threatening to leak over his lids. Plagg sighed and hugged Adrien's cheek with his little limbs he called, ‘arms’. 

 

“You have been a great partner, Adrien. I will miss you, truely. “ Plagg responded, his cat ears drooping ever so slightly. 

 

Suddenly, Adrien's phone began to light up with his usual alarm that reminded him to go to patrol every night. He felt his breath lodge in his throat. This was it. 

 

“Everything is going to be okay, kid.” Plagg said as Adrien let go of his friend to look at him with a sullen smile. His eyes could write poetry they were so full of different emotions. Adrien sucked in a deep breath before responding.

 

“Yeah, I know. Soon it will..” he picked up the device and turned off the ringer so he could place it back down on his mantel, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. 

 

“Ready?” Plagg asked as Adrien stood beside his bed and walked over to his windows, pressing his forehead against the glass, his breath fogging up the space around his mouth.

 

“No, but do I have a choice? “ he asked smiling tiredly at his kwimi. He gave Plagg one last hug before holding out his fist and calling upon the magical words. “Plagg, claws out!” he stated as he transformed into his leather alterego. 

That night, another miraculous holder was having a tougher time adjusting to the loss of her new found friend.

 

“Don't cry Marinette, I’ll always be a part of you.” Tikki said to her chosen as Marinette held her close to her heart in an attempt to embrace her. Small tears rolled off her cheeks as she tried to hush herself upon the covers. 

 

“I’m sorry, Tikki” she sniffled, “I’m just going to miss you so, so much.” the ravenette uttered in a soft voice as her shoulders shook with each cry she released. Tikki nuzzled Marinette lovingly. 

 

“I wish I didn't have to say goodbye so soon. We both knew this day was coming though..” the crimson ladybug responded with a tender voice of reason. Mari nodded slowly, she knew Tikki was right, but it didn’t mean this wouldn't hurt any less than it already did. She had found a greater purpose in her boring and clumsy life, now she was saying goodbye to her kwimi after finding said purpose? She didn't think this day would come so soon. 

 

“You were my little miracle. “ Marinette said, her voice cracking from the pressure, “Without you I wouldn't have grown and matured into who I am now, I wouldn't have known how strong I can actually be. I just…” 

 

“Shh.. Marinette. It will be okay, you'll heal and you'll be happy soon. I'm going to miss you so much, and you will always have a place in my heart. I'll never forget you. “ Tikki responded to comfort her friend as best she could. 

 

“I'll never forget you either Tikki. I don't know how I'll manage without you, heh.” Marinette sniffled again as she let go of Tikki to wipe away her tears. 

 

“You are going to be just fine. You just need to work on your confidence so you can tell Adrien how you feel, then I know you'll be happy. “

 

“You are right Tikki, as usual. “ the human giggled dryly as Tikki hummed with a sweet smile. 

 

“We should be going..” Tikki suggested timidly as Marinette’s alarm on her phone began to light up her screen. She sighed and nodded sullenly, picking up the phone and turning off her bedroom light. She climbed up her loft and onto the little porch that overlooked the city she had worked so hard to protect. 

 

“Are you ready? Tikki asked with a smile. Marinette looked over at her and smiled with a nod.

 

“Tikki! Spots on!” she called. 

 

__

 

Chat Noir arrived first at their established meeting place of the Eiffel tower that night. He had awaited his lady, usually he was excited to see her. Spending the time thinking about puns he could use to get that adorable, annoyed reaction from her with. Tonight though, he wasn't he usual, punny self. Tonight was a different atmosphere. He rested on a steel beam, his right leg propped up against his chest and his arms hugged his thigh while the other swayed back and forth off the beam. A sigh escaped his lips before he heard the familiar zip of Ladybug’s grappling yo-yo. They exchanged greetings and sat together underneath the stars. After a moment of silence between the two had lasted for a moment, the black cat began to speak to fill the void. 

 

“So, this is it, huh?” he asked earning him a sideways glance from Ladybug. She nodded her head once at him and looked back over her city. 

 

While Paris celebrated, it was more of a sentimental time for the partners. This was their special place where they would meet up before patrols together and relax on some occasions. Sure, it was a joyful time of peace, but it was a day they both had dreaded since day one. The day they would have to say goodbye to Plagg and Tikki; even each other. 

 

“Yes, it is. Didn't think it would happen so quickly.” the heroine responded.

 

The cat looked over to his lady. He still longed to know who she was beneath the mask. He could picture them together again as regular civilians, holding hands as he took her to the movies, and doting on her every chance he got. Ladybug felt his eyes on her and she smiled shallowly.

 

“Take a picture, Chaton. It'll last longer~.” she teased. Chat continued to gaze at her with a sullen expression. His belt like tail not swishing like it always did before. It hung limp on the steel beam. Even his ears were lower than usual. 

 

“M’lady, if I could, I'd paint you a picture full of my feelings towards you. Please, can I at least know the name of my partner?” Chat asked with hope sparkling in the black slits of his cat eyes. Ladybug sighed with a sad huff and shake of her head to reject his question.

 

“You and I both know that's not how this works, Chat. Our identity needs to be secret-”

 

“Hawkmoth isn't around anymore and paris is safe!” he interrupted,” We-we could be together and..”

 

“Chat.. please, don't let this moment go to waste with that broken record of a subject. I want to enjoy each other while we still can.”

 

Chat wanted to know her; the mysterious girl behind the mask. He saw the real Ladybug for who she was. A strong and confident woman who deserved better than an alley cat like him. She and him both knew that. He only nodded meekly in response as the white noise returned to fill the area of silence. Chat Noir slides over to her after a moment and hugged her tightly from the side, careful not to harm her with his claws. Ladybug’s eyes softened at his gesture and she melted on the inside. Usually she would have dismissed him and pushed him away, telling him to, ‘Back off!’ however, she knew he needed this, they both did. 

 

“It’s okay..” she said as she hugged him back, “I’m going to miss you.. Even your lame puns.”

 

Chat chuckled bitter sweetly, but smiled at her attempt to brighten the situation. 

 

“I’m going to miss your disgusted face when I make them..” he replied. “You've been a great friend and partner. Even if we don't really know each other. It feels like we've been best friends forever.”

 

“Same here doux chaton.. Honestly, my life is going to be so much less interesting now. Not that it was to begin with. “ she said resting her chin on his shoulder as they embraced in the cold of the Parisian night.

 

“My life won't be as joyful as it was being Chat Noir, but I know it will be alright.” he responded, reflecting on how lonely it was going to be in that big room to himself, without Plagg in his sights demanding cheese every five seconds.

 

“Oh? Can I ask why?” she asked pulling back slightly from the hug. Their faces close enough to feel the warmth radiating off one another. He smiled at her and brushed hair from her face before answering.

 

“I can’t complain. I’m just lonely, really. Trapped as well. My father can be overprotective, but that’s just because I’m worth a lot to him. “ 

 

As a son? No. As a trophy? Yes. 

 

“I see.. Well, sooner or later you’ll be with others to keep you company, right?” 

 

“I already am..” he said, her breath hitched slightly as she felt his gentle hand against her face. His leather exterior was cold, however, it retarded her blush leaking from the bridge of her nose down to her cheeks. She shoes his hand away and giggled. The back of her hand coming up to her mouth to hide her wide grin. 

 

“Chat, you’re such a flirt!” she said resting on his shoulder. He sighed and laid his own head over top hers as the moonlight reflected off their suits to emanate a type of glow about them. The black cat wrapped an arm around Ladybug’s waste to bring them closer together. 

 

“Yeah, that's all it is. “

 

___

 

Several hours past that seemed to fly by like seconds. Chat hadn’t moved, and neither did Ladybug. They had been in a comfortable silence which had caused her to fall asleep against him. He didn’t notice her until he tried to strike up a topic to discuss and she didn't answer him. He didn't mind one bit of course, she was beautiful and the way she would hum, mumble under her breath, and sigh adorably made him forget that they were just partners saying farewell. He had forgotten that they didn't know anything about each other then the fact they were only together because of the miraculous given to them by a mysterious man. He wanted so badly to kiss her head and nuzzle her soft, blue hair. He was already emanating a purr and she didn’t seem to mind that since she was still asleep. The Adrien inside him though didn’t let him. This was enough, she was enough. This moment right here, right now, was enough. 

 

Chat sighed and watched the stars twinkling in and out of the moon’s raise. It was then he heard a noise from behind him. He growled lightly and reached for his baton to defend his sleeping partner if necessary. 

 

“Relax, my friend. It is only me. “ called a wise man from the dark. He came into light adorning a red, hawaiian shirt, tan pants, brown shoes and a clean beard. Beside him was a green creature who resembled a kwimi. So this was the man, he remembered him. The first day he tried to go to school. He had fallen and no one would help him, so Adrien rushed over to assist. This was Master Fu? 

 

“Hello, Chat Noir, or should I say Adrien?” the old man said taking some steps closer. 

 

“Chat is fine..” the boy responded as he eyed him closely. 

 

“I am Fu, the guardian of the miraculous. “ he said introducing himself to the leather adorned hero. He nodded and shook the man’s hand. 

 

“Yeah, Plagg told me about you.” 

 

“I must say, you have done a very excellent job. Locking away your uncle must have been hard on you. 

 

“Did you know it was him all along?” Adrien asked looking up to the elder male. He shook his head

 

“Nurru had been lost to me for sometime. I thought he had been destroyed. I was alarmed to find him being used as a pawn in your uncle's game. “

 

“He was the only family I thought I could trust.. Knowing it was him all along still haunts me. “ Adrien said with a huff. Master Fu rested a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

 

“These things have happened before, family member turning against family member. You must remember that you have better family you can relate to and grow with. “

 

Chat nodded softly at him and looked down at Ladybug sleeping peacefully against him. 

 

“I suppose I should wake her..” he mumbled unwillingly. The old man nodded. 

 

Chat lightly shook his lady to awaken her. “Ladybug, pisstt… hey, wake up, bugaboo, mister Fu is here.” he whispered against her ear.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs some cheering up and who better to do that then Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter and probably should have gone with the first chapter but oh well. hah please enjoy!

“Ladybug, pisstt… Hey, wake up, bugaboo. Mister fu is here.” Chat whispered against her ear. 

 

The young bug yawned and mumbled beneath her breath as she stirred from her slumber. She rose against Chat and rubbed her eyes carefully with the back of her hand. 

 

“Chat Noir?” She questions as her bluebell eyes fluttered open. He gave her a smile and caressed her cheek with his thumb, which helped wake her. 

 

“You slept like a rock, bugaboo.”

 

She scoffed,”Aha.. Don't call me bugaboo.” Ladybug jeered stretching her arms out. Master Fu smiled at them patiently and hummed stroking his beard. 

 

Chat shook his head to gather his thoughts back to the task at hand after his previous intentions had been distracted by his love for his lady. Clearing his throat Chat Noir spoke. “Ladybug, this is Master Fu.”

 

“Oh.. Hello sir. “ she said as they stood together. They were much taller then the elder man, however he didn't seem to mind. He simpered at them and nodded. 

 

“It is good to meet you as well. “ The old man responded with a smirk crossing his features. Wayzz chuckled mildly. 

 

“Sorry I- “ The pigtailed girl began, but he held up a hand to discontinue her then laid it back overtop his cane. 

 

“No need to apologize, Ladybug. I know this isn't the most exciting moment for the two of you. I understand your resentment.” He said calmly. 

 

The partners exchanged glances to each other in an unsure manor. They weren't confident on how this process would play out. 

 

“Ladybug, would you come with me please?” Master Fu requests as he lead her into one of the platforms away from Chat. They waved goodbye to each other for the last time and she disappeared in the dark.  
____

 

“Please, drop your transformation when you are ready. “He said to her with a smile. She nodded and in a bright flash of pink, she was back to her normal self. Tikki floated beside Marinette and she awaited the next command. 

 

“Please, remove your earnings. “He said. “When you are ready.” Marinette hesitated, however, soon reached up and took off her stud earnings. They lay in her palm as Tikki looked over at her miraculous home. 

 

“Hmm, I see you don't want to give her up. Otherwise she would have disappeared inside the earnings by now.” 

 

“Tikki means a lot to me, sir. Being Ladybug means a lot to me.”

 

“You've done well as Ladybug. I couldn't have chosen a better person for the job. “

 

“Thank you, Master Fu.. “

 

“Don't be dismal Marinette! You'll always be in my heart.”spoke Tikki as she gave Mari a kwimi hug. Master Fu smiled fondly at the sight before waving his hand over the kwimis head, forcing her retreat to her miraculous. 

 

“Good job, Tikki. Rest now. “He took the miraculous from Marinette's possession. She sniffles a little but smiled. She knew Tikki would be alright and she would be too, soon enough. She just hoped Chat Noir would be. 

 

“Thank you for accepting such a task. If you ever need anything, please come by my shop. “ Master Fu offered with a kind grin. 

 

“Thank you. For everything.” Marinette bowed respectfully to the other, receiving a bow in return, taking one last look at her precious earnings. Marinette let out a dejected sigh before holding her head high and exiting the platform to find her way back home. 

 

______

 

The wait was brutal. Adrien had already removed his ring and was nervously playing with it in between his fingers. Plagg nuzzled against him gently and tried to comfort him. It was then the green turtle kwimi instructs Adrien to go into the platform after Marinette had left. As he stepped in he protectively placed a hand over Plagg who was perched on his shoulder and balled the hand that held his ring on instinct. 

 

“Don't be afraid young man. I know how hard this must be for you. Son of Gabriel Agresete, top fashion designer? You barely get to go to school without a bodyguard and live a normal life. Being Chat Noir was your escape.”

 

“How… Could you possibly know that?” Adrien questioned skeptically. 

 

“Heheh, because I'm the one that have you the miraculous in the first place. I know what your life is like and I knew what was in your heart. A kind soul that was screaming for freedom. A freedom that I gladly bestowed to you.”

 

“Only to take that away from me after a short year had flown by? “Adrien butted in. Master Fu expected this from him. He knew this wasn’t fair, it had to be done. 

 

“I am sorry, I didn't make the rules all that time ago. However, I know you will be happy in the end. You're stronger then what you give yourself credit for. “

 

“I don't know-”

 

“Kid, it's okay.” Plagg intervened, pushing his chosens hand away from him and floating in front of his face.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. This is it. “ Plagg said. He dropped to rest on the balled palm that guarded the black cat miraculous from Fu. Adrien also hesitated. Before long, he opened his fingers to expose the silver ring. 

 

“Goodbye, Adrien. “Plagg said with a confident smile and salute of his limb to the human before Master Fu waved his hand over the kwimi’s head to send him spiraling back into his miraculous stone. Adrien hugged the ring to his chest before whispering 

 

“Goodbye, Plagg.” Reluctantly. The boy handed the elder the ring. 

 

“Thank you. Well done plagg. Rest well, old friend. And for your service, Adrien I humbly thank you. If you ever need something, my door is always open for you.” 

 

Adrien gazed longingly to the ring in the elder mans hand. He was going to miss Plagg so much. He looked up at Fu and smiled halfheartedly, giving him a nod and bow of respect, earning him one in return. 

 

“Thank you for the opportunity, Master Fu. Goodbye.”

 

_____

 

“You okay dude?” Nino asked his buddy slumped over in his chair. “That's like- the fiftieth time you've sighed like that.” 

 

“Huh? Oh..sorry.”

 

“Yo, you notice Adrien down and out?” Alya whispered to Marinette. She looked over aimlessly to see. It had been a long night for Marinette without the comfort of Tikki there with her or the usual, ‘Good morning, Marinette! You're going to be late!’ She was pretty down in the dumps as well. It was even worse for Adrien. He felt more lonesome then he had ever felt before. Waking up that morning without the smell of potent cheese or the kwimi that demanded it rushing around his room to look for his snack. It was tough. 

 

“Girl! You listening? You're even more distant today. “Alya said raising a brow. 

 

“O-oh, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. “ Marinette replied looking at Adrien. He looked so sad. Perhaps something to do with his father? Or maybe finding out that his uncle had been the Hawkmoth master mind all along? That would certainly put a damper on your day. She would have to ask him after class. 

 

“Don't forget to read chapter seventeen tonight and consider doing the extra credit project worth a quiz grade due Friday. “The teacher said as the dismissal bell rang. There was a rush of students that hurried to leave. The only ones there were Nino, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette who was taking her time gathering her stuff. 

 

“You sure you are okay?” Nino asked, resting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. 

 

“Don't worry. I'm fine.”he said faking a smile to his friend who decided to let it slide for now. Alya, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on that idea. She brought Marinette to the side and whispered excitedly. 

 

“This is your chance, girl! The perfect conversation topic!”

 

“Uhhh, I don't know Alya-” she gasped as she saw Alya had already rushed out the door, leaving the two of them alone. Mari drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before approaching Adrien. She lightly tapped his shoulder and he turned.

 

“Oh, Marinette!” He said trying to smile. 

 

“H-H-Hi Adrien.”she said in a fit of nervous stutters. “I- uhm, couldn't help but notice you acting upset during class- N-not that it was an act of course! Even though I’m sure you are an amazing actor but-- ugh... Are you alright?” She asked clutching her messenger bag. Adrien let his arms hang at his sides and huffed looking away. 

 

“You see through that, huh? It's.. Hard to explain. One of my closest friends has- .. Moved away and I'll never see him again. I'm bummed out is all. You don't have to worry about me.”he said to her with a kind glance before turning around. 

 

“ _Movie_!” She blurted out, reaching out to him and freezing in place. She heard the shuffle of his feet as he paused midway out the door. The boy then turned to look at her with a questioning stare.  
“I-I-I-I mean-- w-would you like t-to go to the movies?” She sputtered and squeaked. She could imagine her face was redder than her costume by now as she stared at the floor whilst her feet nervously danced beneath her. 

 

“The movies?” Adrien questions turning to face her fully.

 

“I-It doesn't have to be a movie. W-we could go to the zoo, o-or the park or…” She decided to close her mouth before she embarrassed herself further. 

 

“Wait.. Like a .. ?” Adrien blinked insecurely. “Date or..?”

 

“Yes..”Marinette sighed dreamily before she squealed at the realization of her actions. “N-NO! I-I mean not that I wouldn't go on one with you!- I mean it's not a date, that would be weird- No wait!! You aren't weird !! I- uh- hhhhh…”she waited for him to totally reject her, tell her to go away and never speak again.. But he started laughing. It was a beautiful laugh, similar to the one he did when she was enclosed in his umbrella after he gave it to her on that fateful day. 

 

He sighed contently, wiping a tear from his eye. “You seem to be more on edge than usual ahah. Hey, I'm free Saturday. You can bring Alya and I'll bring Nino. We can go together. “Is that okay?” He asked shelving the whole incident all together to help her out. 

 

“Yes! Of course!” She said with an accomplished smile. He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Sounds good. I'll text you about it later then. Oh, and Marinette.. Thanks. “He said before exiting the room. She felt her insides melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next one will be longer and will come out very soon. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and i'll get back to you soon.


	3. Black Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh~ wonder who that is - spolier alert! it's the unstable miraculous holder in the summary for the story. Please enjoy a much longer and more juicy chapter full of fluff and action!

Dear diary,  
Today marks the last day of summer vacation and the start of my last year of high school. Not only is it an exciting day, but it's also a pretty upsetting day as well. Today is the anniversary of when I became Ladybug. I sure miss my sweet Tikki. One day I hope to see her again! For now I can only rely on my memories of the good times together to keep me going. It's at times like this I wonder how that crazy cat is doing. I wish him well at the very least.  
Speaking of crazy, I haven't told you about Adrien! How silly of me. We have become close friends over the last couple years. I took Tikki”s advice and built up my courage each day. We've been to each other's houses several times over the summer, and he's been there helping me out with my school work. He such a sweetheart! I can't wait to see him. Puberty hit him hard, he is even more of a handsome boy then ever. I didn't believe that to be even remotely possible. He's a major flirt too; reminds me of Chat Noir sometimes. Adrien makes me so happy, I wish i could just tell him how I feel. 

 

Marinette's writing was interrupted when she heard her mother call her from down the stairs. 

 

“Marinette, you're going to be late for school!” She called. 

 

“Ah! Sur ma route, maman!” She called back, placing her diary in the pink lock box before grabbing her stuff from the corner of her room. This was a new year. She was so excited to see her friends again. Even Chloe seemed to be maturing into a proper adult. This year felt like it would be perfect! 

 

“Good morning, Maman, Papa!” Marinette greets as she comes down the steps. She wore a white shirt with a ladybug stitched on the breast pocket, a gray, buttonup coat tied around her waist lazily, cat stud earrings, pink pants and white tennis shoes. She kissed her parents on the cheek and grabbed a slice of toast before bolting out the door. 

 

“Have a good day sweetie!” The chengs called after her. 

 

“Good to see you haven't changed a bit Nino.” Adrien snickered as he conversed with his best friend at the school entrance. His shoulder bag hanging over his right shoulder as he looked at his friend with a grin. He wore a light blue shirt that exposed his obvious muscles from his many hours at basketball and fencing club, a black belt to tie it all together, gray jeans, and stunning white vans.

 

“You can’t change perfection, dude!” Nino joked as he stroked his sideburn goatee he had been working on since sophomore year. He wore a light, blue hoodie and the old orange cap. His blue jeans now a grayish black and he also wore some snazzy teneshoes. He adjusted his slick glasses to smirk at his comrade. 

 

“You want perfection, look at the guy right in front of you, Nino!” Alya joked with a giggle as she pointed to Adrien. She also was adorned in different attire. A red, cashmere sweater that exposed her shoulders and light orange pants. 

 

“Alya, haha, i’m not perfect. “

 

“Says the guy on teen magazine.” Marinette interjects as she walked up to her friends. 

 

“Mari, you guys know how much I disagree. No one is perfect.” adrien said with a playful flick of his eyes.

 

“Could have fooled me.” she said crossing her arms with a smirk.

 

“Alright, lovebirds. Save the flirting for later.” Alya said.

 

“Not lovebirds, Alya.” Adrien corrected as he crossed his arms together and walked into the building with Nino. Marinette sighed longingly as she watched her love walk into the building. Damn, did he always have such a stunning ass? She shook her head to stop her obvious and lewd starring.

 

“Seriously?! Why are you two not dating yet?? He so likes you! Argh!” Alya growled frustrated. She and Nino had been trying to set them up for two years now that the Ladyblog had died out after the defeat of Hawkmoth. They needed something to do and Adrinette was their top priority. The ship must sail.

 

“Alya, calm your tits, please.” Marinette laughed as they headed inside. 

 

“Don't tell me to calm down, girl! This OTP will come to be, just you wait.” she responded. 

 

Marinette went to her new designated locker to place her locker supplies inside the limited space. She looked over to see she was in a space by herself this year. That wouldn't be so bad. She wished that had been the case when she was Ladybug. That would have made a lot of unnecessary problems disappear. She took off the lock and placed it on the inside of the locker. Afterwards, she grabbed her messenger bag and walked up the stairs to her first class of the day. They sat in their usual seats, her with Alya and Adrien with Nino. 

 

The day dragged on, the teachers for that year introduced themselves and they gave the usual syllabus to the students explaining what they were doing that year. The same old routine. After that long day, the final bell rang to go back home and chill till tuesday arrived. Then it would be work, work, and even more work! Marinette waited for Alya to come out from her ‘study time’ with Nino at the entrance of the school. Adrien had joined her and they shared a lovely conversation about a new anime he had been watching and how he recommended it to her. She giggled at him and nodded, suggesting they should watch it together at her place or his sometime. 

 

“What do you think is taking them so long?” the eighteen year old blond asked looking around.

 

“Probably trying to clean up their mess in the library before the teachers come back.” Marinette replied with a snicker, followed by Adrien’s own laughter.

 

“You don't think that is what they're actually doing, do you?” he questioned leaning on the concrete wall. 

 

“I am almost positive. “ she said choking on her own embarrassed laughter

 

“Geez, I hope not, otherwise I'm going to be the one to hear about it and him going on and on and on about how I should get a girlfriend, and how great it is and blah, blah, blah.” he said rolling his eyes and mimicking a mouth with his hand.

 

“Well.. having a girlfriend wouldn't be _so_ bad.. Right?” Marinette asked timidly

 

“Oh, it isn't that I don't want to be with someone. It's just I've only ever loved one girl before. She…” he looked away distantly as he thought about Ladybug and how he missed her dearly. Sighing he turned back to face Marinette. “She didn't accept my feelings and now I'll never know who she is underneath that strong disguise of her’s. I haven't seen her in two years. Having that in mind I'm a bit afraid to let that happen again, ya know?”

 

“Ah, I understand..” Marinette said softly and then lightly punched his shoulder to cheer him up a little. “Forget her! If she was too blind to see how amazing you are and know that you were the perfect one for her then she missed out! She didn't deserve you or your affections. I’m sure there is another girl that would love you just as deeply as you've loved before… who knows? Maybe you already know her and don't realize it.” she said twiddling her thumbs together and stepping closer. Adrien was taken aback by her determined and kind words to him. She was so passionate and sweet, he couldn't help the blush dusting upon his cheeks. 

 

“Marinette?” he asked as she moved in a bit closer to him. Adrien didn't realize they were basically staring into each other's eyes. The silent atmosphere around them seemed to disappear and it was just them in their own little world. He felt something stirring in his chest, a strong and warm feeling that spread over his body. He hadn't gotten a rush like this since when he fell in love with- nope, nope, nope!

He cleared his throat and pries his eyes away from her own and blushed darkly with a nervous chuckle. Marinette felt like her blood was draining from her face as she felt her love for him swelling inside her heart. She imagined grabbing him by the collar and kissing him deeply right then and there, but she turns away for a moment blushing out of embarrassment. She chuckled nervously. Bluebell eyes darted around sheepishly as she realized they had been awkwardly staring at each other for that one blissful moment. Suddenly, Adrien heard the honk of his limo that had pulled into the school. He gasped out of shock and sighed. 

 

“I have to go- photoshoot and what not.. I'll see you later, Marinette.” he said waving to her as he walked down the stairs. Stopping for a moment as he relived the past moment with the ravenette in his mind which caused strange feelings emanating in his stomach. He shook his head and entered the car, quickly shutting the door. 

 

Marinette stood by herself awkwardly shifting from one side to the other as she watched her love drive away to his shoot. She watched him from afar with a sigh of longing. 

 

“Yeah, see ya..” She said to herself before his car drove out of sight. 

 

Adrien looked out the back window till gorilla turned around a corner and the school was out of his line of vision. What a weird feeling he had brewing in the pit of his stomach. He felt his heart racing in his chest which led him to lightly grip at his heart between the thin cloth. He breathed in and out deeply to settle his thoughts.  
______

 

Adrien arrived at the park area where the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue stood proudly for all to admire. He looked at it with fondness. His smile spread over his lips as he listened to the sound of the camera crews setting up the equipment for the shoot. Just then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl a little shorter then him. She wore a neon green, sleeveless shirt that flowed to her hips, light blue leggings and green ballerina flats with little black, plastic bows tied at the end. Her bright, red hair had braids tied at the sides and held in a purple, lace ribbon. Green eyes greeted him warmly as she waved. 

 

“Hello! “She said. 

 

“Oh, hello.” He responded. She but her red stained lip. 

 

“I'm Jeanette Jubilie, your modeling partner for the fall line. “She said. 

 

“Oh, yes, my father told me about you. “He said extending a hand to shake her own. She happily obliged and giggled excitedly. 

 

“I'm so excited to work with you!” She said clasping her hands together. 

 

“I am too. You sound like you aren't from here, if you don’t mind my saying so. “He said motioning to her accent. 

 

“An, I'm not. I'm from the United States. I just moved here with my guardians.”

 

“Oh, well your french is very excellent!” he complimented

 

“I’m a quick learner.~” she said winking at him which caused the teen to gulp lightly. 

 

“Get in place you two!” called the director of the photoshoot, “We don’t have all day!”

 

“Guess it’s time to get rolling, eh partner?” she asked walking by him and brushing her hand over his shoulder. His eyes were glued to her as he trailed her figure with an impressed whistle. She was pretty hot, if he was honest. “You coming, hot stuff?” she called which snapped him back to reality. 

 

“Y-Yeah!” he said rushing over to join her. 

 

________

 

It was around midnight. The cold air was dancing along the parisian stares as its partner. The balls of light twinkled and shimmered in and out of the gorgeous moon’s raise. There wasn't any fuss and all seemed to be quiet on the streets of the mysterious city of love. Except for the new stranger that jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The figure spotted their target; a small massage and meditation business that stood off by itself. The criminal smirked and made their way down to the shop with silent movements. They took out a japanese sai and easily broke the door open to move in. They snuck around all the different halls looking for a specific object to steal. More like objects. The miraculous.

 

They past a seemingly unimportant room, but quickly halted in their tracks after seeing what they came for. In the corner of the room was a long case of shelfs. On the top was what appeared to be an ordinary, zin decorated box, to the ones who were blind it didn’t seem like anything of use. The perpetrator smirked.

 

“ _Gotcha, old man_ …” they whispered, rushing to the box and pressing a secret button on the box making it open for the person to steal whatever they pleased. However, to much of their surprise, the miraculous’ they wanted to kidnap were missing from their home.  
“Argh! Where are they?!” suddenly the light was flipped on and there in the doorway stood Master Fu who looked less than blithe. 

 

“Hidden and out of your reach, Black Panther.” he said with a serious scowl on his face as he stroked his gray beard between his fingers. The other growled and snarled, drawing their claws with a loud shing! 

 

“You wouldn't fight an old man now.. Would you?” he challenged mockingly which sent the uncontrollable miraculous holder in a fit of rath. They charged the old man who didn’’t seem to be afraid of them only pissing off the other more. They jumped in the air to attack Fu, he moved quicker than lightning before Black Panther could catch him. They crashed through the thin wall with a rucus of a sound. On all fours, Panther leaped up and hissed. He was too fast for them and it only made the other more angry. However, they knew they hadn’t much time left. They had to make due. 

 

“Heheehee… then i’ll just take _this_ one instead!” Panther grabbed the butterfly miraculous and jumped up from the floor, ricocheted off the wall, and through the roof laughing maniacally. 

 

“Nurru!” Fu called as he reached out, but it was too late. He growled in anger as Wayzz came to his master's side.

 

“Master, you and I both know what this means if Panther was here to take the Ladybug and Cat miraculous-.”

“It means that Hawkmoth is in our midst.” Fu continued the kwimi’s sentence. The other nodded and looked over him worriedly.

 

“It also means that the Black Panther miraculous wasn’t destroyed like we had hoped. And now is in the hands of someone who can not handle the power. Master, I believe it is time..”

“Yes.. yes, you are right my old friend. “ Fu replied, turning out of the destroyed room he raced to a small supply closet and pulled out a remote from his pocket. He pressed the only button on the device which made the small closet wall in front of him rumble and open up to reveal a secret compartment on the inside. An old, seemingly unimportant box lay there as the only occupant. He took it out and ran his thumbs over the edge of its velvet exterior with a sigh through his nostrils determinedly. 

 

“It is time.”

 

______

 

The silhouette snuck into the penitentiary under the blanket of silent darkness. The corridors were lit up with overhead lights and heavily guarded. The figure crawled on the ceiling and stayed in all the dark places they could find. Throwing down a small, purple pellet that rolled near one of the guards feet. He raised a brow and bent down to pick up the seemingly harmless object after he noticed it. He looked at it, turning it over in his palm, then shrugging it off. He flicked it out of his sight, but then, once it made impact with the wall it bursted and into a cloud of thick, black dust. It suffocated the entire perimeter. The guards coughed and gasped, hacking until they fell to the ground unconscious. Panther smirked and held the cloth over their face as they bolted for the higher security section where only one prisoner resided. 

 

He was slumped over in a chair behind an impenetrable glass exterior. Adorned in an orange jumpsuit with a number stitched on the tag. Hawkmoth, AKA, Michael Agresete, smirked as he heard shouts from the outside and grunts of pain, then periodic beeping from outside the large safe-like door that separated him from the other prisoners in the non solitary confinement sections of the penitentiary. The beeping became quicker until there was a loud explosion which blasted the door off its hinges. The guards in there grabbed their guns and began shooting at the figure. Panther was too quick and easily dodged the bullets using skilled acrobatics and martial arts. They rushed up to the defenders of justice and jabbed several pressure points in their chest and neck to paralyze them for a temporary amount of time. 

 

“Black Panther… it took you long enough, child. “

 

“My apologies Hawkmoth, but you know how it is when you are trying to plan a master escape route that would actually work.” the other replied with a cocky voice as they took one of the fallen guards key cards and swiped it over the entrance pad. The glass door opened with a swish, enabling Michael to walk out with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me ;;;; please feel free to comment, I'll get back to you asap! Thanks for reading!


	4. Shots in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with some feels

The night went on as if nothing happened. The unsuspecting citizens of Paris slept peacefully in their beds. However, in the more crime active districts of the town, a moth was brewing and steaming in his lair. 

 

Michael's hand collided against the holder of the panther miraculous in anger. 

 

“I told you to get _both of the miraculous’_! Not this pathetic excuse of a stone!” He yelled at the person now lying at his feet. They laughed. 

 

“Sir, you have a greater opportunity, haven't you read the ancient text? Gone to any of the museums? You must surely have an understanding of how powerful your miraculous actually is…” They spoke wiping blood from their red lips. Teal cat eyes followed his movements as he began to simmer to a calm rage as he questioned Panther.

 

“What are you getting at, child?” He asked in a growling tone. 

 

“Your miraculous can do so much more then cause villains, sir. I have I plan I'm sure you'd love to discuss, but as you can see, my time is running out. I'm going to head out before they notice me gone. “ Panther walked to the window and smirked at the elder man before exciting the old church stained glass window and disappearing into the night..  
______

 

Morning rose and kissed the city of love with a gentle raise over its roofs and streets. Marinette hummed in a tired attempt to stay asleep and pretend it was still dark out and that it wasn't school. It was a fruitless attempt since her alarm began blaring in her ear with the loudest Jaggad Stone song he had ever written. She loudly groaned reluctantly as she rose from her bed like a zombie rises from the dead. She moaned tiredly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms softly. 

 

“Huh.. Why can't I just skip today?” She uttered to herself as she got up and ready for school. 

 

After she had gotten dressed, Marinette went down the steps to say hello to her parents who were watching TV in the kitchen. She shrugged it off and made a mad dash for the school. 

 

“Red hair, I'm talking redder than Aerial, Nino. “ Adrien said as he described the new partner of his fall line. 

 

“She sounds pretty legit, Adrien.. But wouldn't she be another snobby girl like the others you complain about all the time?” He asked. 

 

“Not her. She's super nice! I'm really excited to work with her. She seems to like me too, I might actually get that girlfriend you want me to have so bad.” He said with a happy smile. He was finally getting over Ladybug. This was a good fresh start for the young man. He had brushed off the rush he felt yesterday, completely forgetting of Marinette. 

 

Nino looked over at his girlfriend that was walking along beside them with concern. Mari would be really upset about this. 

 

“He's what?!” She screeched in the locker rooms after Alya had pulled her in there before the bell. 

 

“He won't stop talking about her. I think he's really into her. “Alya said to Marinette as she frantically pulled at her hair. 

 

“This can't be happening! I was just about to ask him out and everything!” 

 

“He doesn't realize you love him Mari. You two flirt on such a regular bases he just thinks it's sarcastic fun. Guys are stupid that way.” The best friend rested a hand on Marinette's shoulder. “To him, you two are just friends with creative ways of playful banter. “

 

“That isn't true though! Yesterday- we were talking and I … Ugh I should have kissed him like my instincts told me too-”

 

“You almost kissed him?!” 

 

“Argh, long story, but it almost happened! I could feel his eyes gazing right into my core and I my feelings for him swelling and making my stomach flip upside down and-and!... Damn it Alya! I claimed that handsome boy on day numbero uno! No one- and I mean, _No one_ is going to kiss my Adrien except me.” She growled. 

 

“Then you need to tell him. Right now. Otherwise you are gonna lose him, girl!” Alya engorged with a shaking fist.

 

Marinette nodded with a determined grunt. They ran up the steps and into the classroom. 

 

“Adrien!” Marinette yelped as she bumped into him, she had ran blindly into the classroom. They were so close, his face merely inches from her own. 

 

“Oooooo~” Alix giggled in the back of the class. 

 

“You alright ?” He asked with a calm smile. 

 

“Y-Yeah!” Marinette said quickly pulling away from him and brushing herself off. “I need to talk to you!” She said with a soft scowl of determination on her expression. “Right now.” He blinked unexpectedly. 

 

“Uh- yeah, okay.”he said as she took a deep breath. 

 

“Adrien, I--” 

 

“ _Attention students. There's been an emergency panic alarm sent across Paris. Teachers we are now in lockdown. For more information, please turn on the news_.” The speaker for the announcements blared interrupting Marinette. 

 

“A lockdown??” Nathanael gasped grabbing hold of his sketch book and biting his pen. 

 

“Now, don't panic everyone. Let's just see what the fuss is about. “The teacher said as she locked the door. “Kim, can you please turn on the projector? “

 

“Sure thing.” He said as he turning on the projector and the news Channel on the computer. 

 

“ _Local authorities say they have the situation under control, although the people of paris are demanding to know, Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir in this crisis moment of need_?” 

 

“Say what?!” Alya squealed. She took out her phone and pulled up the ladyblog. It was blowing up with message after message about the escaped Michael Agresete whom had been broken out of prison with a mysterious assailant. 

 

“Whoa!-” 

 

“SSHHH.” The class spat as they turned their attention to the screen.

 

“ _Let's take a look at the scene. Greg?”_

_“Yes Michelle, it is pretty hectic over here. Police say that Michael Agresete; otherwise known as the evil hawkmoth, has escaped the prison facility with ease. Investigators have concerns that he was assisted by another person, but we can't be sure who. More details will be arriving shortly. Back to you.”_

_“Thank you Greg. And we will have all those details to you when we get them._ -” the class shared disturbed looks to one another. 

 

“We're all gonna dIE!!!!” Rose screamed and started crying. 

 

“Hawkmoth is free?! Who knows what will happen!!!” Kim shouted as his hands came to rest over his head in a panic. He shriveled in a corner rocking back and forth.

 

“Oh please! You're all being totally ridiculous! Ladybug will come and save us.” Chloe rolled her blue eyes and scoffed.

 

“But she and Chat retired from hero work!” Said Ivan who held a terrified Mlyene. 

 

“I know Ladybug, and that won't happen. She'll come back if Hawkmoth actually causes trouble!” Alya said defending the masked heroine. 

 

Adrien and Marinette looked down at their feet. Hawkmoth was out? How could this happen? Who would help him escape? Would he cause trouble ? … 

 

Those questions hunted the two and Marinette totally forgot what she was going to tell the model teenager. They went about their day like normal, but everyone seemed to be on edge. People were scared of the looming threat Hawkmoth posed. 

 

_____

 

“I can't do what?!” Adrien yelled to his father after arriving home that day. Natalie had instructed him to go to his father's workroom to meet with him about school matters. That is where Gabriel told him he wasn't allowed to go to school anymore. 

 

“I'm sorry Adrien, but with your uncle on the loose again, I'm taking all the precautions I can to keep you safe. “

 

“That's asinine! You let me go to school when Hawkmoth was still at large and now he shows up again without a miraculous and you want me to stay home because he's a ‘threat’?! Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated him years ago! He's probably trying to leave the country to go to America or something! You can't do this to me!” Adrien yelled. He wasn't afraid of his father anymore. The two years without Plagg taught him one thing, he couldn't rely on anyone, especially family. 

 

“Do not yell at me. I'm only protecting your-” 

 

“This is like when I asked to learn how to drive, or when I wanted to go on the class field trip to Ireland! You're just so afraid I'll walk out on you and abandon you like mother did to us! I've been nothing but patient ever since mother disappeared. I'm done being your pawn, father! You can't control me! I am going to school and there's nothing you can do to take that freedom away from me!” He yelled storming out the door and slamming it behind him. The painting of his mother shook on the wall with force and Gabriel had to rush over to it and steady it on the wall.

 

“Adrien! Get back here this instant!” Gabriel called but it was too late. The door to Adrien's room also slammed shut and it was silent once again. 

 

Adrien breathed in and out deeply and angrily as he mauled what happened in his mind over and over again. Throwing his school bag across the room, it slammed against his bed with a loud thud as he ran his fingers through his swished hair. He felt violated and unjustly wronged by his father’s so called protection. His father was trying to take away the last freedom he had left and he already lost so much. His eyes drained of life as he slid to the floor to curl in a ball of self pity. He shuddered as tears came to his eyes and he stayed like that for hours. Adrien regretted yelling at his father but he was too full of anger and pride to apologize now. If his mother saw him in this moment.. She probably wouldn't be proud of him in the slightest. Adrien would go as far to say she wouldn't even call him her son. 

 

Adrien lifted his head from his arms. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The sun was already setting in the horizon as seen through his windows. He had been in his own little world thinking about the good days. Being Chat Noir and being with Ladybug. A sigh escaped his parted lips as he sluggishly stood up. The room was empty and he looked around as if he expected something to jump out and talk to him, but nothing came. He missed Plagg. Adrien walked over to his shower room, leaving a trail of clothes behind as he walked. Maybe this would ease his tension. 

 

Meanwhile, Marinette was pacing about in her room muttering unconsciously and incoherently under her breath. She had been fretting about the looming threat of Adrien’s uncle and the fact that he had help getting out of prison had her even more on edge. If that was the case then that would mean that there might be another miraculous holder in their midst. She pondered if Chat Noir had heard the news and was just as upset as she was. Perhaps she would never know. 

 

“Marinette! Dinner's ready!” called her father, Tom. She gasped from her state of thought being interrupted so suddenly that she tripped over her school bag and toppled over with a thud. Groaning at her clumsiness, marinette sat up and instinctively put her palm over her blue hair to rub her scalp soothingly. 

 

“Coming Papa!” she called standing up and making her way down the loft area and to her family kitchen. 

 

The family greeted each other and sat down at the table to eat together. It was then that Marinette spoke.

 

“So, have you heard about Hawkmoth’s escape..?” she asked playing with her food.

 

“Mhm.. it is quite unsettling.” Tom responded with a puff. “But don't worry, sweetie. I know that if there’s any sign of trouble, Chat Noir and Ladybug will save the day!” he said with a smile beneath his brown, fluffy mustache. Marinette giggles halfheartedly.

 

“ _Not if they don't even have their powers anymore……_ ” she thought to herself. 

 

“Don’t worry, honey. We have always made it before. Hawkmoth won’t cause trouble with those two around.” Sabine smiled at her daughter and held her husband's hand as they shared a confident glace with each other. Marinette wished she could share such ignorant bliss with her nuclear family, alas she knew all too well that Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t have their kwimis or magical items to save the day like always. The citizens of France needed some reassurance that no matter what happened, they were safe with them on the prowl. They needed the comfort of knowing that they were still there to protect the innocent and cleanse the evil. 

 

The girl sighed and ate at her small plate, sipping at her water. “What if they don’t have a way to save the day? What if ..”

 

“Do not think that way, Marinette. We all know that no matter what, those two will always save the day in the end. You’ll see, don't worry.” said Tom. Marinette only nodded her head weakly and continued eating. 

 

Afterwards her parents went to watch television. She could hear the reporter still talking about the incident of the escape of Michael Agreste. Not only was she in danger of losing Adrien to some hot model, she was also in danger from the two outlaws on the run from the authorities. She trudged upstairs and checked her phone. 9:08 P.M.

 

She needed some fresh air. 

 

Marinette climbed up her ladder to the platform her bed resided upon and then opened the latch on the roof to climb onto the upper porch area. She rested on her lawn chair gazing at the stars. She could see Adrien’s humongous mansion in the background and she felt the pit of her stomach churn. Shit. She had forgotten how tough this must be on him. Sure, he had had two years to deal with the fact his uncle was the evil mastermind behind the akumas and had caused most of his friends grief from it all, but it was still a difficult thing to come to grips with. And maybe he didn't care at all. Just in case…

 

Ring! Ring! 

 

Adrien had just walked out of the shower. His body still steaming from the heat and slightly damp from not being completely dry. He strutted in his room and was drying his corn maze locks with the towel. Adrien threw it behind his head and around his neck to rest on his shoulders as he grabbed some PJ’s to wear for bed. He rested on his bed and slipped his black muscle shirt over his damp head and fell back on his bed with a relaxed puff. Letting his eyelids close against his orbs to relax even further. He thought about his actions towards his father and began to feel guilt crawling up his spin and making his stomach jolt with regret. He groaned in loathing to his past self and felt like kicking his own ass for what he said. It wasn’t Gabriel's fault. It wasn’t. He knew he was only trying to protect him from his own irrational fear. The truth was, Adrien was a walking target to a lot of ‘get rich quick’ kind of criminals. With the amount of wealth his father had stashed away, it would be extremely easy to kidnap his only son and auction him off for ransom. Adrien tossed and turned as he fought with himself on his decisions against his father. He had a temper, he would admit that. He got that emotional side from his mother, but even she wouldn't have said anything so cruel. As he thought of ways to apologize, Adrien's ringtone went off and it startled him. He shot off his bed and snapped his head over to look at his phone to see whose name popped up on screen. Marinette? He quickly picked it up and hesitated to answer her call. His thumb swiped the green unlock button and he answered with a shuddered breath to calm his nerves.

 

“Hello?” he answered. 

 

“Hey Adrien. I’m sorry that it’s late… I was just calling to see how you were doing.” the girl on the other side of the line said.

 

“Oh, I’m uh..”

 

“I know this must be difficult for you to deal with. I remember when you found out it was your uncle that had done all these akuma attacks on people and how it upset you so I wanted to check up on you since… you know.”

 

Adrien felt his shoulders relax a bit as he heard her explanation. How thoughtful of her to consider his feelings on the whole situation. He felt his lips curl at the ends to send a dorky smile out in the open as he tugged at his shirt.

 

“Wow, uhm. Thank you, I don't know what to say, really. I haven't had anyone ask me how I was doing today so it means a lot to me. However.. I’m not doing so well. My father wants me to go back to being home-schooled this year..”

Marinette felt her heart break into little pieces. Not seeing Adrien at school was inconceivable!

 

“W-what? You might not be coming back to school?” she repeated for her own comprehension more than questioning him; which Adrien picked up on.

 

“Yeah..” he answered and he laid back down on his side staring out his windows. “I understand why he’s doing this, but I just wish he would have asked me first instead of just blatantly ordering me to stay home again and learn under his constant supervision. I’m eighteen now, i’m pretty sure I can make my own choices.” he said playing with his bed sheets meekly. Marinette nodded subconsciously as he spoke and brought her knees to her chest. She didn't want Adrien to stop coming to school. Then she knew she'd lose him forever. 

 

“W-Well, what did you say when he dropped that bomb on you?” she asked trying to distract herself

 

“Aha… yeah, I may have said some… pretty awful things. “ he admitted running a hand down his face regrettably. “I told him to stop treating me like I was going to abandon him like my mother abandoned us and that I was going to school anyways.” he sighed. “I shouldn't have said something like that. My father can be.. A pain, but he’s still my father. I need him and I know he needs me. I’m his only connection he has left. He can't even rely on his own twin brother for support….. And I don't really have any outlet either. Besides Chloe’s family, he's the only family i've ever known. To say something so cruel to him… it was probably the most horrible thing I could have done to him. “

 

Marinette listened to his confession, how guilt ridden he sounded on the other side of the line. She gently clutched her phone and she intently listened to what he had to say and she understood where he was coming from. 

 

“I didn't know you had such a temper, heh. I’m sorry that happened. What are you going to do then?” she asked consolingly. 

 

“I need to go apologize to him first off and hope to god he will forgive me. And then I have to talk to him civilly about letting me go to school… it’s my only escape from my lonely existence and if i can't have that liberation I think I might just be better off … heh.. Sorry, I am rambling aren't I?”

 

“No.. I understand. I really do. You feel trapped and abused. Everyone has felt that way, but for you having to live that abuse everyday is so incredible. You do it not because you have to but because you know that your father needs you. I find that so admirable, Adrien. I don't blame you for lashing out how you did, if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing. But just … do me a favor please?” her voice went softer as if she was trying not to let her obvious shake with each word she spoke show too much. There was a moment of silence before she resumed. “Stay happy.. For me? I know your life is lavish, but you are hurting on the inside and nothing can fill that void in your heart but… please, stay happy. Knowing that I can’t help you is unbearable and I hate myself for that, and asking you to do this is super unfair of me and I shouldn't even say it. I am being selfish for this request, but with the return of Hawkmoth i’m terrified that I might wake up one day and my best friend in the whole world is akumitized and an empty shell..” 

 

Adrien felt his whole body go numb for the majority of her small, passionate speech. The way she spoke and pleaded for him to stay happy for her made his green orbs gloss over with sparkling tears. He didn't know why he was getting all emotional, maybe because he could hear her voice trembling with each word she chose to speak? Or perhaps the way so begged him to not get akumitized and cause her grief for him. He swallowed hard in his swelling throat and there was a long period of silence between the two of them. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and released. 

“Okay.” he finally responded. “I will.. Don’t worry about me, princess..” he used his pet name for her that he gave her as Chat Noir when they had to partner up to defeat the Evillistrater. Once she began to be more confident around him after giving up Plagg, he resumed calling her by the name and she grew fond of it. He heard her sniffle on the other side of the line which caused his face to contort and brows to furrow out of worry. 

 

“Mari?” he asked.

 

“Sorry. I called to check in on you and you end up reassuring me instead.. Eheh, how rude of me.” she said chuckling dryly at her actions. He shook his head and laughed slightly

 

“Nono. This talk helped me a lot. Now I have an actual reason to stay happy.. Thanks Marinette.” he said. “Ah.. it is getting pretty late.. I should probably get going.” he still needed to talk to his father. 

 

“Oh yeah. I should be getting to bed as well.”

 

“Goodnight, princess. And thank you again.” 

 

“You're welcome, Adrien.. Goodnight.” and with that the call was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I promise to get it out soon!


	5. Pound it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Marinette rested her phone down on the arm of her chair. If Tikki was here she would tell her why it wasn't right to request such a task from Adrien, knowing how depressed and lonely he was. She couldn't help herself in the matter. Adrien was her best friend and her crush. All she wanted to give him happiness and fulfill his needs, whatever they may be. She sighed to herself as she felt the cold of the Parisian night engulf her with a chilly embrace. She shivered and felt her lips chatter with the cold. It reminded her of the night she said goodbye to her partner, Chat Noir. She remembers how warm his body was. How well he fit against her form.. Almost like they were made to embrace one another. Shaking her head to diverge herself of her thoughts she grabbed her phone again and looked up the ladyblog. Her thumb swiped through the tons of messages that pretty much said the same thing. 

 

_Where's ladybug?_

_Ladybug will save us!_

_She's gotta still be around?_

_Where are they?_

_Where are they?_

_Where are they?_

 

She let out a frustrated grunt and clutched her phone in anger. She was useless. There wasn't anything she could do to give the people some closure. No one knew of her secret identity except Tikki and Fu. There wasn't any way for her to waltz up to the mayor's office and tell him that she had the situation under control or anything! 

 

Marinette whined and let her head plop on her knees tiredly. Her thumb accidently pressed the play button over a video livestream of the investigation details of Hawkmoth's escape. 

 

_“The local authorities are advising citizens to stay on the lookout. Without the whereabouts of our city's heroes it looks like we are on our own. Ladybug, chat noir, if you're hearing this, Paris needs you once again….”_ Marinette turned her head to the side to look at the news lady. She looked just as scared as the students this morning. 

 

“I have to be Ladybug again.” She stood and slammed her hands on the concrete balcony. “Fu! I want to be Ladybug again! Please.. I have to protect Adrien. If he gets akumitized and I'm not there to help I'll.. I'll never forgive myself! Please!... “ she leaned over on her elbows and shuddered as she hugged her shoulders and closed her eyes tightly. “Please..”she whispered. “Let me show them that there’s still hope.” a moment of silence was her answer and it made her shrink into a small ball in the corner. 

 

“I'm sorry, Paris. “She whispered. 

 

_Plop!_

 

“Huh?” She raised her head and looked for the source of the noise. She searched high and low, scratching her head when she couldn't find it. It sounded like a small container, and it wasn't plastic it was like a.. wood of some sort. 

 

“Where did it..” She felt her breath lodge in her throat as her eyes fixed on a seemingly plain object. An octagon snapped box with red zin designs over its surface. It resided on the center of her balcony, whispering for her to open it. Her heart began racing as she slowly walked over to the box and picked it up so timidly- like she would break it if she held it too tight. Her hand brushed over the tips of the box as if feeling the edges to tell if this was actually real. She had so many dreams about receiving this small gift once again only for her to awaken to the life she now lead. 

 

“Please be real. Please be real. Please be real.” She repeated under breath pensively as she quickly opened the box, turning her head away as a bright flash of pink blinded her. Her grip around the box increased from her suspense after the swishing and magical light died down her eyes fluttered open again to meet the eyes of a bright, blue orbed kwimi with red, velvety skin and one black dot on her forehead. Marinette stared dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her flipping eyes. 

 

“Hello, Marinette!” The kwimi greeted happily. 

 

“Tikki!” Marinette reached out, grabbing Tikki in her hands and embracing her. She laughed excitedly as they slightly spun around. “It's really you! My sweet, sweet Tikki!” 

 

During that time, Adrien was pacing back and forth as he roleplayed with himself as he father whilst pondering of ways of apologizing. Nothing was working for him. He always thought of something to reject whatever he came up with and it made him feel like garbage. He walked over to his windows and stared over the city he came to cherish so much. 

 

“I'm a horrible son, and superhero. How am I supposed to protect anyone from my uncle?”he said resting his arm on the glass and then his head on the skin. He looked at his phone and scrolled over the ladyblog. 

 

“ _The local authorities are advising citizens to stay on the lookout. Without the whereabouts of our city's heroes it looks like we are on our own. Ladybug, chat noir, if you're hearing this, Paris needs you once again….”_

 

He watched the live stream and he cringed knowing she was talking to him and his lady. 

 

“Damn it.” He clenched his teeth. 

 

“Plagg.. I need you, this world is turning upside down again. With my uncle out everyone is terrified of what will happen to them. I can't help them, or Ladybug. I have to save them! Fu, please! I know I said goodbye but even you know the looming   
danger he presents! I need to bring back to hope.. If not me, then Ladybug! She can save the day ten times better than I ever could.. I just want everyone safe.” he pouts as his head lifts to gaze at the moon. 

 

He felt smaller than he ever had before. The weight of the world seemed to be pressing on his shoulders and he slides to the floor. Back against the windows as he breathed another sigh of frustration. The silence surrounded him and he felt his lids close over his eyes and the darkness made him feel a little calmer. It was cold. Maybe he should turn the heat up-

 

_Plop!_

 

“What the hell?” He jerked his head up and eyed his surroundings pensively. What was that..? He stood up and started searching around. He looked behind the couch, around his monitors, behind his bed. He ran up the spiral steps and looked over his books to see if one of them had fallen, he scratched his head dumbfounded. What had made that noise? He turned around and looked down at his room. He scanned for anything out of the ordinary- 

 

“Hello.. What do we have there? “ he muttered as he eyed something on his long, white table. Didn't he check that already? 

 

Adrien slides down the fireman's pole and skipped to his table. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks when the object came to his view. He backed up out of shock and swayed on his toes. He didn't know weather to run to it or to leave it alone. This could just be another dream… but… What if?

 

He gripped at his shirt and gulped slightly. 

 

“Okay…….okay, okay, okay…” he reached up pacing around and dancing around the object. Not taking his eyes off of it, afraid of it disappearing if he did so. He brought his hands to his hair and ran his fingers through and let his arms drop to his sides. 

 

“ _Shit_. “He rushed over and grabbed the box on impulse. He threw the lid open and gasped when a blinding light of green and black blinded him and he quickly brought a hand to cover his eyes. The hand holding the box extended outward to send the light as far as he could without letting go of the object. Once the whooshing was over and the light died he heard a tiredly loud yawn from a familiar creature. Slowly he let his hand drop from his shielded face and opened his emeralds to see the black kwimi before him. His mouth hung open and he was overwhelmed with all emotions at once. He stared at him with awe as his face softened. 

 

“What's the matter kid? Thought you liked cats.” Plagg said with a smirk on his features. Adrien didn't hesitate to pull the kwimi to his chest for a hug. 

 

“Eehh- kid.. Adrien! Too tight. You'll squish me!” Plagg said pushing away from the other as best he could but soon he just rolled with it and sighed annoyed with a roll of his black slits. 

 

“Sorry, I - damn it Plagg.”Adrien sat on the floor as he hugged the creature. 

 

“I know, I know. “Plagg answered him as the boy let him go to float in front of him. “Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?” Plagg asked point into the ring inside the box. Adrien smiled widely. This was really happening? He grabbed the piece of jewelry and slipped it over his ring finger on his right hand. What a satisfying feeling that was.. It was like a missing part of his puzzle was finally found. “Now before you go all rogue Chat Noir on me, I need you to listen...”

 

“..As you probably know, Hawkmoth has escaped.” Tikki said to Marinette as they sat on the balcony. She began putting her earrings in her ears and listened intently. 

 

“Yes, he escaped. The authorities think he had help.” She replied. 

 

“He was helped. Her name is..”

 

“Black Panther?” Adrien asked after Plagg told him of her name. “And she's another miraculous holder? 

 

“Yeah, kid.”

 

“But I thought you said there were only seven.” Marinette replied to Tikki. “There was the bee, the ladybug, the cat, the peacock, the moth, the fox and the turtle. How could there be an eighth? “

 

“There were many more miraculous’ besides those seven Marinette. There was one for most every animal, however one reason or another were lost..”

 

“Or destroyed. “Plagg crossed his arms and Adrien flinched. 

 

“Why.. destroyed?” The model asked afraid of the answer. 

 

“Over time, they had become unstable. Black panther was such one that went totally berserk every time the wearer transformed….” 

 

“Hundreds of years ago, there use to be a team of four wearers, it was Chat Noir, Ladybug, Volpeania and Black Panther. “Tikki continued on Marinette's knee. The girl nodded indulging her to go on. “Panther went berserk and killed the holder of volpeania and then turned against the others. Ladybug and Chat Noir were told to destroy her…”

 

“...Using a cataclysm so that the miraculous would be destroyed completely. “ Adrien's eyes went wide and his eyebrows raised in shock. He had often wondered what it would be like to destroy life with his cataclysm.. But someone before him had done just that? 

 

“A c-cataclysm? “He gulped. 

 

“Yeah… But-”

 

“..He didn't do it. Chat had fallen in love with the girl behind the mask. She wasn't the one to blame it was the corruption of the miraculous itself caused by the villain of the day. He faked the destruction and death of the holder on the condition she give up the miraculous and he would get rid of it, and kwimi, another way.”

 

“What happened?... Tikki?” Marinette asked on edge from suspense. 

 

“The holder of the panther miraculous was already too far gone, she was addicted and dependent of her miraculous from the corruption.. “ 

 

“..She killed Ladybug and, inraged, Chat Noir killed her, but lost the miraculous…” Adrien felt like a stab had been laid on his chest and twisted painfully. 

 

“..Now it's resurfaced. She already attacked master Fu and tried to kidnap me and Chat Noir’s kwimi, Plagg. But we were hidden too well so she stole Nurru instead. “ Tikki explained. 

 

“Oh god, Tikki.. “

 

“She's dangerous! And partnering with hawkmoth is deadly!..” The red kwimi continued. 

 

“..That's why we are back kid. And Ladybug-”

 

“Ladybug! She's.. She's got to be waiting for me right?” He asked hopefully. Plagg sighed giving it up and he shook his head. 

 

“Well what are you waiting for then? You know the words.” Plagg said rolling his eyes amused. Adrien smiled and stood excited. This was really happening! 

 

“Plagg!” “Tikki!” 

 

“Claws out!” “Spots on!” 

 

The pair transformed at the same time in different places without acknowledgment. It didn't feel like before. Something felt new about the magic surrounding their bodies when they transformed. 

 

It was like a breath of fresh air for the two. They both looked in the mirror, taken aback by how new and improved their suits looked. Ladybug adorned a full bodysuit skin tight to her form. However instead of her full ladybug attire her legs had black boots that came to her higher thigh. Her arms had black gloves that came to her high shoulders and slightly pointed outward. Her ribbons were also longer and her hair was curled on the ends. The rest of her outfit was red with black spots as before and her collar was solid black and reaching down her shoulders. 

 

“Ooh, Tikki, good choice.” she said admiring her new look. She took her yo-yo and smiled at its new design as well. It was all black with five red dots. 

 

“I LOOK LIKE I'M OUT OF AN ANIME!” Adrien exclaimed as he looked at his new alter ego with large cat eyes. His suit was still black as the darkest night, however his bell was now silver and smaller than before. His arms were exposed and he had on gloves that extended to his elbows and pointed upward. His tail belt was now a long cloth tied at his torso and tied to sling around his shoulder which held his baton on his back and made two extensions that swished behind him. His ears seemed to be the same and the hexagon pattern was still etched in the design. His claws were still at large and his ring glowed in the green paw print with all its glory. He beamed at himself as he nodded in approval. 

 

“Awesome choice Plagg.” he said looking at his ring as if conversing with the kwimi that he had fused with. He gazed at his window and ran to open a window to escape his misery- but he stopped… what about his father? He still hasn't apologized… he looked over his shoulder and then back outside. Screw it. He needed this right now. He needed to see his lady. Chat Noir perched himself on the window seal with expert balance before leaping off there with amazing accuracy. He grabbed his silver baton and it extended to the street to help him vault over the rooftops. He smiled widely and shouted.

 

“WHOO-HOO!”

 

Meanwhile, Ladybug walked back onto her balcony to go and find Chat. They had a lot to discuss, the threat was even more than they thought. 

 

“Let's see how rusty I am. “She giggled and flung her yoyo to grapple and she was pulled from her balcony. She squealed in excitement, forgetting the rush of being flung through the air. She ran across the rooftops and panted after stopping at the Eiffel tower. This was their spot. She catches her breath and had her back turned as she stood on the platform. She sighed with exhilaration and that's when she heard a voice from behind her. 

 

“Ladybug?” He sounded so precious, like a timid child asking permission for something. She blinked and turned to face him from the side. Her pink lips parted slightly and wind brushed by them. Their hair went with the flow. Her long ribbons softly twisting beautifully in the breeze as the moon danced upon her back to give her an enticing glow. They gazed at each other with wonder, looking over their new costumes and how much they had actually grown up. Chat’s lips then quirked to an innocently happy smile as he broke the silence. 

 

“Ladybug!” He laughed and ran up to he, throwing his arms around her and embracing her. 

 

“Chat Noir!” She giggled and hugged him back. Ladybug squeaked as she felt him lift her up and spin a little with the rush of happiness. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself not stopping him. This was a happy reunion for them both and she enjoyed this. Damn, he was strong as hell though. Did his muscles grow? 

 

Chat slowly brought her back down and they laid their foreheads against each other still holding her up a little. Her toes only brushing the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him further. Their faces equally scrunched in a large smile. 

 

“I missed you so much!” They exclaimed together which emanated a laugh from the both of them. 

 

“You look beautiful, I love your suit.” He gently sat her down and rested his arms around her waist. 

 

“Silly kitty, no flirts.” She brushed her gloved index finger down his nose making his eyes blink in awe before his smile grew again. “But thank you, I believe my kwimi did a good job. “She pulled from him and gave him a little twirl. Her ribbons flowed and whipped around with her perfectly. He grinned. 

 

“Totally! What about me? Aren't I pawesome?” He asked brushing his long hair to the side and flexing. 

 

“Haha, Chaton. “She shook her head and her hands rested on her lips. Chat smiled and put his hands on his hips as they laughed at one another. This was the best night ever. Soon though they stopped to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Chat casted his gaze down to his shining shoes and then back to her with his grin faltering. 

 

“So..” He began. Ladybug sighed and nodded at her partner. 

 

“Unfortunately I can't say that us reuniting is under the best circumstances..” She said 

 

“Yeah.. We have a big problem with this ‘Black Panther.’” He said making air quote with his fingers. “She's going to be a big problem.” 

 

“She already is. She's the one that broke hawkmoth from prison.”

 

“The question is why. Why would would she do that for him?” 

 

“I have no idea, kitty.” Ladybug softly gazed over her city. He looked over at her and lightly clicked his tongue. 

 

“Well, we should worry about that later, right? It's late but maybe we can catch that Alya girl running around. Where there's a villain there's a reporter looking for two of the most amazing superheroes, right?” He asked with a hopeful smile and cute bite of his lip. 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully. “Dying for attention besides my own, Chaton?” 

 

“Ah! M'lady, you wound me!” He clutched at his silver bell with dramatic, theatrical flare which makes the other laugh. 

 

“It would be good to let everyone know that there's still hope. They need the reassurance.” She replied after her giggle vanished. 

 

“Shall we then?” He asked holding out a fist for her. She beamed and nodded accepting their first fist bump in two years. 

 

“We shall. “


	6. Survive the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some fluff, and~ a long ass chapter. zzz

It didn’t take very long to attract the attention of the rising super reporter, Alya Cesaire. The reunited pair had been bolting around to show off to as many people as possible that they were back. It sent many people into a cheering frenzy. 

 

Alya busted from her house door draped in nothing more than bedroom pajamas and socks. She waved and hollered at the two that had just landed on the apartment building. Chat looked down and pointed to the girl, Ladybug nodded and they carefully jumped down onto the sidewalk to speak with the runner of the ladyblog. 

 

“I can't believe this is really happening!” she exclaimed as she jumped in place with her phone clutched in her hands. “Okay, okay, okay!! Aheam, can I please interview you?” she asked biting her lip to contain her enthusiasm. The two smirked and cast a sideways glance to one another. 

 

“Of course.” Ladybug answered leaning on Chat's shoulder.

 

“YES!” she turned her phone to live stream the special event. The camera faced her first and she waved to her followers. “What’s happening my peps? I’am Alya, bringing you the biggest scoop for the day! Ladybug and Chat Noir have resurfaced to save Paris from the threat of Hawkmoth. And here they are!” she pressed the button to let the camera face the heroes and they smiled with crossed arms. 

 

“Okay, everyone is dying to know, will you be staying for good this time?” Alya asked 

 

“I can’t say for certain how long we will be here, but I can assure you this, as long as there is villain to stop, we won't be leaving anytime soon. We are here to serve and protect the people of this city no matter what.” Ladybug answered with a nod of confidence.

 

“Hhhh, so awesome. Ah! Your costumes look amazing! Whats with the new fashion?”

 

“It just comes with the deal.” Chat answered swinging his baton to rest behind his neck and throwing his arms over it with a wink. 

 

“Ooh, mysterious. Do you know anything about the infamous Hawkmoth’s escape that would give us a bigger picture about the whole ordeal?”

 

Ladybug looked over to her partner and he nodded at her with his approval. “We have confirmed information that he has gotten his claws on his powers, and has a new partner. Her name is Black Panther and she's just as dangerous as Hawkmoth is. She's the one that helped him escape. Unfortunately we don't know why she did this.”

 

“Oh my. A new villain in the mix stirring trouble. It sure is a good thing we have you two looking out for us. Is there anything you want to say before I end this?” she asked with a squeal of happiness.

 

“Mhm, I know you are all frightened of what Hawkmoth is up to. Our promise is this; Me and Chat Noir are prepared to do anything and everything within our power to stop them and protect the city that we love so much.” 

 

“The team is back, Paris!” Chat exclaimed with a smile and thumbs up. 

 

“You heard it here first! Thank You for always protecting us, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Im Alya bringing you the latest, signing out!”

 

Marinette smiled at her best friend's video, pretending to be surprised to see it since she was the one she interviewed that night. 

 

“Wow! Awesome!” she said. Alya nodded frantically

 

“I know right?! I already got it featured on the news too! Everyone is really pumped to have them back again! Now we know we’ll be safe, right girl?” 

 

“Ah, yeah! Totally feel a lot safer!” Marinette responded with a giggle. Just then she stopped in her tracks seeing Adrien talking to Nino in the courtyard. She chewed her lip nervously as she remembered her conversation with him the previous night. She drew a breath and Alya lightly nudged her, sportingly

 

“You okay, girl? Still fretting about last night?” she asked smiling sympathetically. 

 

Marinette told her best friend everything- well almost. After she had gotten back from her patrol with Chat she received a call from Alya about the whole ordeal of the previous hour. After talking about it,, Alya had asked what her night was like and she told her about Adrien. 

 

“Don't sweat it! He’ll be fine! He knows he's got an awesome friend to lean on when he's upset now. This can only be good for your relationship.”

“If you say so.” Marinette responds hesitantly. 

 

The girls made their way up to the boys where they were conversing with each other. 

 

“And she's coming today?” Nino asked adjusting his cap.

 

“Yeah! She texted me last night after I spoke to my father. Jeanette is getting transferred to our school. Now I'll be able to introduce you to her. You'll see how amazing she is. We talked for hours last night. I almost forgot to go to sleep.” Adrien sighed dreamily. Nino frowned and nodded along pretending to be happy for his buddy. 

 

“Oh, Alya!” Nino said relieved to not have to hear anymore about Adrien’s love struck words.

 

Nino graced Alya with a kiss when they greeted each other. “Hey babe.” Nino said, “Awesome scoop last night by the way!”

 

“Thanks Nino! It’s pretty cool, right? And the costume shift too-”

“Yeah! Totally awesome.”

 

Adrien only smiled to himself, he looked over at his hand which adorned his ring proudly. He sighed, silently satisfied, and turned his attention to Marinette after she timidly tried making conversation whilst the others conversed to themselves and side casted them for a second.

 

“H-Hey, you uhm, found your ring? Heh.” she said motioning to his hand and he nodded.

“Uh, yeah! I found it in my closet. Cool right? Still fits like a glove.” 

 

“Yeah! It suits you..” she looked down and shifted awkwardly. Adrien’s gaze softened, he glanced down for a moment, then looked back to her gently placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Can we talk?” he asked. She blinked and nodded shyly.

 

“I'll be right back.” she told Alya who gave her a thumbs up, then went back to talking to Nino. Adrien lead her to a quieter part of the hallway and he leaned on the wall. Marinette cleared her throat to fill the silence. 

 

“So, uh, you wanted to speak to me about something?” she asked smiling.

 

“Yeah, about our call last night.” he said slightly frowning which caused her heart rate to increase and her stomach turned. 

 

“Y-Yeah? What about it?” she asked as her grip tightened around her messenger bag handle.

 

“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out.. Sometimes I can’t keep my composure like usual and I hate I dragged you into that. “ he scratched the back of his head as he looked shamefully to the side. 

 

“Oh, Adrien..” she reached out to him but he raised a hand to halt her actions and simpered at her as best he could muster. 

 

“It’s okay.” he said

 

“No, it isn’t. What I said last night- I feel so horrible about it. I shouldn't have asked you to stay happy, because I know that sometimes it gets really difficult for you.” 

 

Adrien gazed over her sullenly and pulled her into a hug. “Hey, listen to me. Knowing you care about me that much means the world to me. You are always there for me when I need you most. You always stand by when I’m feeling lonely and need a shoulder to lean on. And sometimes you're my shoulder to cry on too.. Marinette, don’t be sorry, I know you're scared and to be honest I am too. I know my uncle wouldn't think twice about akumitizing me if he thought I could get his hands on the miraculous’. It’s okay, really.”he gently caressed her hair. she simply let him hold her, she felt so guilty and selfish. 

 

“Adrien…”

 

“I promise that when I feel down I'll tell you. And we can talk - and you can help me stay positive, right?” 

 

“You.. Want me to help you stay happy?” She asked him with a face of surprise. Her arms hanging limply at her sides. He moved her arms and took the liberty to place them around his torso so she could hug him back. She quickly obliged his actions and tightly hugged him which earned her a squeeze in return. Marinette took in his mind numbing sent. Vanilla. The smell of her sweetheart was heavenly to her senses. It calmed her completely, however she still felt like she was in the wrong here. 

 

“You always know how to make me smile, Marinette. Who else would I trust my happiness to? Hm?” He asked. 

 

“But….A-Are you sure you aren't mad..?” She asked timidly, afraid of his answer. He chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Of course I'm not mad, princess.” He responded with a nuzzle of her soft hair. She felt her face flush from his contact. 

 

Adrien broken the hug and cocked his head to the right with a grunt of content as they exchanged smiles. 

 

“Well, if you're sure then, I guess I'll have to hold you up to your promise.” She said with a smirk plastered to her expression. She held up a fist for him to bump with. His eyes locked onto her clumped hand with a strike of familiarity. He didn't realize how much he missed his lady, everything seemed to remind him of her now.. 

 

“Yeah! I'm counting on it!” He said returning the favor and bumping his own fist on hers. There was a sudden spark between them that had ignited. They both gasped slightly and pulled away. Their faces flushed and nervously gazed down with smiles of adorable awkwardness. 

 

“Sorry!” They said at once which made the two chuckle. He threw his shoulder bag over his neck and began walking to the classroom. He felt his heart racing and his hand tingling. What was that? It certainly had to be static, right? He shrugged and made his way up stairs. 

 

Marinette whined with longing, holding her hand to her chest. Tikki giggled and poked her head from her purse. 

 

“I see that hasn’t changed at all, huh?” she pipped. Marinette groaned, frustrated.

 

“I don’t stutter anymore and we're pretty close now, but.. He likes this other girl. She's really pretty apparently and I can’t compete.”

“Looks aren’t everything, Marinette. You and Adrien seem to be really close with each other now, I'm sure when he chooses, he would choose you.” she smiled and Marinette nodded.

 

“You're right Tikki. As usual.” she said making her way to class. 

 

________

 

The bell rang and all the teenagers took their seats. Marinette sat next to Alya and looked around after noticing Adrien’s stuff was in his seat but her hansom boy was not. 

 

“Hey, Alya, did you see where Adrien went?” she asked. 

 

“Nope, he sat his stuff in here and got a text, then he bolted out the door faster than a cheetah.” she rolled her eyes with an amused smile. 

 

“A text huh? Hm..” Marinette hummed in thought to herself before the teacher got her attention

 

“Class, we have a new student joining us! Her name is Jeanette Jubilin.” 

 

The class immediately started talking among themselves in a frenzy. They had heard of the supermodel who was working with Adrien. 

 

“Quiet down, students. She's on her way as we speak so when she gets here I implore you to be courteous of her. She isn't from here, she's originally from America and here on a business trip for Adrien's father.” just then the door opened to reveal a sight that would have made Marinette go ape ballistic if she didn't have Alya holding her back. Her Adrien was holding hands with the model friend she heard about. She was even more gorgeous in person. Everyone stared at the sight. Adrien put an arm around her and introduced her to the class. 

 

“Everyone, this is Jeanette. She's going here now.” he stated with a happy smile. 

 

Marinette was practically livid, steaming in her seat. Alya shook her head and pats her besties back as Marinette’s eyes shot bullets Jeanette’s way. 

 

“Hi everyone.” she greeted. Everyone stood from their seats and started asking her questions in excitement. They were drawn to her like a moth to the flame and it made Marinette simmer even more till she was practically on fire. 

 

She watched as she sat down beside Adrien and Nino as if she owned the place. Marinette bit at her book to stop her from saying anything unfavourable. At the end of class Alya snickered. 

 

“Girl, you need to take a chill pill. He isn’t even dating her.” 

 

“But he obviously likes her, Alya! And she was all up in his bubble in class. Didn't you see the way she was snuggling up to him???” 

 

“Yeah, she was pretty touchy but so what? He didn't seem to mind-”

“That's the point, Alya! He didn't mind it at all!.... Not at all…” she whined and slides down the locker room wall with a groan of failure. “I’m losing him Alya..” she put her head in her arms. “All that time building up confidence- wasted!”

 

“Hey, don't think like that! You know that isn't the truth. He barely even knows her, I'm sure this is just a phase. And maybe it isn't even what you think. Don't get so capsized about it.” she placed a hand on her head and pats her. 

 

“You think so?” 

 

“Totally. All she has is the looks-” just then the two in question walked by followed by Alix, Kim, Chloe and Sabrina. They were all fluttering around her as if she were the queen of England. Marinette growled menacingly at them and Alya sighed with a shake of her head. “And the whole class’ admiration..” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

 

_____

 

“So I'll see you at the photoshoot then?” the redhead asked the blond boy with a gentle brush of her finger against his chin. He blushed and nervously chuckled with a nod. 

 

“Totally.” he answered with a dorky gaze. She giggled and turned to walk to her own lemo. Her hips swayed as she walked and Adrien couldn't help the blush on his cheeks. Nino raised an appalled brow at his friend. He had to admit, Jeanette was pretty nice. She seemed like the perfect match for Adrien. But there was just something off about her. 

 

“Adrien, bro, are you seriously considering her?”

“Yeah. why?” he asked turning to look at his best friend. 

 

“I don't know, dude. She seems cool and all but.. “

 

“Nino? “

 

“Don't you think you should keep your hook out?”

“What are you talking about? You were the one pestering me to get a girlfriend in the first place. I found someone that I like and I think likes me too.” 

 

“But what if there is some one else for you?”

 

“Who else would be interested in me besides my money and looks, Nino? Jeanette has the same wealth as I do, so money is in it for her. And she isn't the type to be in my looks.”

 

“I don't know man, something just seems off with her to me. Besides you haven't even looked around.” 

 

“Nino, I don't even know if I want to ask her out yet anyways. And she’s my friend, show a little respect to my choice. Even if you approve or not I'm still considering to ask her to be my girlfriend. I might even ask her to the fall formal dance this year.” Adrien huffed and Nino backed up, he raised his hand defensively.

 

“I'm trying to look out for my best friend. But if you don't want my twosense then I'll leave you to it. But I think you should still be looking around. You can't rush into things like this. I understand that you're lonely and need someone around, but jumping on the first babe you see isn't going to work out for you, dude.” 

 

Adrien frowned and turned around to walk back into the building. 

 

“Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?” Nino called but he already walked into the school. 

 

____

 

“Hey, that wasn't very heroic of you; ditching your friend like that.” Plagg said as they conversed in the dark library. Adrien sighed disheartenedly and turned his head to look as his friend. “Is that girl really going to get in between you and your friend?”

“She isn't Plagg. Nino just likes to assume things. I mean, there's a spark there, you remember the texts last night-”

 

“I also remember the Adrien that spent all his time doting on his lady too.” Plagg crossed his arms with a disappointed glare

 

“A ladybug who doesn't love me. That's the point Plagg, I've been trying to get over Ladybug all this time since I had to give you up. I thought I was never going to see her again so I had no choice. Now that she's back I can't stop thinking about her. Everything reminds me of her- I know I love her and that can't be anymore. I have to get over her and I'm really trying. Now there's this new person in my life that I've grown really fond of and I might be developing feelings for. And I think I might have a chance with her.”

 

Plagg huffed and looked at his chosen with a sympathetic frown. Unbeknownst to the boy, Plagg knew the identity of Marinette as the spotted hero. He felt Tikki’s presence there the strongest and even saw her one time in Marinette's purse. Unfortunately, the laws bound his mouth shut and he couldn't spill that knowledge. “Kid, I know that love is complicated. But you are blinder than a bat when it comes to the subject.” he said. 

 

“Please Plagg. This is something I need to pursue.” he said with pleading eyes to his kwimi. If he wanted anyone to approve of this it was Plagg. He was his most trusted friend even after all this time had passed without him. He still trusted him deeply

 

“Ugh.. alright. If she makes you happy and you think she will be the right person for you, I won't stop you, but you should still be aware. You might be breaking someone else's heart in the process.”

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Nothing. We should head back out there or you are going to miss your photoshoot.” Plagg said going back into Adrien's bag. Adrien sighed and nodded as he picks up his stuff and went back out there. 

 

Marinette was walking out of school when she saw Adrien entering his car to go to the photoshoot. She hummed in thought as a stupid idea came to her mind. 

 

“I know that look, Marinette. What are you thinking?” Tikki asked with a concerned look.

 

“I have to see this for myself, Tikki.” she said ushering her kwimi back into her purse as she ran after Adrien's car. She already knew where his photoshoot was at, the stadium. 

 

____

 

The young model was lead to a tent to put some makeup over his cheeks. Not that he needed it, he was perfect enough already. He was sat down in a cheap chair and he let the makeup artist spruse him up. Jeanette sat beside him as they put on her eyeliner.   
“Hey, Adrien.” she greeted in her usual preppy voice. 

 

“Hey, Jeanette.” he answered her with a carefree smile. Just as they finished up her makeup, the ginger looked down and noticed his accessory on his hand. 

 

“..Nice ring.” she complimented.

 

“Uhm..” he tensed a little. “Thanks.” he simply said.

 

“We are ready!” called the directors as they sat in their own chairs and waited for the teens to come over to start the shoot. Adrien stood up and stretched his arms above his head. 

 

“Let's get this started.” Jeanette said patting his back while walking by. As she passed him she smirked to herself as if knowing something he didn't, but he couldn't see. He blindly followed her. 

 

“Right behind you.”

 

“Alright kids! Lets see those moves!” the Italian photographer said holding a thumbs up as they did single shots of Jeanette first. Adrien stood off to the side and watched with admiration. It was then Marinette snuck by the secretary at the empty stadium to spy on Adrien. She turned a corner and watched from the seats. She crouched down low so that the security personal wouldn't spot her. Tikki swished from her purse to strongly advise against this.

 

“Marinette, this is crazy. Why are you stalking Adrien?” she asked 

 

“I'm not stalking- I'm checking!” 

 

“I'm pretty sure tailing his car and sneaking into private property to watch someone who doesn't know you are around is considered stalking…” the red kwimi giggles. Marinette whined

 

“Okay, so maybe i'm stalking but I have to know if he really does have a thing for Jeanette.”

 

“And if he does?” she asked curiously

 

“Then.. i'll be devastated.”

 

“Oh Marinette. You should just talk to him. Im sure he would give you a chance if you just let him.” she said putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

 

“I can't Tikki. I may have built my confidence to the point where I can talk and playfully flirt but asking him out?? I'm so terrified of what he will say! I wouldn't even know how to begin.”

 

“Just be yourself! You have come a long way, I know you can do it!”

 

“Heh thanks Tikki.” Marinette smiled slightly but her attention was drawn to the photographer calling Adrien over to start posing with her. They put on some music for them to use for pose ideas. 

"Remember the theme is fall time love you two. Act like you mean it." Called the photographer as he knelt down to get the best shots. 

"Ready?" She asked holding out a hand. 

"Ready as I'll ever be. " he responded taking her hand as they started. 

 

Marinette flinched as she heard the themes given by the director, as well as the passionate music beginning to play. She had no idea that this was the whole partnership. Teen love. She forced herself to watch even though it pained her. Jeanette hadn't done anything thus far to earn her salty attitude. She was nice to everyone and in turn everyone adored her. She was just jealous is all. And it wasn't very attractive.

 

Adrien looked like a well oiled machine. Him and Jeanette both, posing like they had be together for their whole life. 

One pose was Jeanette leaning on Adrien with her shoulders high and her hands clasped together while looking at him dreamily. Adrien placed his hand on his neck and made nervous eye contact with her. 

Another pose was like a dance move, him twirling her around by her hand and smiling, she was smiling too with an excited expression, giggling heard from the girl. 

"Yes, excellent." The photographer said to the two.

 

"You are a natural at this." Adrien complimented. Jeanette giggled as their pose changed.

"Thanks! I've only been doing this for a little while, you're so much better at this." She said. 

Now he stood back to back with her and holding hands with her for a different pose, the photographer going for different angles so they stayed there for a few seconds. 

"I've been doing this for most of my life. I hope I'm good at this." He said with a slight chuckle as the crushing tension inside him subsided from the ring incident.

"Well, you sure are great Mr. Agresete" She said as they changed position again to where she hugged him from behind and laid her head on his back, Adrien blinked and blushed from surprise, the camera guy nodded his head in approval taking the shot. 

 

Marinette gored and bit on her thumb out of anger at the two. Why did they look so stupidly perfect together??

 

"Good, good. " the director called. "Stop the teasing, that’s cute to thirteen year olds, but you kids are in high school. Show more action. " he encouraged. 

"What??" Adrien abruptly stopped the pose after he heard that. He turned around quickly making Jeanette loose her footing and fall over. 

"Oof-! " 

"Ooh sorry!" He said lowering himself to help her off the ground, the photographer took pictures as Adrien took her hand and put his arm around her back to help her up.

 

From where Marinette sat, however, it seemed like they had just kissed. With a wavering hand, she covered her mouth in pure and utter shock, and pain. It couldn't have been real, right?.. It couldn't have been.. Right? Adrien wouldn't do that before asking permission or having any kind of affair with her. However, the image in front of her was enough to send her spiraling into a tear filled mess. Tikki tried to comfort her but She ran, not caring that her stuff was all left behind at her seat. 

 

“Marinette!” Tikki squealed after her as she flew behind her chosen.

"You okay?" Adrien asked after a moment of awkward silence crossed them. 

"Y-yeah. " she said pulled away and brushing off the dirt. 

 

Adrien sighed and ran his slender fingers through his hair as he stood there awkwardly. They exchanged smiles and he flushed sheepishly. That's when he decided to look up. - that's when he spotted marinette running with her hands over her face as if she was crying... He felt like his stomach had been filled with a pile of lead as he saw her. He didn't know why she was here but he could hear her crying. Had she been there the whole time?. He squinted his eyes as he focused, her things were still there. 

"I need to go!" He stated loudly before bolting for the doors, he heard the people from the crew calling for him but he didn't care. He had the awful feeling something happened to her and he needed to find her. 

"Adrien! Wait up!" Jeanette called after him almost slipping on the concrete. "Wha- what's going on?" She asked trying to catch her breath, "And why the hell are you so damn fast??" She asked exasperated. 

"No time, I have to find Mari." He said quickly. 

“Marinette? The blue haired girl? What was she doing here?” she asked 

 

“I don't know but I need to find her. She looked like she was sobbing her eyes out. Shes my best friend I have to make sure she is okay.”

 

"I'll check the bathrooms then." She said offering her help.

 

Marinette was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls. She had put the toilet lid down and was slumped over on it, having her knees up to her chest so someone looking, they wouldn't see her feet and realize she was hiding there. She felt horrible, even betrayed. That wasn't the case, Adrien was never hers to begin with. That was the part that stung the most. She never told him how she felt and Now she had lost him.

 

"Breathe in.. breathe out.." Tikki instructed softly, stroking her chosen's cheek with a comforting smile. 

 

The door to the bathrooms opened, shortly after and Jeanette walked in, her footsteps echoing as she walked in her heeled flats. 

"Marinette? Are you in here? Come on girl, Adrien is basically having a heart attack looking for you right now, you didn't bring you phone. I'm not mad you were here or anything it's okay to come out. We just wanna know what's wrong." She said looking around the bathrooms.

 

Marinette held her breath, covering her mouth to prevent any sound from coming through. 

 

_Go away!_ She was shouting in her brain as tears still fell from her glossed eyes.

 

The redhead sighed, her kwimi stirred in her pocket and she gently put a hand on her hip to calm her. 

"Come on Mari.. " she coxed but soon gave up, leaving the bathroom door softly closing behind her. 

"Adrien she wasn't-" Jeanette began but she was distracted by the wiping of leather and a glimpse of a figure as they jumped over the roof. "Chat Noir." She muttered to herself with a smirk. As she hides in a dark corner of the establishment. Her panther kwimi exited her pocket and came up to sit on her shoulder. 

"You know Hawkmoth doesn't want you to act without a plan!" She protested 

"Oh hush, Bagorra. " she said, "If I catch his miraculous, Hawkmoth will be proud of me and I'll get the credit I deserve. Bagorra, energize!" She called flipping her ribbons as the kwimi became a part of her in a flash of blue, Black Panther stood in place of Jeanette and the nice girl act was gone.   
"Ahhhh.. Much better." She said shivering at the sensation of being back in her leather and going after Chat Noir

 

Meanwhile…

 

“I think we should go now, Marinette. From the sound of it, Adrien is really worried." Marinette nodded meekly with a sniffle, wiping her silent tears from her tear stained and red cheeks. 

 

"But.. I’m in too much of a tizzy right now, Tikki.. If I am going to face them I can't like this..."

“Hh, alright. I'll give you a little more time..." the kwimi said as she lightly nuzzled her cheek.

 

"Thank you, Tikki.."

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Marinette speaks up again.

"I'm totally overreacting.” Tikki pats her cheek, her expression seeming sympathetic.

 

“Oh Marinette, why would you say that?” she asked trying to stay positive.

“Because he wasn't even mine to start with… all that time was wasted and the fact that I couldn't ever make him as happy as I've seen him with her… I shouldn't even be sad. He's got someone that can help him. I should he happy for him but..”

 

"Oh, Marinette.."  
\---  
"Marinette where are you? I swear if anything happens--” Adrien said beneath his breath as he ran over the rooftops looking for Marinette, he shouldn't be this scared, he shouldn't be this paranoid. Feeling he had only known once made him feel insane on the inside. He was terrified of something happening to her and if he couldn't even protect her then what was he worth--

"Arh!!" He yelled out in pain as if a rabid dog had bitten his leg. He tripped and fell on the ground; rolling till his body hit the roof siding. 

 

Tikki suddenly gasped as a shoot of pain hit her in the head and she toppled on Marinette's shoulder with a grunt.

"W-Wha-, Tikki? Are you okay?" Marinette asks, holding the kwimi in her palms worriedly.

"Plagg-Chat!—he's in trouble, in pain. Something's happening! And whatever it is, he's in serious trouble!."

"H-He's in trouble?! Tikki, spots on!"  
The light from her transformation illuminated the room, and shortly after the spotted heroine emerged from the stall. She left the stadium and dashed across the roofs, trying to find her feline partner.

 

Chat panted and groaned in pain whilst looking at what happened. Blood seeped through his leather and he gasped. What did that? He followed his trail of blood to the source.. A Japanese sai was lying on the ground, a girl with black leather like his bent over and picked it up, twirling it around. 

"Greetings." She simply said to him with a sinister grin inciting fear within him.

 

"W-what?.. Arh!" He gripped onto his leg, it was like little barbs were inside his torn flesh. He felt his eyes sting with tears, it was awful pain. 

“Aww, what's wrong kitty cat? Does my poison sai blade hurt?” she asked bending over with a grin. "Oh don't worry, it won't kill you, just amplify the pain.” she said twirling her blade doused in his blood with her fingers. 

"W-who are you?," he cried out. 

"Oh, I am sorry, let me Introduce myself," she did a little curtsy and laughed, "My name is Black Panther, partner of Hawkmoth. " she said as Chat tried to regain his footing but he hissed with pain when he stepped on his injured foot. Without warning he was side kicked by the new villain and he fell off the roof, onto a dumpster in an ally. He yelped and rolled off onto the pavement with a thud. Black Panther only laughed as she leaned over the roof.

 

Ladybug ran as fast as lightning would strike as she shelved her feelings of sadness for now. Her friend needed her now! She ran to the rooftop above the place where the cat laid there in serging pain. She growled angrily and grits her teeth at the other across from her own roof.

 

“Who are you and why are you hurting my Chaton?" Ladybug demands, her tears glimmering in the light from her earlier pain

"Hah, well look who it is! I was wondering if you would show up and protect your dumb cat. " the girl above mocked with a smirk. "I thought I wouldn't get to have an audience when I got to run him through. " she said showing off her bloody sai. 

 

Ladybug flinched at the crimson liquid that was shining on the redheads weapon. "You shouldn't speak of him like he's weak!" She glares, jumping to the others rooftop menacingly. "He's stronger than you ever could imagine." Ladybug pulls out her yoyo, swinging it in circles as she keeps a close eye on both Chat and the mysterious evildoer before her.

 

"Perhaps." 

She shrugged with a quirked brow as Chat reached out to pull himself up and stand again only to lean on the brick wall with the increasing pain in his leg. He didn't even care if he was bleeding. He had to protect Ladybug. 

He took out his baton and in a flash he was lifted up and Vaulted over the roof with a battle yell as he kicked Black panther across the roof, landing on all fours and instantly cradling his wound after with a hiss.

"Thanks for the assist, bugaboo." he called out not looking at his lady as the ginger recovered from the tumble.

 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here in time Chat." she apologizes. He stood defensively in front of her. "You’re you're injured. I can take care of her myself." She scolds, frowning which turned to a heated scowl as she saw his trembling leg covered with his crimson blood. "What did she do to you?”

 

He grunted as he held his breath, standing on his good leg and barely putting weight on his other. 

"We c-can _Chat_ about it later. " he quiped, putting an arm to grab her shoulder. "I don't care if I'm hurt, she's Black Panther. " he said with a growl, his cat ears lowered behind his head. 

"Wow, kitty can really pack a punch." The girl exclaimed like it was enjoyable. "An actual challenge , and here I thought you were easy pickings and hawkmoth was just a dimwit."

 

“Black Panther…” the masked hero repeats, furrowing her brows angrily. "Wait till he scratches and bites!" She growls, getting into a fighting stance. “And wait till I show you how a ladybug stings!”

 

"Oh please. " she said wavering her hand at her getting cocky. "If the akumas didn't do the damage Hawkmoth wanted, a miraculous holder will help even up the playing field. " Panther said with her clawed fingers playing with her black ribbons. 

Chat barred his teeth and growled with a scowl. "The guardian of the miraculous stones wouldn't _ever_ give you a miraculous!" He sneered.

"Oh, you're right. He wouldn't, but he isn't the one who gave me my miraculous. I found it myself." She took out her other sai blade and lowered herself for the fight. 

"Two against one.. Soon it will only be one on one, right Chat Noir?" She asked as she motioned her head to his wound. He only hisses animalistically for a response.

 

“Hah! I love that you actually act as if you're going to win. We always come out the victors and that will always be!" Ladybug scoffed with a bitter taste in her mouth. Throwing the first punch with the offensive by tossing her yoyo over.

 

"Obviously, you've never had a worthy match," she said dodging her yoyo with ease. "Let me show you what that looks like." pouncing from her spot on the roof, Panther went for the kill with her sai blades. Chat extended his baton and slashed it against her with great effort, only panther countered by grabbing onto the pole swinging back around, and kicking him with her heeled boots in the chest. Taking his baton as he hit the water heating unit on the roof. He gasped out in agony.

 

“Chat!!” Ladybug yelled in horror as he smashed against the unit with a thundering thud.

"The akumas have their powers but I have had intensive training even you two haven't had!" The evil holder exclaimed.

 

Ladybug growled, tears of pure hatred blurring her blue eyes as her teeth clenched tightly. “We don't need training! We're too in sync, we've been able to take on any opponent thus far. Even you can't get past that," she retorts, running up to her, attempting to deliver a blow to her arm.

 

“I'll say! You're both in sync for being terrible heroes!" She retorts with her arms by her sides as she bent backwards, just as flexible as Ladybug and light on her feet like a cat. She gave Ladybug a smirk as she missed the shot then took her sai handle, using it to jab Ladybug in the gut."Paris deserves better, it's just sad really--" she grunted as she locked her arms together and struck Ladybug in her back. 

Chat lifted his head after hearing the pained grunts of his lady and her body hitting the ground. He roared, "Leave her alone!!" He felt his cat eyes turn to thin slits, yelling out as he ran to their new rival. Panther laughed and leaped from the ground, letting the two ram Into each other. Then gracefully landing on the banged up water heater. 

 

“You are pure evil!” Ladybug yelled as she looked over her partner on the ground. He was in agony.

"You don't know me! " she yelled stomping her foot, "And besides.. By the looks of things, you two seem to have your own evil demons to fight. " she said with a cackle. Putting her arms over her head like she didn't care. 

Chat scowled but looked over his lady as he got off her. "You okay? We need a plan." He said helping her up. Ladybug froze. Tears ran down her face in a traumatic panic. 

 

“I-I know but- I don't.. I can't--” she shuddered and covered her face in shame. Chat reached for her but she turned away sharply making him flinch.

 

"Wow, this is just depressing. A ladybug without ideas, her cat defenseless?...Heheh, it's pathetic. She mocked. 

Chat smiled and turned to the blue haired hero."Ladybug, don't worry. Alright? Whatever happens don't worry." He said giving her a kiss on her head before taking her yoyo and throwing it to grapple onto the Adjacent building, then quickly tied her wrist to it so the twine string retracted with her connected to it. 

 

“Wh-what are you?!-” 

 

Ladybug screamed as she was whisked away unwillingly.”Chat Noir!!”

"Guess you were right, it is one on one now. And I'm not defenseless.. " he said with a devilish grin. That's when he yelled. 

 

"Cataclysm!!" 

 

His hand surrounded by dark matter as he ran toward the ginger girl and placed his hand on the building wall so it would Disintegrate and make the building collapse on itself into rubble. Chat Noir punched her and held her down on the roof till the whole building was destroyed. 

People shrieked as they got out of the way of the rubble and dust coming from the collapse

 

Marinette was defenseless. The building was destroyed, the debris and dust covering everything and fear gripped her like a leach. She screamed, letting out a sob. She fell to her knees, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. He was going to be okay.. He had to be. She couldn't lose him, not like this. Feelings sweeled in her heart that weren't there before. She cried out in frustration as another sob escaped her.

 

There was moment of silence. Alya still having her phone videoing as people ran to the scene to help uncover the ruble as the dust cleared. So far there wasn't any sign of Chat Noir. However.. 

On another building there stood a figure glaring at Ladybug from her place. She looked slightly banged up but it wasn't severe. Black Panther. She reached into her belt and threw down a small pellet. Once it cracked on the ground she was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and disappeared. 

 

"I can't find anything!" Called out a man digging through the rubble. 

"There's no sign!" Called another. 

There was slight movement from beneath the rubble but it was so subtle it could be overlooked. A chime rang out, presumably from his miraculous. A child pointed to the movement and yelled , "There! There!" 

Several people ran to the sound and lifted some bricks and part of the collapsed roofing to see if they could find him.

 

Ladybug shakily rushed to join the effort, beginning to help remove the rubble frantically in hopes of finding her lost Chaton. "Chat! CHAT! You have to be okay!!" She says in between grief ridden sobs, causing the group around her to stop from their pity. They watched with heavy hearts, Some of them even took off their hats and tore their eyes away from the scene.

"This isn't funny, Chat Noir! Don't do this! Who's going to tell me stupid puns? Or fist bump me after a fight? Please Chaton.. Chaton.. mon petit chaton.." She cries, struggling to lift the rocks and other rubble from the space. Some of the people tried prying her away but she shoved them back out of guilt. 

She desperately reached out calling out for lucky charm then immediately using it to call 'Miraculous Ladybug' and reversing the damage done. 

 

As the damage was repaired from the lucky charm, Chat Noir lay on the side of the rode, wheezing and shaking but alive. He coughed out dust and gasped for breath as the ruble was taken off of his body. His leg wound and other wounds he had gotten from the fall were mostly healed up. The cat held himself up on his forearms and continued to hack as dust exited his lungs and let him breath. 

 

“C-Chaton…” Ladybug choked out with relief and crawled to hug him but she stopped as she heard his hacking. “Oh Chat.. I- I'm so sorry, Chat. Oh god..” 

 

The boy coughed a little more till he could breath in and out without choking. He panted slightly and glanced up at her with lazy eyes. He squinted so he could focus better, seeing her cry he softened.

"L-Ladyb-bug?" He called before sitting up a little and throwing his arm around her, his ring chiming again. "I-.. H-have to get out of here." He said exhausted.

 

She tensed as she felt his arm wrap around her for support and she only relaxed when he spoke. 

 

“I-I will get you somewhere safer..”Nodding she carefully picked him up in her arms, bridal style. “I-is this okay? I'm now not hurrting you?” She asked timidly. 

 

"I'm fine.." He muttered as the people cheered seeing he was 'okay' and his grip around her shoulder tightened."Just g-get me out o-of here, p-please." He didn't even use a pun. He laid his head on the crook of her neck exasperated.

 

He chimed again as they raced back to the stadium. It was the quickest place and he would be safe to detransform. 

 

“M'lady.. You should go..”he mumbled as she sat him down on one of the benches. She caressed hair from his bangs and shook her head. 

 

“No way am I leaving you. Not now. “

 

“I'm going to transform.. Our identity..” 

 

“That doesn't matter!” 

 

“Yes.. It does. I'll be okay. I promise.” He smiled at her and shivered. 

 

“I'm not leaving this room.”

 

“Then go behind the lockers.. This isn't the time or the place to discuss identities right now.. Please Ladybug.” the finial beep.

 

Ladybug huffed and pulled him into a hug, shutting her eyes tightly. Chat grunted surprised with the contact as he felt his transformation disappear in a blinding, green light. His eyes relaxed and he rested against her mold. Adrien shivered slightly and groaned in distress. Plagg came to his chosen's side and looked over him worriedly. Marinette let her transformation drop as well and Tikki came to her side. 

"You almost got him killed! Some Ladybug you are!" Plagg snapped after a growl to the ravenette.

"P-Plagg.." Adrien protested, but he was cut off by the kwimi.

"No! You were almost crushed like a grape!" The back kwimi counters. "You didn't have a plan?! _**You**_ are the leader !" He yelled. 

 

“This wasn't her fault, Plagg!” The red kwimi countered. “It was foolish for Chat to use cataclysm on a building!”

 

Marinette stops her kwami, shaking her head. "No, it was my fault. I could have done something, I could have thought of something—but I didn't. I know I make a horrible Ladybug, I shouldn't have taken the role. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." She shuttered

 

Adrian flinched as they argued blame like he wasn't there, causing him to yelp and bury his face into Marinette's shoulder. He held her shirt between his fingers and shook slightly from being cold.

"Ohhhhh no. Oh no! It wasn't that! It was your fault when you disappeared because of something random and made him flip out because he's an insecure boy without any confidence whatsoever and for you; the only person he's ever loved deeper than his own mother, to disappear without word and not come out when he was looking for you?! You better believe it's you fault!" He exclaimed flying a few inches from her face. She flinched

 

“What-What are you talking about?” Marinette clutches onto the boy she was holding onto tightly. They hadn't seen each other yet. She didn't know it was the love of her life in her arms right now. 

 

“You two really are that blind aren't you?!” He growled. 

 

Adrien held onto her for dear life, as if he let her go he'd never see her again. He cried, "Stop it!” He yelled, muffled in her shoulder, "If I had died, I d-did it to save YOU. Screw everything else! Who cares about Paris?! Who cares about anyone else?! If I didn't have you i'd be better off that way!" He sobbed through his words, beginning to hyperventilate. 

"Calm down kid! You're going to hurt yourself!" Plagg warned. 

 

“Ch-Chat please… Shhh…”she stroked his hair and shook hearing him break down like that pained her to no end. 

 

“Ladybug please.. Don't ever leave me again.. I've been so alone the past two years, I've been so lost without you..” He pleaded to her as his cries went silent, and he lay against her while they rested with each other. 

 

He shook his head repeating the word, ‘please’ over and over. He knew she wasn't ever going to be able to fulfil this request. She wasn't at fault for that. He cried more silently, tears forming a small puddle as they dropped from his lids. He didn't remember the last time he cried... It wasn't how he raised. He would probably feel like shit after this but he didn't care at this point. 

"Adr- .. Please, kid, you're going to knock yourself out." Plagg said trying to help but he didn't know how. He wasn't good at this sort of thing.

 

“You need to calm down, y-you're losing too much blood. Shhh.. we need to treat your wounds and take you to a hospital or s-something, I-I don't want you to continue having to cope with this pain. W-We can deal with this later.." She brushes a strand of corn maze hair from his face and gives him a gentle kiss with shut eyes on the forehead. 

 

He gasped for air while she talked, choking himself from his sobbing. He yelped in pain as his mind reminded him he was injured still. It made his breathing hitch and sent a wave of panic through him. Somehow her soothing touch was enough to calm him. His eyes were red with crying and his Cheeks were stained with his silver beads, some still flowing as his blurry eyes gazed hollowly at Plagg. He felt cloudy.. Hazy.. He was unusually tired. 

"M-Marinette.." He muttered in a high, pitched sad tone. 

 

Ladybug tensed at her name leaking from Chat’s lips. 

"Maybe he needs a doctor. " Plagg spat quickly

 

“Won't it be suspicious if we take him to a hospital? How will we explain his injuries?” Tikki asked worriedly. 

 

His breathing slowed, slightly becoming shallow. His mouth agape from needing to breath. He felt woozy, he felt the temptation, he had worn himself out and with his injury bleeding profusely he had only made it worse. He groaned in discomfort with half hooded, glassy eyes.

"Does it matter?? He could die from blood loss or something if we don't help him now!" He said loudly.

 

“The cut isn't too severe. He's just not in the right state of mind. “ Tikki said. “I can heal him. Plagg get some water and wash his wound. “ the kwimi nodded and zipped to do that. Adrien wheezed against Marinette as she caressed his hair and back gently. Without her glove she could feel how warm his face was against her. She couldn't stop thinking about him uttering her name. Why would Chat say her name? Why her? Plagg came back with a water bottle and poured it over his chosen’s wound. 

 

Tikki went over to Adrien’s leg and touched her limbs to the cut. A bright flash of pink illuminated the room and Adrien's cut formed new skin like a zipper closing together. The blood disappeared and the room became silent. Adrien began to calm as the pain ceased. His body relaxed against Marinette and she held him tighter. 

 

“You're okay now, Chat..”she whispered telling herself that more than telling him. He was okay. He was okay. 

 

There was a comfortable silence shared between the two of them. Chat was starting to come around and his eyes rested on Plagg’s worried expression when his line of vision focused. Adrien moaned softly and he let his eyes shut again. He felt tired. 

 

“Marinette…” He mumbled. Tikki and Plagg shared sympathetic glances to each other. They hadn't seen each other for over a hundred years. A strange way to reunite. They couldn't talk because of their worry for their chosens. 

 

Marinette didn't care if Chat was saying her name she only held him tighter. After what seemed like an eternity she felt his arms reach around her to weakly hug her back. 

 

“Ladybug..”he said to see if she would answer.

 

“I'm here Chat.. I'm here. I'm not leaving your side. I swear.” She nuzzled his hair. 

 

“.. We.. Have to find my friend.” 

 

“Shh, Marinette is fine..” Plagg said looking at the bluehaired girl. “Don't worry.” 

 

“What is he talking about?” Marinette asked. Plagg shook his head. 

 

“I can't answer that question without revealing his identity.” Plagg answered. Tikki smiled halfheartedly at the two embracing each other and then went over to her partner. 

 

“Hello, Plagg.”she said as they hugged each other tightly. 

 

“Hey, Tikki. “He smiled and nuzzled her as they embraced tightly. Who knows when they would see each other again? Better make the most of it. 

 

There was another long silence and that's when Adrien spoke. 

 

“Plagg, claws out.” He said. The black kwimi was sucked into his master's ring and in a bright flash, he was back to being Chat Noir. Marinette followed suit and called upon her kwimi as well.   
“Tikki, spots on.” 

 

After they transformed, Chat pulled away and looked down. His hair hovering over his face. 

 

“I'm sorry..” He apologized ashamed of his outburst of emotion. If his father had seen that he would have scolded him for losing face. So, to be so emotional in front of Ladybug was embaressing. Ladybug frowned and kissed his cheek which caused him to blush and look up at her surprised. 

 

“Don't.. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.” she said smiling at him sullenly. 

 

“Don't worry. You can't lose me that easily, m'lady.”

 

“Better not.” She said. 

 

“I should go..” He looked away 

 

“Me too..” 

 

There was silence. 

 

“Thank you, Ladybug. “

 

“Huh? For what?” 

 

“For giving me something to hold onto.” He said with a genuine smile before standing up. He took a breath and offered his hand to her. His cat eyes were so inviting, pulling her in with his gentle flare. Her heart skipped a beat and she found her self wondering how his eyes were such a gorgeous shade of jade and emerald. Had his eyes always been so captivating? she had never noticed before..

She blinked her eyes at him and then took his hand. A soft blush on her cheeks beneath the mask.


	7. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of fluff and some angst of course... and jealousy

After the ordeal Marinette ran to her dwelling with a thumping heart in her chest. She landed on her balcony and dropped her transformation in a red flash. Tikki giggled at her and Marinette raised a brow in question. 

 

“What?” She asked. Tikki put her little limbs together forming her cutest smile. 

 

“I think you know. “She snickered. 

 

“N-No I don't. “Marinette protests. Only enticing the red kwimi to continue her teasing. 

 

“Oh Marinette, I'm a part of you. I can feel what you feel. And I know the feeling you were feeling for Chat Noir.” 

 

“Oh- no. Nonono” she shook her hands defensively. “Not. Not even.”

 

“Heheh, if you say so Marinette ~” she giggled and zipped inside 

 

Marinette pouts and was about to follow her when she heard something call her name out in a mix of desperation and relief.

 

Chat Noir. 

 

It wasn’t too unnatural for Marinette to receive the occasional visit from the feline. That’d just kinda became a thing after The Evillistrator, and his visits had actually been pleasant. He acted different when he was with Marinette than he did when he was with Ladybug. He was still flirty and witty, and used those god awful puns, but being with Marinette offered him the liberation of talking about other things besides akumas and panthers.

 

“Marinette!” He called landing on her balcony. She gasped and held onto her shirt from him scaring her.

 

“Sorry! I uh-” he chuckled slightly and rubbed that back of his head after receiving a punch from her. 

 

“Don't scare me like that, stupid cat.” She scolds with a hand over her heart and the other pointing at him mother like. 

 

“Sorry, princess. It has been a long time!” He said sheepishly. “I’m just really happy to see you.” He said. 

 

“Yes, it has.” She chirped, “Oh? Happy to see me?” She repeated with quirked brow of questioning.

 

“Yeah, I saw you at the stadiums. You looked really upset and I was going to look for you. Then Panther showed up and I was worried about her getting to you.” 

 

Marinette softened at his statement and how frantic he seemed. Even if he and Marinette didn't know each other, he still cared deeply about her and it touched her. 

 

“Aw, don't worry about me. If anything happened Ladybug would use her miraculous ladybug power to help me out.” She responds with a hand of companionship on his shoulder. He nodded at her and continued to perch on her balcony as they looked over the horizon. 

 

“Hehe, yeah. She's amazing that way. Here, you left this at the stadium.” Chat unhooked the purse from his belt and handed it to her. Marinette gasped. She totally forgot! 

 

“Thank you, Chaton!” She cradled it in her arms with a sigh of thanks and a cute smile. Her eyes darted and then back at him with the smile faltering. 

 

“I uhm.. Saw the whole ordeal with the building.. Are you alright? You looked pretty pathetic in Ladybug's arms.” She smiled and chuckled to try brightening the mood and feign innocence. 

 

He smiled at her. “Now who's the worried one, _purr_ incess?~” he crossed his arms with a smirk as he leaned in only for her to poke his nose and shelve him away with her own smirk crossing her features. 

 

“Yeah, I'm not the one that had a whole building collapse on them.” She giggled. He scrunched his nose and flushed looking at the sunset before them. 

 

“I'm alright, really. M'lady is to thank for that. I hope she's alright. I left her in a guilty state and I feel horrible for it. I was hoping to inquire your assistance. You're really good with people, unlike this ally cat. I really want to do something special for her.” He turned to meet her gaze. She was captivated by his wish to do something for Ladybug- for her. He blinked. 

 

“Princess?” He asked. 

 

“Uh- yeah! Totally. Uhm, but don't you think she would be a little uneasy receiving a gift from you for that reason?” She asked 

 

“Well, maybe. I still have to try right? She's my friend whom I haven't seen in years and after today I just want to do something to lift her spirit. I didn't want to do anything typical-”

 

“And you're asking me?” She interjects crossing her arms with an amused smirk. To him, she was your average, ordinary girl with blue hair. He couldn't possibly know she was Ladybug and for that reason she wasn't anything special. She was typical, but Chat Noir saw her differently than that.

 

“Well yeah! Like I said, I think you are really good with people and I wanted help from my biggest fan.”he said with a dashing smile which made her laugh. 

 

“Alright. Something simple. Hhmm..” She tapped her chin and hummed. He smiled adoringly at her. She was so cute. Wait did he just think that about Marinette? He shook his head and his hair fluffed around his face. His ears flapped also before he looked back to the sunset. 

 

“Ah, you could give her a day without puns. I'm sure she would appreciate that.” Marinette suggested. It was simple, didn't cost anything, and she was sure she would get some enjoyment from it. 

 

“Ooh, good idea! That sure will be a challenge though. With my luck it will be the holy grail for puns tomorrow when I see her again, and I won't be able to make a single one.” He huffed and his two cloth tails swished in his pout.

 

There was a moment of silence between them, however, there was a sign of tension from the cat. It earned him a gaze from Marinette's concern and she rested a hand on his forearm. 

 

“Hey, you sure you only came here to ask for romantic advice?” She quipped with a smile.

 

“Heh.. Actually I uhm.. I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“I'm all ears, kitten.”

 

“I know we don't know each other and this might be out of the blue; especially with the fact of me showing up out of nowhere without word for two years… but I need to ask this of you.” He turned with a gaze that made Marinette's back shiver. His eyes were the most serious, and slightly pleading, she had ever seen. The young woman couldn't pry her bluebells orbs away; he was so captivating. She held her breath and nodded unconsciously with parted, pink lips. He released a long breath and licked his lips uncertainly. Reconsidering his words, but he couldn't halt now. 

 

“..Please, stay happy.”

 

Ever since Marinette had that passionate word with him as Adrien, he couldn't stop thinking about her own happiness. He realized he cared deeply for her after today's incident at the stadium. If anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

 

Marinette was taken aback by this as her thoughts instantly went to her call with Adrien. Her body involuntarily tensed up and she held her breath. 

 

“Chat..”

 

“You don't have to promise anything. I know it's a tall order. With Panther on the rise and the akuma threat lurking… it’s really hard to stay _paw_ sitive. I despise the thought of having have to fight one of my closest friends. I've already done that before. I don't want it happening to someone as sweet and kind as you, Marinette.” 

 

Her heart felt like it had been swept off its feet. She looked at him with gorgeous bluebell eyes as they felt the breeze of the twilight engulf the warmth. She shivered, holding herself which caused him to smile at her sweetly. He slides off the balcony ledge and hugged her. Stiffening at first, Marinette gradually melted into his embrace, and took in his warmth. The scent of his leather mixed with vanilla.. What a captivating smell. She rested her hands on his thick chest and nuzzled her cheek against him. His heart was beating so proudly in his chest, she could fall asleep to the rhythm it produced. Marinette contently hummed and her eyelids hung halfway down her eyes. 

 

“I'll try my best, Chaton.” She whispered and he nodded against her head. 

 

Bliss consumed them, and slowly, they sank to the floor with Marinette resting on his crossed legs huffing adorably. She was so exhausted, he was too. He yawned and smacked his lips as his chin rested on her head. Noir’s eyes fluttered closed after wrestling with sleep, they fell into a comfortable darkness, surviving on each others warmth. 

 

_Beep, beep!_

 

Chat moaned and scrunched his face up in disobedience. His ring had beeped four times already, but he was comfortable and extremely lazy. Marinette was fast asleep against his body and he didn't want to let her go. His light from his transformation ending engulfed him and he felt the brisk chill freeze him with the lack of extra leathery skin surrounding him. He shivered in disgust with a pout. 

 

“Alright, alright. “he complained with defeat to himself ,beneath his breath, as his eyes opened to glance around the area. He realized where he was and how Marinette was laying there with him. He flushed, she was practically attached to him. Her arms around his upper torso and one leg lazily wrapped around his lower thigh, the other gently pulled to her chest. He was her cuddly teddy bear basically. He looked at how protectively he had been holding her as well. His arms defensively around her upper and lower back and tugging her to close the gap between their chests. It wasn't difficult considering how well their bodies molded together. His left leg was wrapped around her bottom area and the other laid out lazily. His blush extended down to his shoulders and he shook his head with a whiny groan. 

 

He felt warmer than a fluffy fanfic.

 

This wasn't good. He couldn't be this close to her. He was crushing on too many people! He had a thing for Jeanette, Ladybug, and now Marinette? 

 

“Make up your mind, Agresete He shook his head and sighed. His eyes cast to rest on Marinette. He needed to get her inside. Plagg was weak from transforming without food. He huffed at Adrien expectantly and Adrien shushed him. Rolling his slit eyes towards the boy in defiance, he zipped inside Mariette's house to sneak cheese from her parents bakery. 

 

If Marinette wasn't there he would have scolded his kwimi for theft. He knew, however, that it was a necessary evil if he was going to transform again and leave the Dupain-Cheng bakery without arousing suspicion. 

 

Adrien moved Marinette a little which she instantly protested against by groaning and tightening her grip around him. Her face adorably scrunched up in a sour manor as if eating a lemon. He bit down on his lips to muffle his chuckle as he observed this ball of sweetness over him. 

 

“Okay.. I won't move you, but I need to get cha in bed, princess.” He purred with a nuzzle of his cheek to her own. She was warm. He beamed dorkishly before scooping her in his arms, and resting her arms around his neck to carry her like a little child. He stepped over and opened the hatch that lead to her bed in the loft area. Stepping down carefully, Adrien held her close to him so she wouldn't plunge on the floor. He shivered as the frosty air nipped from them. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her closer to keep her body temperature to a comfortable level before laying her in bed. He tucked her in, making sure she was well enough to be left alone. He glanced at her phone. 

 

1:30

 

He certainly had over stayed his welcome, but he didn't think Marinette minded one bit. Adrien sat on the floor at her bedside and yawned quietly. He awaited Plagg to get his kwimi butt back up there so they could get home. It was then he heard Mari mumbling in her sleep. He turned his head to gaze at her seeing she was dreaming with a dopey grin on her features. He watched her and admired the way she looked in the dark hue of the night. He laid his arms on the edge of her bed, carefully, and rested his chin on his skin. He was just about to fall asleep again when he heard his alter egos name slip from her tempting lips. 

 

“Chat..ton..” She hummed. 

 

Adrien’s eyes shot open wide and his face went completely red.   
Did she say what he think she said? His heart fluttered and he only flushed more. What was wrong with him? He looked over at her with wider eyes and unconsciously moved his face closer to Marinette to try and hear her speak more. She moved slightly and bumped her head against the frame of her bed making her pout and yelp with light pain. Adrien gasped and flipped over on the floor to dive under her bed for hiding in case the impact awoken her. Mari shuffled on her mattress and called out to him once again using his alter egos name. He peaked over the bed very slowly and eyed her carefully before moving closer to Marinette. Reaching over and caressing her cheek with his thumb, he attempted to calm her distressed features.

 

“Shhh, it's okay. I'm here.” He whispered to her. “I'm here.” His reassurance worked as she relaxed to his touch. His palm caressed her cheek as she rested her head in it. He laid his head on his shoulder and let her nuzzle him as long as she wanted.   
Plagg phased through the hatch in Marinette's room with a totally full belly, extended outward. He waved to the velvet kwimi in Marinette's room hiding in the corner before making his way up to Adrien. 

 

“Come on, lover boy. Let's get you home.” Plagg insists as he transparently phased through the other latch above them to the balcony. Adrien huffed as he was reluctant to go. He liked being this close to Marinette. 

 

“I have to go now.” He whispered to the sleeping girl as the slowly pulled his hand from her and brushed her long bangs from her face. He lingered there for a moment and sighed through his parted lips. The strong urge was there to kiss her head-- just her head. That wouldn't do any harm, right? He shook his head at the idea, that's something Chat Noir would do. He was Adrien under all that leather and he knew it would be creepy if him to do that. It was bad enough they had taken a cat nap together. A simple kiss would only add on. 

 

“Goodnight, Marinette.”he whispered earning him a gentle hum of content in return before he climbed from her loft and left as a silhouette lost in the night.

 

_______

 

“ _After the disappearance of several people of our beloved city, the citizens turn to our heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir to insure their safe return......._.” 

 

_Dear diary,_

_Things haven't looked more bleak for Paris. We've had 3 akuma attacks since the reveal of Panther and not one have we been able to stop. All we can do is contain them in an isolated containment unit until we can figure out where their akuma is. Thus far, the only ones that have been corrupted is my first period teacher, a wrestler, and a fisher man. The strange thing is that these people haven't any reason to be angry. To everyone around them, that me and Chat asked, they testified they they were just fine and peachy. I'm so frustrated! What if I can't find a way to help them?_

_Then there's the disappearances… Sabrina, Ivan, and rose have all vanished. The only connection I have is that they were akumitized before, and that seems to be my only lead at this point. Everyone is worried and scared of what is happening to Paris. I'm positive this has to do with Adrien's uncle and whoever Black Panther is under that mysterious disguise. The only question is what are they planning? And why kidnap people who have been akumitized already?_

 

“Oh Marinette, I'm sure that isn't it.”Tikki chirped as she laid on Marinette's shoulder overlooking her embroidering whilst they spoke. 

 

“Then what else could it be?” She asked resting her chin in her palm. "Adrien dosen't need me. i'm just a nobody to him."

 

“He might be on edge from the missing persons and his uncle at large. Wouldn't you?”

 

Marinette nodded meekly in agreement. However it didn't seem like that was the case. Just then the two of them heard a flap of leather and a gentle tapping of a claw against the glass. 

 

“Hide Tikki.” Marinette would have been on edge if she didn't already know that it was her partner, Chat Noir. He hung onto the brick with his claws and his baton was extended to reach her window. He looked around to see if anyone was around as the door opend and there stood his beautiful princess. He grinned to her as she let him slip in with his baton retracting to its normal size and slipping it in his quiver on his back. 

 

“Hello, Chat.” Marinette greets and he bowed to her as she rested again on the lounge bed, in her room, on the lower part of the loft. 

 

“Princess.” he retorts now leaning on the wall with his smile. Being with Marinette there was no fear of having to live up to expectation and he didn't feel that pressure he did with Ladybug to be the best. He felt more… free with Marinette. Free to be who he wanted with the mask on. His smiles weren't as joking and sarcastic, he was more open with Marinette. More personal. She wondered.. Did he not feel like he had that leisure to be that way around Ladybug?

 

Marinette smiled at him and looked back at her sketch books embroidering ideas and continued to write as he walked over to sit at her side. His back was propped against the chair and she subconsciously began petting his hair and scratching his chin to make him purr. A trick she had discovered on one of his previous visits. He was embarrassed beyond belief that she had discovered it and she promised never to tell if he would allow her to be the only one to emanate that cat-like designer to purr. He had agreed, albeit unwillingly.   
Her other hand was beginning to doodle in her paper over her newly etched scetch. She was distracted and captured by the thought of Chat Noir, her own personal kitty. He glanced over and felt the bridge of his nose redden. She was drawing his other half. Adrien. He stopped purring and pointed at the chibi looking doodle of himself. She flushed.

 

“A-Ah.. haha, how-how did that get there??” she chuckled nervously and twirled her pencil in her fingers to erase the picture, but a flick from Chats claw made her stop.

 

“Who’s that? The uh- the Agresete boy, right?” he blinked his candy cat eyes at her with an innocent face. She sighed sharply and hissed with discomposure as she looked over to the side sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah.. Adrien. A kid in my class-” 

 

“I know, I keep tabs on that school because that's where most of the akumas happen.. You alright, princess?” 

 

He looked up at her and she continued to look at the picture of the handsome boy she had loved and cherished for almost three years now. Her parted lips folded into her mouth shyly before she turned to look at him. “I..-” her voice was low and the image of Adrien and Jeanette together popped in her mind. Her spine shivered slightly reluctantly. She looked up to met Chat’s intense stare locked on her as he sensed her discomfort. He leaned in as his forehead creased with worry.

 

“Marinette?” he pleaded her to go on, “What did he do?” for a moment he felt his breath hitch.   
He was discussing himself with Marinette behind a mask. That was a lot weirder when he thought about it like that. He blinked and leaned forward more till they were extra close and their breaths gently collided with each other. Marinette felt her heart thumping in her ears as her nose heated up with a red color. 

 

“He.. I..” she let out a dejected sigh and looked over to the picture as her fingers caressed the paper’s new face. “It wasn't him. It was me..”

 

“You?” he urged her to go on to clarify.

 

“I.. that day at the stadium.. I was admittedly..stalking him..” she whispered that last part. His eyes widened at this. He had a suspicion of course, but didn't think she would do that.

 

“Piift.” his lips pursed together to muffle his chuckle. “Princess, why did you stalk him?” he asked amused and laying his chin in his palms with eyes of wonder. She wasn't smiling and it made his enthusiasm drop. His tails ceased swishing back and forth and he softened. 

 

“..I ..” she hadn't told anyone except Alya and Tikki of her crush with Adrien. Nino accidentally found out and she had a suspicion Chloe knew as well, although she had been pretty respectful of her. But, Marinette trusted Chaton. She knew that this would only stay between them and no one would ever know. Marinette looked at him and lightly hugged herself. 

 

“I was afraid of losing him to this new girl.”

 

“Losing him?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. she's a gorgeous supermodel and she obviously has a thing for him. They have this partnership for the Agresete fall line. I was okay with it to an extent- but I … I still had this feeling I couldn't shake; a voice screaming at me. I tried confessing so many times- most of them blew up in my face, got interrupted, or I forgot to sign the damn card.” she was scolding herself and he was lost to her words. 

 

It suddenly clicked and sent his mind spinning. His ears perked up and he went still as his heart throbbed.

 

The poem

 

The lucky charm she gave him

 

The awkwardness during sophomore year

 

Her adorable way of trying to make him happy

 

Marinette.. 

 

“I was so close.. And I saw him- the love of my life, kiss this girl.”

“Whoa- kiss?” Chat snapped back to reality, holding his hands up. He didn't kiss anyone.

 

“Yeah. she tripped, and he picked her up- and they kissed.” she shuddered feeling tears coming back as she discussed this subject with him. 

 

Chat felt like dirt. He reached out and pulled her into a hug as he slipped beside her to hold her better. 

 

“You saw it wrong. I was there, you know. He didn't kiss anyone. I swear..” he whispered to her as he nuzzled her hair gently. She felt like an idiot. 

 

“H-He didn't?” she asked for clarification as tears rolled down her cheeks. Chat’s hand carefully wiped her tears as he caressed her hair from her eyes, and rested his leather, gloved hand on her cheek to move her to look at him 

 

Marinett.. He was so blind. So blind.

 

“I swear. There was no contact whatsoever. I promise. Chaton’s honor..” he smiled at her sympathetically. He had to make this up to her. Somehow. 

 

“You don't have to lie.. I know what I saw, Chaton.. It’s okay.. I'm okay with him loving Jeanette. H-he’s happy right? That's a-all that matters, r-right?” she smiled but a sob escaped her and she quickly covered her face to hide from her friend. He felt someone stabbing his heart and it shattering inside. Sweet Marinette..

 

“Marinette, shhh..” he embraced her tighter and she cried into her comrade's shoulder. Shaking with each cry. She had already cried before.. This time was different. Her book was cast to the side and was knocked to the floor. His eyes lingered to his likeness on the page and he scowled with hatred to it. To himself. He had hurt her- he had _been_ hurting her. He had never wanted to destroy that person more than he did in this moment. Great job Agresete. Just perfect. 

 

Cat nuzzled her hair and hushed her with encouraging words. He wanted to sooth her as best he could.. But how? An idea.. It was a long shot, but when he was a child he remembered his mom singing to him and it always helped him.. So maybe.. He cleared his throat. He knew he wasn't the best singer, but he was going to try. 

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.. 

 

Marinette didn't know her kitten had such a voice. He was unusually soothing to her aching heart. She didn't realize the slow rise and fall of her eyelids as she fought falling asleep. His chest vibrated with his silk voice’s disturbance whilst he sang such a sad but touching tune to his princess. Marinette cried less and less until her sobs had ceased and her tears streamed slower. He moved them the lay together with her in his arms as she hugged herself and rested in the crook of his neck. His suit was damp from her tears, that wasn't his biggest worry at the moment. Her eyes closed after the song was over and he hummed in a hypnotizing way. She was under his spell, and like wind to the flame, she was out. Her body relaxed fully to his form. He slowly halted his humming as he noticed her breathing slowed and her body wasn't tense anymore. He pulled his head to look over her. Her cheeks red from her fit and sparkling with residual tears. He softly leaned down and pressed his lips to her head, forgetting that he was Chat Noir, forgetting Ladybug, Jeanette, his goody two shoes shchik. He wanted her to be okay.. Her skin was porcelain to his lips. Warm and slick. His face flushed and his heart fluttered. His pupils enlarged as he gazed over her. He breathed out, resting again and pulling her close to him.

 

“I’m sorry..” he whispered to her before he also closed his eyes in thought. He was thankful she was asleep as his grimace only grew over his face. Her feelings for him were strong and he could feel how he had broken her. He had been broken by Ladybug before and he knew the horrible repercussions. He couldn't understand why. Why would Marinette not just come forth and tell him? The cute filtering, the adorable little quirks she had when she tried speaking to him normally and went back to the default of her stuttering fits like when they first met. He should be flattered- Marinette and him were really close to each other. Even more so as Chat Noir, and maybe that was it. Chat Noir shouldn't have heard her feelings. Adrien should have. Yet here he was, deceiving her. It explained so much though. After he had apologized in sophomore year and gave her his umbrella- It explained the reason why she couldn't talk, why she sputtered and blurted out awkward comments. It was flattering- yet… he didn't know how to feel about it. Why him? He wasn't anything special. He didn't deserve her admiration. Not like this. He opened his eyes to look at the pictures and magazine clippings of his persona at her desk area and frowned. They made more sense now. It made so much since. He should be happy. This was Marinette. His best friend- maybe that was it. He didn't want their friendship ruined. He knew that if she ever found out he was Chat Noir,, all this time, and she had asked for his comfort because of what he did without the mask? She would probably hate him. He couldn’t love her. He couldn't have feelings for her- there was also Ladybug and Jeanette. Although he had pledged his heart to his lady first. 

 

Chat felt the dread guilt take over him as he groaned with frustration. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't do anything right. Nothing worked out anymore. He was the unlucky black cat after all. How would he face her as Adrien now? He needed to help her get over him. Somehow… 

 

8:39

 

He had been holding her for hours now. He couldn't bring himself to leave. He had been unconsciously stroking her hair as she slept peacefully. He was lost in thought as he dreamt up ways of helping her move on from him. She didn't deserve this- and he sure as hell didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anyone. He was a blind, arrogant, stupid fool that didn't deserve the love and admiration she felt for him. He was destined to be alone. He could live with that fate. He figured it would be that way for a long time. He sighed and looked at the darkening room around him. He needed to get home and her in bed. They both had school and it wasn't going to be easy. Chat lifted her up in his arms. Her upper body against his chest as she was hoisted in his muscular arms and carried up her loft to the bed. He was extra careful not to wake her but to no avail. 

 

“Chat..” she hummed. He tensed. 

 

“Mari?” he answered. 

“Are you… heading out?..” she asked half asleep as he pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You can stay if you like..”

 

He froze. “What?”

 

“For a little longer.. Please?” 

 

“I .. shouldn't I need to.. I have..”

 

“Please, chaton.” she reached out and weakly tried to wrap her arms around his figure. He couldn't say no to that sweet face. Her pleads broke through his walls and he sighed, defeated. 

“Okay. just a little while longer.” he replied as he rested against her pastal wall. He let his head roll back on it with a light thud before he was suddenly pulled down by Marinette. 

 

“Gek--!” he gasped out before he opened his wide eyes shocked. Her eyes were gorgeous. The darkness only made her skin glow and he was mesmerized by the way her parted lips invited his closeness with pleasure. They stared at each other and he was getting lost again, just like before. Adrien could feel his heart drumming in his chest as she leaned in. A kissed in between his eyes was planted where his leather mask was. His eyes closed and reopened as he lost contact with the world. Marinette giggled and brushed her finger over his dusted cheeks that showed. She smirked teasingly.

 

“Silly kitten..” she muttered for him to hear as she snuggled close. He gasped again at the contact. It was wonderfully warm. He felt his stomach churn with a mixture of guilt and love burning passion inside him. 

 

He was falling.

 

He was falling, and he never wanted to get up.  
_______

 

_Dear diary,  
I'm worried about Adrien. He's been more distant than usual. I'm glad he isn't getting akumitized, and he's talking to me via text, but when it comes to being face to face he shrinks back and hides behind Nino. Chat Noir has been distant to me as Ladybug as well. But, talking to me as Marinette, hasn't been as occasional as it was two years ago. I can almost predict when he will knock at my hatch or see him at my window. I like having his company. I tell him about how i'm scared of the akumas and he reassures me that Ladybug will figure out something, and he’ll protect me at all costs. Which would be sweet of him to say if only I didn't have the burden of being Ladybug. I don't know what i'm going to do.. And seeing the love of my life around Jeanette after the whole ‘kiss’ incandent kills me a little more inside. Im sure Chat wouldn't lie to me and maybe they didn't even kiss… but im still worried.. Maybe I make him uncomfortable._

Marinette found herself doodling the feline hero in the corner of her notebook in school in class that morning as she thought about what she had written in her diary earlier. She thought about waking up last week after falling asleep in Chat Noir's welcoming embrace. She felt like punching herself for doing that, _again_ , it was mega embarrassing. Although… It was pleasant to wake up the next morning tucked in so neatly in bed. He really was a gentleman under all that annoying flirt musk. Alya’s forehead creased in curiosity as she notices Marinette absentmindedly drawing the feline. 

 

“Uh, girl?” She questioned. 

 

“Huh? Yeah?” She asked looking up at her half there as she detailed the hair on his head. 

 

“Youuu okay there?” She Inquired

 

“Yeah, why?” She asked raising her pen from the paper and then blushing when she realized what she had done. “Gah!” She became a flustered mess and scratched out his muse with her pen. Alya snorted at her. 

 

“Girl, what is up with you?”

 

“I don't know, Alya. I'm just so out of it.” She flopped her head in her palms and ran her fingertips down her face. 

 

“We'll get back with it! You still need to talk to Adrien today about that whole kiss thing.” she said. “If he’ll actually talk to you..” she huffed bitterly. 

 

“I know.. I just don't know what i’ll say.”

 

“Say what you feel in your heart, Marinette.”

 

“I love you? That would only freak him out-”

 

“Hey girls!” Adrien greeted out of the blue which made Marinette gasp from shock. Adrien hasn't been this open for a week and all the sudden he's talking to her like there was nothing wrong? Alya crossed her arms, pissed off.

 

“Some nerve Agresete. “ she scoffed and clicked her tongue.

 

“Pardon?” he asked his smile faltering.

 

“You herd me, pretty boy. Make up your mind would ya? Do you like blue hair or red?” she demanded which instantly made marinette throw her hands over Alya’s mouth in protest. 

 

“Blue hair or..?” Adrien said under his breath trying to comprehend what she was talking about. He shook his head. “I just wanted to-”

 

“Marinette is he bothering you?” Nathanael asked standing on the step behind Adrien. 

 

Marinette had been down after the kiss thing and no one was able to console her for the longest time- except Chat, but he obviously couldn't be there all the time for her pathetic needs. She ate alone during lunch in the courtyard and the only one that helped her lighten up was her friend, Nathan. He had sat down with her that day and offered her a drawing he had made of her with Alya doing kawaii poses. It was the first thing that had made her smile all day and ever since then they had been getting to know each other even more. 

 

Nathanael slightly frowned at Adrien and crossed his arms, red hair covering his eye but the other was pericing. Adrien was taken aback by the quiet ones accusation.

 

“Wh- no i was-”

 

“I wasn't addressing you.” Nathanael snapped which made the whole class “ooh”, surprised. They all knew the red haired lad had been crushing on Mari during sophomore year but they thought he had gotten over that… perhaps not. 

 

Marinette stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder as the other stared down Adrien. 

 

“It’s okay, Nath. He was just leaving.” she said turning away from him as the bell rang. Alya’s mouth was wide open as she watches Marinette and Nathanael walk out of class together when the bell rang leaving Adrien in the dust.

 

“Holy shit.” Nino chirped as they stared at the door that shut behind them.

 

Adrien let out a soft huff he didn't know he was holding in after the bell rang to go on the next class. The students got up to leave and he did too, picking up his books, dumbfounded. 

 

"Hey, Marinette?" Nathan called

 

"Huh? Is something wrong?" she inquired seeing his expression 

"No- well, not with me, but is something the matter with you? You seem upset." He notes, beginning to walk alongside her.

"Ah, uhm, no, I'm fine, thanks for checking up on me, though." She gives him a smile to reassure him, but saw he only became more doubtful.

"Marinette," he frowns, speaking sternly. "Does it have to do with Adrien? He didn't do anything, again, did he?"

Her azure eyes widened at his assumption as she began to frantically shake her head. "No, no! That's not it at all! D-Don't worry about it, Nath, I'll be fine."

"Hm.. Okay, if you say so. We're both going to science next, right?" He asks, as she nods in response. They then continue to walk to their next class, making small talk along the way.

 

"Hey Adrien, wait up!" Jeanette called as she rushed over to join him. Adrien put on a good face and stopped for her to catch up. There wasn't any need to be mean to her, she didn't do anything wrong. "You going to room 211 too right? We have that class together? " he asked to start conversation. She nodded and handed him her schedule. He looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, just follow me. " he said nicely as they walked down the hallway. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if this is weird." She said happily. 

"Huh? Oh nonon you're fine. I love having you here. " he happened glance down the stairs to see Mari walking with Nathaniel. He felt something in the pit of his stomach that felt like anger but it had more passion. He glared lightly, but decided to ignore it walking into class with the girl behind him.

 

Marinette paused, feeling like she was being watched. Nathanael paused beside her, looking at her with a confused expression. "Is everything alright?" He asks, eyes filled with concern.

 

"Huh? Oh- yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." She smiles, shaking off the feeling, saying it was probably just paranoia. They enter the class just as it started, rushing to their respectful seats and sitting down.

 

______

"Hey dude, you look awful." Nino greeted as they reached the lunch room.

"I know. I've got problems that shouldn't be problems. " he replied dryly. 

"Don't tell me you and Mari are having more problems. "Nino said with a frown. 

"No,- well yes- ah, I'm not sure...but-” that's when he saw Mari coming down the steps. He sighed and quickly walked over to her. 

"Hey!" the teen said as he caught sight of Nathanael walking down the corridor. He squinted his eyes slightly and stuck out his bottom lip.


	8. Dimming Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused Adrien and some tension between Nathan. Adrien just can't make up his mind, so frustrating. More action in the next chapter.

Adrien glanced at the redhead boy that followed behind Marinette. Something in the pit of his stomach made him feel sick and on edge. 

He remembered having these feelings towards him last year when he and Marinette became the closest. Nathanael had tried asking her out and when Mari talked to him about it, Adrien immediately became angry and slightly possessive. At first he didn't notice it. Nino had pointed it out to the blond one afternoon and he backed off right away. However, Mari had rejected Nathanael anyway so in the end Adrien had ‘won’. This time though, Marinette was hurt. 

Hurt by him and his actions- or lack thereof. 

He was distant with her as Adrien. He was confused because all his devotion and love had been towards Ladybug, and once she left his life he became hollow and depressed. Then, Jeanette came into view and, as a result, he started to feel the drive to live again. 

But, then there was Mari.. She was kind, caring, creatively bright, full of spirit and her shy demeanor was adorable. When she was with Chat Noir, her confidence spiked and her wit was extraordinary. She was really amazing - and yet he felt his heart split. He had to choose. 

His lady, that had left him and had no romantic interest in his alter ego whatsoever, but the first girl he pledged affection to and felt safe with.

Jeanette, a flirt and extremely smart girl with fire in her eyes with a mysterious demeanor that he wanted to unravel.

And Marinette. The shy, stutterer that was once his enemy, but now his most trusted and loyal friend. The person he consoled with when he felt sad. The person to always try and make him happy when he was down- and succeeded in doing so when no one else could. The only person in France to know both his egotistical, flirty side and his shy, innocent side and have relations with both of him. 

The more he thought about it, he was more emotionally attached to Marinette. However, he felt like perhaps he was trying to substitute Mari for Ladybug, or Jeanette. He couldn't do that, knowing that his own passion was an illusion and it would only break Marinette more if they got together. He needed time to gather his thoughts. Maybe even get to know Mari better as a person. That's most likely why he went to her house as Chat Noir frequently. There, she was more herself than around anyone else; including Adrien. She was more confident. For reasons unknown, she seemed to open up to Chat better. Maybe because she didn't have feelings for him and unbeknownst to her they didn't know each other under the mask either. So, there was no fear.

Now, he knew he had definite competition. Nathan wanted Marinette to be his and with Adrien's absence and social avoidance with Marinette, he was sniffing around and testing the water with Mari. Adrien hated that. 

Nino sat with his friend on the bench for lunch and glanced at Adrien with a creased brow.

“You okay?” He asked eyeing his buddies hand that was clutching his sandwich box pretty tight. 

“Eh?” He glanced down and saw his action then immediately let loose and sighed. “Yeah, sorry. I was spacing out.”

“I'll say. You look even more on edge then before.” Nino said with concern hinted in his voice. 

“I.. Ugh, I just have a lot on my mind.”he said putting his hand over his eyes and groaned frustrated. 

“Hmm, is it because of Marinette?” 

“Wh-what?” the box slipped from his grip from surprise, he clenched his eyes closed as he prepared for the room to echo with the spat of the tupperware. What he was met with was unexpected. He reopened his vibrant eyes to see his lunch being caught by a blue haired cutie. 

“M-Marinette!” Adrien said as she stood up with a forced smile. “I-I.. Thanks.” He said taking the box from her hands. Soft. He flushed embarrassed. There was another spark once their hands brushed over one another's. It wasn't as strong this time. He glanced at Marinette and saw she wasn't as affected by it this time as she readjusted her purse on her shoulder.

“You're welcome.” She said before turning away. Adrien reached out and wrapped his fingers around her shoulder to stop her out of impulse. 

“Wait!” He chirped. She gasped lightly and turned around. His eyes darted to his hand on her shoulder and then back at her. He released her and bowed to apologize, “Sorry!”

“What's gotten into you, handsome boy?” She giggled unknowingly at his actions. Her nickname for him rolled off her lips and unlike usual, it made him fluster and whine slightly. 

“Mari, I wanted to apologize. For not being around.” He stuttered. Marinette was blindsided. She hasn't seen him this distracted and absent minded before.

“Oh.” She said unsure. She was still stinging from it. “Why haven't you been talking to me? Was it something I did?” She asked clutching her purse string. He quickly shook his head. 

“No, of course not. I've been.. Avoiding everyone. Not just you.” He looked away, “That isn't an excuse. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I don't deserve it, but I want to make it up to you. You and me- let's go out together. Spend a day! Whatever you wanna do! You decide. I'll pick you up!” He said blurting out ideas and she was beginning to blush and her heart thumped in her ears. Was he asking her out? No, no. He liked Jeanette. Then why?

He was confusing her. “R-really? Just you and m-me?” she asked with sparkling orbs. He nodded with an enthusiastic smile. 

“Totally! Anywhere you want, princess.” He said. Chat Noir popped in her mind which made her flush even darker. She hummed. 

“Well…”

“Yeah?” He asked.

“There was this fashion expo I wanted to check out.. But I know that would be boring for you since you've seen all the designs before. It's your father's line.”

“The show this Saturday?” 

“Y-Yeah. I wanted to check out the designs, but that wouldn't be something you-”

“It's a date. I’ll pick you up around seven.” He said finalizing the arrangement. She gasped and shook her head. 

“No wait!” She protested. He hushed her. 

“Nope, that was what you wanted and that's what we will do. What time do you need to be home?” He asked. 

She couldn't believe this. “E-eleven.. At the latest.” She shyly said with a dorky grin on her features. 

“I'll be sure to have you home by then.” He noted. 

Was this really happening? Nino's glasses would have shattered if the world was a cartoon anime. His mouth hung agape as he watched Adrien pat Marinette's shoulder and brush her as he walked by, as if he didn't know it would drive her crazy. Marinette felt her knees buckle and she almost fell over with the lightheadedness she felt brewing in her mind. Everything drew a blank. 

_Adrien just asked me out._

_Adrien just asked me out._

_ADRIEN JUST ASKED ME OUT!?_

After Adrien turned the corner he quickly galloped to the boy's restroom. And slammed the door shut, running his fingers through his hair whilst piecing together what had just happened. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…” 

Plagg burst into hysterical laughter. This was rich, absolutely spectacular. 

“You messed up so bad! Hahah!” He snorts which earned him a glare and growl from his partner. 

“I know! I shouldn't have- I just wanted to make it up to her and I-”

“You-you said-ahaha, you said it was a date!” He gripped his sides from laughing so much and curled into a ball whilst floating aimlessly in the atmosphere. 

“Plagg!!” Adrien barred his teeth. “Shut. Up. God, I wanted to ease her tension with me, not ask her out! Ugh!” 

“What's the big deal?” The cat kwimi asked with a snicker which soon faded when he saw just how concerned Adrien was over this. “You've got your princess, what's the curfudal?”

“The ‘curfudal’ is that I don't even know if I love her or not!” Adrien snapped. Plagg flinched a little. Adrien Instantly softened and frowned apologetically. “Sorry, Plagg. I'm so confused right now and I over reacted.” Adrien bowed his head and Plagg shrugged it off. 

“It's fine, kid. I know how upsetting this is.”

“What would you know about love? You're a kwimi.” Adrien raised a brow. Plagg gruffed indignantly. He turned his body and flicked his tail with a scruffy frown. 

“I know more about love then a mere kitten like you!” He spat. 

“Oh yeah? Who's the girl- or whatever you kwimis associated with.” Adrien asked, genuinely curious. Had Plagg snuck out and found a stray love of his own?

“You and Ladybug aren't just partners because the first grandmaster said so, you're partners because of your powers from your kwimi companions… I have a partner too. But, unlike you, I don't ever get to see her. Ever. It's been that way since the beginning of my time on this miserable planet.” Adrien was even more curious. 

“So.. You and Ladybug's kwimi are..?”

“Technically we aren't anything.. But we have that spark that all the Ladybug and Chat Noir's you descended from had. Sometimes I find myself thinking about her.” he shook his large head and huffed. 

“Aww… Plagg.” Adrien cooed, “What's her name? The name of her kwimi?” 

“..Tikki.” He looked away to hide his smile. “She's my opposite. My perfect match.. It gets hard to not see her for so long but after doing this for so long.You get use to it, you know?” 

“Yeah.. I understand.” Adrien reached out and pets his kwimi. Plagg lightly hissed at him and grumbled to himself as a faint pink started going over his rough exterior. Adrien snickered. 

“Well, in any case, I still need to figure out what I'm going to do.” He stood up and leaned on the stall platform. 

“Mm.. Honestly, if you want advice just ask.”

“Piff- you? Giving advice? Get real.”

“You never know till you try.” He zipped over to him with a brow raised in a snooty, smug way. Curious, Adrien smirked back and crossed his arms. 

“Alright then. Plagg, what should I do?” 

“Suck it up. You got yourself into this and now you have to face the music.”

Adrien placed a palm over his forehead and shook his head in haughty derision.   
\---

“I'm so nervous Tikki..” Marinette remarked as she placed on some lip gloss over his already pink lips. “I'm going out on a date with Adrien Agreste. _Adrien Agreste_. What do I even say? How am I going to pull this off?” She groaned with a pout. 

“Marinette, you're going to be just fine! Adrien is trying to make up for his absence. It isn't really a date, but if you are nervous you shouldn't be! This is you two hanging out at a fashion show. Just be yourself.” She giggled and nuzzled her chosen. 

“Ah, Tikki. Don't make it sound so easy. You and I both know that being myself- is going to drown my chances of Adrien ever considering me.”

“Perhaps, but I don't think you two would be close friends like you are now if he didn't like who you were in the first place.” She crossed her limbs with a smug smile. Marinette laughed slightly and huffed. She casts her face to the mirror. She had put on light makeup just to look extra nice. This was a formal event after all and going as her normal self wouldn't cut it. 

Plus this was with Adrien. She had to look nice so that she could impress his model colleagues. Even if they weren't together, she had to make a good impression. Maybe if she was lucky he'd get put on the spot by a past partner in the business and get asked if she was his girlfriend. 

Marinette sighed and pulled at her outfit. A simple, but elegant, white dress with blue, velvet flowers sewed into the fabric. The bottom was slightly puffed out with frills and ruffles. She had made this herself and she hoped it would be enough to impress him. Her collar rested on her neck and had a thin sleeve over her shoulders which were exposed. She rubbed her arms and tilts her head. Blue hair pulled back in a bun with her bangs lightly flipped into a soft curl. 

“You look so grown up.” The kwimi spoke with a flat sigh. Marinette looked over to her with furred brows of questioning. 

“Tikki?” 

“I'm sorry I had to leave all that time ago, Marinette. I wish I could have seen you grow up the way you have. I'm so proud of you, really.” Mari smiled and pulled her kwimi to her chest for a hug. 

“It's okay Tikki. I know you had me in your heart.” She kissed the kwimi on the head before going over to her lounge chair and looking to the window on her wall. It was dark out and the stars were shining. 

\---

"Come on Plagg, which looks better?" He asked his kwimi as he held up a nice dress shirt with half cut sleeves and a blue collar shirt with short sleeves. He was already wearing black pants.

"Does it really matter to me?"

"Yes!" Adrien huffed.

"You're such a girl. Okay, I like the other one, that you're not wearing. "

"What?"

"You're over thinking it, Adrien. You gatta look classy but nothing over the top. " he zipped into the closet and Adrien followed

"Nice pick Plagg. This fits much better."

"See what I mean? You should listen to me more. " he snickers

"Yeah, how bout no?" He said with a laugh. Checking the time, it was a bit early. What to do till then ?

Texting Nino till the time to leave was what Adrien did. He had received tons of texts from different people asking about him and Marinette. He only Chuckled, and told them the same answer, that he and Mari were just friends. He glanced at the time and sighed slightly. Bidding Nino adu, Adrien rushed down his stairs. 

"Let's go Plagg!" He said as the kwimi flew into his pocket.

A few minutes later Adrien arrived at Maris home. He felt nervous all of the sudden and butterflies ate up his insides. He felt shaky and his mind was spinning. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

The door was answered by Sabine, who had been closest when he had knocked. 

"Oh, Adrien! Hello! Nice to see you again, are you here to see Marinette?" She asks, curious as she greets him. She hadn't been informed of a classmate coming to visit, and she certainly wasn't informed it would be her daughter's crush looking really snazzy.

"Um, yes! Hah.. I came to take her out this evening to the fashion show my father is putting on." He said with a nervous smile. He had met her parents before, but it just seemed so much more nerve wracking now. Why?  
"May I come in to wait ?" He asked with a tint of red on his face. He felt stupid all ready, he just hoped he wasn't bothering her mother. 

She smiled tenderly at him with an amused giggle. “Sure. I'll call Marinette down." She stepped aside so Adrien could enter. 

Eternally he was slapping himself right now. Was it really this hard? He had seen this type of thing in movies and shows before but the little cartoon characters made it seem much easier than it was. Clearing his throat he followed her in the room with his arms behind his back.

Marinette had been sketching ideas for a present to give Alya for her birthday. It soon turned to a doodle of Chat Noir and once she realized her action she didn't seem surprised. She stroked his likeness with her thumb before looking outside again.

“I wonder how Chat is..” She found herself thinking of the feline hero. An image of him formed in her mind as she imagines him reflecting off the moon. She shook her head, silencing those thoughts and sketching in her notebook. Her strokes continued to get slower as her mind went back to the night she told him about Adrien. She hasn't seen him for a couple days.. She wondered if he was alright. Even after the akuma attacks he wouldn't speak with Ladybug. She found herself growing concerned as her pencil broke from her bearing down in the blank page. 

“Ah.. Damn it.” She looked at the pencil and stuck out her bottom lip. Tikki handed her another from her supply kit and she smiled. “Thank you.” 

"Marinette! Adrien's down here waiting for you!" Sabine called up, hearing a thud, presumably Marinette, afterwards. She sighed and chuckled at her daughter.

"C-Coming, Maman!" 

The thud made the model chuckle a little, he hoped she was okay. Although, with all the time she had fallen from her clumsy demeanor, it's a wonder she's survived this long. 

Shortly after, the hatch opened and she began to walk down the stairs with her head down.

" Both of you are dressed up? Is there something I'm missing out on?" Sabine asked, amusement flickering in her eyes. 

Marinette glanced up nervously at Adrien. They made instant eye contact. ‘She's beautiful,’ was his first thought. Adrien felt his stomach flutter at seeing her walk down and his face turned to an innocent stare. He looked over her and breathed her in. He could smell that amazing perfume off her neck that she had put on. It made him sway over his feet.

Sabein was the first to notice the obvious spark between her daughter and Adrien. She quickly called her husband. “Tom, get in here. You can't miss this!"

“Mommmm..” Mari whined as she turned away, blushing. He was handsome as hell. Wearing that purple dress shirt, a neat collar with the sleeves rolled at the wrists and the ends of his shirt tucked into his black pants. He looked good in anything honestly. He could have worn PJ's and should would have thought him to be spectacular.

"You look beautiful princess..." He complimented unknowingly staring at her as she came closer whilst the father came into the picture.

She blushed harder, stuttering out a response, “Th-thank you, uh-..um, you look nice too, aha- not that you don't always look nice. You're hot- I mean you look hot! W-water? Haha… Aw.." She whined face palming herslef and scolding in her mind. Adrien smiled at her with hooded eyes before Tom chuckled, watching the two.

"Care to explain, m'boy?" The man's voice seemed to boom in the room, his physical size effecting his volume. As Tom joined Sabine, he wrapped an arm around her.

The sudden voice of her father startled him and he went full alert. Tensing with a nervous smile, the boy replied.  
‘Damnit Adrien, stop being so nervous’, He thought. Taking a breath he tried to talk.

"Um.. W-well.. You see, I .." Smooth Agreste. Smooth. He could practically hear Plagg snickering at him as he stood there like an idiot. What was the big deal? “I offered to take Marinette to the fashion expo my father is sponsoring. I thought it would be a fun time for the both of us.” He explained. 

“Really? Hmm.” Tom crossed his arms. “That's all then?” He asked with a smile beneath his fluffy mustache. 

“Yes, papa.” Marinette replied. 

“Have her home by eleven, son.” He raised a tense brow to Adrien and Sabin slapped his arm with the back of her hand. 

“Ah _eam_.” She eyed him. 

“Alright, alright.” he chuckled with his hands up.

“Haha.. Yes sir!” He said as Marinette led him out the door. 

“Bye!” She squeaked to her folks before they walked outside. 

As the door shut behind them he opened the car door for her and Gorilla turned on the car engine. 

“Ladies first.” He said with a playful glint in his eyes. Mari giggled and placed the back of her hand to her lips. 

“Why thank you, kind sir.” She curtsies with her pinky out and holding her dress out lightly with her fingers delicately. Adrien snickered and followed her in the car. Soft music played in the back ground and filled the silence as they drove to the fashion center. 

“Thank you for doing this for me. I'm so stoked for this!” She excitedly placed her hands on her knees. He nodded. 

“Of course!” He responded. “I'm glad you're excited about it.” 

“Your father is a huge inspiration for my own works, getting to see his new line will surely be educational for my sketches.” She said beginning to talk about what she was thinking of making for Alya and Adrien nodded along. She was so adorable when she talked passionately about what she loved. He rested his head on his fist with a kind smile. She noticed him looking at her and she looked away embarrassingly giggling. 

“S-sorry, I was rambling..”

“Eh? Oh! Nah, I love hearing you talk-” his eyes widened slightly as she sharply turned to look at him with parted lips and red covering the bridge of her nose. They looked away and became silent. Adrien glanced from the side to look at her then back out the window as he watched the buildings fly by behind the glass. After a little while of awkwardness they had made it to the show. Gorilla had parked the car and opened their door for the teens to exit. 

"Thank you, come on Mari. "He said with a smile again. 

"Coming!" She answers, following him. "Thank you, sir," she gives a grateful nod to Gorilla as she steps out and joins Adrien. "Woah.." She stares up at the large modern building in front of her.

He gave a grin to her as they entered the building. "Awesome right? One day your designs will be shown here too. " he said with confidence. Who wouldn't showcase her art? She was surly talented in the field. And with her ties to him, she was a shoo-in. 

 

She blushed and smiled at him. "You really think so?" Marinette asks, excitement reflecting off her azure eyes. 

"Of course! One day, you'll be the talk of the fashion community. Who knows?~ I might even get to model some of your male clothing lines, hmm?" He said raising a brow and placing a dashing hand to his chin.

As they reached a few people standing watch at the entrance he pulled out his wallet and handed one of the men a card to show he had access to the showing, they handed it back to him and they walked right in. Tons of models and business men were in the large, extravagant room talking among themselves indistinctively.

She waited respectfully as Adrien got them into the room, which also made her jaw drop. Not only the size and architecture amazed her, but also the people within. Many fashion icons whom she recognized were present, as well as many beautiful models who made her almost feel bland in comparison. She looked around in awe, taking it all in.

Many people recognized the Agreste boy as they walked around, they exchanged greetings and he introduced Marinette to them as they walked by. Marinette was nervous about meeting new people, but tried to be polite and leave a good impression nonetheless. Till finally they made it to the booth not far from the runway, but it was in such a perfect spot. Marinette waited until Adrien sat first, still continuing to follow his lead. 

Adrien sighed and looked down below to see the other people starting to come in. He glanced at her. "You excited? Is this your first fashion show?" He asked curious.

She nods, looking up at him. "Yeah, actually! I'm really glad it's with you," her gaze softens as his gaze also seemed to mimic her. The ravenette’s own cheeks painted a bright pink. He looked off to the side with a guilt ridden expression, he didn't want her to see his face. Mari felt like she had creeped him out so she looked away as well with a flustered expression and worried creased brow. 

The lights dimmed out and all the spotlights began to shine onto the thin walkway. The model turned to look at Marinette. He knew this was a bad idea, but he wanted to help her feel better. He placed a caring hand over hers that gripped the arm of her chair pensively. She grunted lightly from the contact and gazed at him. 

“You alright?” He asked with his kindest smile that could make her melt. 

“Y-Yeah! I'm fine, heh..” Just then the music began to play and the announcer came on to introduce the line and models. Their attention was locked on the action, focused completely on the show now as the lights moved around and a voice boomed over to introduce the show.

 

Marinette took small mental notes on the style and palette everyone had seemed to be following, for her own work later on. She recognized a few of the brands and styles, because of the uniqueness of the design corresponding to the designer. She stared intently as the models walked down the runway, posing a few times before walking back confidently. The pressure of a model must be tough, she thinks, glancing over at Adrien.

It was tough. Some models even have to eat something every two hours just to keep a stable weight. Usually it's something healthy like an apple. For Adrien, he had the pressure of being a teen model. Teen models are told who their suppose to be and how to look, damaging self esteem. Adrien hides this little defect well enough though. 

Continuing to watch he also noted some of the cloths he liked. He thought how cute Marinette would look in a few and he felt himself cringing at his mind wondering off to that subject yet again. 

As the show progressed, designs seemed to get more intricate, catching her attention more. "Woah.." When the show began to conclude, all the previous models walked out and filled up the stage and runaway. The music picked up its tempo until all models were on stage, ready to pose as the music ended. The audience erupted in applause as the lights then came back on.

Adrien applauded as well, standing from his seat as the audience did. He was impressed at their job well done. He did notice minor errors in some of the girls walking down the stage, for instance, one of them didn't smile the whole walk down and turned too abruptly. All in all it was a good show.

He looked at his phone to check the time. The show went later then he expected and panicked a little. This didn't give him much time to get her home at all. He clears his throat and turned to her with a smile. 

“We should get going before your dad stings me up by my toes and gives me a scary ‘what did you do to my daughter’ talk.” He said rubbing the back of his hair sheepishly. 

Marinette shorted a laugh and he joined her. “Oh, stop. He wouldn't do that!” She giggled. 

“You never know!” He said as she walked by him. 

As they walked out of the showroom and into the large room full of business agents and other modles conversing deals of sorts. It was there they were stoped by another person to talk to Adrien about his father’s line. 

“Sorry, Cline. I need to get my friend back home-” Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Girls screamed and ran from the dressing room with white robes on from changing. Adrien stood in front of Marinette protectively as a loud shrill was heard from the other room. People gasped out as someone; or something, stepped out and was glowing bright as the sun. She blinded everyone around her and she laughed wickedly. 

“The star has arrived!” She called as she walked down the path. Adrien shielded his eyes and Marinette as the akumitized girl walked by. He barred his teeth and was going to lead Mari away from it all but the crowd of people began to panic and shuffle out of the room separating him from her like a wild stampead. 

“Marinette!?” He shouts over the chaos.

“Adrien!” 

“Go hide I'll find you!” He said before he raced into the bathrooms. “Gotta transform! Plagg! Claws out!” His body was engulfed with green and black orbs as his costume spread over his skin adoring the leather exterior of his kwimi. He raced out of the bathrooms and followed the new villain’s trail closely with his silver baton ready for battle. 

Marinette was in council with Tikki as that all happened. She paced around in the closet with her fingers over her temples. 

“I can't do this. Tikki! What if this akuma is just like the others?? The akumitized item-” 

“Don't worry Marinette, for now we just need to capture the person. We can worry about akumas later!” Marinette nodded and flipped her hair for the kwimi to enter. 

“Tikki! Spots on!” She called whilst turning into the spotted heroin.


	9. A Step Back

Chat Noirs steaming breath smoked with the collision of the cold and the brisk night. His muscles glistened with the moon’s raise as they tensed whilst he ran on all fours. Green cat eyes followed the trail of the sunlight akuma as she caused mishtif and chaos. That was the thing with these new akuma villains. They weren't after a target anymore, they were just there to cause trouble and mahaim. 

 

The stranger thing and more fighting, in his opinion, was that when they tried to use lucky charm to get the akumitized item in the victims possession, the charm would only give them ways of trapping the evil dorer. Once they tried looking for an item nothing seemed to fit the bill. 'How was Hawkmoth doing all this?' He found himself wondering whilst the faint sound of a zipping yoyo caught the attention of his cat ears. He turned his head to look at the pigtailed hero then back at the task in hand. 

 

“She seems to have a _blinding_ ego. Eh, Ladybug?” he asked without sparing her a glance or feeding emotion into his voice.

 

Ladybug felt her breath hitch from his monotone voice before replying shakily, at first. “A pun? Really, Chaton?” She rolled her eyes now running beside him. “Do we know what caused her akuma?” 

 

“I think she's a model from that fashion show so honestly anything.” Chat responded flatly. 

 

“At least that gives us a lead. Chat, we need to block her movement!” She said shooting a glance to him and he responded with a gruff and nod. The cat leaped off the building and threw his staff past the Blinder. On cue, the silver magic extended its length to the adjacent buildings with a firm hold. A makeshift trip wire. It worked, making her trip over the metal with an echoing shriek. 

 

Chat tucked and rolled once he landed on the ground then shot right back up on his feet in fighting stance. She wasn't hot like the sun, she was just really bright, bright enough to blind. Chat had to close his eyes mostly. 

 

“Ladybug, I'm blindsided, my eyes are too sensitive to her raise.” He called shielding his eyes. His eyes could handle the darkest corners of the earth but when they were countered with sources of bright light they began to twitch and send painful shocks to his brain. Ironic. Even as Chat Noir he couldn't handle the bright and was more comfortable in the dark. 

 

Lady landed gracefully down beside Chat and growled slightly in frustration. They would have to fight blind together. 

 

“Use your super hearing, Chat!” She instructed. 

 

“Understood.” He nodded and charged her to see what the others powers might be if he attacked. "I don't mean to be rude but your personality seems a bit too _bright_ for my taste!" Chat called shielding his eyes from her light.

 

The akuma stopped growling and her light seemed to dim slightly at his pun. She snorts a laugh and he stopped in his tracks with an idea sparking in his gray matter. 

 

“What?” He pondered as the villain paused with a mask like line fading in and out of sight. Hawkmoth. 

 

_'..Chaos, Blinder! Stop laughing and destroy them with their miraculous’ in your grasp!..'_

 

She began to contort and tense with groans of pain as Hawkmoth abused his miraculous’ power to inflict his own chaos in his victims. 

 

“Okay! Okay!” She hissed and the pain ceased. She raised her hands above her head and an orb of swirling, orange light manifested from her power. Chat’s face dropped and his pupils shrank. 

 

“Oh, shi-” he was cut off with a loud sonic blast as a screech from the villain was heard. He was left on the new impression in the pavement with smoke radiating off his body. He lay there limb and helpless as the akuma floated down to retrieve his miraculous. She got as close as raising the hand that adorned his black ring when she felt her limbs default to her sides and her body jerk back violently to the right hand apartment building in the street. Chat's baton beeped and retracted back to its original size, then rolled down where Chat was lying. It tapped his thigh and he groaned lightly. 

 

“No one is aloud to hit Chaton!" Ladybug shouts as her adversary discovered why she had been flung into the building. Her yoyo. 

"Aw m'lady!-" Chaton called with a hack as he sat up from his perfect impression on the broken asphalt.

"Except me!" She finished with a smirk adorning her beautiful features. 

"Of course..." The leather hero roles back on his shoulders, onto his hands, and hoisted his body off the ground with pebbles of the impact rolling off his body. He rushed to stand beside his lady with baton in hand. 

 

“How are we going to beat her?” Ladybug asked as her yoyo spun in a pink haze. 

Chat remembered something strange that happened. When he made the pun before, Blinder's light dimmed a little. Maybe .. 

"Ladybug, I think I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it!" He said with a grin. 

"Chat?" She asked with her yoyo in hand. He flexed his brows beneath the mask and turned to the Blinder with his hand over his face and cat eyes squeezed close together. 

"Listen, I'm _feline_ sorry for attacking you. It wasn't in my _cat_ racter to be so _pawsitivly pawful_!" 

"How are silly cat word plays suppose to help??" Ladybug frowned and groaned annoyed. 

 

Blinder yelled wanting to beat up the two, mainly Chat since he's the one taunting her and challenged her power.

She covered her mouth trying not to laugh at the puns, her glow was barely visible and it was now easy to see her face. Chat recognized her right away, she was the model that had the minor issues on the runway. She must have been scolded by his father after the performance and put to shame. Ladybug remembered her too..

 

No time to think of that now! Ladybug gazed at Chat with her bluebell eyes in astonishment. Her feline companion was actually right! And there was the akuma! There was one problem, how to get it. She was wearing sunglasses, made ironic since. 

"Good work Chat Noir!" She said pretending to not recognize the model.

"Always m'lady!" He counters with a swish of his cloth tails.

 

Without warning, they saw Alya running down the street trying to sneak away. She was on her phone, probably filming for her blog, Nino was following close behind

 

"Alya, Nino! No!" Ladybug called out with her hand extended out and if that would save them, but Chat was more coherent than that. 

 

He ran after the pair to protect them, because at this point, Blinder’s glow returned even brighter than before, remembering exactly what her goal was from the start. It was to spread chaos. She growled under her breath, going after to chase the pair before they had their chance to escape. Chat didn't want to lose his friends, if there was something he could do about it. 

 

"Chat where are you going?! We need a plan! " lady called as she shot her yoyo to latch onto a building to follow his quick movements. 

"Aaahhh! This is SO awesome!!" Alya cheered whilst Nino cried, 

 

“Not awesome!!” before being scooped up by Chat and vaulting over a building to place them on the rooftop. 

"Stay. Here." He firmly told the young reporters Pointing a clawed finger at them with a soft glare before jumping back down to stop the Blinder with his partner. 

"Chat! Don't run off like that!" She demands and he shrugged with a smile. 

"Miss me, bugaboo?" 

"Ugh... In your dreams! We have to get the akuma in her sunglasses! _Lucky Charm_!" she called throwing her hand in the air to receive the object. And in her palms landed   
...  
"A mirror? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked. Chat grinned

"Well, obviously not to remind you how beautiful you are!" He smirked.

 

Ladybug sighed with a disgusted roll of her eyes before looking around, “At least this time it isn't a case to trap her with.” she muttered

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other in sync. Nodding, they went on with their plans. To distract the charging akuma, Chat threw a pebble at the Blinder and snickered with the other hand twirling his tails around like helicopter blades. 

 

Her head bounced back a bit from the impact of the pebble, only to turn her head at Chat full of anger. Her mind telling her that she could get Alya and Nino later since they were out of reach anyways, her attention fully onto Chat Noir.

"Hey, _Shimmer_! I hate to _cat_ in, but I thought you could use my _expuuurrrtise_ on this _cattastrophe_! Those guys aren't nearly as _bright_ as they think they are, but that doesn't mean you should give them such a _shiner._ " 

 

Blinder was started to go after Chat, only to stop at his puns. She snickered covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing as her glow dimmed down, her face completely visible

 

_'Blinder! What are you doing?! Foolish girl! Grab the miraculous! His ring!'_

 

"Uh-!!" That voice, the one who gave her this mysterious power. She glanced at Chat's ring, her motive now changing to grab it instead of attacking him. Just as she was about to even touch him, her eyes where blinded, the lighting reflecting and trapped inside her glasses.  
She hissed, immediately stopping from the sting in her eyes. Ladybug had reflected the light radiating from what was left of the Blinder's body and Into her eyes with the lucky charm. 

"Looks like you don't like being blinded either, Blinder!" She quips as Chat quickly jumped up to grab her sunglasses

 

She tried to reach for her sunglasses that was taken off of her eyes. 

 

"No!" She sneered.

 

"Catch, m'lady!" The black cat said as he threw the glasses to ladybug whom had caught the eyewear with ease. 

"For me? Thank you!" She said before smashing them to the ground and stepping to break the object… 

 

“What?!” The pair said in sync. It was just like before, no akuma. 

 

“M-Maybe it was something we missed??” Ladybug gasped out as an energy orb was thrown at her from the enraged akumitized villan. 

 

“Ladybug!” Chat called before he was grabbed by the tails and swung him around in a circle that quickly spun out of control and flings him across the street. He was sent crashing through the window of a nearby apartment building. 

 

“Chat noir!” Nino gasped as Alya continued her video. Ladybug observed from her spot in the broken asphalt. She reached out weakly but soon fell back against the cold road. 

 

“Hahaha! You can't compete with me, darling! I'll steal the show and your miraculous!” She laughed maniacally with her fist raised in the air. Her light aura glows brighter as she struts to the bug squashed on the ground and placed a foot over her stomach, pressing her more. She gasped out and growled with pain from her crushing. Her weak fingers clenched to fists as the other reached for the yoyo pathetically. 

 

“I'll be taking those earrings now- gah!” She was stuck from behind with a blow from a certain kitten’s baton. He roared with his slit eyes the thinnest they had ever been.

 

“Don't _touch her_!” He shouts before assaulting the akuma with blow after blow. His leg lifted up and sidekicked her in the stomach, once hunched over he slammed his elbow into her jaw and the other hand turned his baton to slam against the other side of her face. With a swift sweep of the legs the akumitized model was laying down on the ground. Her light dimmed till her body was adorned in a soft white glow. Chat panted and blinked his eyes to comfort his rage and his slits became ovals again. He dropped his baton and it clashed to the floor with loud clangs till it rested still. He lost control. 

 

How could he lose control?

 

He was a hero, not a monster. 

 

He beat this woman to a pulp, because he was angry. He did the same to Black Panther. On the rooftop. 

 

Shaking his head he fell onto his knees as the sirens of police officers and ambulance trucks surrounded the area. They all seemed to fade from his ears as a straight ring serenades him whilst he started panicking. Was he going unstable? What if he became just like Panther? What about the other evil miraculous’? He felt a hand on his shoulder which made him twitch and turn to look sharply at the pigtailed bug. She looked just as beaten as he did. Her lip was busted and bleeding, her pigtails were a mess and almost out of her long ribbons hold, and she had bruises on her face. When he compared what he had done to what Blinder had done to them, it wasn't nearly close.

 

Ladybug knelt down and pets his hair with a reassuring smile as she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

 

“Don't worry. I can fix this… And this..” She said lightly touching his swollen and purple eye he had gotten in the fight. He turned away coldly from her and she flinched with her hand slowly lowering to her extended knee. 

 

Huffing, Ladybug grabbed the mirror from the ground and called, ‘Miraculous ladybug!’ 

 

Pink ladybugs consumed the damage and repaired it just as quickly as it was made. They surrounded and swirled around Ladybug, plus Chaton, with healing powers engulfing the trio. Then with a magical whirl they disappeared into the stars, leaving them in perfect condition. 

 

“Better?” She asked standing over him and the akumitized woman laying on the ground whose wounds had also been healed. 

 

He nodded and stood up with the girl scooped in his arms and taking her to the police officers parked in a semicircle around them. Ladybug followed behind him and placed her yoyo back around her waist. 

 

“Another one, hm?” Sabrina's father asked adjusting his cap over his head and breathing a disbelieving sigh. Chat nodded for a response. 

 

“Keep her sedated just like the others, we still have to figure out how to save them.” Ladybug said whilst one of the paramedics took the girl from Chat and placed her in a gurney with straps to keep her in place. They hoisted her into the truck and drove to the holding chamber where they kept the patients. 

 

“Before you go, you.. Wouldn't by any chance have any leads on my daughter, would you?” The male asked as they began to turn. His voice almost cracking from the pressure built up. Losing a child was heartbreaking, but not knowing if they were safe or, god forbid, dead was devastating. Chat had his back turned and Ladybug was the one to answer with a sullen shake of her head. 

 

“All the missing people are still that.. We don't know where they've gone. But I assure you, Roger, that Chaton and I will find them! I'll bring your daughter back..” The spotted girl smiled at him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.. To you both.” He whipped a tear from his lids before speaking again more professionally. “Unfortunately, you don't have just three to worry about now.. Two more have vanished over the course of the night. Jalil Kubdel and Juleka Couffaine.” The pair gasp lightly as if they knew who he was talking about. The leather kitten turned to face Sabrina's father with guilt. Two more people… Two they couldn't protect. 

 

“Oh no..” Ladybug placed a hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist. “Not again.. Was there any note or?”

 

“Nothing, just like the others.. And my poor Sabrina..” His head lowered and he turned from the two. “I'll be in touch.” He called before going into his car and driving away to leave them in the street, alone. 

 

The quiet of the atmosphere was bitter tasting. Ladybug shivered as a soft wind swirled around them. Chat seemed unaffected. 

 

“See you around.” He muttered as he stepped on the ground where he baton was lying and it flung into his clawed grasp. He lifted his arms to vault away -

 

“Quel est votre problème, Chat?” She breathed clutching her yoyo. “Why are you shutting me out? You were perfectly fine the day we got our powers back, but every since then, you've been reclusive and bitter towards me. Was it something I said? Did I offend you in someway?” She moved her hands as she spoke, her voice gradually raising as she became heated and angry. Chat turned to her with a blank stare. 

 

“Lady..”

 

“Did I fail you somehow? A-Are you blaming me for not being able to find these people?-” 

 

“Lady.” He turned to face her with his brows beginning to lower in a soft scowl. 

 

“Are you angry because I can't do anything right? Because I've failed Paris? Or maybe you hate me now because I still won't show you my identity- ”

 

“Ladybug!” He raises his voice only slightly but it was enough to get her to halt talking bad about herself. They stared at each other with intensity. His eyes looked her over and only softened when she shivers again. 

 

“I'm sorry..” She finally speaks. “I know I'm not a good Ladybug. I can't even find these people, I have no ideas on how to save the akuma victims. I'm just .. Just useless to this city, I've let you down.” 

 

“You're wrong. I'm a part of this team too.” He took a step and his boots clicked across the ground. “I'm not any closer to finding these people either. I don't know where to start or how to help these victims. You don't have to carry that burden alone, damnit! I'm here too. We are a team. And I'll admit, I haven't been the best partner. Hell, I've been trying to find Hawkmoth's lair but he's not in the same district as before. Panther hasn't shown up for a week since we fought her and everything is going to hell. I.. I haven't been there for you or talked to you. I'm sorry.” 

 

Ladybug blinked her eyes slowly as she soaked in what he was telling her. He had been absent because he was trying to find hawkmoth? How could he do that without her?!

 

“Hawkmoth?! Chat he's--”

 

“I know. He's dangerous. That's why I went alone, I knew you'd want to come and back me up but that wasn't a chance I wasnt willing to take! I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again!” He shouted the last part. 

 

That was it. 

 

That was why. That's why he was torn. He was attached to her. That fear only resurficing when he almost lost her to Panther. She was his lady after all, and after that day..

“Chat..”

 

“Because of me, you almost died! Back when we were about to defeat Hawkmoth all those years ago.. He almost … You could have…-..” He stumbled backward as the memory replayed in his mind. Tears glossed his eyes making them glow. He placed his fingers over his mouth as he looked away with the other hand on his hip. He breathed in deeply through his flared nostrils and out through his covered lips. Lady stepped forward wanting to comfort him but he pushed her away. 

 

“I can't lose you. Okay?” His voice cracked. “These people disappearing all around me have me terrified! I've lost _so_ much and the only people I care for are at risk of leaving me and if I lose them I'll lose my ties to my sanity. Without you.. Without them, I _can't_ live. I'll suffocate. I _will_ die. I won't let what happened before happen again .. I can't. Please, don't be like her.” Ladybug didn't know who this woman he was referring to was, however she understands his frustrated anger. She had been thinking of herself when Chat needed her most. She had been demanding comfort from him as Marinette when he needed consoling himself from his partner. She bites the inside of her lower lip as she dodged towards him. His lips trembled as Ladybug rushed and throws her arms around his neck, combing his hair between her fingers. 

 

“Shh.. That was in the past. I promise, nothing would ever pull me away from you. Nothing. Mon Chaton.. I could never leave you.” She whispered softly these comforting words and Chaton trembled. His arms hesitantly held her back and he nuzzled her hair. 

“.. Promise?” 

 

“I promise. You don't have to push me away to numb the pain if I leave. Because I'll never leave you.” she stroked the ear attachments on his head and he shuttered before giving her a light squeeze. 

 

“I'll never leave you either.. I couldn't put you through what I've endured. And Ladybug?” He pulled away and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek as his clawed thumb lifted her chin to face his gaze. “We will find those people and purify the victims. We always win, remember?” He cracked a half smile before stepping away. “I have to go.. And so do you.” He motioned to her earrings now down to two minutes. She reached and tugged at her ear with a hollow nod. Her face still red from his kiss, thank god for her mask. 

 

“Goodbye Chat.. Until next time then.” He nodded and saluted before his baton shot him across the city with such grace and ease. She sighed hard before her grappling yoyo also whisking her away. She needed to be quick and hope Adrien hadn't been looking for her. 

 

Once back inside the bathrooms. Adrien de-transformed into civilian form with an electric bolt of green and black. Plagg zipped into his pocket and Adrien bolted from the door to find Marinette. 

 

“Mari!” He called with his hands cupped over his mouth for extra volume. “Mari-”

 

“Adrien!” His father snapped from behind making him flinch.

 

“Father!” He said startled. 

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here tonight. Whatever the reason, it isn't safe for you here.” He reached out but Adrien stood back and frowned. 

 

“I'm not leaving till I find-”he was interrupted with a yelp from behind a closed door. There was a clashing sound from within its barricade which sent up red flags for Adrien.

 

“Adrien! Get back here!” His father demanded. 

 

Adrien disobeys. He rushed over and practically ripped the door off its hinges to see Marinette laying on the ground surrounded by brooms and mop. He sighed with exasperation before he knelt down at her side. 

 

“Marinette, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?” He checked her body, respectfully, anyway for anything unusual and she pushed him back with a shake of her head.

 

“N-No! I'm okay, really.” She flushed. 

 

Adrien breathed a sigh. “Thank god.” Marinette blinked her eyes. One of his was slightly swollen and it looked like a shade of purple, had he been hurt? She instinctively reached out to caress the side of his face but he raised a hand with a calming smile to stop her. He helped her up and hugged her tightly then pulled away. 

 

“I'll be fine, takes a lot more than a rock to bring me down. Aha..” He grinned, but that injury looked a lot more familiar to her. Her eyes squint with a brow creased in questioning, but before she could ask, Gabriel interrupted. 

 

“Adrien!” He yelled with anger. The male flinches again and turned to slowly met the piercing gaze from his father’s soleless eyes. 

 

“Yes, father.” He took Marinette by the hand and led her to Gabriel and past to the car. 

 

After a few moments the silver vehicle pulled up and gorilla stepped out to open the door. 

"Stop standing and get in." His father spat looking pissed but that was how he always looked. 

"Yes, father.." Adrein said dryly as he slopped into the car with Marinette. The door closed and the car moved again.

 

"You already know what I'm going to say." Gabriel said without even looking at his son. His harsh tone cutting his young sons ears. 

"Yes. " he simply answers. 

"I expect more from you. You're my son and my responsibility. You know how important you are to me. It was foolish for you to go outside while your uncle is at large. I thought you would learn more about being responsible with this school thing you wanted so desperately, but I have yet to see the proof. "

"I've made amazing progress in that school, father. I've learned how to be a normal teenager, not some unreal guy in a magazine! "

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me!" Adrien's father snapped a glare at him and they stared at each other intensely. Marinette tried drowning out the arguing that had erupted. This was all her fault, she was the one who wanted to go to this fashion show and she knew his father would be there. She shouldn't have let Adrien do this for her, especially after their phone call that night. Suddenly there was empty silent in the intense emotion in the small car space. 

 

"... What happened to your eye?" Gabriel asked in a more hushed tone.   
Marinette turned to look at the handsome boy also wanting to know the answer. She notice his muscles tense on reflex but he replied calmly.

"... I fell. " Adrien simply answered, crossing his arms and looking at the window. He didn't care about lying to his father. He lied about being Chat Noir after all. He couldn't wait to get home and transform to escape.

 

Marinette was silent as she too looked out the window. She wondered how Chat was doing to distract herself from the cold exterior of the car. She felt eyes on her which led her to uncomfortably look over her shoulder to see Adrien gazing at her. He seemed lost in thought as well, but it didn't help her blush one bit. They locked eyes and the trance began. They stayed that way until the car squeaked to a stop. Adrien blinked and shook his head to snap out of it before the door opened. They had arrived at Marinette's home. 

 

The two came out of the car and knocked on the door. 

 

“Marinette, I-” He began trying to apologize but received a kiss on his cheek instead. He softly gasps and his beautiful mouth hung agape. 

 

“Don't. I had a fun time, I'm sorry about your eye.. And your father. If you need me, just call. Okay?”

 

Right, he had to be happy. Even though with a miraculous he couldn't be akumitized, he wanted to help Marinette stay positive too. He smiled and nodded in confirmation. They heard the doorknob turn and her parents stood in the doorway. Adrien cleared his throat. They were an hour late. 

 

“I'm so sorry, mister and misses Dupain-Chang. We were on our way back but..” He trailed off as her father stared him down then raised brow at his eye. 

 

“Goodness, Sabine. Look at the boy's eye.” he said concerned. Sabine also gasped and hummed with disapproval. 

“Come inside Adrien, let me look at it.” She reached for him but he stepped back instinctively to her kindness. 

 

“No, I'm okay.”

 

“There was another akuma attack at the theater, Adrien saved me.” Marinette spoke smiling at him. Her parents softened. 

 

“You did?” Tom asked. 

 

“W-Well, I don't know if I would call it saving-” he was engulfed with a hug. A warmth he hadn't felt in years engulfed him. The hug of a parent, even though they weren't his own, made him forget to breathe. He could feel the love and appreciation in their grasp as they hugged Adrien. Marinette smiled at them.

 

“Thank you, m’boy. Thank you for making sure our baby was safe.” 

 

“If there is anything you need, please come by.” Sabine said with a motherly touch to his hair. He wanted to badly to hug them again for that warmth he so craved and he might have if he didn't feel his father burning holes in the back of his head from his cold stare. 

 

“Thats kind of you. I'll see you in school, princess. Goodnight.” He hugged her goodbye and she returned it before feeling her breath flutter after he pulled away. 

 

Adrien got into the car and they watch him drive away and out of sight. 

 

“So, princess hm?” Her mother said making Marinette squeal on embarrassment.

 

\--

 

After the unbearable ride home Adrien bolted up the stairs to his room and shut the door. Groaning in annoyance he plopped on his bed. Plagg went to sit next to the human and was silently there for him. 

He wasn't sure what to do this night. He was feeling bad about his feelings to Ladybug. He knew he was just making things more difficult with being in love and attached to her. He felt like he had hurt her too many times with his actions of admiration. Enough was enough. Besides.. He was beginning to pinpoint his heart belonging elsewhere. He had been staring at a picture of him with Marinette for an hour now. He thought about those years after he met her and became close friends, he thought about her crush on him as Adrien and how he didn't deserve it, he thought about how he had lied to her about being Chat Noir and his guilt as repercussion.   
\--

 

“I'm so sorry Alix, I can't imagine what you're going though.” Kim pats the pink haired girl's shoulder as she cried in the corner of the courtyard. His friend, Max had been twiddling his thumbs whilst he stood near the two. Onlookers spared sympathetic glances to them. 

 

Alix’s brother, Jalil Kubdel had disappeared along with Juleka Couffaine. Marinette and Alya conversed together about the ordeal. 

 

“I feel so horrible..”

 

“I do too, girl. I just hate it for her and her family. It isn't fair!”

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir don't have any leads on the ordeal either. It boggles my mind.” Nino interjected adjusting his glasses. Marinette pouts with a stuck out lip as she let herself fall back on the brick wall holding her bag to her chest. 

 

“What if… What if they don't find them? What if they fail?” 

 

“No way! They can't fail, they're Ladybug and Chat Noir! They won't fail.” Chloe cried out with a stomp of her foot. 

 

“Chloe?” Marinette questions with a creased brow. “But.. They.. Ladybug..”

 

“Ladybug will save everyone, including Sabrina! … She.. She has to.” Chloe's voice softly declined in volume as she lowered her head. Her long bangs flowed to her face. “If we give up on her then we give up on the only hope we've got- that I've got!” She stompped her heeled foot again and placed a hand over her heart, lifting her head to glare at Marinette and the others. 

 

“Oh.. Chloe.” Marinette felt her eyes sparkle with tears. Her school time enemy was preaching about how she believed in her as Ladybug. She couldn't doubt herself, Chloe was right. 

 

Chloe is right.

 

“I'm sorry Chloe. I can't understand what is would be like to miss your best friend.” She dropped her things and walked over to the blond girl, throwing her arms over her neck and pulling her to a hug. Chloe tensed and scoffed with a shaky voice. 

 

“What the hell, Dupain-Cheng? L-Let me go!” She protests but didn't budge. 

 

“If I lost Alya, I'd be such a wreck. You're super strong to be able to pull through like this. And don't be modest, I saw you comforting Julika after rose disappeared, or Mylen over Ivan going missing when you could have been brooding alone. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you too.” Marinette gave the high class Blondie a soft squeeze and Chloe began to relax. She swallowed down her pride and face before hugging the pigtailed girl back tightly. 

 

“Thanks Marinette..” She whispered barely above the level to hear her, but Mari nodded. 

 

“Of course.” She replied in a similar way. 

 

After a moment the two girls pulled away and Chloe cleared her throat and brushed her bangs behind her ears. She nodded at Marinette as she held her head high and trekked up the stairs to class. 

 

“Wow, that was really awesome of you, Marinette.” Nathanael spoke with teal eyes of admiration. She sighed in satisfaction. 

 

“I knew what she was going through, and it isn't like she's been a jerk to anyone recently. I felt bad for her.” 

 

“Still, you're super amazing for doing that. I surely wouldn't have.” He brushed his bangs from his line of vision to smile at his friend. 

 

“I was just doing what I thought was right, no need for praise.” She said with a giggle.

 

“Hm.” He smiled at her and shyly darted his eyes to look at his shoes. 

 

“Did you need something, Nathan?” Marinette asked with a gentle gaze from her azure eyes. 

 

“U-Uhm.. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to get ice cream or something after school.” He said with a soft blush tainting his cheeks. Marinette blinked and her lips parted softly.

 

“Ice cream?” She asked. 

 

“Or whatever, I don't care, as long as we are together.”

 

“Oh, well..” Marinette turned to look at Alya and Nino who were shaking their head in disapproval. She then turned to gaze at Adrien talking to Jeanette on the other side of the courtyard. 

 

She lightly nodded. “Yes, of course. I'd love that.” Marinette said with a ruffle of his hair. Nathan beamed at her agreement then nodded frantically. 

 

“Great! I'll meet you outside after school then!” He chirped before quickly brushing by her. Adrien turned his head to see him walk by and up the stairs with a dorky smile on his lips. He softly glared. 

 

“Something the matter, Adrien?” Jeanette asked with a gentle brush of his cheek with her hand. He turned to look at her and slowly pushed her hand away from him, faking a smile. 

 

“Just fine.”


	10. Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major plot move in this chapter and I hope you all and a very pawsome holiday! Here is my present to you~

Marinette sighed to herself and tapped the pen against her desk. The clock ticked on and on for what seemed like eons. She flatly stared at the test in front of her and mumbled incoherently under her breath. The problem in her mind was the formula. Her worst enemy, besides Hawkmoth. Her mind sparked as she remembered the way to recall it from Tikki’s encouragement the previous night whilst she studied. 

 

Marinette quickly wrote her final answer and sighed relieved. The bell rang and the students turned in their work as they headed out the door to go home. The pigtailed girl stood off to herself and waited for Nathanael. They had an ice cream date to get to and she couldn't wait. Nathan was a sweetheart and he really appreciated her for who she was. The best way to start getting over Adrien was to start looking for another person to flawn her affection on, right? She use to take comfort in knowing her heart belonged to someone pure and worthy of her admiration. Unfortunately, it became such a painful position for her, she couldn't do it anymore. He had no romantic Interest in her. He was fluttering around Jeanette and soon she would be his girlfriend. She could already tell. Although she was lividly jealous and wanted to gouge her eyes out, Mari decided to back away. Adrien was happy so if he was happy, she didn't mind letting this girl steal him away. As long as Jeanette didn't hurt him then they wouldn't have any problems. Maybe she and her could be friends. If she and Chloe could be on good terms then Marinette could give Jeanette a chance. 

 

Speak of the devil. 

 

“Hi, Marinette.” Said the model. She smiled and waved. 

 

“Oh, Jeanette.” Marinette said swallowing her jealous anger and forcing a smile. 

 

“I've been trying to talk to you all day but I had so many people needing to talk to me today. I wanted to give this to you.” She reached in her sling bag and pulled out a brand new sketchbook and expensive pencils. Marinette's eyes widen and she raised her hand to rest over her chest. 

 

“Oh, wow! I-I can't accept that!” She shook her head. 

 

“Sure you can! I know you have a crush on Adrien and I wanted to make sure that there wasn't any qualm between us.” She said holding out the gift. Marinette tensed with a tug of her heart. 

 

“What? No! I so do not!” She denied and pouts looking away. 

 

“Mari, it's so obvious. At least it is to me. I'm really sorry about you two not getting together and me coming between you. I asked Alya what you like and I decided to buy everyone something since the Hawkmoth crises is really freaking everyone out and it was the perfect opportunity to settle the tension between you and I.” her red lips smiled at her and she motioned for her to take it. 

 

Marinette felt really guilty. She had pegged Jeanette as the bitch that was taking her man. She was really kind and thoughtful. Maybe she was worthy of Adrien..

 

“O-Oh.. That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you!” Marinette took the gift with a genuine smile. “Of course we can be friends and I wish you luck with Adrien. Just don't do him wrong.” 

 

“Oh, Good! I'm so glad. Don't worry I won't screw it up, I love him too much to hurt him.” She turned to walk back into the school building but stopped. 

 

“Oh! One more thing, the sweet guy who draws all the time and has the red hair? What should I get him?” She asked. 

 

“Oh, Nathanael? Anything for drawing. Like a figure or maybe a drawing tips book?” Marinette answers. 

 

“I'll get him both then. He's a cutie, huh?” 

 

“Nath? He's such a sweetheart. We are going out today too.”

 

“Ooh, well I'll leave it to you! Thanks Mari, see ya!” 

 

“Yeah!..” Marinette waved and looked over the sketch pad. It was a large canvas and there were some tips on the front cover for shadowing. The pencils were top notch. Jeanette really was a sweetie. Marinette felt regret for judging her just because she liked Adrien as much as she did. 

 

“Hello, Marinette. Ready to get going?” A familiar red head called from the doorway of the school. He smiled and she smiled back. 

 

“Yeah, lead the way Nathanael.” Marinette replied after placing the gifts in her messenger bag. 

 

They turned to walk down the steps together. At that time Adrien walked out. He blinked after seeing Mari and Nathan together. He felt the evil warmth fill him and he glared, lightly barring his teeth whilst eyeing them. Plagg stirred from his bag and emerged with a smug look. 

 

“Looks like you're being shelved. Good thing you love Jennette.” He spat flexing his eye brows. 

 

Adrien scowled. “Plagg, stay out of sight!” He ushered the kwimi back in his bag and slowly walked down the steps. He was careful not to let Mari or Nathan notice him as he watched them turn the corner of the building. He was suppose to have fencing practice today after school, too bad he was going to stalk Mari and Nathan instead. Adrien bolted back into the building and into the locker rooms. He held out his fist and called upon his kwimi to transform him into his leather alter ego. The light from his transformation brightened the room and shined through the cracks in the door. Out emerged the black cat in all his glory. He took his baton and vaults out of the open space of the courtyard and ran along the rooftops, trailing the two. His green, cat eyes stalked them like prey as they walked along the road. 

 

They talked along the route and were walking into the park. Chat Noir sneered and followed close behind in the trees and bushes. The two stopped at a taco truck and ordered an ice cream for each of them then sat down on a bench. Chat peered through the bushes a good ways away from the two as they ate and conversed. Adrien allowed his transformation to drop and Plagg was by his side once again. The kwimi raised a brow at his chosens actions. 

 

“All you need is a windowless, white van and you've got yourself a full blown creep.” He remarked. 

 

“Shut up.” Adrien said moving some branches from his line of view. 

 

“Seriously, all they're doing is talking and you're sitting over here, stalking them.”

 

“I'm not stalking.” He snapped his gaze to Plagg. 

 

“Then what the hell do you call this?” The kwimi asked with annoyance and a cross of his tiny arms. Adrien smirked and pursed his lips. 

 

“Admiring my princess from afar.” He retorts. 

 

“You're an idiot, kid.”

 

“Maybe.” Adrien responds as he tries figuring out what they were discussing. Whatever it was it was sure making Mari happy. She was giggling and smiling brightly. He had only gotten that reaction from her as Chat Noir recently. It made Adrien writhe with fury. 

 

“Kid, for real, this is going too far. It was funny at first, but now it's just sad.” Plagg looked over to his chosen in annoyed shame. “Just ask the damn girl out.”

 

“I can't Plagg, she hates me right now. And when I touched her hand.. There wasn't that spark like before. Besides, I'm not worthy of her.”

 

“Isn't that for Marinette to decide?” Plagg retorts with a creased brow. 

 

“Uh-..” Adrien looked to the side. “Well… I guess? Maybe..” 

 

“She's the one that has the hots for you- or had till you started avoiding her. Which was even stupider. That was probably the dumbest thing you could have done.”

 

“Shut. Up.” There was a moment of the two scowling at each other before Adrien went back to spying. He pried leaves from his vision and tried listening to their conversation. 

 

“I love this drawing. It looks just like me! I should draw you something too.” Marinette giggled happily after reviewing his work. 

 

“I'm glad you like it. I wanted to do a class photo of us all from the school yearbook and give everyone a copy. Do you think they would like that?” Nathanael asked with a brush of his long bangs.

 

“Mhm! Totally! I know I would, hehe.” Marinette smiled at him and he sighed with a warm smile. They shared a moment of silence as they ate at the ice cream. 

 

“So, how are you doing with all these akuma attacks and people disappearing?” Nathan asked as he scoots closer to her on the Wooden bench. 

 

“Huh? Oh.. I'm- as well as I can be I suppose. I just hope that everyone will be okay in the end. I just have this awful feeling.” She answered with a depressed outline. 

 

“Well, don't worry! I promise to protect you if something were to happen.” He pledged with a cross of his heart. Mari blushed and gazed at him with an innocent smile. 

 

“Aw, how noble.” She answered with a playful punch to his shoulder. 

 

“No, really, I don't want you to get hurt. I'd protect you no matter what, Marinette.” He smiled at her and picked up his pen from his sketch pad to draw something for Marinette. Meanwhile another, besides Adrien, was stalking the two in question. Jeanette hides behind the tree and held up her smartphone to her mouth and ear, in the other hand were a pair of binoculars with a high tech earpiece to hear the conversation. She opened her mouth to quietly communicate with Michael. 

 

“Yes… I see them just talking right now. The girl is right there… No.. Adrien? He's here too.. No doubt he'll turn to Chat Noir if something goes down… Sir, the plan is to keep them hidden from Ladybug, if Marinette is Ladybug; as I suspect, then she'll figure it out.. Alright.. I'll go then…. Just tell me when.. What do you think I am? An amiture? I hit Rose in a moving vehicle from one rooftop away, I can hit this prick. Piece of cake…” she pulled the draw string hanging from her binoculars over her wrist and pulled out a dart gun taking aim.   
“.. Just say the word..” There was a moment of silence and then the order was given. She pulled the trigger and a small vial with a pointed tip was shot from her small hand gun. It spun quickly and was planted into Nathan's skin. 

 

The artist slapped the palm of his hand over his neck and rubbed the spot that was hit. Did something just sting him?

 

“Nathanael?” Marinette asked with a slightly concerned expression. 

 

“I thought something bit me. Nothing to-” he gasped slightly and gripped at his throat as if he couldn't breathe. The ice cream cone in his hand splatters on the ground. Stumbling up he grips at his stomach with agony. 

 

“Nath?!” Marinette cried out as she leaped off her chair to try and assist him. Adrien gasped and quickly brought Plagg in his pocket before bolting over to the pair. He was shocked to hear a whooshing sound engulf the screams of pain from Nathanael. There was a bright flash of purple that covered him and Adrien grabbed Marinette away from him. The girl screamed out since she didn't know it was Adrien. Kicking and elbowing him in the side, he yelped. 

 

“A-Adrien! What's happening!?” Marinette screeched before all of the whirling and purple lights dissipated. Laying on the ground was no longer Nathanael.. But the Evilistrator. 

 

Adrien and Marinette stared in horror as their friend began laughing wickedly and standing up from his place hunched over on the ground. He glared maniacally over the two sitting in the gravel.

 

“Oh my god.” Marinette breathed in utter shock. She watched as the Evilistrstor stretched his arms over his head and sighed loudly in a relaxed way. 

 

“It feels so good to be out again!” He exclaimed raising his hand and positioning his fingers as if holding a pen. Sure enough, a drawing pen manifested in a purple aura and he grinned sinisterly. 

 

“N-Nathanael?” Marinette asked as Adrien pulled the girl up and put out his arm defensively. 

 

“That's not Nathen! Marinette, run, take cover!” Adrien demanded as he took her hand and spun her around to run as fast as she could. Without knowing it, Marinette did run. She was shocked that this had happened to him. But how? 

 

“Oh Marinette! Where are you going, my sweet muse? I need to capture your essence!” The Evilistrater called after Marinette and Adrien ran behind her until he found a place to transform. Jeanette watched with a smirk as her suspicion was confirmed. 

 

“Gotta transform! Plagg! Claws out!” Adrien yelled as he held out his ring letting the black of his destructive power grip hold of his silver miraculous. He moved his hand to swipe his mask over his eyes as they transform to his candy cat orbs. He extended his arms as the magical leather rushed down his body whilst he arched his back for his cloth tails to emerge. Once the light of his transformation ended, from the bushes emerged Chat Noir. He snarled and, on all fours, charged the Evilistrator. 

 

“Cats out of the bag, sir..” Jeanette conversed to the man on the other side of the line. 

 

“Hmm, interesting. My nephew is the pathetic cat I've been trying to destroy. Fitting that he should receive a miraculous.. After all, it does run in the family.. Doesn't it, my dear?” Hawkmoth smiled wickedly as he held up a purple locket in his palm and stared at a picture of Gabriel’s wife and Adrien’s mother. He scoffed and looked out of his window. 

 

“It won't be long now..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marinette continued to run as fast as she could. Tikki flew by her head as she squealed for her to halt.

 

“Marinette! You can't run you need to transform!”

 

“I know! But there's no where to--” she slammed into a glass wall that appeared out of nowhere. Marinette grunted and fell back on the gravel with a heave of her chest on impact. A laugh from The Evilistrator echoed all around her as her mind spun. 

 

“Come here my sweet Marinette… You'll finally be mine.”


	11. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to grips with reality and feelings. Get ready for a really fluffy chapter in twelve ^Π^
> 
> //rolls off

The Evilistrator grinned deviously at Marinette and laughed. She was heaving on the ground after her wind was knocked from her lungs on the frightening impact. He was about to grab Marinette, but was trampled by a leather adorned hero. 

 

“Gah!” He spat as they tussled on the gravel. His pen plopped to the ground and away from the boys. Marinette took the opportunity to get up and catch her breath.

 

“Go, Marinette! Run!” Chat strained as he wrestled with Nathanael. They glared at each other and were neck n’ neck with fighting power. 

 

Adrien was secretly enjoying beating on Nathan; all the jealousy considered and accounted for. This was the best way to get out his pent-up anger.

 

Nathanael punched Chat in the jaw twice and quickly crawled over to try and retrieve his drawing pen for the tablet velcroed to his arm. Chat grunted as he grabbed him by the torso and flung him away then back on the ground. They rolled and tussled till Evilistrator had Chat pinned on the ground. He grabbed Noir by the hair and bashed his head on the side of the sidewalk where he was hit from the Blinder. He cried out in pain on impact. He was still healing from that and the pain only multiplied. He turned on his side and cradles the wound whilst red liquid flowed down his tan skin.

 

“You don't deserve her, little kitten. Marinette is mine! I see the way you look at her! Trash can't compete with grace, Chat Noir!” The Evilistrator cackled and continued to pulverize Chat while he was down. He kicked, threw punches, anything that caused Chat pain. 

 

Chat shouts in despair with anger, his eyes beginning to shrink as he lost control. The feeling of being helpless and worthless was enough to irk him to an unbridled rage with an animalistic thrill to kill. He snarled and suddenly turned on his back, slicing his claws at the Evilistrator with a cry of frustrated torment. He was lucky to dodge fast enough because the tree that the claws impacted instead was sliced to shreds with just one attack. 

 

“Uh-!!” the akuma gasped and retreated to find his pen. 

 

Jeanette watched with interest. “Damn.” She was impressed with how powerful Chat actually could be when angered. 

 

Chat roared with fury and charged on all fours after the Evilistrator using his claws to amplify his traction and catch up with him. But, Nathan was just fast enough to slide on the ground and turn to grab his pen, then quickly draw a cage with steel beams. 

 

“Haha!” He laughed as Chat slammed into the bars with a loud clash. The kitten groaned as he fell backwards with a flop of his body. The world went out of focus before he heard something out of the chaos. 

 

“Evilistrator!” The spotted heroin zipped in front of the cage and held her yoyo to her chest as she scowled. 

 

“Ah, miss Ladybug! I was wondering when you'd show up.” He mocked with his pen at the ready and on the tablet attached to his costume. 

 

“I've got to get that pen.. The akuma; or whatever it is, has to be there like last time.” Then she could save Nathanael.

 

“Chat Noir! Are you alright? Ladybug asked without looking at him but concern fluttered her voice. She heard a choked groan and the rustle from gravel as he sat up.

 

“Never better, m'lady.” He coughed and yelled. “Cataclysm!” He swished his hand across the bars and karate kicked them away from his prison. He joined Ladybug and held up his fist with a soft beep. 

 

“Did you save Marinette?” He asked looking at her. Ladybug blinked and nodded. 

 

“She's safe and sound. The Evilistrator won't be getting to her.” She reassured before turned her attention back to the problem at hand.

 

“Where's my Marinette?!” The other before the pair demanded. Chat growled. 

 

“Where you won't get her, just like m'lady said!” He said as his ear attachments folded behind his head whilst he scowled. The Evilistrator growled back and was about to draw something to blast them across the city, but was stopped when a mask like outline covered his face. 

 

‘That's enough. You'll have your chance to destroy them soon enough and take Marinette as your own… For now, come.’ 

 

He blinked and grimaced. 

 

“My time has been cut short. Watch your back, Noir! I'm coming after you next!” He points as a purple light engulfed him and he disappeared. Jeanette smirked and chuckled beneath her breath as she turned around and walked away. 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped as their friend vanished without a trace. A leftover, purple cloud spiraled into the atmosphere until it too disappeared. 

 

“What the hell just happened?” He asked as they both stared at the transparent place where their opponent once stood.

 

“I.. I don't know.”

 

“I thought akumitized villains couldn't be reactivated after purification.” He spat lowering his weapons. 

 

“They can't, it's impossible.” She frowned and crossed her arms looking down. This was confusing, how was it possible? The rules were specific; miraculous holders couldn't be akumitized and civilians who were akumitized and purified couldn't be akumitized again. 

 

She looked up again about to scold Chat for snapping at Nathan. He was still a victim and one of her closer friends. However, she stopped after she saw his face bashed and showing below his mask. She softened and lightly took his cheeks in her hands. 

 

“What are you?...” He blinked his candy apple eyes at her as she brushed her thumb over the wound. He hissed and winced. “Ah..”

 

“S-sorry.. I wasn't fast enough, again.” 

 

“I'll be alright.” He grabbed her wrist and guides it away from his face. 

 

“You can't go with that wound. You won't be able to explain it.-” she was cut off by his ring. He gasped as he saw he only had a minute before he changed back. She glanced around, there wasn't any where he could transform. 

 

“Hold on.” She said raising her arm with a determined frown. “Lucky charm!” She called. In a magical, pink light a polka dotted, large blanket appeared and landed in her arms. The finial beep rang and he quickly plopped to the ground in a ball to hide anything he could as the blinding light engulfed the area. Ladybug quickly threw the blanket over his body and he was covered in time. She blinked her eyes to refocus them after being temporarily blinded by his transformation. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again with a hushed tone. 

 

“...Did anyone see?” He asked muffled through the cloth as he clutched the blanket charm over his body. 

 

Ladybug looked around and shook her head. “No, you're good.” A relieved sigh was heard and he shuffled under the blanket. 

 

“Stupid kid.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Ladybug’s brow quirked under her mask as she heard a squeaky voice call from where Chat was. 

 

“Plagg, chill. Ladybug, I don't think Plagg will be able to transform me.”

 

“I only have a few minutes before I change back.” She responds as her earrings beep. She reached and touched them as if shushing them, then knelt down beside the lucky charm covering her partner. 

 

“What do you suggest?” She asked. 

 

“There's a bakery not far from here, Marinette lives there. I think her parents might have a cheese stash and I need to get Plagg to regenerate before your lucky charm disappears once you change back. Unfortunately, this can only hold one~” 

 

She rolled her eyes with pursed lips as she tried pushing the feelings stirring in her chest after he said such a thing and grabbed his arm to help him up. “That's enough with the flirts.” She huffs. “We need to hurry.”

 

She scooped him in her arms and he gasped. “Hey!” 

 

“Sorry, you'll just slow me down with being blind folded like this.” She giggled and he groaned embarrassed. 

 

“Alright, alright. Let's just hurry, please.” He crossed his arms beneath the blanket and she nodded with a grunt as another beep was heard. She quickly bolted for her parents bakery.

 

The bell jingled as they burst through the door. Several customers backed up quickly as the heroin pardoned herself to the back room to set him there to scavenge for food his kwimi needed. She turned around and he removed the blanket to hand to her. He lightly touched her hand and there was a moment of silence. They stood there with her back to him and him looking at her with a gaze of longing. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He blinked unexpectedly. He didn't mean to say that.

 

“Uh-.. Why? You didn't do anything.” Her earrings beeped again. 

 

‘I'm sorry for falling in love with you? No, that's not it. I'm sorry for annoying you? For failing you? For falling in love with another- maybe..’ 

 

“For wanting to know who you are beneath the mask, and for wanting you to stay.” He gently squeezed her hand and she sighed. 

 

“You don't need to apologize. This is just the way it has to be..” 

 

“Yeah, I know..”

 

‘You'll never love me.. I understand. Whoever your prince charming is, m'lady.. I just hope he's good enough for you and will treat you the way you deserve to be treated.’ He reluctantly released her hands, letting her take the blanket and call ‘miraculous ladybug’, after a moment she began to walk forward. 

 

“I'll explain why we just barged into the Cheng's. You stay here till you can transform. I have to hurry. I've only got a couple minutes left.” With that she left closing the door behind her. Adrien walked forward and frowns. He placed his fingertips over the door and his forehead pressed against the exterior with a stare of longing. 

 

“You okay, kid?” Plagg asked resting on his shoulder weakly. Adrien spared a glance to his kwimi and sighed with a flat smile. 

 

“Yeah. I will be.” His crush was crushed. This was when he knew he could finally let Ladybug go. He didn't have to be miserable. He knew there was someone else he craved to flawn his affections on, besides, she would need him after the misfortune that happened to Nathan. 

 

Unbeknownst to the boy, Ladybug had been staring at the door with her hand over the slab.. She had fallen in love with him.. but as Ladybug, they had a duty to Paris. She had to deny her feelings. They couldn't be in love, the city needed them. Their feelings didn't matter in a life or death situation. She pulled away from the door and ran back out to the array of confused faces. Giggling sheepishly she explained the situation and they all had a laugh about it until her final warning was given. 

 

“I need to get going! Bug out! Thank you mom- ma’am!” She corrected before waving and pretending to zip to a far off building but instead flipped onto her balcony and de-transformed. Tikki flashed into view and weakly landed in Marinette's palms. 

 

“We have a lot to talk about, huh?” The girl asked and her kwimi nodded with a frown as they head into the bedroom. 

 

-

 

“It isn't possible for akuma survivors to be akumitized again.” Tikki confirmed with another bite into her cookie. Marinette ran her fingers through her raven hair. They rested on her loft bed as the darkness of night had engulfed their home. 

 

Chat had emerged from the supply room after the ordeal. He apologized to her parents and Marinette watched from around the corner. She huffed with a dismal glance before turning to walk back up stairs. That night she had inquired Tikki what she knew about Nathan's akuma resurrection. 

 

“I know, but that isn't what occurred. He transformed right before my eyes and there wasn't any akuma. Maybe that's what happened to the others.. Rose, Ivan, Sabrina, Julica, Kubel.. They were reackumitized and now in Hawkmoth's control; wherever he is..” 

 

“It's like he's building an army.” Tikki shivered at the thought. 

 

“Yeah.. An akuma army under his thumb..” Marinette pouts as she gazed over her wall. She had recently taken town most of the pictures of Adrien and her background on the computer was now a black kitten. She couldn't throw them away so she just placed them in her vanity drawer. The ones kept pinned up where class photos and group photos of the quartet. Her, Nino, Alya and Adrien and a couple other of selfies taken by Adrien and her either at her home or outside. She smiled fondly at the photos before it faltered. 

 

“Do you want to talk about that?” Tikki asked with a comforting smile. Marinette glanced at her friend and frowned. 

 

“I've decided.. I don't want to be with Adrien anymore.” 

 

“I had a feeling..” Tikki replied, “Why? Don't you love him?” 

 

“More than anything. But, Tikki.. I've waited for him for three years now. I can't continue this loop of frustration and heartache anymore. Besides, he has Jeannette now. She can make him happier then I could.” 

 

“And what of Chat Noir?” Tikki asked. “Do you think you have real feelings for him or is it from the love wanting Adrien?”

 

“I don't know yet. But honestly Tikki, I can't love him anyway. I'm Ladybug, guardian of Paris. I can't fall in love with my partner.” 

 

“So that's it then?” Tikki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marinette sighed through her nostrils and laid down on her back. 

 

“Yes, Tikki.” She replied. She felt her heart shriveling with sadness as she said that. They both knew it was a lie. Marinette may have started the long track of getting over Adrien, but she couldn't deny the passion burning inside her for Chat Noir. She was just joshing herself if she tried suppressing that.

 

_‘Chat..’_

 

Marinette gazed over her roof and through the open hatch that peered into the darkness and stars above. She could imagine the constellations forming into a hazy version of herself and the feline hero she had come to know, and treasure, just dancing there. Her eyes glisten with the want to be with him. To see him. She knew that was a fantasy she couldn't lead, it would be too dangerous for him and her. If Hawkmoth found them together, she would be targeted and he would be forced to give up his miraculous all because he loved her. Or maybe that in of itself was a fantasy. Besides, he couldn't possibly love her. Not plain old Marinette. Ladybug, sure, but not Marinette. She had to deny her feelings; build those walls.. And lock up the door to her heart. It was the only way to be safe. 

 

_“So, you're really giving up on him? But, princess-”_

 

_“I can't deal with the pain anymore. The best thing I can do is move on. You understand, don't you, Chaton?”_

 

Marinette's mind began replaying the memory of Chat visiting her after he came out of the storage closet with the spare cheese and bread items. He had asked to talk to her alone and inquire if she was going to be alright after what happened to Nathanael. They were in the back room and he had asked her about Adrien, as if he knew. Maybe it was his animal instincts? Who knows? 

 

She had snapped at him referring to Ladybug. He grunted surprised and looked away whilst he leaned on the brick wall with his foot propped up and crossing his arms. 

 

_“Sorry.. I -”_

_“No, it's okay. But, don't you think you should give him another chance? You might be surprised.”_

_“No, I'm done having my heart broken. I need to heal and.. Try getting over him.”_

_“Princess..” He gazed up at her._

_“Maybe you should go.” They stared into each others eyes and he huffed with a flat frown._

_“As you wish.” He walked towards her and stopped beside her facing the other way. “Just.. don't be giving up on love just yet.. The right person for you may be standing right beside you… And you wouldn't even know it..” He said as his eyes dart to look at her._

_“Uh-..” she looked up at him. She had said something along those lines to Adrien…_

_“Chat..”_

_He walked out and disappeared over the rooftops._

 

_‘Don't give up on love just yet..’_

 

Marinette closed her eyes and turned on her side. She didn't have a choice. She had to try..

 

 

 

“Do you think we're looking at the same stars?” Adrien asked his kwimi. Plagg looked up from the pillow and sighed flatly. 

 

“Maybe, kid.”

 

“Do .. Do you think I should..” 

 

“Kid, whatever you do, do it fast before you lose this one too.”

 

Plagg was right. Adrien needed to be fast and confess. But he couldn't as Adrien.. Least he didn't think it would be appropriate. Especially since Marinette was trying to get over him. But then he would be lying to her.. Adrien groaned loudly and turned on his bed with a frustrated huff. Voices screamed at him to tell Marinette he loved her and a smaller more quieter voice telling him to let her go. 

 

Too bad the reasonable voice was being drowned out by the irrational one.

 

“Plagg, _claws out!_ ”


	12. Knight in Shining Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Marinette woke a bit later, not realizing she fell asleep. She yawned and stretched a bit, careful not to squish Tikki as she reached for her phone to check the time. It was almost seven. Time to get going.

 

 

Chat Noir rested on the steel exterior of the Eiffel Tower. He stared into the illuminated city lost in thought. He had been daydreaming about Marinette and how to tell her how he felt. Most of the scenarios he came up with with Marinette rejecting him and never wanting to see him again. He huffed with a frown. His tails swished at his side.

 

What if she did reject him?

 

Would she still want to be his friend? 

 

What if he was going too far?

 

Maybe this would be a stupid idea after all. 

 

“Bonjour, mon Chaton.” called a certain lady from behind him. She had snuck up behind him on the steel beam with playful intentions. Noir gasped from the surprise and whirled around defensively hissing. Flushing, he looked down at his shuffling feet.

 

“Gkh-?! Oh! My l-.. Da.. Ladybug! You scared me, hah. " He said looking at her over his shoulder. He put a hand on his blonde hair softly scratching his scalp.

 

She giggled, smiling. "That was the intent, Kitty. What's got you concentrating so hard that you aren't as alert? As silent as I tried to be, you should've heard me from a mile away with that super hearing of yours." 

 

"I know.. I've been- it's been a strange day, Ladybug. " he said turning to face her with a confused but usual quirky smile. "Sorry for being so easy to sneak up on, I'm glad it was you and not someone else "

 

"Don't worry about it. Try to be more alert next time. Wouldn't want you getting hurt, now, would we?"

 

Chat glanced at her with tired eyes and slowly nodded as a response. They sat down together and she sighed softly. 

 

“So..” she began.

 

“The akuma threat is worse than we thought.” Chat finished for her as she frowned. 

 

“I can't believe my own eyes.”

 

“Unfortunately, we can't do anything until we find the lair of Hawkmoth. Do you think he would be dumb enough to set up shop in another old watch tower like before?” Chat joked and she shook her head.

 

“Unfortunately not. You know.. if we captured Black Panther we might be able to interrogate her on what she knows. Maybe find out how hawkmoth is able to akumitize these people without akumas and reakumitize people again.” 

 

“Yeah, maybe. But, she's an unstable miraculous holder. I don't think we will be able to get much, if anything, out of her without resorting to drastic measures.”

 

“ I wish we knew more about her. Maybe there would be something we could blackmail her with and get her to talk?”

 

“Blackmail, m’lady? How dirty.” 

 

she giggled. “Well I don't hear you coming up with ideas, Chaton.”

 

“My mind is preoccupied at the moment.”

 

“Really?” She asked with small interested amusement. “Do tell.” She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her arms over her knees. Her chin lay to rest on her gloved arms and she gazed at him eagerly with a bright smile. Chat glanced over at her then at the city. 

 

Should he ask for advice? No way! Marinette and Ladybug somehow knew each other. He remembered Ladybug talking to him about her, like she knew her, when he was given the mission of protecting Marinette from Evilistrator all that time ago. 

 

He opened and closed his lushly pouted lips periodically as he tried forming words to speak, to no avail. He grumbled frustratedly then looked towards the horizon.

 

“I'm.. Worried about-” he glanced at his ring. “Myself.” He stated. Ladybugs eyes filled with curiosity then her skin creased in concern. 

 

“Yourself?” She questioned. 

 

“Yeah. Uh.. Ever since Blinder I've been feeling more.. Unlike myself. More, uhm.. Animal.” He clutched his wrist that adorned his ring and cast his gaze down. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I'm.. I'm terrified that I'm losing control. What if I'm turning into Panther? What if I become unstable? What if I hurt you- my friends? Marinette? What if I can't control myself and-” he was engulfed with a warm hug. His eyes widened and he froze in place on impact. His heart thumped loudly in his ears and he held his breath. 

 

“Don't worry. Okay? You're nothing like Panther. That miraculous was corrupted ages ago by a villain. You are Chat Noir. Partner to me and savior of Paris. You've never failed me and I'll never doubt you. I know you, Chaton. You'd never hurt me or anyone else. I wish you would have told me. That's what this is really about isn't it? Why you've been avoiding me?”

 

“I'm afraid of losing you too, that wasn't a lie, but I feel so angry now. More than I've ever felt before. I just..” he clutched his fingers into a fist and shook likely. She stroked his ears soothingly. 

 

“Don't worry, I know you. You're brave, strong, courageous. If you were corrupted then Ladybug would be defenseless, right? We have the strongest miraculous’, remember? They're practically immune to this stuff. You're really agitated and scared. I am too.”

 

“I suppose you're better at hiding it than me then.. Huh?” He asked. 

 

“I'm better at a lot of things than you, kitten.” They chuckled as he decided he wouldn't deny the truth. They shared another moment and backed away from the hug. 

 

“Thanks for the pep talk, M'lady.”

 

“Anytime, partner. We're a team, aren't we?” She reached out her fist and he gently gazed at her then smiled. 

 

“Pound it, partner.” He replied as he mimicked the gesture. 

 

Noir sighed lightly and glanced down at the people who were out and about, probably coming back from a date seeing as they were holding hands. He stopped and stared for a while, thoughts wondering. He imagined strolling down the street with Marinette, holding her hand and making her laugh.Yes, he was distracted today. She then followed his line of vision, her sight falling on the couple as well. If the light hadn't been so bright, and if not for it being an ungodly hour, she almost mistook them as Adrien and Jeanette and was about to launch herself down to interrupt them. 

 

Chat felt her tense up and he instantly turned his gaze to her. She was intently focused on the couple and he couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Some friends of yours?" He asked in a kind sarcasm.

 

She squinted at them, finally realizing they weren't who she thought they were. Relaxing a bit, she shook her head.

 

"Mm, nope, but they seemed like two classmates of mine for a second." Ladybug sighed, scolding herself for being so visibly jealous that Chat noticed.

 

His ears drooped slightly but his smile only grew more to hide it, "Guy trouble?" 

He knew her jealous look when he saw it. They knew that about each other at least. He scratched the back of his head and looked down after the couple as they disappear from sight around a corner. 

"Don't worry, m'lady! I.. I am sure that whoever the lucky Joe is, he's totally _bugging_ over you!" Another pun. What was his deal? Why was it so hard to get over someone you don't even know?

 

She shrugged once again, turning towards him. "I guess you could say that." She recognized his drooping ears, but decided against mentioning it, for sake of the wellness of the conversation. Sighing at his pun, and at how wrong is statement is, she shrugged a third time, shaking her head slightly. "Sorry, Kitty, but that is the most incorrect statement you've ever made." Her feelings were not on Adrien anymore. She was curious about what Chat would say. Call it filling her starved ego, but she was curious nonetheless.

 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't like her? How insane was he? He took a silent breath, perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. 

"What do you mean, Ladybug? I'm sure he'd be head over heals for someone as amazing as you are." He leaned closer to her and tilted his head with adorable curious look in his cat eyes.

 

She laughed, "Why are you so curious about this, Kitty? Curiosity killed the cat, y'know. But, I mean, I'm really bland. When I'm in civilian form, sure, I look all great and cool now, but that's cuz I literally have half the title of the super heroine duo of Paris. When I'm a civilian, I don't stand out as much." Ladybug sighs and leans back a bit, turning back to the skyline.

 

Chat felt his lip stick out into a pout. She and him may not know much about each other and their home lives, but she was amazing anyway. With or without the mask.. Even he knew that. That guy just hadn't discovered yet! He put a comforting hand on her own and gave her the sweetest smile ever.

"You know, I think you're pretty great.. So forget about what the world thinks! After all, it's what your friends and family think about you is what counts. And I think you are wonderful. Being Ladybug shows who you really are, and even though we don't know each other's identities.. And probably never will, we know who we are as a person. You are brave, loyal, patient, and cool to be around. Once that other guys sees that, I'm sure you won't be 'bland' anymore."

 

Her cheeks flushed red under her mask, and her neutral expression brightened. If only he knew who he was talking to.. 

 

"Thanks, Chat. You always know just what to say." She said. "Well, most of the times anyways-" She snickered She was visibly happier than before, thanks to his words.

 

"You're welcome, Ladybug! I always aim to _Paw-_ lease " and there was the puns again

 

She flicked his forehead, emitting another groan from the bottom of her throat. "Really, Chat? I was actually happy with you there, and you make a pun? I swear, if that isn't the next lowest of low, I'm complaining to Mayor Bourgeois."

 

He laughed, but this time it was different, it felt more real and more open. It sounded almost like when he laughed at the umbrella closing on Marinette's head when he offered it to her on that fateful day. Sighing happily, Chat placed his palm on her head and grinned. 

"Sorry, couldn't resist! You know you love me and my puns~"

 

“Nuh-uh-uh! You wish!" Ladybug shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. He was being open with her, as Ladybug for once. She couldn't help but feel happier by the second. Even having to suppress her desire to laugh at his pun. The laugh he just let out sounded eerily familiar, though, but she couldn't place a name on the idea, so she let it slide, for now. Back to the conversation, or what was left of it, she stuck her tongue out teasingly at him. 

 

“Hehe.. It's getting pretty late. I think we should skip patrol tonight. There's.. something I need to do.” He stood up and placed his clawed hands over his hips. She blinked with a smirk.

 

“Something you need to do?” She asked. 

 

“More like.. Someone I need to see?” He muttered awkwardly. 

 

“Oh?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah. I don't think I should talk about it.” He snickered and she shrugged.

 

“Alright then. Well.. I'll see you around then, kitten. And don't worry. You'll be alright. Promise.” She pats his shoulder for comfort and totally not to feel his muscle tone. Yeah. Totally not that.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ladybug zipped away on her yoyo and back to her home. Chat sighed and waved goodbye before he too vaulted away into the night to think things over. 

 

 

 

It was a good couple hours after the meet with Ladybug. Chat took his baton and launched himself over the buildings leisurely. He really wasn't going anywhere, he just needed to think things through, but he somehow, and quite unintentionally, made it to the roof three tops away from Mari's dwelling. He was taken aback at seeing her awake at this ungodly hour. No wonder she was always late for school.

 

He sighed in awe. The way he saw her skin sparkle in the moonlight made his heart flutter. He smiled softly at the sight and leaned on his staff, his leather cracking against his skin.

 

Marinette sighed, now wrapped in a blanket. She spotted a dark figure in the distance, presumably Chat, and felt her stomach churn. Gathering courage, she spoke.

 

"Ahoy there, Kitten! What are you doing out there standing still? Shouldn't you be, I dunno, patrolling or something?" She semi-yelled, aware people were trying to sleep. She was only teasing, but it was quite hilarious to see Chaton standing on a roof, looking quite lost in the night.

 

"Why should I move? I've got the perfect view right here!~" he called back laying his head on the back of his hands that rested on the baton. 

"What are you doing up so late, anyway? Not that an angel as radiant as yourself needs beauty sleep."

 

She scoffed, amused at their game. "You look like a creep staring at me from three roofs away. By the way, the flirt could have been excluded when you said that, thank you very much. Quit it, hit on Ladybug or something."

 

"Can't do that. " he said standing up and turning his body so his profile faces her. He balanced the baton on his clawed fingers, then put the other behind his back. A smirk on his face. 

"Can't do that either. "

 

"Please give a valid reason to why you cannot do either of the said statements." She leaned against the railing, watching him curiously with an amused smile. She tried hiding the butterflies in her stomach as they spoke but it became increasingly difficult.

 

Walking around the flooring of the roof, Chat looked at the batons top as it balanced perfectly. 

"Well, first off, you're too beautiful. I can't resist the staring. For another.." He bobbed the weapon up and jumped, flipping onto the water tank, then sitting on it with a leg propped up and supporting his left arm. He was still balancing the baton and the other leg dangled off the edge of his resting place.

"It wouldn't be right to flirt with said ladybug. My heart belongs elsewhere." he replied with a soft flush.

 

"Oh, Kitty, you misunderstood me with the first statement. I didn't say you couldn't stare, I simply asked for you to move over here instead of staring at me like a creep." She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly, resting a hand on her cheek.

 

"Ah, in _that_ case.." He extended his pole and grabbed hold till it was tall as the building he sat upon and let it fall over to her balcony. Landing on both feet like walking on air, immediately let the baton retract to its foot long weapon and he placed it on his belt once again. 

"Here I am." He said taking her hand and pressing his lips on the back of it with a bow.

 

"Piff- stupid cat. Anyway, who's this fair maiden that has captured your heart and led it astray from your lady?"

 

Now or never. Standing now he put his arms behind his back casually and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"...You, of course."

 

Her eyes widened at his words as her breath lodged in her chest. She felt her stomach flip and, instinctively, she pushed him away slightly, red tainting her cheeks as she realizes his antics.

 

“I've had my eye on you for a while.. I shouldn't have, but the lowly stable boy couldn't help but fall for the fairest of them all.” He said drawing comparison various fairytales. She was a sucker for those. She knew her feelings were beginning to grow for him as well.

 

She knew it when she began to draw him in her books, or think about him when she was lonely. She knew she developed feelings for him when she got giddy when he paid charming visits to her in the night. Her thoughts no longer swirled around Adrien anymore. It was all Chat Noir. He had won her heart. However she didn't want it to be so. She denied herself

 

“And what of Ladybug? I thought you were in love with her.” 

 

“You're right, but..”

 

“But?”

 

“I know she doesn't love me.” He bluntly said. 

 

“Chat-”

 

“No, she doesn't. My advice I give my friends when they want to date someone is, ‘Be yourself.’ But, that’s the problem for me. Ladybug doesn't like who I am when I'm myself. All that time I spent doting on her and admiring her wasn't all in vain, and I wouldn't trade anything for my time with her.. However, knowing she doesn't love me takes a heavy toll on my heart that I just can't allow anymore.” 

 

She felt a stab in her heart as her emotions coiled. Chat was the most honest when with Marinette. If he was angry, he'd talk to her. If he felt depressed, he'd talk to her. If he needed a shoulder to cry on, he'd talk to her. He had discussed her spotted alter ego before but never had he expressed his love like this. And this time, she truly loved him back.. But.. What if it wasn't what she thought? What if it was just the idea of needing to be with someone and not true love?

 

“Chat.. You're wonderful and I do want this; you. You and I both know that this; us.. It can't work. I don't want to be used, or use you, as a substitute because of our love being unrequited..”

 

“That's why I've waited so long. I didn't want to do that to you. I'm selfish and a liar because of my identity. I felt so guilty for knowing I could never show you who I was because of who you'd see under the mask. But, I know I have fallen in love with you.. Not just because Ladybug doesn't love me, but because I know you. It will take time for me to heal and get over her. Besides, I didn't even know her, how can you love someone you don't even know the name of? You can't.. But I know you, Marinette. You're kind, you put others before yourself as your class’ president three years running, you love art, adore your friends, have amazing designs that will help you sore in the fashion industry.. You're funny. Charming. Adorable to those who know you, and strong for those who don't. You're confident, clumsy, witty.. And no matter what is thrown at you you take it with a grain of salt and ask for more. I see now how much I've grown fond of you over the course of our time together. I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.” 

 

Marinette was stunned. He described everything about her he admired. Not once did he mention her outlined features, he described her as a person. That meant so much to her. Her throat swelled and her chest heaved with the emotion.

 

“...I..” 

 

“I'm not asking for your hand, I'm a stray of the night after all. It would go against my point of not knowing Ladybug.. You don't even know my name. All I want is for us to be as close as we can be.. For however longer I'm still here as Chat Noir and alive on this miserable world. And if you can't, I understand. I'll leave you alone.”

 

She found herself looking at him, really looking at all of him. He loved her so passionately and his confession drove her up a wall with how beautiful and elegantly he had done it. It didn't sound rehearsed either, it was too pure to be so. 

 

“No.. That's not good enough.” She clenched her fist lightly. He raised his gaze to look at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears reflecting the moonlight. Her face was red from the urge to cry and the blush from his confession. 

 

“M-Marinette?” He questioned before he was grabbed by his collar and tugged closer to her. Their lips collided against one another and quickly turned into a heated kiss. 

 

His body relaxed as he reached around her and pulled her to fill the gap between them, caressing his lips against her own. A soft moan escaped each of them as they twisted and turned their head to get different angles to each of their scrumptious lips. Adrien felt so guilt ridden about this. He was deceiving Marinette for his own benefit, in this moment he was lying to her. He was going to sleep restlessly tonight, but for Now, he was going to make the most of it. 

 

Chat chewed Mari's bottom lip and pushed her against the brick wall of her balcony. She grunted on impact but didn't halt his persistence. She blatantly encouraged his actions by giving him a flirt flick of her tongue against his lips and submissively throwing her arms to either side of her head so he could pin her there. He obliges and once that happened he became more gentle. He presses his lips over her top then her bottom with care and burning love. His fingers slowly released her wrist and slid down her arms inciting a shiver in her spine. 

 

“C-Chat.” She breathed urging him to keep going. He slides his clawed hand over her skin and moved her lips to part, if she was willing. Marinette slowly opened her mouth for her hero to slip his tongue into her lips and play with her own. They both sighed contently and moved with each other's movements. They traded dominance over one another as their breaths mingled heavily with every chance they got to suck in precious air and continue making out with each other. 

 

In this moment, with Marinette, Adrien felt like he had discovered his true meaning. He felt as though he was destined to be in Marinette's arms, to be Marinette's knight in shining leather. He felt as though they were made for each other and had been destined to find each other since the day they were born. This kiss was the perfect example. Her simple act of showing her love for him, her kiss, was filling the hole ripped and shattered in his stone beating heart. Her kiss that seemed to breathe life into him again and numb the agony he dealt with. Before, only Chat Noir could save him from drowning. 

 

Now, he was drowning once again.. But, this time, he had her and she was his air. 

 

He loved her. 

 

Chat Noir- No, Adrien Agreste, loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

He vowed that very moment, he was going to do anything and everything he could for her. As Adrien and as Chat. Maybe, someday, he could win her heart again as Adrien. For now he just wanted this piece of her. He only wanted her kiss, her taste, her scent.

 

“Marinette..” He gasped as their lips continued to collide. 

 

Marinette moaned breathily for a response. Time had stopped in it's tracks with this simple action. Her heart was soaring in her chest and thumping in her ears. She hoped to god Noir didn't hear her. He was exhilarating. She had kissed him before as Ladybug, but she didn't love him the way she did now. She didn't register how soft his lips where or how well they fit against her own. She couldn't virtually see, feel, or know anything besides this mysterious male behind a leather mask. Her love for him, his love for her, their love for each other, the love that brought them together after all this time of flirting and actually getting to know the man under all that musk. Marinette loved all of him, and whoever he was under the disguise, she loved him too. 

 

Marinette felt her face grow red, as her mind spun. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting her whole life for.. The moment she knew, she had found the one. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him more firmly as she got a feel for how to caress him. She hadn't kissed anyone like this before. Besides Chat, she had never kissed anyone before. She felt herself craving him, desperately clawing at his shoulder blades beneath his suit. His leather was so warm without her gloves. He welcomed her and pulled her in with lust for her. She was weak, he wasn't. Chat was strong and brave. He was her knight and she gladly gave herself to him as his princess. She hummes as his hand caressed her back and trailed up to her hair, running his fingers through it gently to deepen their kiss more elegantly. 

She felt all other noises and indications they were in the real world fade from existence. She lost touch from reality because of his kiss. He was intoxicating, the love she felt flipping in her chest only spiking for him. He was so gentle, he didn't do anything unless she was okay with it and that was so cheverus and showing of his true character. 

 

They both reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air. Forgetting they needed the precious life source in their proclamation of love for each other. They gazed at one another with half lidded eyes that seemed to peer deep into each others soul and lock themselves in a hypnotizing trance of romance. They shuttered as Chat leaned down, whilst they panted, and kissed her lips again, then slowly kisses to the corner of her mouth, down her jaw, and a smidge down her neck before resting his cheek against hers. They embraced each other and absorbed their warmth. The only sound was their breaths slowly coming to a comfortable pace as they swayed and his leather stretched against his skin. 

 

They were spinning.  
Falling.  
Never wanting to stand again.

 

“Chat..?” Marinette breathed and he closed his eyes again. 

 

“M-Marinette?” He gulped. There was a moment of quiet as they continued together. 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

“Huh.. Interesting. The cat has a new toy. How purrfect.. I'm sure Hawkmoth will simply love this.” Panther giggled from the dark corner of her hiding place as she turned from spying on them. “Have fun while you can, you two. Make your promises to each other now. Let's just see who keeps there's first?” She laughed and vanished as a silhouette of the night.


	13. Nightmares and Lies

“And you are certain? This isn't another blunder like the building incident?” Hawkmoth asked with his usual, emotionless voice of terrifying calm aura. Jeanette nodded, confirming. 

 

“Just as I said, sir. They were practically eating each other's faces off.” she rolled her green orbs with a scoff of jealousy. She already knew Adrien was Chat Noir and she did truly have a romantic interest In the gorgeous male. Hawkmoth chucked beneath his breath, satisfied as an idea sparked within his mind. 

 

“Hm, how fortuitous. If this.. Marinette is Ladybug, as you suspect, then this will be very useful to our web. We can kill off two birds with one stone.” the older man held out his palm gently as a blank akuma landed in the middle of his offer. Its wings beat periodically with a twitch of its antini. After a moment he crushed it without remorse and a painful screech was heard echoing in the lofts of broken bells in the bell tower. Jeanette and her kwimi flinched with the sudden death of the undeserving vessel of evil. 

 

“You-- you mean you'd kill your own nephew? Sir, I thought-”

 

“Silence.” he snapped as he overlooked the dark abyss of the abandoned church. Dormant akuma villains rested in the broken pues awaiting commands.

 

“The plan wasn't to kill off Adrien!” She protested bitterly. Hawkmoth scoffed with annoyance. He snapped his gloved fingers. With a quick motion she was thrown back, forcefully, against the wall by a stone hearted akuma. 

 

Jeanette gagged on impact after her lungs were squeezed against Ivan's stone arm.

 

“Whatever method gets what is rightfully mine is what I will use even if it means.. Taking care of a few loose ends. I will destroy the boy, and girl, if I must and you will do what I have told you or your life, as you know it, will be over.” He threatened whilst gazing out the stain glass. His back was turned to her without care of her pained gasps and grunting anger while trying to escape. 

 

“Or have you forgotten? You belong to me, child. I own you. Must I remind you?” He asked mockingly tapping his cane against the old wood beneath their feet. 

 

After hearing a strained choke from his lesser colleague, Michael raised his hand dismissing his akuma from punishing Jeanette. Stoneheart grunted and released his grasp on her.  
She fell on the floor, clasping her neck as she hacked and breathes deeply. Bagorra shriveled in the corner and whimpered beside her chosen.

 

“We wait for a moment to strike. Ladybug or not, Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be the key to getting my ring. For now.. Find out all you can on her. Understand?” He snapped after she caught her breath. The girl snarled and gulped down her shame. 

 

“Understood..” She uttered. 

 

 

 

“Are you okay with this?” Chat asked Marinette after their kiss. She was resting against his chest as he held her on the balcony. They had been in a dead silence after they confessed their feelings for the other and had been swaying there effortlessly. 

 

“What do you mean?” She asked pulling back to stare into those captivating, vibrant eyes she came to adore so much. 

 

“Well.. I'm not necessarily your average Joe. Heh, I'm a superhero. It's a seriously dangerous job.” He reminded and she glanced down with a dismal performance.

 

“I know.” She said and he raised a brow. 

 

“Eh?” 

 

“I-I mean I- know you're a superhero that saves the day! There's.. No telling what will happen.”

 

“Yes, that's why I can never show you my identity. And why we can't go out and be seen in puplic.” He sighed. “Marinette, while we're together, there's always that risk that I'll put you in danger. I couldn't ever risk your safety.” He slides his arm around to her front and took her hands in his. He placed his loving lips on the back of her knuckles and stroked her with his thumb, affectionately. She smiled at him and moved his hand to guide it to her chest. She placed it over her beating heart and his lips parted with curiosity.

 

“Do you feel that? That's my heart.. And as long as it beats, as long as I live, I'll never stop loving you. No matter what, you've always been there for me. Superhero or not, identity secrecy or reveal, I won't turn you away because of that. Besides.. I like a little danger.” She winked at him with a giggle. Chat blushed and he looked up at her with pure innocence. He knew she meant what she said and he felt his heart throb for her. 

 

“I love you.” He flushed redder after saying those three words. They just slipped out, but he meant every syllable. He smiled at her. 

 

“I love you too, Chaton.” She returned and he felt warm fluff in his stomach. 

 

“So, what does this mean?” He asked, “Are we.. Are you..” He rested his arms over her waist and she on his shoulders. Their heads met against each other as they stared at the floor. 

 

“Yes.” She giggled. He felt his lips quirk to a goofy smile as a small chuckle escaped him. He felt happier than he ever had before. He began purring just from his affection and she glanced up at him with subtle surprise. 

“Do you, uhm.. Wanna come inside?” She asked awkwardly pulling away and brushing hair behind her ear. 

 

“I-Inside?” He asked with widened eyes. 

 

“Piff- don't freak out, kitten. I'm just really cold out here. Besides, you've been in my room before.” Marinette extends her arm to poke his nose which he raised his hands and cross his eyes with an awkward grunt. Noir chuckled sheepishly as he followed his new girlfriend down to the bed under the hatch. 

 

“Sit, like a good kitten. I'm going to grab some cookies from downstairs. You're looking so thin.” She teased with a scratch behind his ears. The boy leaned to the touch whilst sitting criss crossed on her mattress and hands in his lap. 

 

“Mmm~ I'll be here, princess.” He purred before she made her way down the latter smiling giddily. Her other hatch closed and he rested on his chest drawing circles in her bed sheets. He puffed bringing a hand to his cheek to rest on his knuckles and tap his skin with his index claw. 

 

So, she loved him back. This was good!... And superbad. Under that mask was a man Marinette use to love deeply and he pushed her away, only to discover that he too had strong feelings for the girl. Now, he had deceived her into accidently falling in love with him as his alter ego. On the other hand he had what he wanted, so did she.. Sort of. He knew he could never tell her his true identity. Otherwise. She'd hate him even more and never want to see him again. He couldn't risk his only light leaving him in the dark. 

 

Chats cat extensions twitched as he caught a faint sound in the back of the room. A sneeze? His eyes shrank becoming alert. Stealthily, Noir slipped from her bed, crawled down the latter till he was on the floor on lowered all fours. He stopped and listened intently for any other sounds that could lead him to the source of the strange array, but to no avail. 

 

“Hmm..” He lowered his brow suspiciously before he heard the handle on the hatch jiggle. He twitches before quickly leaping up to her loft bed and resuming position smoothly. Marinette quickly entered with a platter of cookies and cheeses. He sniffed the air and hummed. 

 

“Hmmm. Smells delicious.” He compliments leaning down to take the tray so she could climb easier. They rested on her pillows together with the tray in between them. 

 

“Fresh from this morning. I hope you like chocolate chip and sugar cookies. I also got some cheese for you to take with you so your kwimi to have something to regenerate with.”

 

“Huh? Aw, that's sweet of you, but I don't need it. My family is rich so getting him food isn't an issue.” He explained. 

 

“Oh, I see.” She took a cookie and nibbled for a test to see if it was good. She nodded and ate some more. She noticed Chat hadn't touched the plate yet so, she lightly nudged him. “Come on, free food isn't something you can pass up!” She held up a cookie, wafting the tempting scent teasingly under his nose. He respectfully declined

 

“I'm not allowed to have anything that isn't on my diet.” He said scratching his scalp with pursed lips.

 

“Eh? Diet? You're practically skin, bones, and muscles! You're probably under eating with all the cardio you do. Come on, I won't tell anyone.” She insists. 

 

“I can't. It's for… My father's benefit.” She looked even more confused and it showed over her features.

 

“Uh..”

 

“It’s, uhm.. Something I do when I'm not Chat Noir. I have this sort of job that my father indulged me in and I have to be perfect otherwise I get punished, essentially.” He shrugged as if it wasn't a huge deal. Marinette furrowed her crease in concern. 

 

“That's horrible! How could your father do that to you? No one is perfect, and you're only about 18. That's so damaging to self-esteem.” She pouts and he shook his head.

 

“N-No, no! I'm fine, really! It's been that way for a while, ever since my mom-.. Uh.. Since.. My mom.. Uhm..” 

 

_‘Please, don't be like her.’_

 

She remembered him begging her as Ladybug to never leave him like _her._ Was this her; this woman, his mother? 

 

“.. You don't have to tell me.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and he instantly adorned her with a smile. 

 

“No, it's okay. A few years back.. We lost my mom. And my father doesn't know how to move on. Hell, neither do I..” He shook his head. “But, ever since then he's been really emotionless and depressed. I do what he says and hope that I can please him. Maybe even fill the void she left in both our hearts. I know I'll never be good enough; perfect enough. However, I'm okay with that. I've come to my peace with it years ago. Besides, now, I've got you. What more could a cool cat ask for?” He reached and took a cookie. 

 

Marinette blinked empathizing with him. She had no idea. He was held to such high standards. Being Chat Noir was his liberation from that ‘perfect’ environment. That's why he was so laid back and punny all the time. He was indulging himself as much he could before he had to inevitably return back to a miserable life. How horrible he must have felt without his kwimi for the past two years…

 

“Chaton..” She breathed. 

 

“Hey, don't look so disheartened, sweetheart. I'm happy now. How could I not be? If you want, I'll eat all the sugar and empty calories you shove at me till I'm stuffed full. Cats honor.” He nibbled at the cookie, instantly his face lit up and then gobbles the whole thing. “Hmmm.”

 

“Well.. If there's anything else I can possibly do?” She asked and he tapped his chin with thought before smirking and positioning his body in a seductive way. 

 

“Another taste from my princess will suffice.”

 

“Uh-!” She blushed with a squeal. “Damn it, Noir.” She slapped his shoulder and he laughed mildly before dramatically flopping on his front. His body limp on the bed as his face was buried in the pillows. 

 

“Thou hath struck thy knight! He hath tasted no blade as sweet as thy hand and wouldst die a quick death from burning love for thee.” He cried out in a.. very offensive English accent. Marinette snorts as she laughed. 

 

“Oh my god.” She covered her mouth the hide her roaring laughter and chat turned his head to peek at his princess with a doting smile. She was so cute. 

 

“His tombstone will speak of thou knight's greatest puns and pranks with words carved, ‘Here layith the black cat of the night. He was a marry prankster but alas! He hath lived his last ninth life.’ Oh! The humanity!” He faked a sob and she held her sides with the painful happiness of laughing so hard. 

 

“Chat, stop!” She pleaded falling on her bed and shaking with her joyous laughter. Chat began laughing too and soon they were facing each other again with stupid grins. 

 

“You're insane.” 

 

“Insane about you, Marinette ~” he winked with a click of his tongue. 

 

“Oh my god.” She rolled her eyes amused and huffed. She reached out and took his clawed hand gently in hers and began to frown a little. His forehead creased slightly and he followed her line of vision. 

 

“Sorry.. Leather isn't the warmest material.” He said resting on her pillow.  
“Heh, silly kitten. I guess I'll just have to get use to it. Can I ask you something?” She asked. He glanced at her and smiled, nodding. 

 

“Fire away!”

 

“Okay, so, how many times did you have to kiss someone before you perfected the craft?” 

 

“Piff- what?” He asked stifling a chuckle. 

 

“Well, obviously you're an extremely good kisser and I want to know how many tries did it take you to learn how to do it properly.” She felt her cheeks flush embarrassed as he laughed a little.

 

“ _Well_ , for your information, I haven't kissed anyone before. Er, at least, none that I remember. I found out that ladybug kissed me after I was under dark cupid's curse but that doesn't count since I didn't remember and the fact that I probably didn't kiss back.” He said. She blinked. 

 

“Wait.. So you've never kissed _anyone_ before?” She asked not believing what she heard. “But, you're such a flirt! How do you not have a long list of girls you've gotten to fall for you?” She asked and he grinned. 

 

“I'm not that much of an alley cat.” He stuck out his tongue. “I've only truly ever loved one girl before you. That was ladybug. Soon, though, that fizzled out and now I have you.” He explained with a shrug. 

 

“Hold up. You're telling me, that you, Chat Noir, notorious flirt and prankster, hero of Paris and savior of the world, has _never_ had a girlfriend before this point?” She squints her eyes and poked her bottom lip.

 

“That would be the truth.” He confirmed. Marinette's orbs widened. 

 

“Never?”

 

“Never.”

 

“So.. I'm the first?” She asked softening. 

 

“You are my only one.” He stated with a squeeze of her hand. She smiled with a bite inside her bottom lip. 

 

“Wow, I.. I'm honored then, my knight.” She said bringing the back of his hand to her lips and pressing them against his fingers. He gushed and turned away blushing. 

 

“Okay, little lady. My turn to ask you something personal.” He sputtered earning him a snicker. 

 

“I'm all ears.” 

 

“Have you ever had a boyfriend before?” He asked.

 

“Is that even a question worthy enough to get me back?” She asked with a smirk. 

 

“Uh-! W-Well.. I'm just curious is all!” He pouts and turn on his back in an adorable fit. She held back another giggle before continuing. 

 

“Not unless you count pretending you had a boyfriend. I've had crushes before, but I was never asked out or asked out anyone before. I guess I was never really popular enough to receive any attention. I was a handmaiden in the background of the main facade. I didn't really have any friends either before Alya. I was a loner and I felt frail. No one paid attention so to answer your question, nope! I've never dated before.”

 

“You aren't some handmaiden to me.” He said and she glanced to store into his eyes. “I know what it's like to be so alone it becomes the norm. I didn't have friends either for the longest time. Thank god all that changed when I met ladybug. Then my father let me go to public school after tough negotiations, heh. I suppose that's something we have in common. We were basically losers without friends.” He grinned and cocked his head to the side with shut eyes. She smiled. 

 

“Loser squad goals.” She replied before yawning. “What else?” 

 

“I know a lot about you already. I don't want to ask much. Ask me a question.” He stated with excitement. 

 

“Oh! B-But, I can't ask a whole lot.. Your identity and all.” She awkwardly giggled and he pursed his lips before sitting up against her wall. 

 

“Aww..” He pouts. His eyes enlarged slightly and began sparkling pitifully. 

 

“Hhh. Chatonnn.” She whined. “Okay. Okay! Fine! I can't resist you. Damnit.” She sat up and crawled over the platter of goodies to sit beside Chat. She rested her head on his shoulder and he returns the gesture by resting his own on top of hers. 

 

“Yaaayy.” He silently cheered before she grunted defeated. Marinette intertwined her fingers with his own and glanced at his claws beneath the glove. 

 

“Are those real claws?” She asked. She hasn't really paid attention to them too much since he never used them in battle. 

 

“Mhm.” He nodded.” My nails grow and harden to make really sharp knifes. I'm pretty sure that they were a leftover remnant of past Chat Noirs. Kinda like humans with wisdom teeth. I can't also feel sharper teeth in my mouth. I think those have been worn down over that period, though.”

 

“Whoa, can I see?” She asked with bright interest. He chuckled and nodded, giving her a large smile for her to see for herself. He was right, there seemed to be unnaturally sharp spaces in his teeth if you looked close enough. They seemed duller now especially compared to his claws. “That's so cool!” She praised. Feeding his starved ego he smirked.

 

“My kwimi has fangs, like a bat. And a tail. He doesn't have claws though so I'm guessing he added that feature. I've honestly never asked. I should do that later.” He said making a mental note. 

 

“Oh, what about your tail- er, tails?” She corrected since her and his costume had changed since they received their kwimis again. 

 

“What about them?” He asked looking at the cloths in question. 

 

“You seem to be able to move them like an attachment to your body. You could do it before when it was a belt.”

 

“Oh! Well, in a way, I suppose I can telepathically move them. I believe they react to my mental state. When I'm a happy they shift, when I'm angry they flare, when I'm sad they hang limp. My ears kinda work the same way.” He said, “if I concentrate hard enough I could probably move them the way I wanted, but that would take an assload of practice.” 

 

“That's still amazing though!” 

 

“Yeah, it's pretty cool. Not fair to m'lady, though. Ladybugs can fly, it's a shame she doesn't have wings. Or can at least levitate.” He shrugged. 

 

“That would be so awesome! For her I mean. I've always dreamt of flying. Although I'd be terrified of falling.”

 

“Don't worry, princess, I'd never let you fall.” He kissed her head gently and he heard her yawn once more. It was extremely late. Almost three in the morning. He hisses slightly as he realized the time. 

 

“Shit, it's so late. Princess, I'm sorry but I should really get going. We both have school tomorrow. You going to be okay?” He asked caressing her cheek with his claw softly. She huffed in protest. 

 

“Buh..I don't want too.” She flung her arms to attach around his torso. 

 

“Come on. You need your sleep.”

 

“But, if I sleep, you won't be here when I wake..” She glanced down and hugged him tighter. He felt his heart throb and he groaned in a winy way.

 

“Prince-e-e-ss.. I'll be back tomorrow. Promise.” He said as he began to lay her back on the bed with him overtop her as he kissed her face, lovingly. 

 

“Promise?” She questioned. 

 

“I swear on my tails and claws.” He replied pulling away to plant another kiss overtop her closed eyelids.

 

She smiled with a scrunched up nose before reaching out to cup his cheek. Her beautiful bluebells gazed at him and he felt his eyes slowly fall till they were barely open. She wet her lips.with her tongue and parted them. He followed her actions as she pulled him down to caress her lips against his own. He quickly returned the kiss, resting his hand against her hip and the other over her shoulder. Marinette hummed delighted as she smoothly moved her hands up his face. She felt the leather of his mask and his beautiful, messy hair. Why was he so soft? Right down to his strands and the skin she could touch. He was super soft. She hoped she was just as delightful to drink in. 

 

To Adrien she was. He was practically _mewling_ at her touch whilst she ran her slenders through his corn maze locks. Her other hand moved down his neck and back. Feeling all she could of his physic. Chat; no, Adrien was afraid to touch her anywhere. He didn't want to overstep boundaries or somehow hurt her. He was relieved when she motioned him to go for it with her inner thigh brushing against his outer.

 

As the kiss deepened he moved his hand from her waist and trailed her figure to her thigh. Her hand rested there for a moment before running up her night shirt that had ruffled up mid stomach. Her skin was like cream to his touch. Melting with each taste he gave her. She hummed, urging him to continue. His hand slides up her body very slowly making the girl shiver beneath him. He liked this control. It made his mind fog with desire after desire, clouding his thoughts. She pulled at his hair and he groaned; not in pain, but with lust; which, inevitably, freaked him out. He pulled away with a gasping reflex as they froze that way. Their pants mingled together while staring. 

 

“S-Sorry!” He sputtered before bowing his head. He didn't move his body though. He was afraid to do anything now. She began giggling at his apology and caressed his lips with her thumb before releasing him from her grasp. Her arms laid at either side of her head and he cautiously looked back at her, seeing her smile.

 

“Don't be sorry.” She flushed and turned her head for a moment the back to him. “I'm sorry, I mean, I pushed you and right after we just officially got together. I got.. Catrried away.” She bites her lip with a flush over her face. He gasped with a catlike smile over his lips. Softly placing a hand over his heart he choked a sob 

 

“I love you.” He squeaked, giggling like a schoolgirl. Her smile brightened and she bites her lip shyly. 

 

“Silly kitty.” 

 

Chat began to relax and gently move to rest beside her. He laid on his arm and stroked her cheek with his other hand's index finger. 

 

There was silence and she began to yawn gently. He simpered at her before leaning down to kiss her goodnight. 

 

“Rest well, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow.” He whispered against her ear, gently nuzzling her cheek. Chat glanced around and pulled a blanket over her shoulders and scooched the plate of cookies to the side. He then lifted her head to place the pillow under for her to lay with care. He sighed after taking in one last look, then climbed out of her loft bed to her balcony. He gently closed the latch and leaned on the wall. 

 

Did that really just happen? 

 

Did he finally have someone to love? 

 

He could almost fly with the joy building in his heart. Gentle tears flowed to his eyes as he gazed to the moon. 

 

“Marinette..” He whispers to himself before sighing. He jumped off her balcony and rushed home with a burst of vibrant energy. Full of the feeling of being able to do anything; be anything. He was head over heals, mad, dare he say it? In love. Totally bonkers in love. So in love it was stupid. Least that's what Plagg would say. 

 

When Adrien made of home he dropped his transformation right as it began to warn him about his kwimi's energy level depleting. Plagg spiraled out of the ring and floated bedside Adrien with crossed libs. 

 

“What?” The boy asked with a stupid smile. 

 

“You know what, kid.” Plagg countered as he followed his chosen to his bed. 

 

Adrien flopped down face first in the pillow and then turned abruptly to face Plagg from the side with a sarcastic frown. 

 

“And what would a stupid kid like me know? Hmm?” He asked shaking his head indignantly before plopping back on his pillow. 

 

“You pretty much just lied your way into your unsuspecting classmate's heart. I've never been more proud of you.” He snickered. 

 

“Screw you. I have the girl of my dreams and Marinette is happy. I sure as hell am. And if she finds out then.. That just means there won't be any secrets between us.”

 

Plagg practically choked with the irony of his statement. “You humans and your relationship dilemmas.” He rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. 

 

“Don't get me wrong. I feel really bad about lying to her. The thing is, I've never felt as excited and happy around a person before. Ladybug was like a shot in the dark for me. Having someone that I can just be myself around without any qualms or worries is something I've been missing out on for most of my life. I can pun around, kick back, say what I want and be who I want without the fear of her rejecting me. The fact that she feels the same around me as Chat Noir completes me. I've found my missing puzzle peice.” He sighed dreamily and tightly hugged his pillow. Plagg gaged disgustedly but was secretly happy for Adrien. He knew this wouldn't last very long with their identity, however he figured something stupid would happen and reveal their identity to each other. Then the real fun would begin.

 

“Well, if it means anything to you, I'm glad you're happy.” Plagg responded as he gobbled down, loudly, a piece of his cheese. Adrien smiled and yawned as he settled in bed. 

 

“Thanks.. Plagg…” He mumbled as his chest began to rise and fall with sleep taking him in. Plagg smiled warmly before cuddling on his soft hair with a pur. 

 

“Goodnight, Adrien.” He whispered beneath his breath as he too drifted to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

_“Marinette!”_

_“Chat?!” She cried out in the dark abyss of the dreamscape she had been trapped in. There was another cry from Chaton and she whirled around. His anguish echoed all around her and she screamed in frustration._

_“Hold on!” She shouts before she bolted for a clearing from the fog. Suddenly she heard something buzzing around her. Menacing laughter over powered the infinite room and gradually became louder and louder. Marinette panted in terror as the atmosphere suddenly began turning blood red. She felt as though she was running in a circle. She was stopped when the laughter overcame her and the faces of the akuma victims that she couldn't purify and the people that had gone missing surrounded her with frighteningly melted faces, plus dark auras._

_‘Why didn't you save us, Ladybug?’_

_‘How could you fail us?’_

_‘Some hero!’_

_‘Failure!’_

_‘Chat Noir deserves better than a liar like you!’_

_They pushed her. Shoved her. Taunted her till Nathan kicked her while she was down._

_‘How could I have loved such a vile creature such as you?’_

_He laughed wickedly along with the others that had mocked her. Marinette whimpered in frightful anger as she slapped her hands over her ears. She screamed loudly in pure agony and then there was silence. A spotlight clicked and shines on her. She panted with exasperation. Her eyes hesitantly opened to look around her surrounds as she spotted a figure hunched over in the light. His leather covered back was what faced her. A belt like tail nimbly laying there to the side._

_Mari shakily stood up and breathed a happy sigh, reaching out to him._

_“Chaton! Thank god!” She was met with a bitter laugh. She winced. “C-Chat?”_

_“How could you? How could you lead me on? Knowing I loved you and yet you toy at my heart with this disgusting lie!?” He yelled as he began to laugh madly. She backed away in fear and shook her head running finger through her raven hair._

_“N-No! Not you! Please! You're all I have left! Chat!” She cried out suddely hearing a louf alarm around her. The floor caved in and she was sent falling through the floor screaming till she hit the ground._

 

Marinette's alarm blared beside her head making her startle herself awake with sweat dripping off her forehead and wide eyes darting around her room. Another nightmare. She quickly turned out her alarm and placed a hand over her heart to feel it thumping repetitively in her chest quickly. She breathed in and out deeply to calm herself down. She had night terrors before, but now that she was dating Chaton the nightmares seemed to worsen. It wasn't his fault. She was starting to lose her cool. Everything turned upside down yesterday. Now she had her kitty to help her through it.  
Marinette made her way down stairs to kiss her mom and dad goodbye and then on her way to school. On her way she glimpsed at her phone to see the device blown up by Alya and Nino asking about Nathan since yesterday's….. episode hit top news. Everyone on the Ladyblog was blowing a fuse wanting to know how it was possible and demanding Ladybug be interviewed to see what she knew. Marinette silenced her phone and frustratedly stuffed it in her purse. She heard a yelp from Tikki and she piped out rubbing her head. 

 

“Ah! Sorry Tikki.” She whispered apologetically stroking her head softly and ushering her back in the bag. As she walked into the courtyard she was bombarded by her student class. They were sputtering out questions about what happened the previous day. Overwhelmed Marinette clenched her fists over her purse string and backed away, but they continued to surround her. 

 

“Marinette, what happened yesterday?” 

 

“Did Nathan really go batshit crazy?”

 

“How did you escape?”

 

“Do you know where he went?” 

 

“Is Hawkmoth behind this?” 

 

She whimpers slightly and turned her head away. A hand reached through the crowd and pulled her away from them protectively. At first she thought it was Alya or Adrien. No. It was Jeanette. She lead her away from the crowded hall and outside in the courtyard. 

 

Adrien was walking up to the steps sluggishly. He cupped his mouth to hide his yawn before spotting his secret girlfriend. His heart melted at the sight of her flying down the steps. He was about to go after her and pour his emotions out to her once again like the hopeless romantic he was inside. Plagg thankfully stopped him. 

 

“Kid!” He spat from his pocket. Adrien lifted his blue shirt and shushed him. 

 

“Plagg! Sh!”

 

“No, you're about to blow your identity.”

 

“Huh?” He trailed after Marinette's figure as she turned the corner of the stairs. He sighed. “Sorry, Plagg. I forgot that she's dating Chat Noir and not Adrien Agreste.” He pouts. 

 

“This will be tougher then you thought, huh?” He mocked making Adrien frown. An idiotic idea popped into his brain and he smirked deviously. Plagg could read his thoughts. Shaking his head slowly 

 

“Kid, no. Kid.. No.” 

 

“Kid, yes.”

 

 

 

“You alright, Marinette?” She asked after they stopped beside the building. 

 

“Y-Yeah.. Thanks, Jeanette.” She breathed a sigh of release. 

 

“Listen, I'm sorry about Nathan. It must be deviating.” She frowned sympathetic to the ravenette and placed a hand over her shoulder for comfort. Marinette smiled at her starting to feel better. 

 

“Thanks.. I hope he'll be okay.”

 

“It really is a shame. I was there when it happened. I barely managed to get away! It feels so insane that he just… Miraculously spawned into a supervillain. Has this ever happened before? I've personally never been near a place where supers ran the streets with villains on every corner.” she said with a soft whimper. Marinette shook her head. 

 

“No, it's never happened, but I promise you that everything is going to be alright.”

 

“H-How can you be so sure? I'm just so.. Terrified!” She sniffled and wiped a tear from her lid. Marinette placed her hand on her shoulder now with determination. 

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have never failed us before! I believe in them!” she nodded. Jeanette smiled and sighed. 

 

“If you say so, then I must have hope!”

 

“Trust me. I know so.”Mari stated. The first bell rang and they looked back at the building. 

 

“Oh, we should be heading to class. I'll see you there!” The ginger waved before turning. Mari held out her hand to halt her. 

 

“Jeanette!” She paused with a roll of her eyes before resuming the nice girl routine. 

 

“Yes?” She asked.

 

“How are things between you and Adrien? A-Are you two..?”

 

“Oh.. No, he's stubborn and clueless aha. I'm going to ask him the the formal this weekend.” She said. “I have to get going. See you later!” She called before making a dash up the steps. 

 

Marinette sighed distantly and leaned against the wall with a flat stare. She still was stinging about Adrien.. And the fact that she wasn't dating Chat Noir as Ladybug. She was lying to him as Marinette after he filled her cravings for love and attention which he gladly gave her. However, it still felt wrong. Suddenly she was startled by a silky tone from behind. "Bonjour, Marinette. ~"She jumped from her spot and squealed as she saw Chat Noir standing there.

 

“C-Chat?!-” she was cut off by a hand flying over her mouth to silence her. 

 

“Sh! Marinette.” He chuckled and she slapped his chest. 

 

“First off; don't scare me like that! Second; what the hell are you doing here?!” She demanded stomping her foot with a large flush. 

 

“Aha, I came to see you. Just like I promised! A loyal kitten always keeps his word, lady fare.” He bowed chivalrously before her and she groaned. 

 

“Kitten! I didn't think you meant two minutes before the first bell! What are you doing? You're going to be super late for school today!” She huffed. Of course she couldn't possibly know that he went to school here, though to be fair, it was a good assumption.

 

“Let me worry about that, my dear.” he took her hand and gently kissed her hand. Chat engulfed her with a tight hug and he whispered softly. “I just really wanted to see you. I had a feeling you needed me.”

 

“Uh-..” He wasn't wrong. The nightmare had her on edge this morning. She began to relaxed in his his hold before hugging him back. 

 

“Well, your cat senses were correct.” She laid her head in his chest. He gently stroked her head with his claws.  
“Do you want to have a thirty second therapy session or tell me when I visit tonight?” He asked with a voice of butter that melted her. 

 

“Heh, I should really get going. My substitute is going to kill me for this tardy. Not that I would have made it anyways.” She sighed sharply with a happy brightness. She didn't know how he did it, but something about having Chaton around made everything okay again. 

 

“I'll leave you then, princess.” He pulled out of the embrace before kissing her lips gently. 

 

“T-Tonight then?” She could have shot herself for stuttering like that in front of him. He nodded with liquid eyes. 

 

“Pawsitive.” He winked, then jumped up and away from her sight. She sighed longingly before bolting up the steps. Meanwhile, Adrien had secretly transformed from behind the school and had entered through that way to get to his own class. 

 

Yes, today would be insanely difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept forgetting to post this link to an edit I made on my DA account for the title page of the story! Here you chaps go! 
> 
> http://leather-puns.deviantart.com/art/Miraculous-Chaos-651427690


	14. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry this took like a week to do. I have exams starting this week so I will jot be posting for a while, plus I keep writing future chapters instead of the one I'm on woops.

Jeanette waited in a darker corner of the hallway. Her arms were crossed over her torso and leaning against the wall, glaring at the emptiness. She watched Marinette dash up the stairs from outside the large doors and to class. She rolled her eyes after hearing a soft noise from behind. 

 

“You are late.” She spat lowly. Vanisher, aka, Sabrina appears from behind her with a giggle. 

 

“My apologies. Hawkmoth was briefing me on the mission.”

 

“Don't make a habit of it, Vanisher.” She turned her attention to the invisible girl in front of her. “He told you why you're here then. Good, I'll keep it brief to remind you. You're going to gather information for me about Marinette and Alya. Just like with Nathanael. Stalk them until you find out when and where they will be in a small area surrounded by some witness so I can shoot Alya with the akuma ray.”

 

“Understood, miss Panther.” She said doing an invisible curtsy. Jeanette nodded. 

 

“And remember, you're invisible, not soundless. If you blow your cover, the operation will be compromised.”

 

“Yes, I know. Have you any proof of Marinette being Ladybug yet?”

 

“No, but if you pull this off I might.” 

 

They shared a nod and parted ways. 

 

 

“Alright, class! Take out pages three and five of your reading from last night.” the substitute for the akumitized teacher said in the thin numbered class. 

 

Marinette quietly entered the room with a bashful smile on her face. 

 

“Miss Dupain! That's the second tardy this week. Get in your set.” she demanded, pointing her ruler at the ravenette disapprovingly.

 

“Y-Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!” Marinette squeaked as she scurried to her seat beside Alya. Her line of focus went to Adrien's vacant seat, quirking her brow in question she lightly tapped Nino. 

 

“Where is he?” She asked. 

 

“How should I know? He never talks to _me_ anymore. He replied saltily before the door opened again. 

 

“Sorry, I'm late.” the model announced.

 

“Me too!” 

 

Marinette groaned with a flat expression when she saw Adrien and Jeanette enter together.

 

“Just sit.” The substitute said with annoyance. Her back turned to write on the board with a book in her other hand. They quickly sat and Adrien tapped his foot with crossed fingers absent mindedly. He looked distracted. Maybe Jeanette had said something? 

 

Alya leaned over and smirked. 

 

“Calm down girl, you still have a chance with him.” She said elbowing her bestie. Marinette shook her head. 

 

“Alya, I'm trying to get over Adrien.”

 

“Say what??” She squawked quietly with shock. “Are you pulling my leg? When did this happen? I thought you loved him.” She frantically whispered to her as they lowered over the desk in secrecy. 

 

“I was, and still am. The thing is, I know he doesn't love me that way. In the end, I'm just a friend.” She frowned. “But, I'm okay. I know there's someone else waiting for me.” She said looking down. Her mind wandered to thinking about her knight. Chaton. Alya was totally stunned. Her Marinette was giving up on the one guy she had been obsessing over for the past three years? It was unfathomable. 

 

“Are you sure? I can talk to him-- or Nino! He could knock some sense into--”

 

“Forget it, Alya. He was way out of my league so it's not like he would have said anything. He would have been too nice and went along with it so my feelings wouldn't be crushed. Heh, he's a sweetheart that way. I'm fine with being his friend.” 

 

“But, are you satisfied with that? You never even told him..”

 

“Trust me, Alya. I'm better off.” She said. Her best friend didn't quite understand what she meant, but she nodded nonetheless. Her gaze then glanced down at her best friends notebook and saw her doodling another picture of the famous leather cat. She lowered her crease with a poked lip of suspicion. 

 

Throughout the class that morning, Adrien would periodically look over his shoulder to peek at Marinette. The bridge of his nose would flush as his mind filled with the memory the pervious night. Before he was spotted by his crush he would quickly snap his neck to look at his book. He hated being so secretive. He just wanted to be with her. 

 

Nino was able to glimpse at his friend sneaking peeks at the aspiring designer. He scrunched his face in curiosity. First they were inseparable friends, then Adrien started avoiding her and him, now he's trying to stare at her without being caught? He was certainly being bipolar these days. 

 

The bell is what caught Adrien of guard. He gasped slightly and gripped his shirt between his slender fingers. Sighing embarrassedly before Nino placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Dude, you seem really tense. Everything okay?” He asked, concern fluttering behind his glasses.

 

“Y-Yeah! Everything's fine.” he lied. Adrien couldn't confide in his best friend about this crush. He wouldn't be able to lie about it either. There wasn't an explanation acceptable enough besides the truth. 

 

The truth was, he had been trying to get over Ladybug since the day they parted ways to live a normal, teenage life. However, after meeting Jeannette feelings of wanting to be with someone resurfaced to his hopes and dreams. It was only a phase and what really screwed him over in the long run. He didn't realize that what he was feeling wasn't love for her, but love for Marinette. He was even more set over edge when he found out, by essentially cheating, that Marinette truly loved him back. It felt too good to be true. Nothing that amazing and lucky could ever happen to him. It scared him. He was terrified to be happy, truly and finally happy, only for the same thing to happen again. Just like Ladybug and his own mother abandoned him or rejecting him. He was afraid Marinette would someday leave him as well. So, he foolishly avoided her. Even Plagg advised against the idea. He should have talked it out with her instead of avoiding the awkwardness of knowing she had feelings for him. He thought the best way was to ‘help’ her get over him by this cruel action and that was the dumbest thing he could have done, because what happened to him next only made him regret his actions more. 

 

He pushed Marinette away and she in turn didn't want to be around him. She became awkward again around him. She became distant around him. Even when they spent the day together, she still resented him and was awkward. So was he. 

 

Then he abused his miraculous power by sneaking to see Marinette as Chat Noir. The more he was around her, the more he grew fond of her company, and she his. They grew closer, and he drifted farther and farther from his lady and friends. His time was now focused on wanting to see her. Wanting to be more than the rouge tom cat that came to see his lovely princess during the night. He wanted to give her his heart. He wanted to be her lover. He wanted to be hers. And he selfishly wanted her love. 

 

In some miracle, Marinette accepted his feelings and they shared a kiss.. As Chat. He had cheated, lied, deceived for his own desires. If she knew, she would hate him. She would be ashamed of him and embarrassed. 

 

In short, he had fucked up. Real bad. If he ever got the balls to tell Marinette who he was, she would reject him and he'd be alone again. He knew for fact he'd never survive that. Not another woman he loved rejecting or leaving him alone to suffer and suffocate within his own demonic darkness. Marinette gave him life and meaning. It was his own stupidity that blinded his eyes from seeing clearly all that time ago that they had an instant spark. Now he was caught between a rock and a hard place. 

 

What he couldn't have realized was that Marinette felt the _exact same._

 

She had the chance to be with Chat. And Chat loved Ladybug. He had admitted to her as Marinette he did. She foolishly didn't return his love as she chased after a fantasy with her prince charming, when all she truly wanted was her knight in leather, armed with baton sword. She had lied to him. She had deceived him without the mask. If she ever told him, she was terrified that Chaton would resent her. Her nightmare that morning was the perfect example of that fear. 

 

In the end, they both felt guilty, but they couldn't do anything about it. Besides, they both had what they wanted. Love. Why risk it?

 

Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly before tugging at his caller. Nino's brow creased slightly and sighed. 

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you at lunch.” He assumed before leaving his best buddy behind. 

 

Adrien huffed watching Nino and Alya walk from class holding hands. He glared enviously at them and closed his eyes for a moment with the same grimace. His hand clutched against his shirt till he felt the graceful tap of a fingertip against his neck, sending chills down his spine. He opened his eyes to turn sharply at the bluebell eyed woman's before him, instantly becoming a flustered mess. 

 

“M-M-Marinette!” He announced loudly before whining silently, biting his lower lip. 

 

“Adrien, are you alright?” She asked slightly clutching her books.

 

“Wh-what?” He asked stupidly. 

 

“Are you okay? You've been acting really strange since- well.. For almost a month and a half of school starting.”

 

“O-Oh! Well, you see!- uhm.. I! ..” He glanced down at the floor as he shuffled. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say. He just wanted to fall to his knees and beg forgiveness. She cocked her head curiously. Why was he acting this way? 

 

“Adrien?” She reached out but hesitated to touch him. She retracted her extension and sighed. 

 

Adrien kept his gaze lowered, a smile crossed his lips fondly before speaking. "He spoke of a girl with hair so black it was blue as the raven's wing, her sapphire eyes that looked into the deepest parts of his soul and made him melt upon one glance. When I heard that I thought... ‘Sounds a lot like Marinette.’ Sure enough, here she is." He flirts, gesturing to her. 

 

“Wh-what?” She asked blushing profusely on her face as she drank in his words. “Who said that, exactly?” She asked with a suspicious frown.

 

“..Chat Noir, your..” He lowered his voice secretly, “boyfriend.”

 

“What?!” She squealed and tensed with shock. How could he possibly know? “H-How..” 

 

“I know him. He's my ..friend. I see him from time to time, you could say he's my other half, I guess. _If_ I was that devious. He told me about falling in love with a civilian and proclaimed that. I knew it had to be you.” He lied. 

 

That made since. They had seemed to be acquainted. It would explain how Chat knew the names of some of her classmates and talked like he knew Adrien at times. She glanced to the right with a blush. “Sounds like something he'd say.” Marinette placed her fingertips over her lips as she giggled. 

 

“I'm happy for you.” He said glancing down once more with sparkless orbs. His arms wrapped around his back and he softly tapped his toes against the wooden floor. Marinette glanced up to gaze at him for a moment. 

 

“Adrien, you know you can't tell anyone.” She said a little seriously. Adrien flinched at her tone and nodded. 

 

“Of course. I kinda forced him to tell me anyways.” he chuckled awkwardly and she sighed with an eye roll. 

 

“I'll have to give him a stern talking to later then. Thanks for understanding.” She said. She smiled before walking past him. He lifted his head instantaneously. Her body pasted him almost in slow motion as he caught a whiff of the perfume she was wearing. It was a flirty berry scent with a hint of vanilla. He could have collapsed with the will to pull her closer to lean down to have a taste for himself. He groaned lightly as she past him. His eyes stayed widened and his body frozen to the smell left in the surrounding area.

 

“Goddamn..” He breathed hunching over on the desk with his forearms. “Control, Adrien. Geez..” He shook his head and slapped his cheeks punishing himself for such sinful thoughts before flustering to gather his stuff and head to class. 

 

-  
That night, he wasted no time after dinner to go to Marinette. He had been later than expected. There was fencing practice after school, then a basketball game to compete in, and finally homework. After eating he quickly excused himself and retired to his room to ‘rest’. Really, he was going to see his beloved Marinette. It was already so late. He wondered of she'd be awake at this time. 

 

“Ahoy, kitten!” 

 

Chat stopped dead in his tracks coming to a screeching halt. Small bits of concrete and dust echoed in his wake whilst eying his surroundings.  
Who called him?

 

His ears flicked lightly and he turned sharply to the right to see Ladybug on the adjacent building. She looked so beautiful with the moon light dancing upon her skin so elegantly. The image rocked him to his core. He knew he still had intense feelings for the woman, but he was trying his best to get over her. He loved Marinette after all. 

 

Chat smiled fondly at her and straightens up with hands over his hips. He raised his left extension to salute her dashingly. 

 

“Why hello there, Ladybug. Didn't think I'd see you here.” He spoke. 

 

“I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd… Drop by.” She said leaping over with skilled acrobatics. Gracefully landing in from of the kitten with a playful glint in her eyes. Chat instinctively took a small step back. 

 

Ladybug noted the subtle movements and backed off a little. She had completely forgotten she was Ladybug and not Marinette. Secretly, she was wishing he'd try to hug her or give her a kiss. That wouldn't happen. Chat might be a flirt, but she knew well that he kept his word of promise to her. He was going to love Marinette only. 

 

“It's a beautiful night. Huh?” Chat remarked stretching his arms above his head. His leather tugged over his body to show off his gorgeous muscles. Ladybug found herself staring with a lovestruck grin over her lips until his words registered within her consciousness.

 

“Uh-! Yeah! Very!” She replied nodding. 

 

“What are you doing out here anyways, m'lady? I thought we weren't doing patrol till tomorrow.” Chat said turning to face her with arms strung to rest over his head and flattening his ears adorably. 

 

“Oh! That! Well, I was just.. uhm..” She tapped her chin trying to think of something to say. 

 

“Uh… Ladybug?” Chat asked raising his masked brows. She wasn't usually this stuttery. Was she okay? 

 

“Sorry, I'm a bit scattered.” She apologized and he chuckled. 

 

“Aren't we all? I suppose no luck on finding the akuma victims?”

 

“Nope. No word from Black Panther since the one incident either. I'm getting agitated. Why have a partner if you don't exploit their use?”

 

“Maybe being a miraculous holder is just a perk. Maybe her usefulness is by being a normal civilian and watching from the sidelines.” Chat suggested. The spotted heroin nods. 

 

“That could be..”

 

Chat looked over to the city then back to her with a smile crossing his pursed lips. A challenging glare in his eyes. 

 

“Je parie que je peux gagner cette fois!” 

 

Ladybug glanced over at him and smirked. Her arms crossed over her body and her hip latched to the side. 

 

“Really, Mon Chaton? You believe you could win against me? Let me remind you how well that worked out for you two years ago.” She took a step and placed a finger on his bell then flicked it. He flushed and snickered. 

 

“That was two years ago m'lady ~ a lot has changed.” He quipped, lowering his face down to feed her ego and will to beat him. This was the Ladybug he remembered. The daringly, Intelligent woman that would have a way of kicking his ass while still sending him into a lovers stupor. 

 

“Hmm.. J'accepte ce défi, petit chaton. Let's see who's in the dust this time, eh?” 

 

"Mmm, no wonder I haven't.. spotted you then. I'm always in your dusty shadow. " he flirts, twirling his hair with his clawed finger. 

 

"Oh, lord.." She rolls her eyes, smiling nonetheless. "You've _cat_ to be _kitten_ me. You purrobably have the worst vision ever, then."

 

He blushed. Holy shit. Three puns in one go? She was too good. 

It threw him off his game and his blush showed beneath the rims of the mask. 

"Eeehhhhh.. L-Let's get going!" He stuttered almost running into something as he abruptly turned.

 

She laughs, shaking her head. "Watch your step, Kitty." She teases, walking in front of him. He whistled at her with a cute grin as he watched her hips sway.

 

“Uh-!” he shook his head from those thoughts and blinked his eyes.

 

She giggles and turns to watch him as they run. "Keep up, Kitty~" She teases, running further.

 

"Yes ma'am!" He said like the love struck kitten that he was. He ran on all fours as they played a new kind of tag.

"You're getting faster, Ladybug!" He commented behind her

 

Am I?" She asks, curiously, looking over her shoulder at him. "Or are you getting slower?" She jokes, continuing to run.

 

"Ooh! Shots fired! You wound me!” He exclaimed with a smirk plaguing his lips as they ran together.

 

"Haha! Kitty, please!" She shakes her head, stopping suddenly at a random roof to let him catch up.

 

He wasn't able to halt as she stopped. He squeaked on collision, but he made sure not to harm her as they rolled on the middle of the roof. He blinked and hovered over her. 

"You okay?" He asked breathless with an adoring smile.

 

She blinks, panting. "Y-Yeah. Fine. You?" She asks, giggling.

 

"Hehe -huff- yeah. I'm good. " he said with his breaths trying to catch up with his heart beat. She was so beautiful, adding on to the moonlight to her skin it made him speechless. He had tried forgetting the feelings that he had for Ladybug. Being here with her in this moment only made him swoon.

 

"That's..good.." She trails off, staring into his eyes as he continued to hover above her. She didn't speak, instead continuing to stare at him with a soft, adoring smile. She loved him so much. She wanted so badly to tell him so, alas they weren't able to share such secrets. 

 

"Yeah..." He said trailing off as they shared a cosmic glance with each other. He felt his heart calm down but beating strong in his chest as he gazed at her. He wasn't unlucky at all... He was the luckiest of all.. He just didn't know it yet. He laid his forehead on her own. 

 

"Honestly. Shouldn't we actually be moving instead of having an awkward staring contest?” She sputtered in a soft whisper. 

 

As he laid his forehead on hers, hair flowed on her like a golden waterfall. 

"Does my elevated heart beat count as movement?" He asked sweetly as the darker parts of his eyes enlarged to the biggest circles she had ever seen as Ladybug.

 

The visible light disappeared as his hair blocked all outer light, but her inner light flames as they stared deep into each other's eyes. "M-Maybe-" she stutters, her heartbeat's pace picking up as well. "I-I, um.."

"You're too precious, Ladybug ~” he smirked teasingly. 

 

She pouts a bit, shaking her head. "No, I'm not. Get off me, stupid cat.” She giggled and pushed his face from her own, then shoved him off her to lay beside her. 

 

Chat Noir giggled and sat up with crossed legs. They gazed over the city and both sigh in sync. 

 

“Ladybug, do you think will we save those people?” He asked without realizing. She blinked and turned to gaze at him. Her smile faltered to a soft frown and she huffed. 

 

“I don't know. I believe we can.” She said. He glanced at Her then nodded.

 

“Yes, of course.” He said standing. 

 

“Where are you off to then?” 

 

“I'm going to see someone.” 

 

“Oh?” She teased knowing exactly who he was talking about. 

 

“Mhm~” he turned from her and removed his baton from the belt quiver over his back. “Au Revoir, Ladybug.” He announced before vaulting over the city and into the night. Ladybug sighed holding her hands over her heart. 

 

“Yeah.. See ya..” She swayed on her heels before suddenly realizing he was going to see Marinette. And Marinette wasn't in her room. 

 

“Gah! Shit!” She flung her yoyo over to latch onto the building and swing her to her home. 

 

“Hide Tikki!” She screeched as she scrambled to get in bed and look as though she had been asleep. It wasn't difficult since her hair was a hot mess and she looked the part. Tikki hides in her usual place under the bed as the familiar sound of pattering footsteps echoed in the room below. Marinette had barely placed her new bottle of perfume down on her night stand before her latch from the balcony opened. Good, she had just barely made it. 

 

Chat silently fell into her room and leaned over her form, carefully placing his hand against the mattress. He tried not putting too much stress on the frame so it didn't move her any and wake her. She seemed so peaceful, it would be a shame to ruin such a pretty sight. His eyes gazed over her porcelain skin with pure love and happiness. He wished he could keep this moment forever.

 

Chat smiled warmly at her with half hooded lids. His face gradually leaned in till his lips tasted her wine stained extensions. His ears flicked when he heard a soft hum emanate from her throat. He pulled away leisurely and smiled over her. Caressing dark locks from her face, he spoke in a silk whisper.

 

“Chat?..” She asked hoarsely as her lips curled to a smile and moved lightly on the bed. He purred with a chuckle. 

 

“Yes, princess. Did I wake you?” He whispered caressing her cheek once more. Marinette sighed contently with her eyes still closed. 

 

“Mhmm~” she mumbled. 

 

“That's good.” He said kissing her head and the corner of her mouth. She giggled tiredly and lightly shoved him away, smiling. 

 

“And why is that, knight?” She questions. 

 

“Because, if I kissed a sleeping princess awake, it must be true love's kiss.” He smirked and she scoffed turning on her side with her back to him. 

 

“Flirt.” She huffed with a red dusting her cheeks. He chuckled and laid beside her with his head propped up against his palm. His other arm laid on his side. 

 

“Yes, but you love me for it.”

 

“Darn it, I do.” She turned around to face him. “I also love your cuddles..”she opened her eyes ever so slightly. She couldn't see him very well, considering it was dark and she was tired.. Marinette lightly pouts. “No fair.” She whined. 

 

“Piff- and what isn't fair?” He asked pulling her against his chest and kissing her head whilst holding her. 

 

“You can see me with night vision and I can't even see your outline.” She huffed. Chat chuckled lightly and sighed. 

 

“Don't worry, princess. I'll be back tomorrow and you can stare at me to your heart's content.” She smiled

 

“Good.” Marinette states, cuddling up to Chat. He held her close to his chest and sighed contently. They laid in a serene silence as they rested against each other. 

 

“Hey, Chat?” She tiredly pipped.

 

“Yes, princess?” He opens his softly glowing eye to glance at her. 

 

“I was wondering.. When's your birthday?” 

 

“I can't answer that.” he said with a frown. His ears softly lowered and he felt her shift to try and look at him in the pitch black.

 

“How come?” She asked. He looked at her and saw her lips pursed and he chuckled. 

 

“If I told you, you'd figure out who I am.” 

 

“I.. Would?” She asked tilting her head. “That means that you and I know each other?” Her fingers lightly tugged at his suit with expectancy filling her eyes. 

 

“Hmm. I probably shouldn't answer that either.” He tapped his cheek with his claw. 

 

“Huh..” She huffed. “Yeah, I know.” She lowered her head and he raised it gently with his indexes knuckle. 

 

“I would have asked the same thing. Don't fret about it.” He kissed her head. 

 

“Heh, I suppose so. Then can we make up a birthday?” She asked. 

 

“Uh, why?” He asked awkwardly. 

 

“So I can do something for it, of course.” She giggled. 

 

“Wh-.. aw that's sweet, but I don't need anything.” He tapped her nose with his claw resulting in her scrunching up with a bite of her lip. 

 

“Oh come on! I want to do something. It doesn't seem fair you gift me and I can't do the same.” Marinette stuck out her tongue childishly. Chat rolled his eyes amusingly as he shook his head.

 

“Sorry, that just how it is. I like having the mysteriousness around me. Keeps naughty princesses like you on their toes.” He teased. She groaned and flopped back to lay upon him. 

 

“Fine.” She sighed dismissing the whole thing. Although, the thought of possibly knowing who he was was wracking her mind. Who could be be? Did they know each other well? Perhaps..

 

“Hey.. Princess?” He asked in a more subdued voice. She hummed. “I saw that your school is hosting a fall dance. Are you planning on going with someone?” He asked. His grip around her lightly tightened protectively and she snapped her head to glance at what she thought his head was. 

 

“I'm not going.” She said casting her gaze down. 

 

Chat's eyes widened a little, and he licked his lower lip searching for words in his dry mouth. “Not going?” He questioned, “How come?” 

 

“Because, you aren't there to take me.”

 

Chat felt a stab in his heart. ‘But.. I am.  
‘ 

 

“W-Why should that stop you? You can go out and have some fun. You don't need me. Why have a drag when you can go stag?” He stuttered with the tension fishing in his emotions. 

 

“Ahah.. The only reason to go is to show off to everyone how lucky I am to have you. And, more so proceed rubbing it in their faces.” She snickered. Adrien chuckled absently before casting his eyes down. He cleared his throat mildly before responding.

 

“Yeah, but.. You should go. Honestly, I think it would be fun for you to just get out, you know? I know how stressed you've been and still grieving about Nathanael. A night on the prowl would benefit you greatly.” His voice lowered gently as his fingers clasped into a small fist. The leather on his gloves tensed against his skin. “Even if you go with someone else.” 

 

Marinette reached out and blindly brushed her fingers over his cheek to feel his presence. Finding him in the abyss Marinette cupped his cheeks and gave them a loving squeeze. 

 

“Even if I went, I wouldn't have any fun with it. I most certainly wouldn't go with anyone else.” 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked with pursed lips making his words adorn a lisp.

 

Marinette giggled and nodded. “Yeah. As long as I spend time with you, I'm okay.” She answers with a second bobb of her head, and resting to lay on his chest. She could hear his heart thumping strongly soothing her to near unconsciousness. 

 

Chat smiled fondly with lidded eyes whilst laying back on her pillows, and hugging her mold close to his body. As he breathed she lifted slightly and then drifted back down with each exhale. Marinette wasn't bothered. He could see her cheesy grin spread across her face as she laid there. There was another moment of silence before he spoke again. 

 

“Well.. It _is_ a masquerade dance…” He began. Marinette opened her eyes slightly and furrowed her brows slowly as she realized where he was getting at before he breathed another word. “And.. It isn't like I don't have access to theatrical masks that would conceal my identity..”

 

“Chat, no. It's way too risky.” She dismissed the idea completely.

 

“No one would know it was me.” He countered. 

 

“Absolutely not. I'm not having you waltz on the dance floor without your uniform, mask or not. Your identity-” 

 

“I'll have my hair greased back and wear a suit. No one will know its me.” 

 

“I don't like it. Too risky, if anything were to arouse suspicion I couldn't live with myself. I'd feel so guilty. It would get people on your case after battles, and you'd be in danger, and..” She trialed off after her voice grew quieter. Chat shook his head. 

 

“That isn't going to happen.” He reassured. 

 

“I don't know.. I'm not comfortable with it.” She glanced to the side shyly and poked out her lip. He couldn't say no to that face. 

 

He sighed defeated. “Alright. I won't do it.” He wrestled with himself before talking again. “What about Adrien? You two are still friends.. I'm sure he'd take you.”

 

She scoffed. “Please, Jeanette has him on the radar. I don't want to be on bad terms with her.” 

 

“.. I'm sure he'd still like to have you there.” He responded with a half smile.  
“Maybe.. But, you know he's my ex crush. I can't go with him knowing I'm seeing you. Even if you did spill the beans on our relationship.” 

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“I'm not going, Chaton. That's final.” She huffed more firmly. He believed her and solemnly nodded for a response. Her expression softened and she resumed relaxing against his form. 

 

The pair was silent once more and they let the calm atmosphere take control. Another whiff of that perfume caught his nose's attention. Chat shivered and began to pur without realizing. Marinette glanced up to the place where she felt the pur, then giggled.

 

“Kitty?” She asked batting her tired eyes.

 

“Y-Yes, Marinette?” He responded shakily. “What is is?” 

 

“You're purring. Something got you excited, knight?” she asked as if the woman didn't know. 

 

“What? Excited? I'm uh.. Always excited.” 

 

“No, I mean flustered excited.” He was so thankful that it was dark. Otherwise she would have seen his face go long and blood red with her reply. 

 

“Uh-!.. I d-dont know what you're talking about.” shit, did he just stutter?

 

“You wouldn't happen to smell the new perfume I got? Is it too strong? I thought you'd like it.” She giggled. 

 

That sly deva. She had totally planned that just to get a reaction. That was something he would do! Damn, he loved this girl. 

 

“I-I-I love it!” He squeaked wanting to hide his embarrassed self away in a room of self pity. There was a period of quiet and he whined throatily with a discomposed blush over his face. He heard a snorting laugh imitate from Marinette. He opened his eyes to stare at her. 

 

“You're so adorable!” She giggled placing her cheek against his chest with snickers leaving her mouth. He began to relax and smile. He too began laughing. He was such a dunce when it came to acting around girls. Especially this one. 

 

“You totally knew I'd be like this. It isn't fair.” He whined the last word before flipping her on her back and straddling her there. She gasped and flushed beautifully beneath him. Her heart raced and a tingling sensation coursed through her body. He leaned down as though he was going to kiss her, but instead whispered. 

 

“Now it's payback!” She gasped once again as he began tickling her belly without remorse. He smirked evilly as she squirmed, laughing and gasping for air. She begged between each laugh for him to stop but he didn't have mercy to give. 

 

“Mwhahahah!” He leaned down again and spoke. “Tell me you will go to the dance and I'll stop!~” he said. By now she was tossing and turning to get away as she laughed. Tears built in her eyes from the joy and her hand tried shoving him away to no avail. 

 

“N-Never! Ahaha! Chat, please!” She breathed after each giggle. He hummed. 

 

“You must!” 

 

“N-no!”

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Okay! Okay! I will!” She squealed. He laughed triumphantly then halts his persistent tickles. She laid there with her arms spread over the mattress as her chest heaved with each sharp breath. A goofy smile crossed over her beautiful lips whilst residual laughs left her till the teen caught her breath. She reached over and plopped her arm over her eyes. Chat smirked and crossed his arms, Satisfied. 

 

“That's a good purrincess.~” he teased. She grumbled mimicking his words childishly. 

 

“Stupid cat.” She lifted her arm and peaked out to see his figured outline on top of her. She suddenly realized how they were positioned and her face flushed. “Uhm.. Kitten?” She asked shyly. He coked his head. His ears flapped to the side and his brow creased. 

 

“Yes?” He asked. 

 

“You're.. Uh.. I don't mind but.. You are aware of how you are.. Uh..” She motioned her eyes to her torso that was still straddled by his legs. 

 

“Eh?” He followed suit and grunted, the realization donged on him. “Gah!” He scrambled off her and flopped into the corner, shrinking there. “Sorry..” He squeaked. 

 

Marinette calmly turned her head to look at him and she smiles at him adoring his sweetness. She knew he wouldn't have done anything she didn't want him to. She found that one of his most alluring qualities. 

 

“Don't be sorry. It wasn't like you were going to do anything.” She reached out to him so she could take his wrist. He also reached out and let her take him. Mari led him to lay on her lap after sitting up. He couldn't stop blushing, but there wasn't anything intimate happening so he shouldn't be acting this way. He felt her loving fingers stroke through his hair, tempting him to pur. 

 

“I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable. I love you too much, princess.” His eyes glanced to the left before they closed. His body relaxed and he allowed himself the luxury of purring. Marinette's lips tugged to a smile. 

 

“I know, Chaton. I love you too.” She brushed his messy hair out of his face only for the strands to perfectly flow back to their original position. 

 

“So, you will go?” He asked silkily, making her heart flutter. Clearing her throat absently she nodded. 

 

“Yes, I'll go. You really seem to want me to go to this thing. There won't be many of my classmates there.” She huffed, scratching beneath his chin. He hummed, lifting his head for her to get to his sweet spot. 

 

“Hmm.. Yeah, but you know that Alya and Adrien will, so will Nino.” He said. 

 

“Yeah. I haven't been able to spend much time with them lately.” 

 

Having to juggle being a superhero and school and dealing with friendships too is difficult. Now she was spending more time with Chat too.  
“Marinette, are you feeling okay?” He asked lifting his head from her lap to look at her, concerned. He turned so his back laid on the bed and reached up to caress her lower cheek. 

 

“Huh?” She was confused by his question. 

 

“I'm asking because you seemed really upset this morning. Also, uhm.. I'm asking on Adrien’s behalf.” Well it wasn't a total lie. He was concerned. 

 

“Oh. I'm..”

 

“I want the truth. Please?” He smiled cutely and she sighed. 

 

“I guess I've been trying to deal with several emotions at once. It's scary to walk into class and see all those vacant seats. I'm afraid of the future for Paris. I'm worried about Nathan. I'm still a little upset with Adrien and trying to get over him at the same time. Plus, these nightmares aren't helping things.” She admits gazing aimlessly over to her wall. “I suppose I'm growing restless. I want this Hawkmoth crisis to be over and things to go back to normal. I want my classmates back. I want to know that Ladybug can save everyone. At the end of the day, I'm doubting everything around me.” Chat sits up. His arms strongly wrapped around her back and pulled her close. 

 

“Listen. Okay? Ladybug and I are going to stop Hawkmoth and his partner. We will return those people and your friends back to you akuma free. I will do anything to protect and soothe you during this crazy turn of events. As for Alya, Nino and Adrien, you should talk to them too. I'm sure they are worried about you. I know for a fact Adrien is. He's afraid you don't want to be his friend. He's afraid to talk to you about what's going on. Adrien is an insecure model with parent issues. I know how much you mean to him. Lately, the same emotions you've been feeling have overpowered him. He's been foolishly avoiding everyone and you. He needs you.” 

 

“Adrien..” She rested her head in chat's shoulder and shamefully glanced to the side. He held her tightly.  
“He wants to be close again, he's just afraid of asking if you'd still be his friend. He trusts you more than anyone. And although I'm jelly of him, you should still be as close as you can, because I won't always be here.” 

 

“I know..” Marinette nimbly let him hold her as he spoke. It almost felt like he was trying to talk about Adrien like he was him. That was impossible, though. “I feel so bad. I even told him I'd always keep him happy. I'm going against my word by feeling upset about the situation. Hawkmoth is Adrien's uncle for god sakes. Of course he'd feel out of control and angry. I need to call him.” Marinette pulled away to fumble around for her phone. Chat tensed and reached out, but hesitates.

 

“Eh- it's pretty late. He's probably asleep!” he states as she found her phone. Marinette paused, her thumb looming over the home button. 

 

“Yeah, he probably won't answer.” She turned on the lamp to eliminate the room with a yellow light. She rubbed her eyes after adjusting to the new warmth that blinded her for a moment. She looked at Chat and smiled. 

 

“I'll leave a message.” She said pressing her home button to unlock the device. Searching his contact she pressed call. After a few rings his voice mail popped up. 

 

_“Hi! This is Adrien’s voice mail. Leave a message!”_

 

She hesitates before speaking. 

 

“Hey, Adrien. Sorry it's late, I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to apologize for being a little jerkish to you. I understand why you have been antisocial recently and I shouldn't have been upset about it. I want to ask if you would like to go to the school dance this Friday. I'm sure Alya and Nino are going too. I don't mind Jeanette coming along. I'm sure she's already asked you to go anyways. Heh, anyways, I'll talk to you later! Text me when you get this, goodnight.” She said hanging up. Chat felt his fist clench instinctively. He cheated again. 

 

Woops.

 

“That was a nice send off.” 

 

“I hope he accepts my apology and invitation.”

 

“I'm certain he will.” 

 

Marinette nodded with a yawn. 

 

“You should sleep now.” He suggested. Marinette weakly shook her head. Chat rolled his eyes amused. “What would you do without me?” he asks whilst gently pushing her to lay down. She weakly groaned in protest as he pulled the comforter over her shoulders. Reaching over, he turned out the light. 

 

“Mm..”

 

“Goodnight, Mari.” He leaned down to kiss her. She raised her fingers to block his lips, instead kissing her fingers.

 

“Hm?” He lifts his head. 

 

“Don't .. Go.. Not yet.” 

 

“Do you need something?” He asked sensing the answer was yes. 

 

“Will you… Sing for me?” She asked timidly. That was unusual. 

 

“Uh, pardon?” He asked with furrowed brows.

 

“Sing for me.. That same song that you sang before..”

 

“‘The same song’?” He asked. 

 

“The one about sunshine..” She tiredly nodded. 

 

“O-Oh. Of course.” He lays beside her and protectively hugged her. She quickly cuddled with her hero. Chat closed his eyes drawing a breath. 

 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away.._

_I'll always love you, and make you happy. Cuz you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away..”_

 

Marinette had fallen asleep as he finished his song. He continued to hum the tune, watching her form as if admiring a piece of art. He closed his own eyes with sleep tempting his mind and body. Slowly, he trailed off the song and fell unconscious against her form.

 

He wasn't supposed to fall asleep, he knew it was extremely risky. It was just the fact that being with Marinette made him feel super relaxed. Her presence made him feel open and happy. He could rest in peace. Her warmth made him lax, her scent numbed his judgment, and her touch sent him spiraling to the ground. And for once he didn't feel so lonely. 

 

It wasn't long. His ring gave off the final warning. With a flash of lime green illumination, Chat Noir was transformed to the model Agreste boy.

 

He shivered with the lack of warmth from his suit. Adrien whimpered as his hold around Marinette tightened. Plagg yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Kid, you -” he gasped after seeing they were still in Marinette's room. Plagg shrieked in a panic, quietly. If Marinette woke up she'd see his identity. He zipped to his chosen and attempted shaking his shoulder. 

 

“Kid!” He yelled whispery, “Get your ass up!” 

 

“Plagg?” Tikki hummed half awake. She had been cuddled against Marinette after realizing Chat fell asleep. Plagg gasped a second time as he noticed his partner. 

 

“Tikki..” He forgot about Adrien and floats over to her. “Hello ..” He smiled with half lidded eyes. She giggled and floats up to join him, levitating a few inches from the human holders. 

 

“It's good to see you..” He said as they embraced happily at their reunion. They hadn't talked since the first encounter with Black Panther. 

 

“It's good to see you as well.” She replied. They pulled away and cast their eyes to rest on the two. 

 

“Stupid kids..”

 

“Hehe. Oh, Plagg..” 

 

Adrien had Marinette pulled as close as possible against his chest. Her back against him as her chest lifted and slacked with each breath she took. Adrien's arms wrapped around her protectively, his right leg spooned her thighs in a more possessive, selfish way. He wanted all her warmth radiating off her body. Marinette's arms laid sprawled over her bed meekly with parted lips for air. Adriens mouth was also agape with bed head already starting to consume his perfect hair. 

 

“They look so peaceful.” Tikki comments.

 

“It's way too risky.” Plagg replied.

 

Unbeknownst to the kwimis, Adrien was caught in a bitter sweet dream. He couldn't really see anything, it was more like he could hear talking. She sounded so familiar and loving, but.. Someone else was trying to stop their conversation. 

_'And apparently she had to kiss me in order to break the spell. I still don't remember it, but it was my first kiss. '_

_'How lovely. It was a match made in heaven then!'_

_'She's very special to me my best friend besides Marinette.. maman-'_

_"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this-"_

_'What was that?'_

_"Adrien, your mother-"_

_'Maman, who's talking?--'_

_"Your mother is missing. "_

_'Please answer me! This can't be it.. -'_

_"We will do everything in our power to find her--"_

_'No..please...please...'_

A quiet whimper escaped his lips as he snuggled Marinette. Taking her scent and warmth in, he shortly calmed down before he became emotional. That happens from time to time..

 

"Ah, another one." Plagg simply said as he floated down to rest on his fluffy hair. "Poor kid.."

 

Adrien once more grew restless and yelped. Marinette groaned awake and struggled to turn in his tight embrace. 

 

“Chat?” She groggily asked. The girl couldn't see much. However his outline was visible. She rubbed her eyes before caressing his hair- wait.. Where were his attachments? Where was his mask? The leather? Shit. He had transformed after falling asleep. She about panicked till she heard him cry out again. 

 

“Ch-Chat?” 

 

“He’s having a nightmare. He has them frequently.” Plagg said. She gasped lightly with the new voice and winced. 

 

“Plagg?” She asked. She got a nod in return. 

 

Marinette leaned down and kissed Chat all over his face to soothe him.  
“Shh.. I'm here, I'm here.”

Adrien didn't seem to calm down, her gentle words only scratched the surface of his dreamscape. 

_"Your father wasn't able to tell you--"_

'Why did you leave me?.. Was I not ... Was I not important to you?' 

"..We've had to close the case on Misses Agreste. She's been missing for over four months-" 

_'This can't be happening..'_

_He could see himself In his room as a younger version of his past sat on the bed. The same cop as before explaining to him that his mother was gone forever and most likely dead. his present self was invisible to help the situation, a ghost in another time. He wanted to throw his miraculous at the memory._

_'Take it! You could find her! He could find her! ' he scrambled to take off his ring, but the jewel wouldn't budge. 'Nonononono....' _

"No...no...no.."he muttered beneath his breath. His hand that held his miraculous twitching.

 

' _Forgive me..' Adrien fell to his knees and the scene disappeared like paint falling from a slick canvas, there was darkness. His fingers running through his hair as he cried. 'I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I was useless.. I could have.. There had to have been a way..'_

_"Father..? Why won't you talk to me.."_

 

The atmosphere changed. Like sand in a storm, it filtered into a new memory.

"It isn't of your concern. "

"When can I go outside? There's so many other children I could play with.."

"I said no. Go to your room, Adrien."

"Father, it's her birthday today, I was wanting to-"

"Leave me alone, son. "

'All of that... I- .. He could have stopped. The pain wouldn't be here... What Good is there for Chat Noir to do if he couldn't have saved you..' 

"S-...rry..." He whined curling into a tighter ball as Marinette tried to talk to him, but he was too deeply asleep to hear her. Or was he?

_'I love you...'_

_'What.. ?' He looked up through the dark void._

_'I'm here..'_

_'Who's..'_

_'I love you..shhh'_

_'Mari?..' He felt calmer all of the sudden. 'Marinette..'_

"Marinette...." He muttered

 

She hugs him tighter, nuzzling the crook of his neck as he spoke in his sleep. She smiled, hearing her name fall from his lips. 

 

"Shh, shh, I'm right here.. I love you.. whatever you're seeing, it can't harm you. It's not real.” She reassures, reaching a hand up to brush the tears from his cheeks.

 

Her words trickled in his ears barely heard. He couldn't make much out, only what was important.  
_'shh....love you... It can't harm you..'_

_'Marinette..' He looked for her but he couldn't find her. He stumbled around in the dark and felt something on his cheeks. He reached up, as if there was a hand there for him to touch, but there wasn't anything there. Adrien Whimpers._

_'I feel so guilty.. I should have done something. There had to have been something I could have done to save her. And now..'_

"S-shes.. Gone.." He whispered in a sad tone, his voice cracking at the pressure built in his throat. His eyes clamped tightly shut as the tears were wiped from his cheeks by Marinette. Plagg only tried to comfort Adrien as best he could. 

"Kid, shushshush.. It's all over and in the past. No one could have saved her. " he said with concern as the evening light laminated the room dimly.

 

"She..?" Marinette blinks in confusion before realizing- his mother. "I.. Oh. I-I I'm still here, though. I'll fill in her gaps. I'll love you as much as her.. Shh.. I'm here.."

 

_'M-Mari..' He wiped his tears within the dream and hugged himself. He felt so cold._

_'I'm here.. Sshh..' He heard her say_

_He looked up through the dark and felt himself fading away._

Adrien softly shuttered in her touch. His expression beginning to lack in emotions as he began waking up. A soft whimper escaped him as his closed eyes twitched, blinking open. They were tinted with red and glossed over with the remanding tears. His orbs were barely open before he closed them again not fully awake. 

Plagg looked at Marinette gratefully and nuzzled his chosen

 

Marinette smiled sympathetically at him, still wiping his tears away gently. She continues to hug him close to her, ceasing her speaking. She didn't know quite what he saw, but could sense his pain from it, and wanted to do everything in her power to pull the pain away.

 

His limbs lightly began to hug her tighter as he got his bearings once again. Breathing deeply and laying his face meekly on her shoulder. He hadn't realized she was awake, the images in his dream slowly fading but he still felt the heart wrenching sorrow contorting in his chest, stabbing him with a blunt knife. 

Now awake fully he sniffles a little with tightly closed eyes. "God, don't take her away too.." He whispered, feeling Plagg stroking his hair. 

"No one is taking anyone away, kid." He reassured with genuine sympathy.

 

"Shh.. He's right. I'm not going anywhere.." She speaks after Plagg, rubbing small circles in his back again.  
From his worries, she got more of an idea of what he had dreamt about.  
He lost his mother. He probably felt guilt about it, didn't he?  
Was he afraid of losing her, too? It seemed so.  
Her heart melted as she then realized how much he cared for her.

 

His eyes ripped open at her voice. If Plagg was there that meant that Marinette had seen his identity. He whined and rubbed his face in her shoulder in a feeble attempt to try and hide.

"Hhhhh.... "

“Don't worry.. I haven't seen. It's too dark and I just woke.” 

 

Adrien turned away shamefully. His outburst of emotion had woken her up from sleep. He felt guilty. 

 

“I'm sorry..” He sniffles. Marinette reached out blindly to caress tears from his face. 

 

“Don't.. It's okay. I'm sorry you were in distress.. Do you want to talk about it?” She asked with a smile. Without his night vision he couldn't see her comforting face and it made him whine. 

 

“..I'm sorry, but..”

 

“I understand.” She replied pulling his head to lay over her chest. He flushed before relaxing immediately after. 

 

“Th-thank you..” He choked softly as he held her back. He was so thankful for her. 

 

After that occurrence, Chaton transformed again and kisses his princess goodbye. He then climbs from her loft and outside to start off home. He wasn't able to sleep restfully the rest of the night.

 

“Hey, kid?” Plagg asked as they both stared at his tall cycling. Adrien huffed.

 

“Yes, Plagg?” 

 

“Are you ever going to tell Marinette who you truly are?” there was period of silence before Adrien determinedly frowned with a nod. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Whoa, seriously?” The kwimi asked turning to look at him.

 

“Yes. I know I won't have you for long. If Marinette and I are to stay together I want her to know who I am. Behind the mask.”

 

“And.. What if she..” Plagg began as Adrien turned to lay with his back to the kwimi. 

 

“If she rejects me then… Then I know I'll never find another girl like her in a million years. I'll always love and protect her.”

 

“Hm.. I doubt shed reject you. Something tells me.. You two were made for each other..” His mind flashed to his partner, Tikki for a distant moment before he rested on the bed. 

 

“Goodnight, Plagg.”

 

“Goodnight, Adrien.”


	15. A Dance with Death

The next morning Adrien arose from his slumber, albeit unwillingly. He was exhausted. His body missed the warmth that Marinette brought as she lay beside him in bed. Breathing a dreaded sigh he slung his legs over the bed to go get a shower. 

Plagg groaned at the movements with annoyance before his nostrils caught a whiff of Camembert the human had left for him to snack on. 

Marinette basically had woken the same way. She felt stiff and cold without Chat there beside her. It felt more vacant. Like he was suppose to sleep in the same bed as her. She immediately shook away that notion before scrambling to turn off her alarm.   
She let her legs hang from the bed as she greeted her kwimi with a leisure tap and stroke of her finger. 

“Good morning, Tikki.” She spoke. 

“Good morning Marinette. You're up earlier than usual.” The kwimi hummed as she stretched her limbs over the sheets. 

“Well, I didn't really stay asleep last night.” She shrugged standing and making her way down the ladder to get ready for the day. Tikki snickered and slyly eyed her chosen, teasingly. 

“Why? Because you're kitten wasn't sleeping next to you? Hhhmmm?” Tikki jeered inciting a dark flush to cross the bridge of her chosen’s nose. 

“W-What! Tikki!” She turned in a flustered fit and clumsily tripped over her two left feet. 

“Marinette, is that you up there?” Her mother called up the stairs. 

“Yeah, mom..” Marinette replied with a less the blithe expression. Tikki floated down to sit on her master's head. 

“Oh Marinette..” She giggled and sighed. 

 

“Hey, kid! You're phone is annoying me!” Plagg barked with a mouth full of stinky cheese. The shower was cut off as the male lazily scuffed his feet while walking in the bedroom again. His lower torso adorned a blue towel that hung loosely around his hips. His damp locks were covered with a small hand towel of the same shade to dry them off with.

“What are you complaining about now?” He asked thoughtlessly, placing his hands over the towel to squeeze leftover water from the strands. 

“Your phone won't shut up!” He complained blatantly. Adrien walked over to the device and noticed a new voicemail was received prior to him coming home that evening. 

“Oh, I almost forgot about that.” He picked up the device, hitting the home key to unlock the code. He marked the message as read since he heard it live last night and would only upset him to hear it a second time. 

His fingers tapped out a message quickly to answer her request of messaging, then he began getting dressed.

_**6:34 |** {Hey, Marinette! I just got your message. I just wanted to tell you how much that means to me and that I'm really sorry for being a spoiled brat recently. I'm happy to know you understand. I have to run now, but if you like we can talk at lunch today? :)}_

Her phone dinged with a new message. She blinked and unlocked the device to see from whom, and discovered Adrien’s text. She smiled a little and decided to text back before continuing her daily routine. 

_**6:34 |** {It's no problem, really! I'm sorry I didn't recognize what was happening sooner. I'd love to talk to you later today. See you at school! :)}_

Adrien slipped his shirt over his head and saw her reply. He smiled and placed the phone in his bag for safe keeping. 

“Human relationships are so complicated.” Plagg spoke out loud not expecting response from his master. 

“Come on, Plagg.” Adrien opened his large pocket for the kwimi to curl into, then headed downstairs for breakfast. 

“Good morning, Adrien.” He was greeted by his secretary. Adrien nodded with a blank expression. 

“Good morning, Natalie.” he absently replied as he sat down. His server laid out the platter of food for him to dine on and lifted the silver lid to reveal the organic fruits, hash browns, and eggs ready for consumption. That wasn't too bad. Usually it was something bland. He turned to his server and nods in appreciation. 

“Looks delicious. Thank you.” He said before beginning to eat at the food. The brunette woman began reading off his schedule to him like normal. 

“Today you will have a photo shoot with miss Jubilie after school. Then you have a home basketball game at six.” She said scrolling down the tablet. Adrien nodded along. 

“Sounds good.” He replied dabbing his mouth with a napkin as he finished. “Oh, what's my schedule for tomorrow?” He asked turning to face her with his elbow on the table.

“Hmm.. You're free Friday. Why?” She asked curiously. 

“There's a dance at school tomorrow and I wanted to take my friend, Marinette. You remember her?”

“Yes, she's the strange, pigtailed girl that always trips on the stairs.” She said in a droll, monotone tune. 

“Yes, Marinette. I will be leaving at seven and won't expect to be home till ten, or eleven.” 

“You'd have to clear it with your father first. But, your schedule isn't going to be affected.”

He stood up and excused himself. “Alright. I'll go talk to him about it.” He said.

After Natalie had walked away to go about her routine, Adrien had snuck into the kitchen and swiped some cheese and cookies for his kwimi and himself. He had made a promise to Marinette that he'd eat fatter foods and even out, that's what he was gonna do. 

He peaked into his father's office and saw him on the phone. He looked serious, with eyes that could cut through any person from a mile away. It almost scared the teen to see his father so focused. Must be an important call... He rushed back upstairs and shut the door with a breath of relief.

Adrien went to his closet to pull out the blue scarf Marinette made him three years back. He remembered the day he found out she had been the one to make it for him. It warmed his heart to know she didn't take credit for it because he was happy to receive a gift from his father, besides a stupid pen. 

He remembered her priceless face when he told her he knew she made it and the hug he gave her. It was so adorable when she started stuttering and flubbering over her words. 

That's how they really start kicked their friendship. He was so glad it worked out. 

“Hehe..” He took the scarf from his drawer then decided to change his shirt. He slipped off the blue one and then put on his black shirt with the stripes he use to wear. “A little tight but that's fine.” He muttered before laying the scarf to lay across his shoulders and neck. His fingertips affectionately stroked the fabric with a fond smile over his lush lips. 

“Come along, Adrien!” Natalie called up snapping him back to reality from his daydreams. 

“Coming!” He called back, rushing to grab his shoulder bag and slides down the rail of the steps to the lobby floor. 

Marinette walked down the street tugging at her bun that had been pulled back in her hair instead of her usual pigtails. 

“I wonder if Chat will try to see me again today..” She thought out loud. Reaching the entrance she turned to see Adrien's car pull up. He stepped out adorning her scarf with a proud smile over his face. She felt her heartbeat increase. 

“Marinette!” He greets with a wider grin and wave of his hand. 

“Oh-. Hey!” She states waiting up for him to join her. 

“Guess we don't have to wait for lunch to talk now, huh?”

“Nope! Hah.. You never did answer if you wanted to go to the dance with me.” Marinette shyly pulled hair from her eyes, and behind her ears, before glancing at him. He noticed the change of her hair style. It fed the blush dusting upon his cheeks, so he cleared his throat as a distraction.

“Oh, about that.” He turned and took out a budded rose from his bag. carefully, and offered it to her. He lowly bowed in a sarcastic, theatrical way. 

“Woudest thou fair maiden goest with thine lowly commoner to thy dance?” He asked hilariously. She felt her cheeks redden, laughing at his facade.

“Oh my god, get up you idiot.” She breathed between laughs. “I swear, you and Chat are twins, or something. That's exactly what he'd do. I bet he told you to do that.” She shook her head in haughty derision. 

“Piff.. You have no idea.” He mumbled. “Yeah, of course he did.” He stood up and smirked. “So? How bout it princess?” He asked. 

“Uh-..” Her mind wondered to Chat Noir’s pet name for her. Although Adrien had called her that before, it sounded so familiar when it rolled off his tongue. Clearing her throat for composure, she daintily accepted the rose. “Of course, handsome boy.” She flirts back. She broke part of the stem and slides the other half into her hair. He nodded in approval. 

“Magnifique!” He compliments blowing a kiss to the air.

They shared a laugh as Jeanette shot daggers with her sharp eyes. She growled in envy from her hiding place before her attention was turned to a throat clearing beside her. 

“Vanisher.” She growled. “Have you got anything?” 

“No, they aren't very chatty. Although if you wanted the scoop on Marinette and Chat Noir's relationship I could give you that.” The girl mocked angering the red head. 

“If you value your life, you'll shut up.” She warns menacingly. Vanisher whimpered slightly. “You have information about her?”

“I saw her transform to Ladybug while I stalked Marinette from her room. Not even Chat Noir noticed me.”

“Just as I thought.” She smirked eyeing the two outside. “Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir. What a love square. Alright, Vanisher, good work. I'll inform Hawkmoth.”

“You have a plan, then?”

“I have a plan that will help me get rid of miss Ladybug and let me keep Adrien.” 

“I look forward to your orders.” With that the girl was summoned back to the lair. Engulfed with a purple smoke and vanishing into the cloud.

“You won't have to wait long..” She said holding a crumpled paper explaining the dance hosted by the school. “Not long at all..”

-  
Most of the students that planned on going to the fall formal had a date to accompany them. Of course several girls had asked Adrien to go with them, but he'd politely decline and inform them he was taking Marinette. Well, that caused some unrest with a couple girls specifically, but he didn't pay attention, really. 

On that night he adjusted his green shirt and Chat Noir themed tie in front of his mirror. His black dress pants were neatly tied together with a slick belt and his black shoes neatly polished. He slid the black vest over the dress shirt and huffed, turning around to get new angles on his look.

"What do you think, Plagg?" He asked striking a dashing pose. 

"Like a weirdo kid trying to be a copycat." Plagg answered with a snicker. 

"Oh get over yourself. I haven't seen Marinette in a formal dress before. I tried getting her to let me see last night, but she wouldn't budge. She said it was a surprise so I didn't question it. " 

"You nervous, kid?" Plagg asked. 

"Maybe.. A little… A lot. I can't shake this feeling.. Like something's going to happen. " he said combing his hair. 

"Yeah, that's the nerves talking. You'll be fine. " Plagg reassured handing him a black mask for the masquerade themed dance.

"Thanks bud-." he blinked as his kwimi slipped into his black vest pocket as the door suddenly opened. The Agreste secretary stood in the frame. 

"Ready, Adrien?" She asked. 

"Yes, ma'am." he replied. 

Adrien walks by his desk before heading out, picking up a swimmingly tacky object. A charm bracelet with yellow and green beads, tied together with a pink string. To anyone else, this was a worthless trinket. To Adrien, it was his lucky charm. His lips tugged to a warm smile as he slipped the jewelry over his wrist, shutting the door to his room as he exited for the dance.

Marinette finally finishes the last curl, unplugging the curler and setting it somewhere it wouldn't burn something. She gently fixes and rearranges the curls until she was happy with the outcome. Tikki hands her a bejeweled hair clip molded to look like a ladybug with a smile, Marinette thanked her softly in response. 

"Anddd.. done." Marinette nods, clipping the accessory in. She turns towards Tikki with a happy smile, silently asking for her opinion.

"You look great!" Tikki compliments, smiling. "Adrien will love it."

"I wish Chat would see me like this." She sighed, turning back to look at herself in the mirror. She stands, fixing the skirt of the dress modeled by her costume. It was a dark red skirt with a black veil draped over the seem. The underbelly was frilled with white puffy underskirts to give it a rounder appearance. Her bodice was a heart lined, red top giving her breasts extra, push-up attention. A few spots decorated the cloth and a black ribbon tied the waist together. 

"Don't worry, Marinette, someday he will. Besides, you look stunning."

"Thanks, Tikki." She smiles gratefully at the kwami, who came to rest on her shoulder. 

"Ready to go?"

"Of course!"  
Tikki zips in her bag, a new one, which fit her dress, and Marinette checked herself one last time before heading downstairs.

It was about that time Adrien had arrived. He knocked on their home door and took deep breaths. He was excited, but super nervous. He wondered what she looked like in the dress, probably even more beautiful than ever- if that was even possible. He swayed on his heels as he awaited for the door to be answered. He felt Plagg snuggle in his pocket before the door opened to either of her parents. He instantly greeted them with a soft bow of his head and warm smile. 

"Good evening mister and misses Dupain-Cheng. " he said.

"Oh! Good evening, Adrien! Nice timing, Marinette just came down as well. Come in, come in." Sabin steps to the side to allow Adrien to come in, smiling warmly at him. Marinette halts, hearing the knock at the door and the soft mumbling of voices. She waits, not knowing whether to come to the door or stay in place in the living area. Sabin walked to the living area just out of the eyesight of Adrien. Moments later, Marinette saw her confirming that her decision to stay was the right one.

"Thank you!" the teen chirped as he obliged their generosity.   
"I really appreciate you letting Marinette come to the dance with me. I know it will run pretty late, but I promise to have her home asap." Adrien said, making small talk with Mari's cheery father; He wished his father was like that. "We aren't in too big of a rush, heh." 

 

"Haha, you better, son." Tom jokes, raising a brow and gently patting Adrien on the back. "I trust you, though. Good thing it's you and not some other boy." Sabin watches them, smiling and ushering for Marinette to come over. 

 

Why was she so nervous. This was just Adrien. She had dressed up for Adrien before.. What was different ?

Reluctantly, she follows her mother back to where the two men stood, blushing as soon as she saw Adrien.  
Really, was there anything he wore that didn't make him look absolutely perfect? And the obvious Chat Noir theme made her heart flutter

"Yes, sir!" Adrien said with a happy grin and letting himself relax at the pat on his back. He felt so much more at home here. However, his relaxation only turned into a flustered stare as his gorgeous eyes turned to face his lady in waiting.

She was stunning.

He blinked slowly and blushed profusely at the wonderful sight. They just kinda stared at each other as the bashful nerves kicked in.

"A-Ah, um.. you look very handsome.." She compliments, embarrassed, as they stared at each other. Sabin watches in amusement, pulling Tom back, as they both smiled like dorks, watching the two.

“Ag- ahh...mm.." He stuttered then cleared his throat. He straightened his tie professionally to get his bearings. 

"Y-You look beautiful. " he said smiling nervously. 

"A-Ah, um, thank you." She smiles, blushing harder at his compliment.

"Oh! I got you something." He said pulling a red rose from inside his black vest and handing it to her with a red tent on his adoring face. "It's probably cheesy but.. You know me and my hopeless romantics, heh."

She blinks at the rose, carefully accepting it, curiously. "Oh? Haha, that's so sweet of you. Thank you, Adrien."

“I'm glad you like it. I was afraid it might have been too much, but.. You know." He shrugged sheepishly. "Heh, So, uhm- shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm for her to take and still redder than her alter egos suit. He couldn't stop it, she was so beautiful.

 

" Of course." She nods, taking his arm. "Bye Maman, by Papa!" She speaks back to them, waving as she turned to look at them one last time.

"Goodbye, sir! Ma'am!" He waved before they exited the home and raced to the car together. 

"Seriously though.. You look amazing. You could say your outfit it.... _spot_ on? Eh? Eh? Get it? The ladybug spots.. Get it?" He asked shaking his hands with an amused grin as the car turned on the engine and started their way to the facility the dance was being held at.

She turns to glare at him with a unamused pout. "Make another pun and I'm leaving you alone on the dance floor later." She jokes, turning away to look at the window and watch as the Parisian shops went by.

"Sorry, no more puns. " he said smiling nervously and shaking his hands in defense. "Don't leave the lonely model, please." He begged holding onto her arm. 

“Finee~" She agrees, letting out a soft giggle. 

As they reached the establishment, gorilla stepped out and opened the door for the couple to come out on Mari's side. The lights were already strobing and the loud beat of music was heard from inside its doors. This was his first school dance. He was super excited. She steps out first, thanking Gorilla with a smile and turning back to Adrien as he stepped out.

"Thank you, gorilla! We will be done by eleven." He instructs. As he took Mari's hand. 

Nino walked up to the both of them In a flashy blue suit, but it fit his style. 

"Adrien, my bud!" 

"Heya, Nino!" Adrien greeted.

"Hey, girl!" Alya greets Mari, engulfing her in a hug. She looked gorgeous too. Wearing a slim fitting green tress with a heart line too. Only her boobs were bigger than Marinette. She was always so jealous of that.

"You look great!" They spoke in sync, letting out giggles as they realized they did so.

"Have you guys been here too long?" The blond asked as the girls chat. 

"Naw, bro. We've been here for a little while. It's already chaos in there though! "

"Great! I'm all fired up!" Adrien said, determined. "Let's head inside! I want to see what a school dance actually looks like. " he said excitedly

"Oh, don't you dare tell me you haven't gone to one before!" Alya pipes up in surprise, turning away from Marinette.

"W-Wait, you haven't?" Marinette asks, blinking over to them as well. Not like she had much room to speak, this was the first one she attended as well.

He flushed embarrassed a little and smiled. "Nope! .. Family issues and what not aha.. Father nearly locked me away from all society when mom disappeared. I'm lucky he let up this much. " he said as Nino gasped.

"Bro.. School dances are so awesome, but it is overwhelming for a first timer. I've got your back. " he said with a nod. 

"Thanks, Nino. Hehe."

"Aw, poor fella. Well, don't you worry your little blonde head, Marinette's a first timer here too! You two can experience this together." Alya reassures, elbowing both of them gently with a sly smile.

"Really?" Adrien asked. "That's reassuring. Ready to go experience, Marinette?" He asked with a smile and subtle retaking of her hand in his. 

 

"Yep!" Marinette smiles back, gently squeezing his hand as their hands reclaimed each other.

"That's the spirit!" Nino said wrapping an arm around Alya.

 

Alya smiles, giving Nino a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to the two. "Let's go!"

The boys nodded at the girls and they made their way to the doors, instantly met with the loud music and several people dancing to the beat. Nino was right, this was overwhelming, but he had faced worse. How hard could a dance be?

Marinette clung to Adrien's hand nervously, not really knowing what to do as they entered the dance. She immediately spots some of her classmates- or at least the ones that were still around. Max, Kim, Alix, even Lila. She turns to look up at him, as if asking what to do. Alya notices her glance and begins to lead everyone to the dance floor.

He noticed her fingers tightly clamping in his hand. He looked at her with a soft smile and followed Alya to the dance floor. His classmates seemed to know how to bust a move. 

"Just dance you dorks! Partyyyy!" Nino said moving to the beat robot style. 

"Move to the beat, huh? " Adrien asked following instructions and moving with Nino. 

"Yeah, there you go! You too, Mari!"

She giggles and begins to dance alongside Adrien, Alya joining in afterwards. The music thumped in her ears, and she faintly registered seeing Jeanette pass by her, but she didn't really care. She laughs as Alya and herself initiate a silent competition for who can dance the weirdest without embarrassing themselves, and somehow end up kicking each others legs on purpose.

Adrien watched with joy as they started that competitive spirit they always seemed to have with each other around. He looked at Nino with a smirk and they had their own dance off. Adrien was pretty light on his feet. He knew how to dance, it just never seemed to be needed till this moment. He started doing the dub step movements to the beat and adding in his flexibility to the mix. Moonwalking and buckling his legs for a silky glaze across the floor. Ending up having most of the classes looking at him. He blushed and smiled nervously. 

"Ehh.. Thought this was a dance party, why isn't anyone else dancing?" He asked with an insecure twitter of his fingers together.

"Dude, you're like, freaky hah! Far out!" Nino cheered.

Marinette and Alya halted their kicking- I mean, dancing, and turned to watch Adrien, amazed, as did the rest of the class. She never knew he could dance like that!

"Woah- Adrien, seriously, did the Gods bless your feet, too?" Alya asks, half sarcastically while Marinette nodded in agreement.

"They had to have!" Alix exclaims. "Even I can't dance like that, and I have my skating routines and stuff!"

 

"O-oh.. It's not too difficult. Heh, I taught myself mostly!" Adrien said blushing and looking down at his feet. 

"Taught yourself?! Adrien, dude! You're way too good for school, seriously!" Nino said ruffling his hair 

"No! Really, it is easy." He said as he leaned over and turned on his heals. "You just.. Glide!" He said beaming, Nino tried it too. 

"Yeah, like that!" Adrien said. "You'd be amazing dancers. " he compliments.

 

Another minute of the same, upbeat song blared through the blinding room, then ended with a shredded guitar solo. Nino requested a song secretly as the DJ fumbled for another playlist. The male nodded and placed the song on the player. A slow dance. 

“Alright you lovers out there! Put on those masks and pick a partner to dance with!” The DJ smoothly announced whilst the music played. 

Adrien slides his black mask over his face. The nose was pointed at the bridge and curved beneath the eyes. 

Marinette’s was red with black ribbon outlining the rims. A red and black feather graced the right side and flowed over her curled hair. 

 

They turned to face each other. 

“So, you-” Adrien stopped with widened eyes as he greeted the girl before him. A flash image of Ladybug bullets through his mind.

 

She had the same look of familiarity as they stared wide eyed to one another.

“You look familiar..” They said in sync. Both stepped closer to have a better look. Realizing their actions, the two laughed it off awkwardly and Adrien cleared his throat to ease the tension.

“Want to dance?” He asked. She blinked her eyes slowly with a blush dusting beneath her mask. 

His eyes were what drew her in. Full of love and mystery. Something she longed to uncover. Marinette nodded absently before accepting. She let him take her hand and pull her close with swiftness. He rests his hand over her hip, and the other extended to hold her other hand close to his left chest.. Her free hand rested on his shoulder. Soft music plays within the background as they moved to the beat. 

“You're an excellent dancer.” Adrien compliments. 

“Oh, thanks! I've never really danced. You're so much better at it then me, though.”

“Nonsense. You're amazing..” He said with lidded eyes. She sharply drew breath when her orbs caught his loving watch, then quickly looked down. 

“Marinette, there's something I've been holding back.. Something I should have told you from the start. I was too much of a coward to man up and just say it.” 

“Huh?”

“I'm not the person you think I am. I'm not strong, I'm not brave. I'm selfish and horrible. I don't deserve this moment.. I sure as hell never deserved to be able to stand in your presence.”

“Adrien-” he pressed his head against her forehead and shut his eyes tightly to interrupt her.

“No, it's true. I've been a liar and deceiver. I was so scared to tell you who I really was, because I couldn't bare the thought of losing you.” 

 

_‘Time to get this ball rolling..’_ Jeanette thought as she watched Adrien and Marinette dancing from the crack within the bathroom entrance. She closed it. Flipping her miraculous ribbons behind her head and calling for her kwimi within the bathroom. 

“Bagorra, energize!” the room illuminated with a teal light until she was transformed into Black Panther. 

 

“Adrien, what are you saying? You're starting to scare me.” He twirled her in a circle and then directly pulled her back to hold her close. His hand rested in the arch of her back and the other behind her neck, fingers lacing through her curled hair. Their faces were closer than ever. As their breaths mingled between inhales he spoke in a silk like whisper. 

“I'm saying, I want to tell you my secret. I trust you, Marinette. More than anyone I've ever trusted in my entire life.” He leaned down more, as if their lips were magnetized together. Marinette felt a lump in her throat. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest with suspense. She was mentally screaming at him to stop. She couldn't do this, it wasn't right. She loved Chat! Then why did the notion of kissing Adrien feel so.. Right? 

“A-Adrien.. Please..” She whispered beneath her breath. Pleading, begging him to stop. 

“Marinette..” He could feel their lips barely touching. Her fingers tightened around his vest. “I.. I'm… I'm Cha-” 

“AHHH!” There was a bloodcurdling scream heard in the hall, resulting in the two breaking apart from each other in bewilderment. 

“What the hell?!” Marinette gasped out as they ran together to discover the source of the screaming agony.

They pushed through a crowd of students frantically talking over each other to see Panther standing in a circle of terrified students. She was standing in the shooting position after pulling the trigger of a mysterious weapon in hand. Before the heroes could react, the screams caught their attention once more.

“Alya?!” Marinette gasped.

 

“Alya! Alya say something! What's happening?!” Nino cried out as he knelt down beside her frantically trying to help Alya. She was hunched on her knees, on the ground crying out with pain. However there was no helping her now. Her body was engulfed with a purple mist and her screams had turned into soft whimpers, then dark laughter. Nino was horrified to see her stand up, not as Alya, but as Lady WiFi. 

“A-Alya?” Nino stammered. 

She laughed louder and pointed her phone at Nino, grinning evilly. 

“Alya has been disconnected!” She cackled. Panther stood next to her with a smirk over her lips. She blew the thin saliva of smoke from the gun and placed it on her belt.

“Get them.” She commands. Instantly, Lady WiFi jumped up and charged Nino with her phone pointed at him. 

“Ah!” Adrien quickly pushed Nino down before the return button struck him. It landed on a potted plant and the plant disappeared in a puff of violet smoke. 

The crowd screamed and scattered around as Alya did her work. 

Chloe

Kim

Max

Alix

Maylen

Lila

They were all captured. 

“NO!” Marinette gasped out as Alya carried out Panther's dirty work. She was so unprepared. She didn't have any weapons. She glared furiously at panther who stood there looking unphased by the ordeal. People chaotically ran around the room with echoing screams as they stared each other down. 

“HYIA!” Marinette leaped from the floor and began to attack Panther with unbridled rage. It was amusing for the other. She doged without a single scratch, which only fueled the hatred Marinette had brewing and steaming from inside the pit of her stomach. Tears built up in her orbs as she struck a blow against Panther's jaw. Panther faltered back a few steps. Placing a finger over her lips where she began to bleed, she licked her wound sadisticly, giggling mockingly at her. 

“Is that all you got? Pathetic.” 

Marinette snarled. She could be killed right now.

But Panther was only aiming for her.  
The civilians that hadn't been akumitized, and Adrien were safe,  
; for now. She could die knowing he was fine, that he wasn't being targeted yet.

She sucks up the remaining bits of inside emotions leaking and puts on a scowl, face morphing back to anger.

“What did you do with my friends?!” She demanded more then ask, trying to sound confident, although she knew she was very vulnerable.

“Marinette!” Adrien called out throwing himself in the fight after getting Nino out of danger.

“Adrien, get out!!” Marinette demanded in a panic.

Adrien tackled Panther down and they tussled on the floor. Rolling and wrestling with each other, evenly matched in strength. 

“Down, kitty!” Panther sneered, throwing Adrien off guard.

“Wh-?”

She smiled dangerously, using his distraction to her advantage. She swiftly grabbed her sai and slapped the side of his head with the silver knob at the end of her weapon. 

“Ga-!” He instantly blacked out and fell on the floor with a thud.

“Adrien!” 

“I'm not after you, pretty boy! Stay out of the way!" Panther called with a scowl. 

"Look at you, like the little insect you are!" She taunted as her leg strongly side kicked the ravenett’s torso. Marinette gagged on impact falling on her side, but she dared to get back up and face Panther again. Even if the wind was knocked out of her. She held up her fists on the offensive. Panther growled with arrogance.

 

"You don't deserve the light of day!" Panther demeaned as she planted more blows to Marinette. Thunder rang as Marinette spat up blood on the wooden floor. She trembled, looking down at her broken reflection off the freshly waxed floor. "What he sees in you is beyond me!" Hawkmoth's partner growled looking over her as she lay there, kicking her again while she was down.

“Ah!” 

"Come on! Get up and fight!" She yelled. 

Marinette panics, unable to move as more hits were delivered. "I mean, I would but my lower body is currently occupied by the force called gravity as you keep kicking me the fuck down!" She hisses back, kicking her legs away so she could stand up.

Panther hissed. Her blades twirled in between her fingers before she snarled, charging Marinette. The ravenette gasped, freezing up with defensive arms shakily blocking her face. She was struck out of the building doors with overpowering force. The girl rolled down the steps grunting on each impact. She finally came to a stop in the middle of the street as rain began pouring.. Her dress was torn, her face was slightly bashed, her hair was hanging over her piercing eyes. She coughed, panting heavily with pain and anger. 

“You're a weak super hero. You give your miraculous a bad name.” Panther breathed stepping closer to the girl. 

At this point, Marinette didn't give two flying fucks that panther had found out her identity. She shelved that. For now, she was an angry bug with boiling blood. She had hurt Adrien, taken her closest, dearest friends, destroyed her classmate's lives to live in evil; and she had reached the limit. 

“That. iS. IT!” She screamed. 

 

“Kid….. Kid…. KID!” 

Adrien groaned as he regained his bearings. Plagg hovered over him and looked as though relief had washed over his expression. 

“Plagg?” His eyes focused on Marinette facing panther from Outside.   
"No!!" Adrien yelled as the situation became clear again. He got quickly up to hide in the darkness. "Plagg!" He called, "Claws out!!" A flash of green light ensued. 

Mari flicks her hair to the side, giving a clear path for Tikki to enter the earrings, and was about to call out and begin her transformation sequence, when a bright flash of light distracted her. She turns, confused, to look at it. A honking sound was heard, but it never really registered to her. She stares, confused, then afraid, then petrified, and paralyzed from fear. 

She heard the distant sound of Tikki, telling her to move, of the faint cries from random students, Nino, and of the laugh Panther gave as she was able to escape the path of the car.

Chat Noir ran out of the darkness on all fours, ready for the fight as he grabbed his silver baton but was met with the scene unfolding-

It was happening so fast -

He couldn't stop it-

The horns-

The screams-

Move.

Move...

Move!!

"MARINETTE!!!" Chaton screams. He snarled, adrenalin kicked in. He was faster than light, a trail of dust in his wake. Almost like he was jumping dimension, time, and space. He yelled out with his arm raised above his head as he called upon the dark death of his miraculous power. 

“CATACLYSM!” he shrieked, throwing himself in front of Marinette. They were smashed together by the car, however, thanks to the cataclysm, the car disintegrated to his touch so the damage wouldn't be too severe. They were only thrown back by his own impact after touching the bridge of the car.

Everything then went black.

 

She couldn't see, couldn't move, could faintly hear, but was only remotely aware of her surroundings. Her head was throbbing, that she knew, and a warm substance was trailing down her face. Rain? Blood? Tears? She hardly knew. She heard noise. Lots of noise, but unidentifiable. And very soft, in comparison to the noises of the sudden memories playing through in her head.

Memories of her first day of being a superhero. Memories of meeting Chaton and Adrien. Memories of befriending Alya and coming to grips with reality of the fact that she was the protector of Paris. Memories of being annoyed around Chat and head over heals for Adrien. And now it seemed to be flipped. Memories of falling in love with Chat Noir and their first kiss.

The voices echoing around her was what stirred up her consciousness. Her eyes blinked open to gaze hazily at the blurred blobs hovering over her. At first she thought nothing of it and closed her eyes again. Until she heard another voice, clear as day, within the echoes and hushed whispers. 

“I have to go to Marinette..” 

“Hhuh..?” She reopened her eyes. Everything clicked again on a dime, she gasped, bluebell eyes widened with the sudden rush of adrenalin. 

“Calm down, miss. You're going to be alright.” A female paramedic briefed before trying to ease her back down. It was raining and thundering around her. 

“The dilation is normal, heart rate is slightly elevated.” 

Marinette looked over the shoulder of the paramedics working with her to see two more on either side confiding Chat who lay limp on the road. Marinette's expression darkened in pure horror. She remembered now. 

The dance.

Alya.

Her entire class, taken-

Panther… 

Marinette sobbed as the feelings of fright overwhelmed her. The paramedic leader of the team consoled her by putting a thin blanket around her shoulders. 

“She's shocked. Give her room to breathe.” He instructed. Marinette didn't want to sit there grieving. She had to check on Chat. 

“C-Chat.. Chat… Noir..” She begin to weakly crawl to her loved one, but they pulled her back. She meekly fought against them, however they quickly overpowered her. 

“Ma'am, we need you to stay here. Chat Noir is going to be just fine, but right now I need to check over you.” He said looking over her minor Injuries. She sobbed again feeling helpless and alone.

Chat groaned softly as his own team looked over him. His eyes lazily gazed at the rain plopping to his face and dancing down his body. They shined a light in his eyes which he didn't act against, then checked his pulse. 

“I have to go to Marinette..” He weakly repeated as they sat him up. They placed a strong perfume beneath his nostrils to inhale. He coughed and snapped out of the trance he was in, rubbing his nose to try avoiding the offensive odor. A burst of thunder crashed across the city making him flare up and hiss. 

“No concussion. He seems to be alright. The girl?”

“No word.”

“That's M-Marinette..!” He connected the dots, suddenly. The same memory instantly shattering his world. 

The car. 

Where was the driver?

He looked to the side seeing some police officers talking to him. Good, it was a young dude without any passengers.. He then heard a soft coo from a familiar sweetheart. Marinette. His ears twitched when he heard her voice and he instantly shot up to follow her succulent sound only for his knees to buckle, causing him to fall back on the pavement. 

“Whoa! Easy, Chat Noir-!” The paramedic called in protest of him moving. He didn't listen. He grabbed his staff from the ground. It snapped to a walking staff for him to lean on. He trudged over, panting from lack of oxygen. 

Marinette saw him and held out her arms for him, another sob escaping her. 

“Chat..”

“I'm coming, Marinette.” He replied accidently dropping the staff. “I’m-” he gasped as his shaky legs once more gave way beneath him and he tripped onto his forearms. Without accepting help he pulled himself back up with strenuous effort to crawl the few inches where Marinette rested on the road. She threw her arms around his neck happily crying for the relief of him being okay. Chat held her back with his one arm. The other propped his body up whilst sitting up. 

“Are you.. Alright?” He asked breathless.

“I'm okay..” She replied just as drained.

“Thank god..” the paramedics looked at each other unsurely. Chat looked up slowly from hugging Marinette. He caught lightning sparking the sky with deathly elimination. He scowled at seeing a silhouette of the woman who had tried to kill Marinette. His eyes shrunk with the anger and his grip tightened around his lover. Marinette yelped slightly and he instantly softened. 

“I'm sorry.. I’m so sorry..” His voice choked as he spoke. 

He had failed her. 

She could have been killed. 

He could have lost the only girl who loved him. 

The only person he trusted more than anyone.

Marinette shook her head. Her arms pulled him closer and kissed his jaw sweetly. 

“Hush.. Don't.” She whispered. He shivered from the anger and hatred he felt in that moment for Panther. However, Marinette's kind actions calmed him to an extent. 

“...Let's get you home…”he spoke in a tone that secretly scared Marinette. She noticeably tensed in his arm and breathed shakily. 

“Okay..” Chat Noir hoisted her in his arms after a moment. 

“Thank you for the help. Don't press charges on the driver.” He instructed to the leader paramedic before running down the street covered by the pouring tears of the sky. 

-

“Oh my! Tom, get over here! Grab a blanket!” Sabin called after answering the door to the frightening image of her broken daughter in Chat's arms. They led him inside and he sat Marinette on the couch for them to fondle over her. They bombarded her with question after question. Chat shamefully stood away and dislocated his eyes from the scene. Marinette explained everything, fueling her parents terror more.

“I'm alright, maman..” Marinette muttered. “Thanks to Chat.” She said. The parents turned their attention to the male, forgetting he was there. 

“You?” Tom asked.

“I..” Chat took a step away. “I.. Did what I had to.” He said lowly. 

“Thank you!” Sabin cried wanting to go to him but chat stepped back again from her. 

“I have to go.”

“Chat!” Mari called out, reaching for him. However he didn't dare go near her. 

“I wish you well.” He said before rushing out of the bakery and Into the storm.

“Chat..”  
-

 

The storm picked up. It only seemed to fester and grow with Adrien's own self loathing. He defied the dangers of parkouring on the slippery fire escapes attached to the buildings. He ignored the loud thundering of the drumming in the clouds. He didn't give a damn after he suddenly slipped on his boots, falling to the roof with a bang. He screamed out in frustration and threw his fists in the air bitterly. His voice echoing through the city he had been protecting. 

Everyone. Everyone was gone! He knew it was only a matter of time before hawkmoth got Nino and the other victims. All the available akumas had been captured, despite his and Ladybugs efforts. 

He cursed the sky with a shaking fists before sitting up. He lowered his head and rested his arms over his knees. His face glared emptily into the horizon with anger boiling his blood. The more he thought, the angrier he became. His pupils shrinking slowly with this notion. He was going to do something stupid if this kept up. 

His transformation had warn out after another beep. He glarred at his ring for a moment before feeding Plagg some cheese in his pocket. As soon as he was ready, Adrien transformed back.

Meanwhile, Marinette was finally excused to her room after her parents had let her retire from their questions. She looked at herself in the mirror before bursting into tears. Tikki tried her best to comfort Marinette, however she was inconsolable. 

“Don't worry, you'll think of something, Marinette. You're the city’s hero!” She encouraged. Her limbs rested over her cheeks in attempt to hold her friend. Marinette sobbed for a response. 

 

“I can't be Ladybug! I'm a disaster! I've done nothing to help these people! Chat Noir would be better off without me.. Uh-?!” Marinette gasped hearing a far off cry of anger from outside. She ran to her window to peer out so as to see where the source came from. 

Tikki also looked through the rain soaked glass with a worried expression. 

“Tikki..” Marinette muttered. Her kwimi nodded in sync with her as Marinette flipped her hair to make a clear path of entry for Tikki. 

“Tikki, spots on! Ha!” She called. Her body engulfed in a bright light of life before she quickly exited her room to find her lost kitten. 

Chat stood up suddenly from place. As soon as his foot bashed into the ground, a gust of thunder boomed and lightning struck in the cumuli beside him. 

“PANTHER!” he shouts from the top of his lungs. “I'll kill you for everything you've done! Do you hear?! I'm going to kill you and Hawkmoth!” His voice roared over the rooftops. 

Ladybug had almost slipped from the rooftop her yoyo grappled to. 

“Where are you?!” She frantically glanced around until her ears caught wind of his cries. She instantly shot her gaze to Chat Noir cursing at the dark sky. A sharp gust of wind knocked Ladybug down on her knee from how strong it was. The storm only got worse. 

“Chaton!” She yelled shielding her exposed face from the razor rain. “CHAT!” she screamed louder. 

His ears suddenly twitched with the sound. He whirled on his feet, lightly jumping before seeing a red lady in the distance. 

“Ladybug?!” He bolted to her side. “What the hell are you doing?! Grab onto me!”he didn't hesitate. Chat pulled her into an embrace. He took his pole from his quiver to launch across the city, until they reached an abandoned apartment building. He gently sat her on the old wood flooring of the top floor that had been vacant for years. Now out of the rain, he searched for some kind of blanket. 

“That was incredibly stupid.” He scolded. Marinette scoffed with an angry click of her tongue.

“How dare you say what I did was stupid! You were calling out Black Panther, even after you promised you'd never try to face her alone!” Ladybug growled with a concerned scowl. He halted in his tracks before wavering from side to side. He didn't know what to say..

“Why were you out there in the first place!?” he snapped pointing at her accusingly. 

“Looking for your stupid ass, that's why!” She stood up and stomped over to him, forcing him to turn and face her. “I know what happened! I understand what's going on, but you shouldn't be so selfish that you go out by yourself in this damned environment! Do you know what would happen if you got hurt and I couldn't save you?! Huh?!”

Chat shamefully looked at her, instantaneously noticing her lip and part of her cheek was harmed. He brought his hand up to hover over her wounds, hesitating to touch her. His face melted with concern for her. 

“..Ladybug?” 

“What!” She demanded before realizing what he was looking at. She turned abruptly from him and held herself. She was cold and wet. Not a good combo. 

“Look, let's just calm down. I think we should just talk, okay?” She walked over to the wall and slid down its exterior till she sat on the floor. Chat nodded before going back to scavenging for anything useful. He happened upon a blanket. It smelled musty. Maybe not the best for a cold lady. Marinette watched him silently as he looked around the abandoned apartment for something to help. She giggled slightly, and reached for him to come back. 

“Kitten, there's nothing in here that isn't gross so just come sit with me.” 

Chat stopped in his fruitless attempts and hovered over the boxes he was searching through. 

“You sure?” He asked gruffly. She nodded and moved her fingers for him to come closer. Obligation took hold and he cautiously came to sit near her with his knees up, and covered by his forearms. 

There was intense silence after that. Ladybug shyly drew circles in the flooring as she thought of something to say. Her lips parted then closed as she tried forming words in the quiet. 

Rain pitter pattered over the roof and some dripped from the loose tiles. One such droplet plopped onto her head. She placed her palm over her already damp hair to rub her scalp. 

“Chat, I-”

“Who hurt you?” 

His voice was sharper than his claws. His usually carefree voice was now furious and dark. Almost frightening. She winced at him and instinctively moved away. 

“I-It was…”   
_‘Shit. Did I just stammar?’_

“Was it her?” He asked more firmly. She could feel his energy growing scarce of light. Ladybug shook her head. 

“N-No.” she dismissed shaking her hands. He glanced at her. His eyes weren't bright like usual. They were bleak and hopeless, but sharp. His stare cut her heart. 

“You're lying..” He muttered before moving to stand. She gasped then grabbed his hand. 

“Stop!” 

“Uh-?” He looked down at her emotionlessly then at their hands. His was limb while she held onto his palm delicately. He could literally just move and she'd lose her grip. However, Adrien stayed still. 

“Where are you going?” She spoke.

“To make her pay! She's obviously hurt you! She kidnapped those people, and she almost killed Marinette! I have to stop her!”

“No, you don't! Not alone! You have me! And we're in this together, that's what a team is for, Chat! So stop acting like you're above it all _and let me help you!_ ” She raised her voice the more she spoke. Her grip tightened around his hand and the other flew up to grab hold with the other. 

“But-” 

“No!” She shouts before pulling him down. There was a loud crash of thunder whilst its partner of light struck to illuminate the building's windows. Chat opened his eyes to realize she was hugging him closely to her chest. Her right arm around his neck and the other around his back. 

“Please..” She now whispered, kissing his skin over his exposed head, “please let me help you.. Talk to me, I'm here to listen..” She shivered as his hands slowly slid around her own torso, politely holding her back. 

“Okay..” He said, relaxing into her embrace. She nodded thankfully against him and stroked his soaked hair. They stayed like that for the longest time. Enjoying each other's companionship and listening to the calming rain outside. He then began to break the hold around her, she in turn loosened her grip on him so he could sit beside her. 

She could still feel his intense negative emotion deep down. She let him rest over her shoulder, to which she laid her head over his head. Not caring about his damp locks.

He swallowed difficulty before speaking. “I wanted to kill her.”

“I know.” 

“I still do.”

“Why?” 

“She almost killed Marinette. She deserves to die for everything she's done to the people of this city, and to my princess.”

“Killing won't solve anything, Chaton.”

“I know, but it doesn't mean she doesn't deserve it. Her and Hawkmoth both!”

“We know nothing about Panther. She could be an akuma victim too.”

“I don't care..” 

“Listen, Chat. Marinette is fine now, right?”

“Yes..”

“She's safe because you were there to protect her.”

“No! I wasn't there! She could have died!” 

“And yet you still saved her. No matter what, you two will always be there for each other.” 

“You don't know that!” 

“Yes I do, I do know this.”

“You.. Can't..” he snapped lowly.

“Chat, I promise you, you'll always save her and she will always save you. You won't lose each other.” 

“I … I wasn't .. I almost...oh god..” his voice cracked as the reality started sinking in. His eyes stung with emotions along with Ladybug’s. She hadn't had a chance to come to grips with this experience either. Hearing Chat about to cry was sending her over the edge. “She could have been killed. And I'd never get to tell her how I loved her, or that I needed her, how much she meant to me. Never get the chance to tell her who I was and beg forgiveness.. I've already lost too much. I .. I can't lose her too… I just can't..” he shivered before cupping his face with his fingers and burying his face Into her shoulder.

“Shhh..” she comforted him softly. “Don't worry. She's not going anywhere..” Ladybug reassured. 

“You can't say that! We can't control fate! She .. She's..” 

“Chat. Listen to me. As long as you're here for her, she's going to be fine. You've got to believe that!” she pulled him back to look him in the eyes that had softened. “Because once you start believing otherwise, then what you don't want to happen will happen!”

Chat sniffles as they locked eyes. The rain was barely hitting the earth anymore. She smiled towards him empathetically before kissing a spot between his eyes. He blushed beneath the mask. That felt familiar.. 

“Sweet kitten…” she said resting against his forehead. 

“Ladybug?..”

“Chat, I have something to tell you.. But I need to you be calm.”

He moved away from her warily.

“O-Okay?” 

“Panther… She..” 

“She?..” he asked starting to feel the fire of hatred deep inside his stomach.

Ladybug sighed, losing eye contact. “She found out my identity..”

“What?!” He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him, protectively. His expression full of concern. “How?” He pressed.

“I-I have no idea. I suspect she had an akuma stalked me.. Most likely Vanisher.”

“Oh my god..”

“There's no doubt she's going to attack me when I'm unarmed as a civilian. There's another chance she knows your identity as well. You're just as in danger..”

“This can't be happening. Not you too.” He looked away then shook his head in determination. “No way! I won't let that happen!” His fingers clasped around her own tighter. She smiled halfheartedly at him. 

“Chat-” 

“I won't! I won't accept it! If she wants you then she's going to have to get through me!” 

“Kitty, this isn't a fight you can win alone.”

“I don't care! She's hurt everyone I care about. Hawkmoth and Panther are going to feel my wrath!”

Marinette huffed. He was angry and for good reason, but he was being reckless and rash. Getting an idea she wasn't sure how he'd react to.. It was worth a try. She leaned forward and kissed Chat on his lips to silence him. He grunted, frozen from shock. His eyes flared with intrigue. Her lips… They felt so.. Familiar.. Her scent too.. A polite odor that radiated from her neck.. A berry scent of some sort of mind numbing formula. And her taste, it was like the sweetest cookie he had ever tasted.   
The shape of her lips, the texture, was uncanny. They perfectly fit with his.. Like a missing puzzle piece. 

Their lips softly parted ways, leaving Chat in a daze. He whined softly wanting to get the chance to oblige her kiss with his own. He leaned forward slightly, his lids lazily laced over his orbs as he relaxed. He could feel her warm breath exhaling from her parted lips as they stayed in close proximity of each other. He was so confused yet … Happy. 

He knew

There was no denying it now.. 

“...Is that… Is that you, Marinette?”

Chat gulped before hesitantly looking her in the eye. He always longed to know who she was behind the mask.. Call it nostalgia goals. He opened his eyes and she looked down shamefully before nodding. 

They widened once he saw her, almost causing him to fall back on the floor from the bewilderment, confirming his suspicion.

Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. 

His girlfriend was Ladybug. 

His ex-love interest was the girl he was dating. 

Marinette was his partner that he fought along side with everyday.

Marinette was Ladybug. 

Marinette loved him and Marinette was Ladybug. 

Did he mention Marinette was Ladybug?

But, wait- Ladybug didn't love him as Chat -.... Because she had been in love with Adrien! Of course! It all made sense! 

She didn't return his affections because she had fallen for his other half. And he for hers. In some twisted lick of fate they had flipped roles. 

It made.. Since yet.. He didn't know how to feel about it..

Why didn't she just tell him?

Well, why didn't he just tell her he was Adrien?

Fear. 

Fear of rejection. That's why. 

Holy shit. _Marinette is Ladybug._

His mouth hung agape and he stayed there. Airless grunts left his otherwise dead throat. 

“Y-You?” He asked shakily, pointing at her meekly and slowly letting the hand drop again. 

“Y-Yeah.. Surprise! Haha..” Marinette held back tears of regret as she studied him carefully. 

“You.. You, all this time…” He ran his claws through his hair in disbelief. 

“I'm so sorry.. I.. I know it's a lot to take in-”

“It was you?” He couldn't fathom this information. He reached out for her.. Suddenly there was a whistling from the calming background. His ears twitched and he gasped. It was an all too familiar sound. His pupils shrank as he recognized it instantly. 

“Get down!” He grabbed Marinette and pushed her down, shielding her body with his as a sai blade scarcely grazes them. He growled and they were met with Black Panther on another rooftop. Her teal eyes were unmistakable. 

 

"Ooh kitty learned from past mistakes?" Called the other black cat. Chat Noir quickly stood his ground with Ladybug. They climbed out from the window to join Panther and brawl. She wouldn't win this time

"Don't you have anything better to do? You know how this is going down! I'm going to destroy you for what you did and fulfill the task given ti y predisessor all that time ago!" He shouts with a growl. Taking a protective step forward and extending the baton defensively.

"Sorry, just business. By the way? How does it feel to be repeatedly lied to, Chat Noir? " she teased as the blade she threw boomeranged back to her hand. 

Chat growled and charged her, she only smirked and dodged him. "How cute. Kitten wants a fight! Good thing that's what I came for!!" 

“Chat, no! Wait!” 

Panther took her twin sai, they went neck and neck at each other. 

People below gasped and pointed as the two fought. Chat took his staff and broke it into two so he could have the advantaged to her blades. Their metal weapons clashed together over and over. 

"You're weak without your lady, or should I say Marinette? Nothing without her! She'd be better off with someone stronger!" she bitterly said as he was down on the roof flooring from a blow to his abdomen. Struggling to get his weapon, she only kicked it away, causing Chat to roll on his shoulders, pushing off his hands and kicking her with his legs with a hard crash. She landed on a water heater. 

"I know that! " he yelled back gasping and wiping blood from his lip. Black Panther groaned and got up. Both equally beaten but she had the superior hand. 

"Haha, then why even bother to fight? You aren't worthy of her." She belittled as her cuts bled.

“Hey, don't forget about me!” determined to give Panther a taste of her own medicine, Marinette was able to get a hit on her as she was distracted by Chat, able to deflect a few and throw in a few more before getting throttled herself. She gasps as the air was temporarily knocked out of her, putting her in a state of brief shock before she was back on her feet and ready to fight alongside Chat.

“Don't listen to her, we're a team, remember?”

Chat gasped out and inhaled sharply till he heard her. He smiled slightly and nodded. 

Suddenly, he was punched by Panther without any warning whilst being distracted.

“Gah!” He spit out more crimson liquid, but kept fighting the evil ginger relentlessly till he and Ladybug were able to knock her down. He grabbed part of his staff and pointed it at her while his lungs gasped for breath. His body ached horrifically but he didn't show fear. 

"It's OVER! Stop this nonsense! You have nowhere to go, you're all alone and outnumbered" He said to Panther as she lay on her back without weapons. 

"That's where you'd be wrong." She counters, snapping her fingers. 

“What? Ah!” Ladybug was suddenly struck with an invisible force causing her to stumble back.

Chat snapped his attention to her. 

“Marin-!” 

Chat was attacked again. Panther’s claws scratched his cheek making blood run down his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to clasp with her knee, and knock the wind out of him. The hero wheezed with shock, eyes opened widely with the pain and anger.

The force attacking Ladybug was invisible. Girlish giggles echoed around her with each blow landed. 

“What the hell?!” She growled with frustration. There was another adversary on the pursuit. A gigantic shoe seemed to be drawn in the sky and try to stomp on Ladybug. A familiar laugh was heard from the shadows. 

The Evilistrator exited the dark, grinning sinisterly at her. 

“Nathanael!?” Ladybug was astonished. 

“Nathanael has been erased!” He growled. “The earrings, Vanisher!” He called.

“Vanisher!” Ladybug connected the dots. The other akumas were coming back. She back kicked Vanisher after hearing her from behind. She used her yoyo to deflect the giant shoe trying to stomp on her, then went after Nathan, but he didn't move. He instead smirked.

“Wha- oof!” She was struck again by stoneheart. She rolled on her shoulder then immediately back on her feet. Lowering her upper body with angry pants, her arms closed to her torso with balled fists before she yelled out, on the offensive. 

Chat spat blood on the floor with the blows he received from Panther. He suddenly was picked up by a grappling yoyo, yanked up, then slammed into a brick wall. 

“AH!” He yelped then weakly groaned, slumping forward. Only to be knocked back into the wall again by a death song from Guitar Villain’s akumitized guitar. 

And again.

And again. 

And again.

His impression in the brick were three inches deep by now. Antibug retracted her yoyo and snorted with laughter. 

“Hh..” Chat fell forward onto the ground without sound. 

“Chat Noir!” 

Panther didn't have to even lift a finger anymore. They were being pulverized by the onslaught of akumas at her disposal. 

“Capture them, enough toying around! You know the plan!” She commanded. The akumas focused on Ladybug now that her partner was down. She shrieked with pure rage before using her yoyo to take down each of her opponents. First the Evilistrator, Antibug, Vanisher.

She was going to go after Panther but was interrupted by her body suddenly going limp.

“Uh?-” she fell forward, mere inches from the ground. Everything began fading black. 

What just happened? 

Was she shot?

Tranquilized? 

No.. 

She was shocked when her body turned in the perpetrator's hold. Her hazy gaze met with Chat Noir's distraught grimace. He looked like hell. He had struck her neck on a pressure point inducing unconsciousness. 

“Ch-Chat…. N-no..!” She strained. He quickly kisses her head before smiling at her. His eyes glossed with tears of emotion and extreme pain. 

“I'm sorry, princess..” He whispered as her head rolled back and a soft breath escaped her. 

“What did you do that for? You spoiled the fun.” Panther asked skeptically as she started to surround him with the akumas. Chat only smiled before reaching into his pocket slowly. 

“If I'm going down. I'm going down without her.” He grinned, pulling out a small pellet swiftly and throwing it on the ground. Liquid, black mist covered the area. Between the coughing and the cries from the akumas, Chat hides Marinette away in a safe location. He knew they wouldn't find her anywhere. When the smoke cleared he was caught in the street trying to get away. 

“Get him you idiots!” Panther screeched stomping her foot in frustration. 

“Yes, miss!” Nathanael knelt down and quickly drew a small cage without a door, in trapping Chat before he could try to escape. Antibug slung her yoyo and grappled it to yank the cage up to the roof once again. It clashed against the exterior several times till it finally rolled beneath the evil stares of his adversaries. 

He smirked at Panther who looked less than blithe with him. Hawkmoth was not going to be pleased to hear his earnings were gone. 

“This compromises things… But at least Hawkmoth will have one of his miraculous’.” 

Adrien’s body trembles violently with the injuries he received in battle throbbing against his head in a hammer fashion. It coaxed him teasingly until the sweet relief of unconsciousness overpowered him.

“Marinette..”

...

Stone heart grabbed his cage like picking up a pen. 

“Let's go.” Panther commands as they were all summoned back to Hawkmoth's lair.


	16. Adrien Vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vide- French for empty.:

“ _Marinette….. Marinette…….._ Marinette!” 

Marinette grunted as her eyes began opening slowly once she regained her consciousness. She glanced around her surroundings. She was in a yellow like box of some kind. There were a few bags she was sitting on. They were soft inside, maybe cloths? 

Her eyes glanced to the only light visible within this box she weakly caught against. Her companion was illuminated in a soft, red hue and Marinette couldn't help but feel safer with her there. 

“Up there!” Tikki said, pointing up to the lid. Marinette lifted the container open and leaned over the rim. She was inside a clothes bin for charity. How did she end … Up… Here?

‘ _I'm sorry, princess..’_

“Uh-! Chat!” She gasped falling out of the box. “T-Tikki!” She cried out. 

“Calm down, Marinette! Chat Noir was captured by Hawkmoth, you've been unconscious for a few hours..” 

“No! This can't be happening! Not now!” Marinette began clawing at her scalp. She started panting as her eyes darted side to side, overwhelmed. 

“Marinette!!” She looked up after Tikki disappeared suddenly. She gasped seeing Nino run towards her. He was alright! Wait- what had happened to Adrien? Last she saw him… He…. 

“Nino! Thank god!” She shakily stood, but soon slipped back to the pavement. He knelt down and put her arm around his neck to steady her. 

“God, I was so terrified you.. Argh.. Let's just get you out of this storm.. It's picking up again.” 

Mari looked him over. She didn't notice him harmed. Unlike her. She was a train wreck. 

“Wh-Where's Adrien?” She asked hesitantly. He noticeably flinched to her words, casting his gaze down. 

“After what happened, I went to check on him. He wasn't around. I haven't heard anything from him. I hope my bro is okay..” He answered softly. She looked down as they walked the street. 

“Anyway, I know it's none of my business but.. You and Chat Noir.. You guys seem close.” 

“Ah-?” She snapped her eyes to look into his brown ones. “C-Close?”

“Yeah, he was really scared when you almost got-.. Well, you know, heh.”

“Oh, well I suppose..”

“He even referred to you by name, as I recap.”

“He's..”

_‘I'm sorry princess….’_

“He's..” She cleared her throat abruptly and huffed. “We started dating a little while back.” She admitted. Nino shrugged, not seeming surprised. 

“Alya had mentioned you becoming distant with Adrien. So I assumed there was someone else, and she told me you had been drawing a certain cat in your notebooks.” He smirked and she flushed a bit over her nose. 

“Tsk, of course she did. Hehe.” 

Water splashed beneath their feet whilst walking. They turned a corner and stopped to rest. 

“What do you think is going to happen to us?” Nino asked suddenly, slipping his hands into his suit’s pockets meekly. Marinette furrowed her brows then rubbed her arm sheepishly. 

“I.. Don't know.. Alya and the rest of the class they.. They've all be reakimitized. I think you're the last one. However, I believe my uncle isn't in danger. He is in China, after all.” 

“Yeah, and I'm a ticking time bomb.” He removed his glasses and held the bridge of his nose, pensively. Sighing with anxiousness. 

“Hey, I promise you'll be okay. And Alya too.”

“Yeah, Ladybug and Chat Noir have never failed us! I believe in them.” He said, nodding at her. “You'll be okay? You can walk from here?” He asked.

“I'll be fine. Will you, though?” 

“Pish! Don't worry about me, misses Noir.” He teases waving his hand. She snickered and waved as he walked away and back home. 

 

What a storm, this had turned into. 

 

……

_“Kid!........ Pissstt! Hey!........_

Adrien!” 

“Huh?..” the world was spinning and it was extremely dim. His eyes fell onto the black kwimi hovering above his face looking greatly concerned. A soft green orb like spear was surrounding him as he savored over his master with extreme caution. His light somewhat illuminated the room for the boy and he started to wake. 

“Plagg?” 

A sigh escaped the kwimi after Adrien spoke. He seemed to relax before Adrien tried to move. His hands were bound along with his ankles, and thighs. He felt a rush of panic spike, showing through the widening of his eyes.

“Shshshsh! Easy, kid. You're just tied. You'll be okay.”

“What happened?”

“Don't strain yourself. You're losing valuable energy.” Plagg scolded.

“Don't lecture me! I'm tied up and in a dark room. How can I not be stressed?!” 

“Okay, okay. Fair point. Just breathe. You've been through hell. And look it too.”

“Not helping, Plagg.” Adrien rolled his eyes smirking before sitting up against the wall. His muscles ached and he felt sore all over, however he remained restrained from making too much sound. He took calming breaths before assessing the past. 

“Do you remember?” His friend asked. 

“Yeah...” He flashed back to the dance, his anger, finding out Marinette was his lady and how happy he felt… Then the fight… The akumas. There was only one way for Marinette not to get captured. He had to be instead. “Everything. I remember everything.” He confirmed.   
“Uh-! Wait! My ring!” He tugged at his ropes trying to see the jewelry, if it was there or not- regardless he needed the information. 

“Kid, stop. You still have it.” 

“Wait, what? I do?” he halts. “But- why? I'm captured; a sitting duck! What's he wagering on? I can just transform and-”

“No… You can't.” Plagg breathed weakly, lowering his head. His body followed suit. He rested on Adrien's knee, exasperated. 

“Plagg? Hey, are you alright?” Adrien questioned, concerned. 

“I'll be alright.. I just… Need a sec.” He huffed. 

“Oh no. What did they do to you?” 

“Nothing horrific if that's what you're worried about. After you were kidnapped, and you detransformed, Panther apprehended me and took me to another place. And..” He flinched as the memory replayed.. Swallowing he shook his head to diverge the thought. “...in short ...I don't have the energy to transform you, so even if you have the ring still, I'm powerless until I get something to restore my energy.”

“Oh, Plagg… I'm so sorry… I've failed you too.”

“Hey, don't give up just chill. Alright? I'm fine, see? Just tired.” Plagg smiled at the boy earning a half smile in return. 

“Okay. I trust you, buddy.” Adrien tugged at the ropes fruitlessly and growled in frustration. How cruel. Having his ring and kwimi, but no hope of escape. Just a false advertisement.

“How long have I been here?” He asked the resting kwimi.

“A couple hours. Tops.” Plagg answered. Adrien sighed and laid his head against the wall. 

“Do you know where we are?”

“I think it's the abandoned cathedral. The one that was condemned for that scandal a while back.” 

“Of course.. He would need a place big enough to contain his akuma army. Makes sense to use a big ass church.” 

“Yeah, and we are in the basement part. That's why it's so dark.” 

“Too dark for my taste. I hate to ask this of you, but can you try finding something to cut this rope?” He asked biting the inside of his lip. Plagg shook his head. 

“Sorry, kid. I already tried looking before my energy was taken. They took all precautions.” 

“Damnit.” Adrien hissed. “I wish mlady- er… Marinette.. We're here. She'd known what to do..” Adrien admitted as he sighed, disheartenedly. 

“Why _did_ you do that?” Plagg asked. Adrien's eyes dart to gaze at Plagg with a raised brow. 

“Do?”

“Why did you let yourself get captured? You've been putting yourself in risky situations when Ladybug is perfectly capable of handling herself.” Plagg pointed out. Adrien only smiled and looked towards the dark abyss before him. 

“Because, I'm the expendable one. Ladybug is ten times more important then me. I can't compare to her.” 

“You are equally important. You are the darkness while she is light.”

“Exactly. And while Ladybug is the light, she can also purify, while I only destroy and cause unlucky situations. If one of us were to die or be put out of commission it should be me. I'm the one that absorbs her bad luck, remember?” 

Plagg glared at him with a grumble. He looked to the side as his ears lowered. Adrien had the same mindset as all the others he had trained, and been with, for the five thousand years he had been alive. 

“Unfortunately, I do.” Plagg comments sternly. “I've lost so many because of that fact. At the end of the day, darkness and light are coexistent. One can not thrive without the other's influence. However, in the case of Ladybug, she can restore things to the way it was before. Because of this power, she has saved the world many times. And if I had to chose who to save, it would be her.” 

Adrien nodded along. Exactly the point. And while his life was precious, in situations such as these, his didn't matter. All that matters is that Ladybug, or Marinette, is able to purify everyone. 

Adrien laid his head in the crooks of his elbows. Plagg grunted slightly as his master shifts to accompany the change. 

“Kid?” He asked, slit eyes cautiously charming at him. 

“I'm scared, Plagg.” Adrien replied. Plagg’s expression faltered to a grimace before laying his body against Adrien's arms. “Ladybug.. Please hurry..” He whispered, closing his eyes and relaxing as much as he could. 

-

_“Due to the impending threats of Hawkmoth and Black Panther, I have ordered all schools be closed until further notice. As for the rest of our citizens, I advise extreme caution until this matter is resolved.”_

Sabine whimpered into her husband's shoulder as the live stream from the mayor's speech to the city broadcasts over the television. Marinette watched from the corner with a pouting frown. It had been a day since the kidnappings of Adrien and Chat Noir and she still hadn't found anything to lead her to them. She was angry and terrified. Always worrying. 

The mayor looked just as awful as she felt. He had lost his daughter in this ordeal too, so it was only natural he would have bags under his eyes and look so pale. Nino hadn't been captured yet so Marinette had been talking with him for both their sakes. He was just as frantic and terrified as she was. 

Every night was the same. She would go out at night and search the city. But whenever she would come close to finding something, an akuma victim would show their face and lead her astray, leaving her with nothing to go on. She almost lost control of herself one day and stopped herself from killing Stormy Weather after her taunting. 

Many people decided it would be best to leave the city until she could actually do some good. People began to protest against her and the Ladyblog soon became a breeding ground for hatred. Mostly full of angry citizens demanding Ladybug do something or commenting how terrified they were. They were frustrated and fearful. Fear drives people in mysterious ways and for this instance, they were targeting Marinette- or more appropriately, Ladybug. 

There were some people who were questioning why she was alone. Wondering if Chaton had been taken out. Or maybe akumitized. Without Alya to run the blog, the toxic atmosphere only grew out of hand. 

Marinette found herself scrolling through the threats and pissed off messages. Asking her where she was. It only made things worse. 

“Don't listen to them, Marinette…” Tikki stroked her chosen softly with her limb. 

Marinette sobbed into her arms, clutching her phone, fiercely. “Tikki, I'm a failure. I can't.. I can't.” 

“Oh, Marinette..” Tikki tried her best to comfort her friend, but it was only Marinette who could accomplish getting over her feelings of doubt. 

Marinette excused herself to sit alone up on her balcony. As soon as she stepped up to the top she visualized Chat Noir landing on her balcony with that cat grin he shared when she was around. She could imagine him caressing her cheek and telling her everything was alright. Only for him to fade away into the dark. She reached out and slumped to her knees helplessly staring at the stars. Tears binked from her lids with the light reflecting off the new gloss. 

“Don't worry, I will save you. I promise.” She vowed to the wind carrying her words though the Parisian night. 

Adrien shivered and felt something phase through him. A warm gust of wind in this cold abyss. Something he could feel deep within his heart resting. 

“Heh.. I love you too, princess.” He mouthed as he laid back down on the dirty floor, for the first time in two days, he began smiling. 

 

 

-

“It's time. Bring him to me.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

…..

The door to the cellar opened with an echoing screech. Heeled boots clicked as the person walked down the stone steps and towards the boy laying on the ground. He laid there without looking at the woman he knew had come down.

“Here to torture me? Or let me guess, try to force feed me, or something?” Adrien snapped. Panther scoffed and glanced at the full bowls of food and water she had provided Adrien with. She was extremely cautious of the type of food to give him. Making sure there wasn't anything with milk or cheese bases for Plagg to regenerate with. However he had refused it in some fruitless boycott. 

“Hawkmoth wants to see you.”

“Ugh, spare me formality. Let's not be coy. My _uncle_ wants to see me.” 

“Hmm.. Stoneheart, grab him. Follow me.” The stone being resting inside the room became active and stood up with inaudible grunts before scooping Adrien in his large hand. Plagg was picked up by Panther, gently, before they walked back up to the higher floor of the bell tower.

“Don't hurt him! You've done enough to him!” Adrien snapped as Panther walked past, catering his companion in her palms. Plagg shook his head and rested in her palms exhausted. 

“I wouldn't hurt him.” She said glancing down at her feet whilst she walked. Adrien’s brow involuntarily quirks upwards with intrigue. He could sense something inside this girl. It was unclear before, and he certainly didn't sense it when they fought. 

He could feel regret; see empathy in her eyes. It took him off his game. 

“Who are you?” He muttered skeptically. “I know who all the akumas are, I know Hawkmoth is my uncle, and you know me. So, who are you?”

Panther flinched, halting in her tracks. She slowly turned her head to gaze at him with her teal, cat eyes. They shared a moment of nothing but staring. As if he was reading her soul residing behind her porcelain eyes. Snapping her head to look away, Panther clamped her eyes shut. 

“.....” 

“It would have to be someone close.. Right? Someone who's been around as long as Hawkmoth’s return? Eyes can be excused… Hair, however… Hair is always consistent with color. And I know only three people with hair of fire like yours. One was male and akumitized, the girl was also akumitized.. But there was one other girl that resided in the back.  
You love taking out anger on me so I assume you've got a grudge, or maybe it's deeper then that. Punishment, perhaps? But for what? Maybe for causing you feelings you don't want to hold you back from doing your job and pleasing an abusive master?”

“Stop.” She demanded, raising her voice. She growled and resumed eye contact. Only tears resided over her eyes. 

“.... Jeanette,” the girl’s breath lodged in her throat painfully causing her to swallow, “please, listen to me. Hawkmoth and this miraculous are corrupted. You can't let them control you. I can help you… All you have to do is let me go and I'll personally take you to master Fu. I'm sure he can do something!”

“Adrien….”

“Please..” 

His eyes shined pleadingly at her. He hoped in vain. She turned away from his gaze, shooken up. 

 

“Come, Ivan..” She muttered before continuing. 

 

Plagg’s gaze followed from Panther to Adrien’s defeated frown. A disheartened huff escaped the caverns of his mouth before resting fully in the girl's palm. They walked up a wooden, spiral staircase. Each step Ivan took had the hairs on Adrien's neck stand in place with how much weight he was putting on them. These were some strong ass steps. He clamped his eyes shut tightly until they reached the bell tower.

He noticed right away there were figures standing in the darkness without moonlight shining from the large stain-glass window facing the city proudly. A single man faced this window with his hands over top a cane. He moved not. Still; almost like a glass figurine. Adrien growled involuntarily as he saw him.

His uncle. 

The man causing them this grief. 

“Release him, Stoneheart.” He muttered. Stoneheart grunted and opened his arms for Adrien to flop to the ground. 

“Ah!” Jeanette gasped and was able to help catch Adrien with her free arm, then set him down on the floor easy. 

“Stupid idiot.” She hissed at the akuma whom whimpered in response, backing into the darkness the other akumas resided in. They began whispering amongst the shadows overtop one another, ominously. Adrien sat up on his thighs, beside him knelt Jeanette who dropped her transformation. Her kwimi floated from her purple ribbons and looked at Plagg, unknowingly they stared with curiosity. 

It had been hundreds of years since they had seen each other. 

“Bagorra, here.” Panther commands, her teal eyed kwimi moved to her shoulder and sat there, still staring at Plagg. Her own cat ears flickering with excitement. 

“Release Adrien, my dear.” Michael commanded. Jeanette glanced at him and then back to her master. 

“Sir, he could attack you if-”

“I will not repeat myself! Release him! Now!” He snapped. She flinched and slowly nodded. 

“Here, Plagg.” She gently sat him down on the floor and took a knife from her pocket. She quickly cut through the rope around Adrien's wrists, thighs, and ankles. He smiled at her in thanks, bringing his hands to his chest to cradle the impressions left from the tight rope. He rubbed the sore skin gently as his attention turned to the man who now faced them. 

“Come here, girl.” Panther nodded and stood to fall beside him, her head lowered. 

“I suppose I would say, ‘it's good to see you again, nephew.’ However, such pleasantries are minuscule in this situation.” 

“I don't have anything to say to you, bastard.” Adrien spits on the floor in defiance to his uncle's game. Hawkmoth only snickered mockingly to Adrien's stubbornness.

“Pitty. I was hoping to catch up.” 

“Why are you doing this?! You've hurt all the people o care about! You hurt your own twin brother for god sakes!” Adrien shouts with anger. Plagg floated onto his shoulder to stop him.

“And you two were still clueless on what was even happening. You see,” Michael began as he walked slowly across the floor. His heels clicked across the wooden boards and his cane followed his movements. The butterflies that eliminated some of the room fluttered close around him,“ once you understand the powers of your miraculous, you can exploit the powers of the kwimi as well.” 

Adrien’s face lowered into a heated scowl. “What are you talking about..” He growled, eyeing his every step. 

“Haven't you figured it out? Hahah, I thought you would have by now.” 

“Figured out what!?” Adrien screamed falling onto his palms from moving too fast. 

“Hemm.. I see your temper hasn't changed at all. Just like your father. I had hoped you'd take after me. Patience is virtue.   
Tsk, at any rate, I suppose I do owe you some sort of explanation.” Michael stopped at a table with several pieces of lab equipment. Among this was a jar of fluid that shined a lavender color, and a gun like object resting beside it. 

“What are you..” 

“You've seen this device before to turn Alya into LadyWifi. Wonderful machine, my own creation.” He picked up the device and cocked the weapon for the compartment to open. A small tube opened with tiny vials inside glowing from the same purple ooze. “This device can reakumitize any of my previous villains with the pull of a trigger. This can be used to akumitize, however, I still have my beautiful pets to do that for me.” He said raising his hand for one of the said butterflies to rest upon his index finger. He smiled at the creature before walking back to the window. 

“This weapon is responsible for all of this to be possible. My own akuma army to take over Paris and retrieve my miraculous’.”

“That's impossible! There isn't any way you could have done this!” Adrien denied. 

“Really now? Humf. I see you didn't observe well enough then.” 

“What are you--” 

“Nono, I must spell it out for you.” He pointed to the table once more. “Do you see those pellets. Those are samples of blood I have collected from my akumas, Nurru, and myself. Mixed together, it creates a toxin to awake the dormant akuma inside my slaves. You see, my dear Adrien, you prize Marinette, admire her for how heroic she is. How noble she is. Well, she's been a failure all this time. My akumas were never purified. Pieces of them still resided inside the person. The butterfly itself was purified...but..”

“The person wasn't…” Adrien's eyes widened as he slumped onto the floor with the realization slapping him across the face with a brick. 

His uncle smirked. “Now you're getting it.” He stopped talking as he watched with amusement whilst Adrien talked himself through this. 

“The new akumas didn't have an akuma because there wasn't an akuma- or there was and they were also hit with the serum to keep their akuma form.. Oh god..”

“You catch on quick.” He laughed. 

“I don't understand.. Why.. Why are you doing this?” Adrien glanced to Jeanette brokenly. “And you… I thought you were my friend..”

She turned away coldly. “I don't need friends.”   
Hawkmoth laughed as Adrien frowned with crushed hope shattering behind his eyes. He placed a hand over jeanette's shoulder with a smirk.

“A wise girl. All she needs I can provide. Now, let's get on with this.” he came towards Adrien, twirling his can between his fingers, casually. The stick chopped at the dead air before he sat it down on the floor. The sound echoed emptily in the vast room. The hissing within the background had ceased. It seemed like it was only Adrien and Hawkmoth. 

“Your miraculous, if you please.” 

“Never!” 

“Come now, I'll have to resort to … Other methods if you don't hand it over.” 

“I said never! I'll never give you my ring!” as his voice rose he glared, barring his teeth towards the villain before him. 

There was a time he would have consulted with his uncle like a father. After his mother disappeared his father hastily began to blame his uncle. Then he went to America for a few months before coming back and keeping up his own fashion line. Adrien hadn't seen him since he was 14 then when he and Ladybug defeated him the first time and found out his identity, his world shattered a little bit more.

Now they stood here on opposite sides. 

“Hmm.. So, the hard way it is then.”

 

Adrien lowered his head with closed eyes. He was prepared to fight till the death for his kwimi and miraculous. He was the protector of Paris and he knew the consequences of not doing what hawkmoth wanted. He braced himself, feeling Plagg tremble and clung onto Adrien's dress pants with fear. 

“Gamer, Evilistrator, and Antibug,” they stood from the shadows once summoned, “go find miss Marinette, and eliminate her. But retrieve the earrings.” He said waving his hand off for the akumas to go away. Adrien raised his head and shook. Raising a hand for him to stop. 

“What?! No! Dont!” He screamed. 

“Wait.” Hawkmoth raises his own hand forcing the akumas to halt movement. He turned back to face his relative with a smirk. “Don't? Don't what?”

“You know what! Leave Mari out of this, she isn't apart of this!” 

“Oh. But she is. She's the one who posses my earrings.”

“Leave her alone! Or I'll-!”

“Tsk, you'll what? You're weak and unarmed. You're kwimi is useless and the ring you bare is empty. You can't do anything to stop me.” He chuckled lowly and shoed his hand towards his minions, they began walking again with a purple glow in their eyes. 

"No! please don't- don't hurt her! you'll get what you want; you can have whatever you want, just don't hurt Marinette! Please, uncle!" He quickly grabbed the ring and threw it away. It tinged once hitting the wooden floor and rolled to his uncle's feet.

Hawkmoth raises his hand again and the akumas stopped in their tracks.  
"Hehe, you sound just like your mother when she begged me not to use my miraculous."

Adrien’s eyes snapped up to look his uncle in the eye. A sudden coldness streamed through his blood and made his face pallor in response."M.. My mother?" Adrien docilely asked. 

"It was in this very spot, three years ago. She had found out I had found the butterfly miraculous and begged me to give it up because it was corrupted.. she tried to stop me, but she made one crucial error. She was too rash to understand the power I possess. The power to bestow and take away others power. I had already stolen her miraculous- the peacock, believing that it would be the key to unlocking my powers. When it didn't work I decided to use it for my….. Own purpose. I used it to trap her, and her over dramatic kwimi, inside the stone. Sealing her away. Your pathetic father found her miraculous and assumed she had been kidnapped, but there was no note. No ransom. One day here the next..” He snapped his fingers, the sound ricocheting off the bells ominously, “ gone.. A shame really. I had loved her once, but she made her choice when she married my pathetic brother and bore you. Humf, pity. We could have worked together, Adrien. Uncle and nephew on a quest to conquer the world! .. But, that of course won't happen. You're too much of a petty hero to do that."

Adrien's breathing hitched. He felt his heart thumping within his chest. All these years wondering where his mother was. The torment of not having her around. Blaming her for everything that had gone wrong in their small family. When she was right under his nose this whole time. Resting inside his father's safe. She had been there the whole time, he had even seen her before and didn't do anything! 

He wasn't to blame. This was all his uncle's fault. It had to have been! It was his fault! His fault!   
"You.... You trapped my mother.. in a miraculous for three years?!" he growled suddenly snapping up to attack his uncle in rage. Hawkmoth snickered and snapped his fingers a second time. Seconds before Adrien could grab him, Jeanette body slammed Adrien to the other wall to the left of her master. She pushed herself against his back, grabbing hold of his hair, and slamming his face into the wall.. Then letting him sink back to the floor. It hurt Jeanette to do that to the boy she had a crush on, but if she didn't do what Hawkmoth had ordered she would be severely punished. She stepped away as Plagg looked over his friend frantically.

“Adrien! Adrien!” He called. Adrien groaned hazily for a response. He sat up scowling furiously at the two villains standing in the corner. His eyes shivered as tears filled his eyes. 

 

He was enraged.

He felt betrayed.

He blamed himself for his mother's capture. 

He was vide; _empty._

He wanted to scream, shout, yell, something to take this burden off him. To take away the rage, sadness, and dishonor he felt. He slumped over on dust infested floor and angrily trembled. Tears of regret falling from his enraged orbs. The atmosphere around him darkened and his own brightness was snuffed out. Not even Chat Noir could save him now. 

Hawkmoth's face twisted to a devilish smile. He almost shivered at his nephew's meltdown energy. An akuma voluntarily fluttered over to Hawkmoth’s hand. He covered the akuma carefully with his other palm as the dark magic consumed the butterfly. He let the butterfly float aimlessly to its target freely as he laughed. Plagg tried desperately to get Adrien to stop. Pleading for him to think happy, but it was too late. 

The butterfly merged within Adrien's bracelet, turning it purple. The model hacked as the evil began seeping through his blood making it increasingly hard to breathe. He couldn't move. He was stiff as a single tear rolled down his wide eyes. An airless grunt escaped his agape mouth as Hawkmoth laughed once again with triumph. The purple outlined mask appeared around Adrien’s face. Hawkmoth's voice echoed in his ears, cancelling all other noises. 

_“Adrien vide.. I am Hawkmoth, as you know I want Ladybug's miraculous. In exchange.. You may have your mother back exactly as you remember her. Just bring me Marinette’s miraculous earrings.”_

“I-...c-c-cant!” He cried. Hawkmoth sneered and closed his fist to inflict pain on Adrien. 

“G-Gah!” He fell forward with the sudden sharpness around his heart. He gagged, fidgeting for air. Jeanette had to turn away from the sight as it became too much for her.

“Sir, please..” She softly protests. Hawkmoth ignored her.

_“You will! Or I will kill Marinette and destroy your mother's way home, losing her forever.”_ He warned. Adrien breathed deeply after he got use to the constant shocks. 

There was a moment of dreadful quiet before Adrien resumed sitting on his knees, leaning on his hands. 

_“What do you say, Adrien Vide? Will you help me achieve my goals?”_

…..

…

..

.

_“Yes, Hawkmoth..”_

A lavender mist consumed Adrien's body as he stood up. His body, however didn't change. The only difference was his eyes. They had turned gray and lifeless. He had become all void of feelings. He was a puppet. A doll. 

He didn't have any mercy. 

He had no regret. 

He had no heart. 

He was ready for the command. 

“This is all too perfect. Jeanette, feed his kwimi. I have a plan.” 

Hawkmoth turned to face the window again. His throat roared in a maniacal laughter that sent shivers down Jeannette's spine. She took Plagg and picked up Adrien's ring before they went down the stairs. 

-

 

 

Ladybug dashed across the rooftop and onto the Eiffel Tower with a pounding heart. It had been three days without seeing Chat, and Adrien was still missing as well. His father was a basket case of nerves, anxious for the safe return of his son. Although, Marinette feared that something horrible had happened to him.. She believed his uncle had kidnapped him along with chat. Perhaps as a bargaining chip or maybe a trophy of victory. Whatever it was, she knew she had to save them. 

Ladybug overlooked the deathly cold Parisian capital with a flat lip. She was thinking extremely hard on past events when she was startled by the click of two, booted feet stalking towards her slowly. She retracted her yoyo and spun it vigorously, ready for the fight as she assumed another akuma wanted a piece of her. Only for her determination to be shattered by the realization met before her. 

Chat noir. He was walking with a slight limp, his right ankle seemed strained as he trudged. His body and suit looked fine, overlooking how he was holding his stomach with his arm as if in pain. She couldn't see his face. He had lowered his head to where his hair covered his eyes. Only an empty frown adorned his lips. However, Marinette was too overjoyed with his return she overlooked it.

“Chat! I was so worried!! I couldn't track you and when the akumas attacked I was protecting the citizens and-” She rushed to him sputtering her words quickly with acceleration, only for him to stop in his tracks with a dark aura. She hesitated before continuing. 

“Chat?.. Are… You okay?” She asked. What was she saying? Of course he wasn't! “Come over here! Sit down. We can be together and .. Um.. Or we could get to the bakery. You must be starving!”

“....” There was still no response. 

“Hey..” She cooed, reaching for his shoulder. With lightning speed, his fingers slapped over her wrist and held her arm there, tightly. Painfully, even. 

“C-Chat!?” She gasped out. He lifted his head, their hands tremoring as she tried to remove his grip of her. She gasped a second time with the moue articulation of his expression. 

His eyes. They were.. Dark.. Apathetic.. Deallocated…. Hollow… She was transfixed on the sparkless orbs she was met with. Her lip quivered. She didn't understand how she knew, she just did. 

“Oh, no..” The heroin yanked her hand away and began backing up. Chat followed, his expression unphased. He reached behind his back and calmly took his baton from the quiver. 

“No! Chat, listen to me!” She pleaded to him unsteadily. There wasn't a response. Only a meek swing her way.

“You're akumitized! I can- I can help you! Chat please!” She begged again. Another swing. He steps closer to her as she began running out of room to walk on the beam. Silver glossed her eyes as she shook her head. 

“Chat, say something! Damnit, anything!” 

He continued with the blank, broken stare he adorned her with as he once more swings the baton at her. He didn't seem to be trying. Perhaps this was all just a cheap tactic. Using Chat as a pawn. 

“There's still hope!”

“There’s no such thing anymore…” he murmured rancorously. 

“Don't say that! That's Hawkmoth's influence speaking, not the sweet kitten I know!” She clamored, extending her hand as if stopping him. 

He clicked his tongue. A bitter smirk pursed over his lips. A shimmer of clear liquid rolled down his cheek from his dead eyes. 

“That, _‘sweet kitten_ ’ you are referring to is gone. It's Adrien Vide now and you'll address me as such!” He snarled animalistically at her and relentlessly raised his open hand, slashing her cheek. Marinette shrieked and shuttered with the sting. His claws met her flesh, deep enough to cause blood to seep through her open wound. 

Her irris’ shrunk, her widened eyes stared at him in horror. 

She couldn't fathom words to say before she was struck again. His baton now forcefully struck her from the side. She whimpered with pain sitting on the beam of the Eiffel Tower, weakly. 

“I will not fight.. I won't hurt my best friend..” She glared at him then lowered her head preparing for the final blow. It only took one shot. 

“Pathetic…” He snapped before raising the baton over his head. “Hawkmoth will have those earrings alive, or dead.” 

His hands tightened around the baton, preparing to strike. 

_‘NO!!’_

_‘Whattt aarrreee yyyoouu ddooiinngg??!!’_

_“Gek- GEERRRAAA!_ ” He shouted before suddenly arching his back. He dropped his baton and it clanged to the ground. He was stumbling with his hands overtop his head. His body violently contorting, as he screamed. 

_“GGGAAAHH! SSSTTOOPP!  
NO!   
YOU'LL KKIILL USSS BOOTTHH!  
YOU WON'T TOUCH her AGAIN! AAHHNN!_” 

Chat screamed in two different voices. One hissed sadistically, the other was a painful cry from his normality. Ladybug couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. 

“That's it! Fight!” She encouraged, hope glimmering. 

“MARINETTE! ARGH!” he shouted. The akuma would take control, then Adrien. They fought for the dominant command. He roared with torment, barring his teeth and then throwing his mouth open to scream. His mind throbbed profusely with the fight. 

Ladybug stumbled closer to him, wanting to assist. He suddenly snapped at her, his fingers twitching with the intent to slash her flesh again, Adrien held his body back. Sweat dropped from his head as he stayed frozen there, grunts of stress coming from both sides. 

“Come on, Chat! I know you're strong enough! You've always been strong!” She goads, determined. He strained, twitching all over randomly till Adrien finally was able to pull away from her, Instantly flinging his hands over his head, being brought to his knees from the overwhelming shock. 

“GO!” He demanded her. 

“Fuck that! I'm staying here!” She knelt down. 

“Y-You don't understand!” He sputtered strenuously. His breath heaving and choking. 

“Heheheheehe…  
STOP!  
DIE!DIE!DIE!   
GAAHH!” 

“Chat!?” 

“GET OUT OF HERE! SHE- GAHH!!” he snapped downward, coughing. 

“She -?!” She gasped sharply as a blade brushed by her, slicing part of her azur hair from her pigtail, then jolted into the beam they stood on. 

“ _You_.” Ladybug growled turning to her adversary. She grits her teeth and clenched her fists readily. “Release him!” She demanded, pointing at the villain on the higher beam. 

“Your miraculous first!” Panther yelled. 

“Never!” Marinette twirled her yoyo and slings it over at Panther with a shout. She jumped from the rail and onto the beam. They began swinging punches at each other. 

Ladybug landed one on her jaw, in return she received the same fate. 

Their fight continued all around the area of the Parisian landmark. People from below gasped out and cried for explanation. Chat continued to struggle with his own demon. A thrilling battle of the mind and body. He heard Hawkmoth in his ears and felt the akuma at his throat. He snarled before losing balance on the beam, toppling down into another beam and rolling onto another until he fell to the ground with a thud. He rolled on his side, too engulfed with his own fight to feel the pain. Both the girls looked down with panic at seeing Chat fall. They sought to go after him and Ladybug got the upper hand by succer punching Panther in her gut. 

Using her yoyo, Ladybug eased her way down to the ground and rushed to her friend.

“Chat!” Her knees skid across the gravel as she came to her companion's side. He was trembling and grunting silently to himself with his akuma battle. “Chat Noir, you can fight this. You're so strong, I believe in you!” She whispered encouragement off her tongue, holding him in her arms, and kissing his head in any place she found his golden hair. 

His body decreased its shakes but was still fighting strong. Her words spoke stronger to his heart then Hawkmoth's words in his mind. 

He panted, straining to look up to his lovely bug. His eyes were starting to show color again, his skin regaining life. He was winning! 

“M-Mari-nette.” He muttered. She nodded with a smiled pulling the corner of her mouth. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I'm here, kitten! I'm here.”   
He reached for her but was interrupted by Panther suddenly coming up from behind and yanking her away from Chaton. 

“Ladybug!” He called reaching for her hand, barely brushing her fingertips, only to fall back on the ground with tired grunts of pain.

Ladybug shrieked and jolted around in her captor's arms violently. 

“Let me go!” She was able to pull her arm from the grip and jab her in the stomach. Panther gagged and released Ladybug only for her to snap again. Panther slung herself onto Marinette and slapped her onto the ground, they wrestled without weapons. Sometimes Panther would get the upper hand, then Ladybug. 

The adversary’s eyes dart to the side as she saw her sai blade on the ground, she grabbed Ladybug by the shoulders and rolled quickly over to the weapon. Straddling her on the ground with the weapon raised above her head. 

“Ah!” The hero panicked and held her breath, only for her ears to hear chat cry out and slam ladybugs captor from her area with his baton. 

“Huff- Huff- Argh..” He panted as he fell to his knees, gripping onto the baton in kneeling position. 

“Thanks, kitty.” She breathed sitting up and cupping his cheeks. Her fingertips brush strands of messy hair from his face. They shared a moment of bliss before Panther stood up again. She yelled in anger, causing the crowd around them to frantically move away. 

“I'll kill you!” She screamed before raising her hand calling upon her secret power. 

“ _Glaiveclysum!”_ her hand positioned as if grabbing hold of something. A blue sword of lightning fire manifested in her hands. Her body was surrounded by gusts of powerful wind and shocking electricity. 

“I'll finish what I started !!” She twirled the circuiting blade before going for the kill. 

“ _ **NO!**_ ” chat’s body launched from the ground, intervening the blade. His chest was stuck dead on. Between the bloodcurdling screams, his body magnificently phased in and out of costume with quick flashes of blue and green. His ring began to eliminate brightly with emerald, electricity sparking from the paw printed shape. 

Now, an airless scream was all he could muster as the lightning ripped into his flesh. His green eyes rolled back into his head, then closed. His heart stopped. His lungs ceased breathing. His brain blacked out. Everything stopped. He wasn't in pain. It was as quick as a flash (no pun intended) 

The lightning sparked over the ground and over Chat’s body as he toppled to the stone floor, lifelessly. 

Panther quivered over what had just happened. What had she done? No… No…

“N-no! No!!” She screamed, looking down at her shaking hands. Her ribbon gems began to spark, signaling her transformation was running out. 

Ladybug watched in horror, the electric current had smashed into Chaton without a god to intervene. Time had stopped on a dime for the teen. For a moment she was still.. And then she screamed, she screamed louder than she ever had in her entire life. She was angry, terrified, distraught.

Mari scrambled to him, almost tripping and Slid to his side. Her hands shaking violently as they hovered over his mangled body, tears falling from her eye lids. The smell of burning flesh surrounded her nostrils offensively, however it soon dissipated when she came to his side, almost instantly. The steaming from his body also seized, along with the electrical currents flowing through his left over exposure.

"No.. No.. Nononono! God, please, NO! What have you done?!" She sobbed as she began to hold him in her arms like he was the most delicate thing on earth, as if she touched Chaton wrong he would shatter in her hands and morph to dust. Her gloved hand shakily caressing hair from his mangled array of blood, tainting his leather uniform with her crimson wake.

"N-No, Cha-at N-Noir don't you dare-! You-you can't!! I won't let it, do you hear!? Damn it, Chat! A-answer me!!" She cried.

She was met with a faint, exhausted breath escape his parted lips. All color seeming to drain from his face. Ladybug sobbed hearing the exhale of her beloved’s breath. She couldn't stop caressing his hair with her trembling flanges. She kept telling herself this was just some sick, twisted nightmare, this wasn't happening!.. It couldn't be ... It just.. Couldn't. 

"Chaton! ...mon Chaton.... Please." She sobbed again helplessly, her large tears fell on his battered cheeks and down to the pavement. Soft rain began to pour onto them as the unconsolable bug cried and heaved over kitty’s form. This wasn't the end. She wouldn't accept that.

Unanticipatedly, his back arched. He stayed like that for a moment then struggled to breathe heavily. How was this even possible? His insides had basically been charred from the glaiveclysm. 

“Chat?” The pigtailed teen questioned desperately. 

Adrian lazily blinked his eyes, keeping them closed for several seconds between blinks. Then looking up at Mari. His skin tone became more and more pail and life drained from his vibrant eyes. He was calm though, he was in limbo, nothing bad happening and no pain and no since of time or reality. 

He couldn't recognize what was happening. He saw, but didn't understand. People began to go to them. Frantically talking over them self's. He couldn't make out words. It was like being underwater, or dreaming. The images faded in and out as blind blobs. However, there was one thing that rang clear; clicked if you will. 

“Chat!!” 

“Uh-?!” He coughed and shuddered uncontrollably in the young, seamstress’ arms. He wasn't able to breath without forcing himself too. He began panicking.

He didn't want to die.

“M-Mar-i-n-nette-tte-..” He whispered between breaths he was able to capture though the torture. She firmly grabbed onto his hand. 

“Heyheyheyhey! Shhhhushsush! It's okay, it's okay! Don't talk, you're going to be j-just fine! J-just keep your eyes on me, okay? We're going to get you to a ho-hospital! You're going to be okay, chat!” She sobbed. Smiling fruitlessly at him to ease him.

Chat gagged, suffocating in his own charred lungs. He turned weakly and spat out black liquid from the wake to breath easier. She caressed her thumb over the sliver left on his lips and cheek. 

“N-No..” He whispered. His hand held hers back as best he could. “I want… I… I want…” 

“Chat… Shh, please, you're going to be okay shhh…” 

“I wa-want to…”

“Shh, what do you want?” She whispered. His grip began to loosen and she returned by tightening hers. He smiled flatly at her and blinked tears out of his eyes. 

“I-I… Want to s-see you.. Marinette..” He requested. Ladybug looked at the people around her, all were grieving and shocked to see their heroes so disheveled. She then gazed at him. His eyes were alive again, glowing brighter than any emeralds under a moonlight rase. 

“Tikki, spots off..” Her body was engulfed with pink magic before she transformed to herself again. He smiled wider as his last wish was granted. Adrien's other hand trembled whilst reaching up and caressing her cheek. Then, it rested over his stomach. 

“Th-There's my princess..” He said between grunts of pain. Marinette winced, kissing the palm of the hand offered to her she held tightly. 

He loved her, so much. If there was any way he could form his admiration to words he'd say them. A simple kiss or three, meaninglessness words don't cut it. 

He wanted to touch her face again. However, his energy dwindled along with his precious life. His arms were like lead. He could barely breathe any longer and he felt his muscles lax. This didn't stop him from lifting his vacant hand. The woman looked down seeing him taking off his ring with his own fingers. 

“Wh-What are you doing-” a green light brightly covered the atmosphere as his ring was removed. Plagg flew from the ring and spun onto the pavement. Marinette trembled as she hesitantly peered at the boy in her arms.

No.

No.

Not him.

No..

It .. Couldn't be…

“N-No.. A…. Adrien.” She covered her mouth with unbridled shock. Her best friend… The once love her her life was the current love of her life and he just sacrificed himself for her.

“S-Sur...prise.. Heh..” He muttered weakly. He motioned for her hand to lower and put his miraculous stone in her palm weakly. “Keep… Him…. S-safe..” 

“Wh-What? No…. _No!_ You're.. You're going to..”

“Kid! You idiot!” Plagg began emotionally sobbing over his dying chosen. He floated above his head,making eye contact for a short while. 

“Plagg.. Don't give her … A hard time.. Okay?...” He smiled solely to him. 

 

There was the faint sound of sirens within the background. His eyes began dropping subtly. He was so exhausted.. He just wanted to sleep.. 

 

"Adrien.. Please don't close your eyes.Don't-Don't leave me, not today, not right now, not ever—please.." Marinette sobs, noticing that his eyes began to falter. She clings tighter to him, kissing his face all over gently, hopefully keeping him alert a little longer. "I'm so, so sorry.. I love you.. Please don't leave.."

"Nnn..." He groaned softly and kept his eyes squinting open, fighting as hard as he could. His breathing was even more hollow, he wasn't getting air. 

"Love..too.."he managed to sputter out, struggling to look up at her. Moments later was when the paramedics arrived at the scene.

Teams of three jumping out of each car. A few police officers had to pry the hysterical, unconsoled woman away from Adrien. She didn't put up much of a fight. She was weak and wasn't in the right state of mind.   
Marinette cries inaudible words as she tried to crawl back to Adrien. The police held her back whilst letting the stretcher carrying the male be looked over by the doctors.

"No...no..no..no..." She kept saying over and over as her body tried to get away with what little strength she had left. Her cloths covered in their blood and face stained with tears. They checked his heart then breathing. Three scars with charred flesh seeped through the tears in his shirt. They were startled to see him still clinging to life. It was miraculously impossible. Opening his eyes and shining a light for dilatation they confirmed he needed extreme medic care, now.

 

“Adrien! Please! No, let me go to him..” Marinette pleaded with suppressed sobs as the female nurse held her back.They put an oxygen mask over his mouth to force his lungs to breath. He kept his eyes opened, although he really didn't want to. His mind was hazy and he could feel shady darkness wanting to engulf him, he stayed awake, knowing Mari needed him.. 

“Marinette…!” He stressed with his shallow breaths. His hand weakly reaching for her. “Cant.. Need… Mar..” He slurred. The world was fading. His arm lost all feeling and slowly fell back on the stretcher. He choked up blood and strangled on his own metallic fluid. 

“Mari..net..te..” he breathed one final breath before exhaling for the last time. His hand fell from the stretcher and off the edge limbly. His eyes blurred and closed shut in sweet release. 

“ _Adrien!_ ” an echoed scream was the last thing he heard before the welcoming arms of death took him in to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES NOTHING MORE SATISFYING THAN LEAVING ON A CLIFF HANGER FOR OVER A WEEK AND THEN GIVING YOU ANOTHER HOMEDINGER EH? 
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously tho, it's not over. I'm going to chapter 20 so there's a lot more ground to cover. Although this one was a challenge to write. I meant for it to come out during Sunday but obviously that didn't happen haha. Still, hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be out a LOT sooner I swear.


	17. Sterben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterben- a German term used in hospitals to pronounce someone dead under their care.

Adrien's eyes shot open to view a beautiful array of a baby, azure sky. Skim clouds galloped in the breeze that blew. It was hazy and warm with an absent sun. The grass he was laying upon was a mixture of pinks and greens, with flowers of all types and colors blooming in various patches. The teen sat up with a questioning grunt. 

Where was he? 

He glanced to around the place to get an idea. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. He couldn't really remember who he was.  
All he knew was that this wasn't where he was suppose to be.

The boy stood up and looked over his hands like a curious child experiencing something for the first time. He caressed his skin and looked over his attire. He wore orange vans, blue, faded jeans, a black shirt with five different colored stripes, and a white over shirt with sleeves rolled up and high collar. This wardrobe felt so familiar. He touched his neck feeling something around it. Tugging at it he eventually pulled it to fall to the dancing grass. A blue scarf, embroidered over the end was a name. 

 

“Mar... Marinette..." he squinted his eyes as her name struggled to roll off his tongue. An unusually warm feeling made his blood coil and he felt tingly. He giggled. What a new feeling! Adrien fell forward on his knees and hands as he looked over the scarf. Just then, a ladybug buzzed by him making him gasp, bewildered. What a beautiful creature. Then there was another strange thing! A black kitten chased after the bug with piercing green eyes. Adrien was Intrigued. He eyed the pair pensively, watching the kitten roll on the ground and meow at the ladybug until she finally stopped and landed on his nose. The cat sneezed and shook his head making the golden bell collar jingle with the shake. 

"Ooh.." Adrien hummed as he grabbed the scarf and held it between his fingers, resting on his knees gazing at the sight. 

The hazy atmosphere was starting to become even more of a challenge to see through. 

As if a light was fading. 

Adrien stood up once again and turned to take in what he could see. Directly behind him was a huge tree, he gasped and jumped back from being startled. But, after a moment he relaxed and walked to it again. The male rested his hand on the brown bark to stroke it. A single leaf fell from its limbs and landed on his extended arm. He marveled at it and cocked his head curiously. 

"Huh?" he decided to look up. Adrien noticed how barren this poor tree was and how from the top down it was rotting. Like a blight had been unleashed, slowly sucking the life from it. This disease was getting dangerously close to the roots. Adrien's gaze grimaced. He felt the need to save this tree. He felt.. attached to it somehow. Adrien was about to step forward when a voice called out from behind him. 

"Hey!" they said to grab attention from the lost boy. He halts and slowly turned around. There was someone else here? There before him stood a figure adorned in a leather jumpsuit. A hexagonal pattern etched in the fabric. The calor was slightly parted in the middle leading to a gold bell attached to a zipper extending down the middle of his chest. His hands covered interesting gloves that hid his claws with matching boots and reflective toes shaped like a paw. Adrien blinked his eyes and looked up. There were cat ears on his corn silk hair and a black mask molded to his face, but his eyes- his eyes were the most captivating part. They looked like.. cat eyes? 

Say; wasn't there a regular cat earlier?... Adrien looked around. His gaze turned to a small ladybug that seemed to be weeping on a pink rose. Her feline companion was no longer with her. She was all alone. 

"Ah! You left her! Shoo! Go on! Go back to her! She needed her friend. "Adrien said huffing indignantly and crossing his arms with a glare. 

Chat Noir chuckled. "You sure are clueless, kid."

"Who are you, anyway?" Adrien asked warily, raising a brow. 

"I'm you, of course. "

"I'm not you! I'm a human."

"I am just as much you as you are me. We are one in the same, you and I. " Chat said. Adrien was about to reply when he was temporarily distracted by the swishing of the belt cat-like tail that moved. He blinked and looked back to the other. There was a sudden strike of familiarity in his eyes. 

"Chat Noir?" he asked. 

"Walk with me, kid." he said motioning for him to follow in pursuit of the masked person. Intrigued, Adrien did as told. The grass swished by their feet as they walked side by side. 

"Beautiful here." Noir commented looking at the sky. The haze thickened and Adrien felt his body beginning to go numb inciting a gulp of discomfort. 

"Y-Yeah.. it's like heaven. " he replied. "I'm confused though... how are you here?"

"You don't remember much of anything, do you?" he asked with a grin. "Stupid kid." 

"Huh?" 

Stupid kid.

Where had he heard that before?

"Hey, can you tell me? Why am I here? Where is here? And how are you here? Why-"

"Okay, look. I'm here because in a few moments this place won't be beautiful anymore. if you don't act fast this whole world and that tree over there will die." Chat Noir spoke as he put an arm around Adrien's neck, pointing to the tree yonder way. The lost model gasped as he realized the tree was already half way dead, and they hadn't walked a few feet like he thought, they seemed to be yards away but the tree was still visible. He turned his head to face the other male with a curious Innocence. 

"What about the ladybug you left behind?" he asked. "What happens to her? She won't be lost right? " he asked. He found himself in love with this beautiful creature and wanted her to be safe. 

Chat shook his head. "She will live, but not for long if you don't. "

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you see that door?"avoiding the question Chat suddenly spun Adrien around to face a mahogany door with carvings of chinese lettering that had miraculously appeared. Adrien read the words to be, 'For those who embrace it will find peace. Those who resist will persist after the door is closed. '

"What?" how could he read such a language? He barely knew the words he was speaking now. 

Suddenly, he felt the ground tremor beneath his feet. The world around him began to crack and shift like a broken mirror. He gasped and grabbed onto Chat Noir. 

"What's Happening? " he felt his body numb again, losing feeling in his legs. He toppled on the grass, coughing. The world was fading; dying around him. Adrien looked up seeing the tree was down to its last leaf. 

Chat knelt down and spoke quickly.

"You have to make a choice!"

"What?!"

"It's the only way to save yourself!" Adrien was shoved at the door. "It's the easiest way out! You go through this door you'll come back to this world on the other side newer and better and never have any problems ever again. You'll be me and forever be the black cat of the night- just like you've always wanted!" 

Adrien was tempted by that offer. This world was frightening him and he wanted to go back to the calm utopia he had woken up in. He shakily reached for the silver knob but stopped..

"Wait! The ladybug!" he said turning back but Chat held him at bay. 

"If you leave now the door with disappear! The paradise you want will be lost to you! You'll be stuck in darkness forever!"

"I don't care! I need to save her!" 

"What's so important about a ladybug?" 

"I love her! I can't live without her!"

"She's just a bug-"

"No she's not!.. Marinette!" he called. the room echoed loudly, the rumbling began to slow. The tree floating aimlessly in the dark that had already engulfed it had ceased its decay. 

"What did you say?" Chat asked with a smile. 

"Mari.. Marinette.. I.." his mouth hung agape. the image of Marinette flooded his mind. He remembered her. He couldn't enter paradise! She was his paradise! He struggled in the others firm hold.

"Let me go! I have to go to her!" he screeched. He released himself of his hold and crawled on his arms as now his lower body was useless. Adrien was desperate to find a way out besides that door. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew in the end it would be worth it. He would keep living for Marinette. 

Chat Noir stopped him. He helped him up, placing his arm around his shoulder and the other around Adrien's waist.

"Together then, kid." his hair shined with purple hues and his eyes didn't have irises anymore, just the thin, black slits. Adrien smiles.

Plagg. 

Focus on your footing. your breathing. 

“Clear!....”

Don't think about the pain..

“The defibulators aren't working, continue CPR!”

Concentrate on the memories.. 

 

“Hang in there son! Adrien!”

Every step is a new breath of life..

“Clear!..”

Marinette...  
don't worry..

“Clear!..”

I'm..

“We tried everything we could..”

Almost..

“..Let's pack it up.”

...There…

....

..

.

 

Marinette had been pacing back and forth as her parents attempted to console her, however she wasn't so easily satisfied. They had tried to get her to stay still before she lost her mind. They tried distracting her, but she was too intently concerned on Adrien. His father and Natalie stood facing the window just as equally mortified at the past.

Her secret identity had been revealed, along with Adrien's. Her parents thankfully hadn't asked Marinette any questions, given the situation she wouldn't really be able to fathom the answers they would want. Instead they watched with helpless eyes as Marinette shakily paced the room. 

Plagg kept his sobs silent, hidden away against Tikki. His chosen.. his chosen was at a risk of death, of course he’d be little bit more than distraught. They both made no move to comfort Marinette, but did nothing to bash her, either. It wasn't her fault, after all. There was nothing she would have done.

"We should have had news on him by now.." Gabriel muttered impatiently. 

Marinette's brain suddenly clicked as she heard the alien voice brush the silence. She looked at her parents, and then turned to see Gabriel Agreste and his secretary there. She stood back a bit, frozen in fear. She didn't even notice them before, it had just registered in her brain they had been there. She looked away, ashamed. She couldn't face  
Adrien's father.. They would surely blame her, and rightfully so. She didn't deserve mercy for being unable to protect his only son. 

The big time designer looked up to see Marinette staring at him in some shock. He looked away for a moment then sympathetically blinked his sharp orbs at her. "Are you alright, Marinette?" Gabriel asks, prying his eyes away from his own grief to look over at the young hero.

Natalie pulls her gaze to her as well, blinking.

"Oh, yes. Are you okay? You weren't hurt, were you?"  
They both seemed concerned of her well being, briefly forgetting about Adrien for the moment. Of course, they weren't mad at her- if anything, they were just worried. Of course, they knew who was truly responsible. Gabriel’s brother. 

Mari’s gaze snapped up to look at the two. She unconsciously gripped hold of her purse string around her shoulder, blinking away tears. 

"M-Me?..." She asked almost shocked. "I.. Am fine. " she answered lowering her head in their respect, withering away from them. Why were they calm about her? She was a super hero, the guardian of Paris, and she couldn't protect Adrien when she should have. That was her only purpose and she couldn't even do that! ..

The door clicked. One of the doctors and a nurse came into the room with disconcerting faces. All attention was turned to them expecting to hear Adrien was alright.. But the cold state of remorse murdered the shine of hope.

“How is he?” Gabriel demanded shakily. The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but there was a dead silence. He sighed. 

“I'm sorry. We did everything we could for him, but.. In the end he did not survive. Adrien Agreste is dead.” 

 

Marinette suddenly felt a gust of wind against her body as she stumbled back into the wall, clutching her shirt. Her world crashed and burned around her. Her face drained from all signs of color. Her skin became icy and formed goosebumps all over. She almost fainted from the overwhelming emotion rattling deep in her core.  
Her mind spun and she trembled. The room was heavy with the littered anguish that surrounded them. Sabine gasped cupping her gaping mouth with her fingers, the shock sinking in. She turned to her husband and placed her face in his chest. He held her and closed his eyes in respect for Adrien.

“N..No.. He's not! I demand to see him! Immediately!” Gabriel shouted with his usual cool demeanor changing on a dime. His only son couldn't be dead. He couldn't lose him too. The doctor shook his head. 

“I'm so sorry Mister Agreste.. I can't authorize that yet.” He tried to speak calmly to defuse the grieving father. Marinette shuttered falling to her knees with large beads of water trickled down her pallor skin. Her eyes shook with the emotional turmoil. 

“Sir, please..” Natalie put a hand over Gabriel's shoulder weakly as she too showed emotions behind her cold demeanor. Her eyes were glossed with tears that leaked from beneath her glasses. Gabriel growled and jerked his shoulder away violently from her inciting a wince from the secretary. 

“No! I won't accept it! Not my Adrien! Not my son!” He shouts before pushing the nurse and doctor out of the way and rushing out of the room. 

“Mister Agreste! Come back!” They rushed after him and the door slammed behind him. Marinette growled in anguish. She turned her head sharply from her mother who tried to hold her daughter. Marinette suddenly bolted for the door to follow Adrien's father. Her adrenaline coursed through her veins as her blood boiled with the disbelief and sadness that racked her. The calls of the doctor after them was drowned out by her panting and thumping heart echoing in her ears. Tikki and Plagg followed quickly. The small kwimi clutching the black cat miraculous in his arms protectively as tears flew from his green lids. He couldn't lose another kitten. Not another… 

 

She ran turning corners and dodging nurses to get to this godforsaken room. Memories of Adrien raging within her consciousnesses

_“Take a picture, Chaton. It'll last longer~.”_

_“M’lady, if I could, I'd paint you a picture full of my feelings towards you…”_

_“I’m sure there is another girl that would love you just as deeply as you've loved before… who knows? Maybe you already know her and don't realize it.”_

_“Marinette?...”_

_“Ladybug!” He laughed and ran up to her, throwing his arms around her and embracing her._

_“Chat Noir!” She giggled and hugged him back. Ladybug squeaked as she felt him lift her up and spin a little with the rush of happiness._

_“...I missed you so much!” They exclaimed together._

_“Adrien doesn't need me. i'm just a nobody to him."_

_“He might be on edge from the missing persons and his uncle at large. Wouldn't you?”_

_“Maybe you should go.”_

_“Just.. don't be giving up on love just yet.. The right person for you may be standing right beside you… And you wouldn't even know it..”_

Marinette reached out her hand as she approached the door, tears flying by her as she ran.. “Nono- nono!”

 

_“Is that…. Is that you, Marinette?”.._

_“I w-want to se-see y-you.. Marinette..”_

His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his touch, his scent, his love.. She’d never get to see, hear, smell, touch, experience him ever again. 

And it was all her fault.

She bursted through the parlor doors and into the emergency room directly following Gabriel. The smell of dried crimson blood and burnt flesh had mixed with the bleached area for the clean atmosphere. 

They both stood there in frozen shock as their eyes contrast to the body beneath a thin sheet of white blanket. Gabriel shakily walked to his son and pulled the vaile below Adrien's face, dropping it from the shock of what they saw. 

Adrien's body was covered with wires and tubes. His skin was paler than the white wall across from his bed with softly shut eyes of unmistakable death. His muscles were lax along with his still chest that otherwise would be rising and falling if he had been alive.  
Marinette's eyes leaked large beads of water. They plopped to the floor peroticlly as she clutched at her heart through her shirt. 

“No..” She breathed shakily. 

Plagg sobbed whilst bowing his head. His ears rolled back with anger and depression, unable to keep his feelings at bay any longer. Tikki turned away to hold Plagg gently to her as they floated above Adrien's bedside. 

“No.. Adrien… Son!” Gabriel choked stroking his son over his forehead and lightly running fingers through his hair. He couldn't accept this. Adrien was the only family he had left. There had to be something he could have done to protect him better. 

But superheros don't get protected. 

They are the protectors. 

Gabriel couldn't accept this. He just couldn't fathom his son no longer existing. And he blamed himself. 

Mari slowly approached the other side of her kitten. Her engorged orbs never leaving his deathly face as she approached…..

 

_“I promise. You don't have to push me away to numb the pain if I leave. Because I'll never leave you.”_

_“I'll never leave you either.. I couldn't put you through what I've endured....m'lady…”_

_…._

_‘But you did.. And you're gone..’_

Her fingers softly rested over his hand. It was colder than ice. Her hand flinched away with a distorted sob. 

“Adrien..!” She grabbed his hand and held it close to her chest as if it would bring him back to life. She pleaded over and over for him to wake. Wiggle his finger. Twitch his nose. 

Nothing. 

He really was gone. 

Her kitten. 

Her hero.

He was gone. Forever. 

And no matter how much she wished it to be a horrific nightmare… The reality was slowly slapping her back and forth with the realness of the situation. Chat Noir- Adrien Agreste, was dead. 

…...

 

Or was he?

 

He couldn't see, move, feel. There were soft sounds in the background that faded in and out. The noise was airy, and gradually became more muffled. He had fought so desperately to live. He couldn't remember exactly what that meant. He was caught in some kind of loop between life and death.. Like a lucid dream that he couldn't control. Caught between realities. It wasn't like he cared. In this strange place that served as a surrogate home seemed welcoming. He wasn't in pain and he was calm. 

The being he perceived to be Plagg had disappeared long ago and Adrien had forgotten him. All Adrien had left was the scarf. He was motionless. Floating aimlessly through the black hole. Time was an allusion at this point. He felt himself slipping further and further away. The darkness was comforting, luring, calming, serene. He felt his half hooded eyes gazing into the void. There was no sound. No air. No life. 

It was empty. He had a feeling someone or something else was there sharing this existence with him. But he still felt alone. He hated that and wanted it to be over, whatever this was. He felt the temptation to just let go as the darkness coxed his deepest desires of release. He sighed aimlessly as his eyes in this strange world began to close slowly. There was no reason to go on.. 

“Adrien..”

“Uh-!” His eyes opened again. Did someone say something? He looked around in the dark. He tried calling out to the voice, but his throat whistled an airless noise. He reached up to touch his vocals as he strained to speak. Suddenly.. There it was again. A muffled, female seemed to be weeping and trying to converse with him. 

“Don't cry..” He thought as he tried screaming out to comfort the invisible woman.

Who could she be?

He couldn't remember… Everything was slipping away. A different, whispering voice began echoing around him and he wisped around in the zero gravity area. It repeated one word, one name.

‘Marinette.. …...Marinette…. Mmmmarinette….’

“Wh-what?” 

The hissing chant overlapped over q dozen other hissing voices repeating the same name. It was on the tip of his tongue. She sounded so familiar. 

“I'm so sorry Adrien.” She sobbed distortedly and he felt something click. He remembered he was fighting for something- someone. Marinette. 

 

‘Ladybug… Marinette.’

"Not.. yet.." he growled in determination. He would make it. He had to. he held on for her and he would see her again. He would make it. 

"Almost.. there. " His body begin tingling as feeling started to static back to his blood. He was lowered to transparent ground resting on his knees. He focused on his breathing and the weeping heroine in the background. He struggled as he lifts his head to spot a light ahead. He didn't know how or why, but he knew that was the way back. He grunted as he forced his body erect. It was up to him. He took a step. 

beep!

another step.

beep!

“H-huh?” Marinette wiped tears away with her wrist as a foreign sound echoed behind the sobbing of the room. 

She turned to look at the heart monitor beside Adrien's bed. They must have forgot to turn it off… But why was it … 

“Uh-!” She snapped her head back to stare at Adrien with bewilderment.

 

Was he..?

 

He trudged quicker each one becoming easier and easier. The straight noise was starting to become regular as he stepped closer and closer. He could hear muffled voices surrounding him in a panic but he couldn't care less. He trudged on and ignored them 

beep! ... beep!... beep!.. beep!..beep! beep! beep! beep!

“Almost!..” he barred his teeth and reached out as the other hand gripped his scarff. the light was so close- 

‘Doctor! he's stabilizing! quick the IVs! get him back online! Get them out of here!’

 

‘Don't worry Adrien, everything will be alright!’

 

“Adrien!” Marinette screamed as she was pulled from the room. Gabriel put up a hell of a struggle to fight against the male nurses that tugged him out. He struggled with determined grunts of sheer will. 

“My son! Adrien!” He shouts. 

“Come on, Adrien! Breathe! Breathe!” Marinette cried in determination.

 

Before they tore her from the scene her precious Adrien breathed his first breath of life post death over 20 miners prior. He arched his back from the overwhelming impact of pain that hit the half conscious hero. He yelled out with anguish as he exhaled deeply. Before she could see more, the head doctor stood in the way of her vision and helps escort them out. The two now hunched over in the hall stared at the door. Muffled arguing, commands from the doctor, and Adrien's yelps of pain stained the silent atmosphere.

“Adrien..” Marinette whimpered before smiling with a sob. He was alive! He was alive… 

Gabriel smoothed his mess of hair back and slumped on the wall with a dejected sigh. He listened intently to his son's shouts turn to soft whimpers when they sedated him. Then there was no other sound besides the doctors and nurses. 

Gabriel looked over at the girl on the ground sobbing. He knelt down in an act of kindness, which didn't show much in his persona, he timidly wrapped her in a hug. Marinette was taken aback by the forwardness, but she was overwhelmed with joy that she hugged back. Muffling her sobs in his shoulder.

 

“He's alive!”

-

It took the rest of the night to get Adrien stable. And even then he still needed a breathing tube for his lungs. 

The doctors were baffled. They couldn't comprehend how Adrien was even alive at all. His lungs and heart had been burnt by an electric and not to mention _magical_ , current. And yet, Adrien became the miracle they didn't know was ever possible. 

3:46 A.M. 

Nino had been contacted by Marinette and she told him _everything._ Not forgetting to mention that his best friend was alive and recovering. 

Nino was visibly shaken and obviously relieved once he got there, but he was just as confused on how this could have happened. 

How was Adrien alive? By all science it didn't compute. 

For Marinette, she could have cared any less on _how_. It _was._ She thanked the gods above for Adrien's miraculous resurrection and couldn't wait until- 

The door clicked open. The same doctor as before walked in with a nurse carrying a Clipboard in her arm. 

“Adrien is resting and breathing. We were able to stabilize his brain and heart activity to the point where we are positive he will live. However, with this damage we were not able to wake him up. He seemed to be in some type of sleep mode. It isn't like a coma, it's almost like he refuses to wake up. Don't worry he made it this far. Now, I am hardly surprised and believe in miracles..” He removed his glasses and folded the ends down with a bewildered smile. “But there is a first time for everything.” 

“C-Can we see him?” Nino asked quietly. The doctor nodded. 

“Yes, of course. This way.”

 

As they walked down the hall, the doctor explained the protocol for not touching or going over the equipment blah blah. 

Of course, that's what it sounded like for Marinette. She wasn't listening wholeheartedly to what he was saying. Her attention was too focused on Adrien and his condition. She was nervous, scared even. She wasn't prepared to see him in the fix he was bound to be in. 

 

Plagg and Tikki rested in her palms as she walked. She looked at them with sympathy. She couldn't know the feeling of losing someone over and over as they had experienced, she hoped to never feel that torment again. 

Once they reached the door, she almost bumped into Nino from being so distracted. Mari gulped hesitantly before the door was opened. 

Licking her lips uncertainly, she followed his father and Nino closely behind as they entered the room. Her senses instantaneously bombarded by the strong smells and beeping noises from the room. She took a moment to adjust in the uncomfortable atmosphere and looked at Adrien. She felt her heart swell as her gaze met him laying on the bed. He looked so peaceful.. But so beaten. She wanted to hold his hand, caress his cheek, kiss his head, but she didn't dare touch him. She was too afraid if she did she'd break him.

Gabriel watched over his son closely. He looked so calm. He gestured his hand to caress Adrien's forehead along with some of his golden locks in a fatherly love he never showed. 

The room was silent, deathly silent. Marinette and Nino looked over their friend with blatant curiosity and relief. Marinette watch closely as Adrien's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. She treasured his breath as if it was gold or silver in her hands. Plagg and Tikki also watched with amazement. Plagg was more happy then he'd ever felt and his entire 5000 years of being alive. Adrien was by far his favorite chosen, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing him like he lost so many others before him.

“Adrien was born months before he was supposed to be.” Gabriel suddenly spoke after he heard the door click from the doctor giving them privacy to talk. It was just Marinette, Nino, the kwimis, and Gabriel. No one else was allowed in besides the trio under Gabriel's request. Marinette and Nino looked up at Adrien's father with a questioning Grunt and raise of their brows. Gabriel took a shaky breath before continuing, “His mother had him 4 months prior to his due date. We were terrified that he wasn't going to survive, but she had complications that could not be remedied unless he was removed from the womb. 

When they performed the operation they told me that it was highly unlikely that he would ever be able to recover because of how premature his birth was and sickly he had became. Adrien defied their logic and pulled through everything that had happened to him. Time and time again... His mother believed he could survive even though the doctors and science told us it was impossible. 

I was stupidly skeptical about my son surviving at such a premature birth, but in time he did grow, eventually becoming healthy again. He was a miracle back then and one today. I couldn't be prouder than I am now knowing my son is a hero. But if I ever lost him I don't know what I would do.” Gabriel turned his unusually bright eyes to Marinette specifically. 

“You are Ladybug. You are my... My son's partner in this hero business you to do. I will never understand how or why, but I know, somehow, you were able to bring my son back. I can't thank you enough for it.”

“I.. I didn't do _anything._ He's the one that saved me.” Marinette stepped back slightly from his father, stroking her hands together nervously. 

“I noticed that as you called out to him, his heart started to beat once again. It had to have been you.” Gabriel pointed out. She shrugged awkwardly and looked towards Adrien longingly. 

“I never knew he was born so early..” She commented. “He never told me..”

“He is a miracle. And you are apparently his.” Nino said sitting beside Adrien's bed on a chair. Gabriel nodded in agreement before placing his hands behind his back, stepping away. 

“Marinette, you should be the one standing here. I'm sure Adrien would rather you be by his side now more than anyone.” He said with a tired expression. 

“W-what? I can't.. Your His father I shouldn't.” she trailed off and twiddled her thumbs together as her gaze distanced itself away from the two.

“I insist. He needs you.” He stated more firmly and she decided not to side against him. 

 

"He needed me back there too.." She mumbled before breathing to relax herself. She smiled at him with a thankful look in her blank eyes before walking closer to Chaton. 

Approaching Adrien with caution, she knelt down at his bed side with a trembling lip. Her hand hesitantly wrapped around his limp one. His skin was cold still, but she could feel a heart beating within his pulse. Her eyes focused on his pale face as she knelt by his bed. She stroked her lips over his hand before resting her forehead against it. Her thumbs caressed his skin there. 

"I'm sorry…” She mouthed, holding back the silver beads bedding in the corners of her tightly clamped eyes.

Nino removed his hat and whipped his head with his wrist in exhaustion. He was overwhelmed with the facts piling up on him. He felt like throwing up from all the stress. However, he was going to be there for his buddy. Whether or not he had lied to him about being a superhero. 

Gabriel clears his throat into the silence. He pulled his collar down a bit professionally before speaking. 

“I need to talk with the doctors. Feel free to stay as long as you like.” He announced before sparing a look towards his child, then leaving. 

Nino also stood. 

“I should be heading home too. I'm way over past my curfew. Plus I think it would be better if Ladybug and Chat Noir could have a moment alone.” Nino said as he past. He placed a comforting pat over Marinette's shoulder. He opened the door with a long sigh before leaving, the door shut behind him. 

She was silent for what seemed like an eternity.  
Until she looked up to see his darling face still peacefully asleep. At least he wasn't in any pain.

"You guys.. Gonna come see him or what?" She asked the kwimis still in the back of the hospital room. "Everyone is gone.." She mumbled wiping the tears with her one hand and holding Adrien's hand with the other.

The young seamstress watches with tired eyes the red kwimi meekly floating over with the back kwimi whom casted his gaze low. She stayed by his side at all times, comforting the black creature anyway she could.

Plagg settles himself near his chosens head, on the pillow. he smelt..sterile. Clean. Too clean. None of the vanilla, Camembert scent that he usually held remained, making his kwimi frown more.

Mari sighed as she remembered the night after her kiss with Chat….

_“Did I wake you?” He whispered caressing her cheek once more. Marinette sighed contently with her eyes still closed._

She could practically see him there..

_“Mhmm~” she mumbled._

_“That's good.” He said kissing her head and the corner of her mouth. She giggled tiredly and lightly shoved him away, smiling._

_“And why is that, knight?” She questions._

_“Because, if I kissed a sleeping princess awake, it must be true love's kiss.” He smirked and she scoffed turning on her side with her back to him….._

 

This gave Marinette an impossible idea. 

She stood up and hovered over his bed. She dared not press her hands on the mattress in fear of her harming him. Instead she leaned on her own muscle. Marinette gazed over his deathly face before closing her eyes and kissing his lips ever so gently. She stayed there for a moment before pulling away. She smiled sullenly after seeing her trick didn't work.

“Heh… I guess.. It only works on princesses, huh kitten?..” Her lips rolled back into her mouth where she bit down to stop her cries. 

There was silence. The heroin felt her eyes getting heavy, but she refused to sleep. Slowly, however, she felt her head lower onto the bed. Using her arm as a makeshift pillow. 

Marinette didn't look at peace as she slept, it wasn't really like she was asleep at all. she was aware of her surroundings, however resting. 

After a while, daddy Agreste reentered the room with a coffee in his hand. The kwimis shared a mutual stare with the elder man before they continued resting beside Adrien. 

"Ladybug, are--.." He noticed her asleep and sighed. He looked at the chair where the blankets were sitting and took one, draping it over his son's girlfriend's shoulders to keep her warm through the night. 

“Poor girl..” He muttered. Gabriel turned his attention to his son. He reached for him, only for plagg to instinctively hiss. The man flinched before sighing through his nostrils in sympathy. 

He didn't know much about these creatures. However he could infer how much he cared for adrien and so he decided to trust the stranger being. 

“I won't hurt him.” He reassured, reaching again, but this time he gently stroked plagg behind the ears with care and trust. Plagg growled slightly until he finally gave in and purred, laying his head down against Adrien once again. “Thank you.” Gabriel replied with a short lived smile. His fingers brushed loose strands from his son's face before he retired to the adjacent private room, turning out the light. He spared one last look and then left, shutting the door.

 

“I can't lose him too, Tikki..” Plagg sobbed as Marinette fell into dream land.

“Oh, Plagg..” Tikki hugged her friend tight with her limbs. He allowed her contact whilst clutching the ring in his arms with protective anger. 

“He has to..”

“He will. He'll be okay.”

-

**9:04 PM |** _{Hey Adrien. I'm sorry this will be awkward when you wake up seeing me blowing me up your phonn.your dad let me put your phone in your room so when you war up you will get these}_

**9:17 PM |** _{Sorry.. I jave a hard time typing with shaky fingers hah.}_

9:30 PM | _{Adrien please wake up.. Please ..}_

**9:34 PM |** _{ sorry that was weak of me to say.. I just really miss you chaton.. But I know you'd believe in me, right? You never gave up on me..}_

**9:40 PM |** { _I’m glad you aren't here to see how much of a wreck I am being lol. I'm such a mess without you.}_

**9:45 PM |** _{Everyone is honoring you tomorrow. They act like your desd amd its pissing me off… they're having this stupid ceremony at the effile tower amd I'm suppose to attend but I don't want to. Tikki says it would make me feel better but without you there and the soul fact of the situation I sont want to..}_

**9:52 |** _{ I know what you'd say tho. You'd be like but m'lady needs the attention without me around to do it. To which I say I'd rather be alone. No attention is better then empathetic civilians that didn't even give a damn about you till they found out who you were under the mask. I'm venting now, sorry..} ___

__**9:54 |** _{ let me start over.. How are you?}__ _

__**9:54 |** _{Okay.. That was a dumb question..}__ _


	18. Her Partner in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hiatus is over and I bring you another chapter...

Ladybug rested on the peak of the Eiffel tower. Her outfit glistening over her shoulders and bodice as the moon's raise showered her warmly. The wind brushed by her face and let her short pigtails flow freely with its grace. 

Tonight was peaceful. Everything was okay again. All was right with the world.

And rightly so. A silly nightmare like that could never happen.

“My lady!” 

“Huh?” She turned to see her friend, Chaton. His leather stretching over his toned body whilst he vaulted to her side on his silver baton. She greeted him back with a smile as his emerald eyes gazed at her. 

“Nice to see you took my invitation, chat.” She said as she flicked his bell teasingly. He smirked at her and poked her nose with his claw.

“I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you, princess.” 

Ladybug found herself flushing bashfully before shoving him away, smiling.

“Silly kitty. I didn't Invite you here to flirt.”

“And why not? That is my specialty. I love seeing you fluster up.” He grinned raising the hidden brows beneath his mask. Marinette sighed and turned her attention back to the stars. 

“Sure is beautiful tonight. Heh, and to think …” She trailed off sparking the cat's curiosity.

His lips poked out and his ears flicked with said curiosity before he spoke. “To think?~” he pressed. Marinette blinked her eyes to look at him as she giggled. 

“I had a nightmare about losing everything I cared about. I had lost my city, my identity. And even worse, I had lost you.” She said resting her head over to his shoulder. Chat flushed a red tint beneath the made before holding her back. 

“How pawsitively catastrophic.” He said in a softer voice than his usual boastful self. 

“Good thing it wasn't real. I don't know what I'd do if-..”

“Marinette.. Don't do this.” Chat suddenly spoke. His tone drastically changed this time. He was darker and more pleading. 

“Do? Don't do what?” She asked skeptically of his tone. She backed away and took his hand. “What are you saying?”

“I don't want you trying to make yourself believe a lie. I love you and you know that if I could I'd be back in a heartbeat. But you can't let my being gone distract you with pointless fantasy. I'm not coming back and this city needs you more than ever. Our friends need you, ladybug. I need you to stay determined.”

“Wh-what are you saying? You're right here!” Marinette brought her hand to her heart as she backed away from chat again. What he was saying couldn't possibly be true!.... Right? 

“No, I'm not here.” His ears lowered. “ Marinette, I need you to stay determined for me.. I need you to protect everyone and stop this madness. I can't protect you anymore. This is your fight now.”

“I can't do this on my own, Adrien. I need you- you're my partner!”

Chat smiled sullenly at her before pressing his lips against her forehead. 

“You can do this, I believe in you...

Marinette..”

The ravenette suddenly jolted awake with a startled gasp. Her face glazed with small remnants of tears which she wiped off with her sleeve. Her eyes wandered the pitch blackness to set them over her beloved Adrien. He was still resting peacefully to her relief and also great sorrow. She wanted nothing more than for him to tell her everything was alright. That he was better. 

But, he was stiller than the science of the room. 

Marinette breathed a sigh. She heard a raspy voice within the dark coming from Adrien's pillow. 

“Marinette.” 

“Huh?” She blinked her eyes as they focus to see the black kaimi's eyes focused intently on her. “Plagg?” She whispered. He simply nodded before floating up to rest on the back of her hand that held Adrien's. 

“You alright, kid?” He muttered. 

“I'm fine.” She replied, laying her head on her arm and stroking Chatons thumb with her own. 

“You sure? You looked upset.” 

“I was just dreaming about reality. Accepting the worst case scenario.” 

“This Wasn't all your fault. You know that... Right?” The kwimi asked shallowly as if forcing the words off his bitter tongue. Marinette cast her optics down as her hands held onto Adrien's. 

“Your tone would speak otherwise, Plagg.” She replied. 

Plagg said nothing, only looking out the vacant window to the side of the room. A sigh escaped his tiny body before speaking coolly. 

“He's my chosen, my best friend. It's difficult to lose someone you love and not be able to do a thing about it. Nevertheless, I can't blame you for what happened. It's all Jeanette and Hawkmoths fault.” He spat. 

Marinette raises her head at the name plagg had let slip off his tongue. 

“....What?..” she asked dryly. Her eyes wandering to the kwimi is again. Plagg felt his ears retract behind his head as he realized what he said, then he growled. 

“You heard me, girl.” 

“What does _she_ have to do with any of this?!” Marinette pressed bitterly. 

Plagg only hesitated for a moment before replying. “...She is Black Panther..”

-

 

She had no time to grieve.

Everything was going to hell and too many people were in the way of getting hurt because of it. 

She did the only thing she knew would keep the rest of the city safe. 

‘I am ordering all Parisians to leave and take shelter in another city until I can resolve this problem. Evacuation is the only way to keep everyone safe and unharmed.’ She said in front of the people of the capital. The news team had been there waiting for her to say something else however, there was nothing left.

When she had returned home, she found her parents had been packing a few belongings to take for their evacuation. Only a handful of people were staying behind. Including the doctors, a handful of police officers, and some elderly citizens who wouldn't leave their home. 

Tikki floated beside her chosen with a look of mutual understanding. She nodded and Marinette went down the steps adoring a frown. 

“Marinette, have you finished packing?” Her father asked. They stopped when they saw her expression. 

“Sweetie, are you alright?” Sabine asked worriedly. 

“Mom.. Dad.. I can't leave.” She said turning to look to the side then back at them. 

“What do you mean?” Tom asked. 

“I mean.. I can't leave. I am the only one that can protect this city. I know it's a lot to take in. But I'm Ladybug and I can't leave Paris. Not Now, not ever. I and Tikki are the only ones that can stop hawkmoth.” Her red kwimi emerged from behind Marinette and bowed her head in respect to Marinette's parents. 

“This wasn't my choice, but I wouldn't give this up for anything. Right now, people need me. Chat Noir needs me. I can't turn my back on them so don't even try to stop me.”

Tom and his wife, Sabine, exchanged glances with one another in worry. They wanted to protect their daughter but all this time she had been the protector saving them! It was a difficult thing to swallow. Tom sighed deeply and looked back into his little girl's determined eyes. She had lost so much because of this hero business. He couldn't change her mind though. She had to do this. To agave Adrien, and to save the people in need of her help.

Sabine covered her mouth letting out a soft, muffled sob before throwing her arms around her baby. Marinette sniffled but kept a good face as she held her mother back tightly. Tom joined them and wrapped his large arms around them both as they sank to the ground. 

“Promise us.. That you'll be safe…” he said in a gentle whisper as he kissed his daughter's head. 

“I will papa..”

-

The city was desolate. Quiet. Eary. 

Everything was now as it should be. Marinette could deal with the problem at hand. But, she needed help…

Tikki took her to the small tea shop where it all began. As she walked cautiously across the city’s streets, stray newspapers tumbled across her feet as the wind aimless blew within the hollow wake. Stepping over the large print reading, **‘EVACUATION ORDERED BY LADYBUG!’** , Marinette made her way to the small door politely knocking over the glass. She noticed the closed sign hanging in the window beside the door but obviously knew he wouldn't have left. 

She knocked once again, a bit louder and firmer this time. “Hello?... Master Fu?” she asked. 

That's when she heard the door unlocking from behind. A short, elder man holding a frying pan hastily opened the door ready to fight but then saw his chosen one playing the role of Ladybug. He grabbed her arm ushering her inside. 

“Get in here, quickly!” he said after she entered. He turned around and eyed the area pensively before shutting the door and locking it with several locks. He turned back to her and smiled warmly. “You look like you could use some tea..”

Marinette waited with Tikki for the elder man to return. Being here still sent shivers up her spine. This felt wrong. She needed to fix this problem all her own… but how could she even do this without Adrien?.. There she went again, thinking about him. It seemed when she wasn't trying to keep herself together, or save the citizens, or think up a plan to free the akuma victims, her thoughts would be with Adrien. Every now and again, her phone would ring. When she would look to see who it was it was either her parents checking in or nino.. And after a couple days, she stopped answering. A feeling of hopelessness and heartache only surrounding her as she knew the messages wouldn't be from the one person she truly wanted to talk to right now. She would let it ring and spam her inbox saltily. 

The sound of the clatter of a tea cup and saucer on the wooden table she sat at woke her from her thoughts and forced her eyes to gaze into those of the great guardian. 

“Here you are my dear, “ he said. Master Fu grunted as he sat down and then sighed deeply, stroking his beard. Marinette softly nodded and bowed her head in thanks for his hospitality. Words failed her at the moment but to further show her gratitude she took the tea cup and brought it to her lips taking a sip. The taste was bitter which made her choke slightly and jerk away. 

“Don't worry. You will get used to it. Drink, drink, it will help ease your troubled soul.” he said soothingly whilst pouring himself a cup from the jade teapot. 

“Thank you, Master Fu..” Marinette replied. Her eyes wondered down to her full cup and stared at her pale reflection. She looked awful. 

The lack of sleep causing unflattering bags to hang under her usually bright eyes. Now they were dim and hollow. Fu glanced up from his cup then sat the china down on its appropriate saucer. 

“I sense this isn't a social call. What ails you, child?” he asked with full attention on her. 

Marinette felt her throat lump and words once again escaped her grasp. Tikki glanced between Fu and her chosen with a sullen glint in her own bulbous eyes. 

“Hmm..” fu sighed once again and closed his eyes. “I have heard of what became of Chat Noir. Adrien..” he began. Marinette’s grip on the cup tightened. “He fought valiantly. He was a true warrior up until the end.”

“He’s not dead!!” she cried out exasperated. She slammed the tea cup down on the saucer in a fit of rage as tears now sprung in the corner of her eyes. Her furious gaze locked with his cool-headed one which only fueled her anger further. “I failed him! He's in a coma because of me! I have no plan to wake him! I have to plan to defeat hawkmoth and, Jeanette, again! I failed!” she sobbed throughout her words beating her fists on the table shaking the china lids on its surface with each blow. “And the worst part of this shit hole is that I'm all alone!” Marinette sobbed balling her hands tightly as she let her head fall to the end of the table. Her body shuddering with each cry that escaped her. “I'm all alone..” 

Suddenly, Mari felt the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head to the side to see Fu sitting beside her keeping his gaze away from hers. She breathed shallowly as more tears sprung and flowed down her cheeks. 

“I understand how you feel. I too am alone. I have outlived my family, my friends... Everyone I have ever cared about. But that is the price of my miraculous, the price we both burden. You are the Miraculous Ladybug. No matter how the wind blows, you can not give into its whispers. The mountain cannot bow to the river, only let it erode away the rock. You must be strong.” master fu cast his gaze to look into her eyes calmly. 

“Please... Tell me what to do..” Marinette begged as the elder man took a napkin and wiped her tears away. 

“I cannot tell you what to do. This is your journey. Your demons to face. Not my own. Only you can know what to do.”

“I can’t do anything without Adrien by my side..” she cast her lonely gaze to look up at him once more. “Can't you heal him? You have magic don't you?.. Can’t you spare some for his sake?”

"I am not the boat Adrien sinks or drowns in. Nor the water choosing to keep him afloat or let him drown. his choice of life is his own and I can not change it."

 

As much as she hated to admit it, the old man was correct. And with a heavy heart, Marinette made the long trek to the hospital. She checked in with the doctors on Adrien's condition and then excused herself to go see him. 

Plagg was tasked to protect the miraculous along with keeping watch over Adrien. He had told himself to never get attached to these kids, but no matter how hard he tried he fell in love with each and every one of them as if they were his own kittens. However, Adrien was special out of all of them. He was Plagg's favorite. He didn't want to lose Adrien. He was the kindest, sweetest kid around... He didn't want to lose that. 

With the door suddenly turning the knob on the other side, plagg hissed menacingly. 

“It's okay, plagg.. It's only us.” Marinette responded as she entered and shut the door. “How is he?” she asked as her eyes locked onto his still face. 

“The same as before..” the kwimi responded. 

Marinette nodded slowly at the foreseen news and sat down beside her love. She watched his chest fall and rise with each breath of life he was forced to breathe from the tube down his throat. She glanced over to the heart monitor and watched the red line quiver with each beat. 

He was alive and yet he was still dead to the world. 

Hours upon hours pass by. Marinette glanced out the window to watch the sky turning to dusk. She should head home soon. But, as she continued looking out, all the sudden she saw something or someone she didn't before. 

"Wh.." the seamstress e lowered her brows and squinted to look forward at the person perched on the building. she could see the red hair, no mistaking that, but she also saw the black suit and ribbon. Twin Sai blades at the thighs. 

"...." marinette stared for a moment at their shining aura, suddenly struck with a fiery hatred.

"What is it?" tikki asks, confused at her sudden change of tone and expression. "Is something wrong?" concern flooding her eyes as she stared into her eyes, not daring to follow the line of vision yet.

she couldn't pry his eyes away, the aura she saw surrounding the blades made her hands ball into tight, shaking fists "It's... It's her." she said simply.

 

"Her?" A look of horror washes past on Tikki's face. "A-As in.. Black Panther?" She brings her hand to cover her gaping mouth. "What could she be doing at this time..?”

"I don't know," she answered gruffly. "She's not moving, she's just... There..." Marinette muttered with a concerned and angry scowl. “But I'm going to find out. “ she stood up and reached for her earrings. 

“Marinette! Don't do this! Be reasonable! I know you're angry but you can't let this cloud your judgment!!” Tikki begged. She flies up to Marinette's face trying to make eye contact but she wouldn't budge. 

“Tikki, spots on!” she exclaimed.

-

 

Black Panther gazed over the rooftops in deep thought. Her master Hawkmoth had some brutal words after his plan to use Adrien against ladybug failed. And how it was her fault by using her powers. She huffed and rubbed her neck with her gloved hand, sore. Hearing the unforgettable sound of the zipping yo-yo she felt her heart rate increase. 

"3...2...1..." She said closing her eyes as ladybug reached the roofing

"You've got some fucking nerve showing your face again!" Ladybug shouted slapping panther across the face with a loud clap of flesh hitting her gloved hand.

 

Panther hissed with the sting left from the slap and cradled her bleeding lip as they made heated eye contact. 

"Oh, if it isn't the little bug.” she spoke softly. It only pissed her off more 

“Shut up! What the hell are you doing here?! Answer me!"

Panther raises a brow, resting a hand on her hip as she refocuses her weight to it. "A ladybug with a vengeance. He isn't dead. Otherwise, you would have killed me already..." She said tilting her head with a lowered gaze.

Ladybug lets a growl rumble in her throat with lowered brows, clicking her tongue. "How do you know I'm not just controlling my anger really well? Dead or not, you would have wounded him deeply, which would make me beyond furious either way, even if he had survived." A cool breeze blows through, gently blowing her bangs and ribbons in the direction of it.

"Hem, fair enough, " she said sitting down against a water heating unit and playing with her said blade. "If you are just here to chit-chat regardless of the unfortunate reasons, please feel free to sit down. Doesn't bug me one bit." She said looking at her with teal cat eyes. 

Sitting down a distance away from Black Panther. "Why are you working for Hawkmoth? You could do so much better against him than with him. You could have been a member of our team.. I thought you loved adrien... And you almost killed him… murdered him." ladybug corrected shooting daggers at Jeannette through the mask. 

She glanced over at the girl and then looked down ashamed. Her face full of guilt. “So you know who I am.. Did Adrien…”

“No, he's still unconscious and won't wake up... Because of you, he may never open his eyes again.. Or laugh, or smile… or anything. He's practically dead.”

“... then how did..”

“Plagg told me, Jeanette.” ladybug spat. “Now answer my goddamn question, bitch. Why are you working for hawkmoth?”

There was a brief silence between them. 

"I'm sorry it's turned out this way. But I can't betray hawkmoth, not after all he's don't for me. I suppose Negative attention is better than none at all, right?" 

She sighed and looked over at the hospital. 

"I've already hurt someone I care about by doing this, but he probably wouldn't understand why I have to do this. It's... Never been my choice I guess." She turned away and looked towards the storm clouds

“You don't have a choice?" Ladybug asks, showing she was confused. "You really need to repay Hawkmoth, don't you?" She frowns a bit, glancing back at the hospital as well crossing her arms. “Why? What could he have possibly done for you?”

“I don't have a choice because of the fact that without his kindness, taking me in, basically raising me, giving me a great start in my life and in what I really want-.. Tsk, how can I not owe him?" She said looking down at her feet. Her red hair flowing in the wind. “He is the closest thing I have to a family at this point. After I found my kwimi at my home outside the beach in America, I met Adrien's uncle by chance, and he gave me every opportunity I could ever hope for.. Fashion deals, a way for me to go to Paris and start a new life. He even offered to adopt me and get me out of the situation I was in.. if I did something for him in return..”

“Use your powers... And retrieve the miraculous..” Marinette concluded as she connected the dots. “What … what happens if you refuse him?”

 

"He threatened my kwimi, to take away my dreams and dump me in a foster system or on occasion kill me.. Unlike you, I've had my kwimi since I was a little girl. I found her the day after my parents were killed and I was given to a new family. She's been with me since the beginning. " she trailed off and stopped her boot, shaking her head. "I shouldn't even be talking to you about this." She said laughing depressingly.

“.. you really are messed up..” ladybug said sympathetically. “And even worse. The miraculous you have, is just as corrupted as hawkmoths .. you honestly don't even know right from wrong anymore do you?” ladybug sighed and looked over the horizon. “..You want to make up for what you did to me, Adrien, and the rest of the city?” she asked.

“More than anything..”

“Team up with me.”

She scoffed slightly and huffed a little for a response. She then chuckled. 

"I can't be a hero, I always seem to be in trouble or cause it wherever I go. Unlike the lucky bug, right?" She said glancing at her and then back at the city. 

“If you try, you can be. And you are right, I am the lucky bug. And I need an unlucky cat to help me defeat hawkmoth once and for all. And as my luck would have it,” ladybug place a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve found her. “ 

Panther gasped lightly as her eyes wondered to look at Marinette. Her eyes slightly filled with tears as she was offered a hand from this unlikely friend. 

“You’re really going to trust me.. After everything?..” the girl asked shakily. 

“Only if you are willing to help me..’ 

There was silence. Panther nodded determinedly and took the other’s hand tightly. 

“I am. “

“Let's end this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in! Please leave a comment and sight your predictions and ideas! Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
